Amor se escreve com sangue
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella vai descobrir que quando se apaixona por um vampiro que tem desejo por seu sangue. A vida se torna complicada, afinal ela descobrirá que algumas histórias de amor se escreve com sangue.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Prólogo__**

**_Nunca pensei_** em como seria minha morte.

Não imaginava grandes coisas. Talvez morrer velhinha em um asilo sozinha, ou ser atropelada por um carro.

Milhares de possibilidades poderiam ter surgidos em minha mente, sobre como seria morrer.

Mais morrer por amor não é tão mal. Talvez quando chegar ao céu eu seja perdoada por ir de encontro à morte tão amigavelmente.

Realmente nunca pensei em como seria minha morte.

Mais nunca pensei que seria pelas mãos, ou melhor, presas do meu amor.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Um__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**F**echei os olhos aproveitando o sol. Ah! como eu adoro o sol quente e agradável esquentando minha pele. Se havia uma coisa que eu sentiria falta em Phoenix era o sol.

Aproveitei os últimos raios que esquentavam minha pele antes de caminhar até o carro.

Afinal o meu novo destino era totalmente contrário a essa sensação quente e reconfortante, pois eu estava indo para o lugar mais chuvoso do mundo. Forks,

Washington.

- Tem certeza Bella? – Minha mãe perguntou pela milésima vez

-Sim mãe. – Eu menti tantas vezes nas últimas semanas que eu nem vacilava mais, estava virando craque em esconder minhas emoções.

-Você sabe que se quiser voltar é só me ligar. – Eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que nada me faria mudar de idéia.

Eu havia tomado essa decisão, e quando decido é difícil voltar atrás. Eu sabia que para minha mãe estava sendo difícil me ver partir. Mas isso era justamente para o bem dela. Estava na hora dela seguir sua vida.

Olhei para o motorista do carro, Phil meu padrasto. Minha mãe estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Mas Phil era jogador e precisava viajar e minha mãe sempre ficava em casa comigo.

Eu podia ver como ela ficava triste toda vez que ele partia. E a culpa só me fazia sentir pior.

Então para o bem de todos eu resolvi passar um tempo de qualidade com meu pai.

Charlie morou em Forks sua vida toda. Ele era chefe de policia, minha mãe o abandonou quando eu tinha um ano.

Conforme eu crescia sempre fui obrigada a passar as férias lá, mas depois dos meus 14 eu bati o pé, e meu pai passava duas semanas em Phoenix comigo.

E agora eu estava indo por vontade própria.

O carro estacionou em frente ao aeroporto e nós saímos do carro, minha mãe correu até mim e me deu um abraço apertado.

-Tem certeza. – Eu dei o melhor sorriso que pude

-Absoluta – Ela voltou a me abraçar e sussurrou no meu ouvido

-Me liga sempre que precisar bebê – Ri diante do apelido carinhoso dela e a abracei forte.

Dei um beijo em Phil e entrei pelo portão de embarque.

Tive que pegar dois aviões para chegar a Forks. A viagem foi cansativa e chata.

Assim que desci as escadas meu pai estava me esperando, caminhei até ele e dei um meio abraço.

Assim como eu Charlie não era muito bom em demonstração de afeto. Caminhamos juntos para sua viatura e ele colocou minhas malas no porta malas.

O caminho até sua casa foi silencioso.

Mas um silêncio confortável. Eu e Charlie não precisávamos falar muito para nos entendermos.

-Seu cabelo ta grande. – Ele comentou enquanto parava em um sinal. Dei de ombros enquanto conferia o cumprimento

-Eu cortei desde a ultima vez que nós vimos. – Ele pareceu desconfortável

-Hummm, deve ter crescido – Depois disso ele não falou mais, eu agradeci por isso.

Chegamos à casa de Charlie, ela era pequena de dois andares, toda branca, a mesma coisa de todos os anos.

Charlie tirou as malas da porta malas e subimos juntos para meu antigo quarto. O quarto não mudou muito. Ele ainda tinha um papel de parede infantil, o mesmo guarda-roupas, a velha cadeira de balanço. A única diferença era que no lugar do antigo berço havia uma cama de solteiro.

-Bem, seu quarto. Eu esvaziei algumas prateleiras no banheiro para você.

-Puxa um banheiro – Comentei com amargura.

-Bem vou te deixar a sós para descansar. – Eu assenti e ele saiu me deixando sozinha no meu novo quarto.

Isso era bom no Charlie, ele não ficava me enchendo de perguntas. Renne estaria falando pelos cotovelos.

Estava colocando minhas roupas no meu guarda-roupa, quando vi pela janela meu pai conversando com um senhor em uma cadeira de rodas.

Ao lado dele havia um rapaz de cabelos negros e compridos e a pele de um tom avermelhado muito bonita.

Ele era parecido com o homem, devia ser filho dele.

Meu pai me viu e acenou me chamando para conhecer seu amigo.

Assim que cheguei lá embaixo, pude ver melhor o homem e o jovem, com certeza eram pai e filho.

-Hei Bells, esse é meu amigo Billi Black, e seu filho Jacob

-Ola – Cumprimentei os dois com um aperto de mão.

-Então o que acha? – Meu pai perguntou batendo a mão em uma picape vermelha desbotada avaliou a picape e dei de ombros. Charlie sorriu

-É um presente de boas vindas

-OMG – Exclamei não acreditando. Meu próprio carro. Dei um meio abraço em meu pai – Ela é perfeita.

Ele sorriu e me jogou a chave. Corri até o banco do carona e fui acompanhada por Jake. Passei minhas mãos pelo volante não me agüentando de alegria. Talvez eu gostasse de Forks.

Jake me ensinou como a velha picape funcionava.

-Então, quer uma carona para casa amanhã. – Jacob deu um sorriso triste

-Não, eu estudo na reserva. – Mordi meu lábio inferior uma mania minha

-Oh, seria legal conhecer alguém na escola – Eu comentei pensativa.

Já era noite quando Jake e seu pai foram embora. Meu pai me deu boa noite e eu fui para meu quarto.

Demorei a dormir, o som da chuva era irritante me incomodava. Só adormeci quando a chuva parou um pouco.

Mas não foi um sono muito bom, afinal estava nervosa, amanha seria meu primeiro dia na escola nova.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**O** sangue da bela jovem em meus braços escorregou pela minha garganta. Tão doce e saboroso, me dando força e vitalidade, me alimentando. Tornando-me forte.

Livrei-me do corpo sem vida e fiz uma cara de indignado, como minha família podia viver sem esse prazer.

O prazer de morder, de sentir o sangue te fortalecendo, sem contar que era extremamente agradável, sentir o corpo quente da jovem antes de eu sugar a ultima gota de sua vida.

Corri na minha velocidade até meu volvo, pelo adiantado da hora Port Angeles estava vazia. Assim que estava dentro do meu volvo, dirigi até minha casa em Forks.

A chata Forks, mas era o único lugar onde podíamos viver sem nos expormos, afinal quase nunca fazia sol, e a caça de animais era bem composta para minha família.

Fiz outra careta só de lembrar, que agora Emmett deve estar mordendo um servo nojento, até Jasper Alice conseguiu converter.

Jasper eu não esperava, de todos, ele é o mais jovem entre nós, mas entendo seus problemas com suas vitimas e como afeta seus poderes.

Em menos de meia hora estava em frente a minha casa, olhei para a estrutura grande e imponente ricamente decorada e confortável.

Quem imaginaria que uma família de vampiros mora aqui. Pelo jeito disfarçamos bem, até hoje ninguém reparou. E olha que eu não sou nenhum garotinho. Mesmo tendo a aparência de um adolescente de dezessete anos.

-Se divertiu Ed? – Vi minha querida irmã, Alice, sentada na escada da varanda da casa, ela mantinha um sorriso travesso no seu belo rosto de fada, ela era pequena com as feições miúdas e os cabelos curtos repicados.

-Por que pergunta? Você já sabe a resposta. – Ela riu e rolou os olhos

-Só estava sendo educada. – Me concentrei nos pensamentos da baixinha mas ela traduzia o hino para o japonês. Arquei uma sombracelha.

-O que esta me escondendo baixinha? – Ela fez cara de indignada

-Nada. Por que pensa isso?

-Está me bloqueando. – Falei emburrado, odiava quando ela me bloqueava, ela soltou uma risada alta e enlaçou meu braço com o seu. Entramos em casa enquanto ela tagalerava.

-Sabe Ed, sem questionar sua dieta – Ela fez uma careta na última palavra – Mas você não acha chato, ir caçar sozinho? – Eu dei de ombros

-Cace comigo e não precisarei ir só.

-Ra, Ra muito engraçado.

Separei-me dela e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Vou para meu quarto, sabe estou muito cansado e preciso de uma boa noite de sono, para acordar bem disposto para ir à escola. – Alice riu

Subi correndo para meu quarto e encontrei Emmett saindo de seu quarto.

Emmett era o palhaço da família, uma criança grande. Se bem que qualquer um que visse o tamanho dele ficaria apavorado. Até ele abrir a boca.

-Hei cara, tudo beleza?

-Claro Emm. Comeu muita salada hoje? – Ele riu alto, essa era a piadinha interna da minha família, eles não bebiam sangue humano então se diziam vegetarianos.

-Claro, claro – Dei um aceno para ele e corri para meu quarto, tomei um banho, deitei em meu sofá e peguei um livro qualquer.

Essa era a parte mais chata de ser vampiro, não poder dormir.

Adorava ser vampiro, a velocidade, a força, a visão, o charme irresistível que faziam todas caírem aos meus pés. Mas não poder dormir era desanimador.

Fechei os olhos tentando fingir. Afinal vivia fingindo, fingindo que sou humano, fingindo que como, por que não fingir que posso dormir.

Ri do meu pensamento, precisava de uma novidade. Minha vida ta muito parada.

Bem, o que eu esperava, eu moro em Forks. Tudo aqui é parado.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dois__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**A**bri meus olhos e desejei estar sonhando. Ainda estava em Forks, por um minuto achei que fosse um pesadelo. Afastei os pensamentos e fui até o banheiro tomei um banho rápido antes que congelasse.

Vesti minha calça jeans e uma blusa preta de gola alta e desci as escadas. Tomei um café rápido meu pai já havia saído. Assim que terminei vesti meu casaco de chuva e sai para o vento frio de Forks.

Peguei meu material e fui até minha picape. Não sabia aonde era a escola mais não foi difícil de encontrar, parei quando vi a grande placa, escrita **Forks High School.**

Forks High School era um conjunto de casas iguais, construídas com tijolos marrons, havia várias arvores e arbustos, que pela entrada, não se percebia o tamanho.

Estacionei, perto de um dos prédios que tinha uma placa anunciando **SECRETARIA**. O estacionamento estava vazio. Sai da minha picape tendo que enfrentar o vento frio. Tão diferente de Phoenix.

Entrei na secretaria saindo do vento frio. O ambiente bem iluminado era quente, o escritório pequeno, uma salinha de espera com cadeiras dobráveis acolchoadas, carpete laranja manchado.

A sala dividida ao meio por um balcão comprido, abarrotado, de cestos de arames cheios de papeis e folhetos. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, em uma delas uma ruiva gorduchinha de óculos, trabalhava em seu computador, ao ouvir a porta abrindo levantou o rosto.

-Posso ajudá-la?

-Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

-É claro – Como já imaginava todo mundo deveria saber quem eu era. A filha do chefe de policia cuja ex esposa o havia abandonado há anos atrás. Eu era a nova fofoca dessa cidadezinha esquecida por Deus.

Ela remexeu em uns papeis, até encontrar o que queria me entregando em seguida.

-Aqui seu horário, um mapa da escola, e esse papel você deve trazer assinado por seus professores.

Ela sorriu para mim, retribui o melhor que pude, e sai para o vento frio. O estacionamento já estava cheio, dei uma breve olhada no mapa, para decorar o caminho, e o enfiei na mochila.

Caminhei até o refeitório para me localizar melhor, minha primeira aula era no prédio três, que foi fácil achar, na lateral de cada prédio tinha os números em tamanho grande.

Minha primeira aula com o Sr. Manson foi razoável, ele me mandou sentar no fundo sem apresentações, o que me fez suspirar aliviada, odiava ser o centro das atenções. Mas mesmo no fundo os alunos davam um jeito de me encarar o que me fazia corar de vez em quando.

Ao sair da sala fui parada por um garoto magricela com problemas de pele e cabelos pretos como uma mancha de óleo.

-Você é Isabella Swan, não é?

-Bella – corrigi automaticamente, pois odiava meu nome, me sentia velha. Mas sabia que meu pai me chamava assim pelas costas.

-Qual é sua próxima aula?

Dei uma breve olhada em meu horário para ter certeza.

-Hmmm, educação cívica, com Jefferson, no prédio seis.

-Vou para o prédio quatro, posso mostrar o caminho. ah! meu nome é Eric.

Dei um breve sorriso e o segui, em direção a chuva. Ao que me pareceu às pessoas atrás pareciam se aproximar para escutar o que falávamos.

-Então Bella gostando de Forks? – Dei de ombros o que poderia falar.

-É legal – ele pareceu se contentar com minha resposta, pois sorriu para mim.

Ele me acompanhou ate o prédio seis, me desejando boa sorte.

O resto da manha se passou igual, o professor de trigonometria me obrigou a me apresentar, o que me fez ruborizar e tropeçar

Depois de duas aulas já reconhecia alguns dos alunos, sempre tinha os corajosos que perguntavam se eu estava gostando da escola e me acompanhavam até a sala.

Uma menina se sentou ao meu lado em trigonometria e espanhol, e fomos juntas ate o refeitório na hora do almoço, ela era baixinha tinha cabelos cor mel, ela tagarelava sobre as aulas e professores, eu só a escutava ou fingia escutar.

Sentei-me com a turma da menina, e fui apresentada a seus amigos, me sentia deslocada no meio dos amigos dela, mas minha atenção foi desviada quando eu os vi entrando no refeitório.

-Quem são eles?

A pergunta escapou de meus lábios antes que pudesse me conter. A menina ao meu lado olhou na direção da porta já suspeitando de quem eu falava.

-São os Cullens e os Halle.

Eles não eram nada parecidos, dos três garotos, um era grandalhão, musculoso como um halterofilista inveterado, com cabelo escuro e crespo. O outro era mais alto, mais magro, mas ainda assim musculoso e tinha cabelo louro cor de mel. O ultimo era esguio, menos forte, com um cabelo desalinhado cor de bronze, era mais juvenil que os outros.

As meninas eram o contrário, a alta era escultural, linda do tipo que se via na capa de revistas de moda, o cabelo era dourado, caindo delicadamente em ondas ate o meio das costas. A menina baixa parecia uma fada, extremamente magra, com feições miúdas, o cabelo era de um preto intenso, curto e picotado e desfiado para todas as direções.

E mesmo diferentes ainda assim eram parecidos, todos eram brancos como giz, e todos tinham olhos escuros, mesmo com a variação de tons de cabelos e tinham olheiras arroxeadas em tons de hematomas.

Não conseguia deixar de encará-los, alem das diferenças que tinham notava-se que eram lindos, não sabia dizer qual era o mais bonito, talvez a loira ou o garoto de cabelo cor de bronze.

Eles caminhavam com elegância, ate o grandão, parecia que desfilavam em uma passarela e não caminhavam ate a cantina para pegar o lanche.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, continuava a encará-los.

-Que foi Bella, não adianta ficar interessada eles estão todos juntos. - franzo as sombracelhas.

-Como assim juntos. – não pude evitar a pergunta, para a menina ao meu lado lembrei que seu nome era Jessica

-Jasper e Alice , Rosalie e Emmett, menos Edward mais pode desistir ele não namora.

Ao dizer o nome dele como se ela o tivesse chamado ele virou para nós, primeiro encarou Jessica e depois desviou o rosto para mim, o que me fez corar na hora, por ser pega encarando.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, de tirar o fôlego e depois voltou a conversar com os irmãos. Desviei meu olhar para mesa muito vermelha.

-Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com juntos, eles não são irmãos?

-Bom, o Dr. Cullen e a esposa adotaram eles , quando pequenos. Menos Rosalie e Jasper eles são irmãos gêmeos , são sobrinhos da esposa do Doutor.

Não consegui evitar, lançar mais alguns olhares de lado, para a mesa dos Cullen, mas sempre acabava corando, pois ele sempre parecia olhar no mesmo momento que eu.

Fiquei com os amigos de Jessica, até o sinal bater, não conseguiu evitar olhar a mesa dele de novo, mais eles já haviam saído, caminhei junto com Angela, para minha próxima aula que era de biologia.

Angela que pelo que percebi também era tímida fomos em silêncio. Assim que chegamos à sala, Angela sorriu para mim e foi se sentar em seu lugar junto com sua parceira de mesa.

Entreguei ao professor Banner, o papel que ele tinha que assinar, ele me indicou a única cadeira vazia, que havia e para surpresa minha surpresa era ao lado dele.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, estava me sentindo estranhamente nervosa, olhei para ele pelo canto do olho e vi que ele me olhava intensamente. Desviei o rosto rápido e tentei prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia.

O que foi impossível. Primeiro já tinha estudado essa matéria em Phoenix e segundo o Cullen continuava me encarando. Conseguia sentir seu olhar cravado em mim.

Assim que o sinal tocou me preparei para sair, comecei a guardar meus livros, estava tão distraída que me assustei quando senti alguém puxar meu casaco.

Olhei para o lado e vi o Cullen me encarando, é lógico que eu corei na hora, o que o fez dar um sorriso torto que diga de passagem era perfeito.

-Si... Sim – gaguejei a resposta o que o fez sorrir mais.

-Bella não é? – a voz dele era perfeita rouca aveludada pisquei algumas vezes, pois com certeza estava com a boca aberta, babando por ele.

-Si... Sim – gaguejei de novo

-Me chamo Edward. Qual sua próxima aula? – mal podia acreditar que ele estava me perguntando aquilo.

-Ed... Educação física. – ele sorriu

-Quer que te acompanhe

-Claro – sussurrei mais de algum modo ele me ouviu.

Caminhamos em silencio, pelos corredores e quando chegamos à frente o ginásio eu me virei para ele para agradecer. Seus olhos que estavam negros me encararam intensamente.

-Podemos nós ver depois da sua aula? – a voz dele estava rouca e profunda. Eu assenti e antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele se foi.

Minha aula de Educação física passou como um borrão, o treinador Clapp assinou meu papel e me entregou um uniforme.

Como sempre mais me machuquei do que joguei, mais hoje não estava ligando muito não. Assim que a aula acabou e corri ate a secretaria para entregar o papel assinado pelos professores e a senhora da secretaria pegou o papel e me perguntou se eu gostei da escola.

Eu assenti e corri para o estacionamento. Ele estava vazio, praguejei baixinho, ele deve ter pensado que eu fui embora sem falar com ele. Caminhei ate meu carro e entrei na picape batendo a porta com força exagerada.

Já estava ligando a chave quando ouço alguém bater na janela, abri o vidro com dificuldade e sorri ao vê-lo parado ali.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**C**aminhei pelo estacionamento acompanhado de Alice que ainda me bloqueava, bufei frustrado.

-Por que me bloqueia baixinha? – reclamei mais ela riu

-Assim é mais divertido. – rosnei baixo. Mesmo Alice sendo minha irmã favorita as vezes ela me irritava profundamente.

Me afastei dela e fui para minha primeira aula. Por alguma razão a mente dos alunos estava focada em uma aluna nova que chegaria hoje.

Isabella Swan, a filha do chefe de policia. Não entendia o porque de tanto tumulto, devia ser uma loira nojentinha e irritante quanto todas as que havia aqui.

Afinal ela vinha de Phoenix, revolvi bloquear as mentes e me concentrar em minha s aulas. O que foi pior já que o que o professor explicava eu sabia de cor.

Poderia ficar no lugar dele e explicar melhor que ele. Mais com a minha aparência seria difícil explicar como um jovem de dezessete anos sabe mais que seu professor de trigonometria.

Passei o resto das aulas tentando ler a mente de Alice, mais ela devia imaginar que eu estaria a espreita e me bloqueava fervorosamente.

Soltei um bufo irritado enquanto caminhava ate o refeitório na companhia dos meus irmãos.

-Que foi Ed? – perguntou Emmett vendo minha cara frustrada.

-Alice esta me bloqueando. – Emmett riu alto, enquanto Rose rolava os olhos e Jasper estava mais preocupado em prender a respiração.

-Bem feito – falou Emmett rindo.

Ignorei meu irmão enquanto entramos no refeitório, ate a voz me desviar dos meus pensamentos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, reparar em uma aluna.

-Quem são eles? – a voz era nova nunca tinha ouvido antes e era doce e calma.

-São os Cullens e os Halle. – a resposta veio de uma voz muito conhecida para mim Jessica Stanley, tem uma paixonite por mim. A mente dela as vezes era desagradável.

Afinal eu não podia me divertir na escola, era a única regra que Carlisle batia o pé. Não comer em casa. No meu caso morder.

Tentei evitar olhar diretamente para ela, pois sentia que ela nós olhava, com certeza deslumbrada com nossa beleza inumana.

Caminhamos ate a cantina compramos nossos lanches e sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada, as vezes era frustrante fingir de humano. Queria ver o rosto dela mais sentia que ela ainda me encarava.

-Que foi Bella, não adianta ficar interessada eles estão todos juntos. – Bella era o nome dela, gostei do nome, ri com meu pensamento, e vi Emmett me olhando.

"Que foi Ed?" – ele me perguntou em pensamento, respondi baixo com meus lábios mal se movendo, mais por nossa condição de vampiros Emmett me entenderia perfeitamente.

-Stanley esta contando nossos podres para a aluna nova. – Emmett riu baixo e rolou os olhos.

-Alguma coisa assustadora? – voltei a prestar a atenção nelas.

-Como assim juntos.

-Jasper e Alice e Rosalie e Emmett, menos Edward mais pode desistir ele não namora.

Rolei os olhos para a explicação de Jessica, como em um reflexo, quando ela disse meu nome acabei virando o rosto para ela, encarei Jessica por um segundo depois olhei a novata.

Ela era no mínimo perfeita sua pele pálida, quase tão pálida quanto a minha e o rosto em formato de coração emoldurado por cabelos castanhos avermelhados que caiam pelas costas com cachos nas pontas os olhos chocolates, seu nariz delicado e arrebitado, a boca rosada com lábios cheios, e quando eu a encarei ela atingiu um tom rosado em sua bochechas que me fez salivar.

Acabei dando um meio sorriso e voltei a olhar para Emmett.

-Só fofocando nada de interessante. – Emmett soltou um muxoxo.

-E a novata o que ela pensa. – quando Emmett perguntou pela primeira vez me concentrei na mente dela. Mais para minha surpresa não ouvi nada.

-Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com juntos, eles não são irmãos?

-Bom o Dr. Cullen e a esposa adotaram eles , quando pequenos menos Rosalie e Jasper eles são irmãos gêmeos , são sobrinhos da esposa do Doutor.

Depois disso não consegui parar de olhá-la. E para minha surpresa ela vez ou outra voltava a olhar para mim. Fiquei agradecido por Emmett não me perguntar novamente o que ela pensava, pois a falta da mente dela me preocupou e não queria dividir com eles, pelo menos ainda não.

Para meu alivio, Alice estava preocupada com Jasper, para se preocupar comigo.

Antes de o sinal tocar, nós levantamos e saímos do refeitório, queria olhar mais para ela. Talvez se eu me concentra-se mais conseguiria ler a mente dela.

Mais para não expor minha frustração sai com meus irmãos, nós despedimos, pois estávamos em classes diferentes, Jasper, Rose e Emmett eram do ultimo ano ao contrario de mim e Alice que ainda estávamos no segundo.

Dei um aceno para Alice e fui para minha aula de biologia. Sentei em minha cadeira desanimado. Mais uma aula chata.

"Devia dizer algo para Bella, mais não sei o que?" – ouvi os pensamentos de Angela Webber, que estava na mesma sala que eu.

Gostava de Angela, os pensamentos dela eram gentis, nunca maldosos, ate com quem merecia mais ela falava de Bella ela estava vindo com ela.

Não pude deixar de me animar ao vê-la entrando na sala enquanto entregava um papel para o Senhor Banner. Ele indicou a cadeira ao meu lado, afinal era a única mesa vazia na sala.

Parece que a sorte estava ao meu lado, queria poder ler a mente dela e o destino a trás justamente para meu lado. Ela se sentou apressada ao meus lado e podia sentir como ela estava nervosa.

Passei a aula inteira a olhando, estava ficando frustrado, por que não conseguia lê-la, me surpreendi quando uma rajada de vento veio em nossa direção e o cabelo dela voou em minha direção.

O cheiro dela me bateu com força, era maravilhoso, inebriante, senti minhas presas querendo sair e cravar naquele pescoço esguio e saboroso. Fiquei um pouco frustrado por ela não ter olhado para mim, mais mesmo assim não consegui evitar olhá-la a aula inteira.

Assim que o sinal tocou continuei sentado vendo que todos já saiam da sala. Vi Newton olhar na nossa direção. Talvez me esperando sair para acompanhar Bella para sua próxima aula.

O que acabei achando uma excelente idéia. Esperei ele sair frustrado e vi Bella ainda concentrada em guardar seu livro. Fiquei bravo por ela não me olhar e acabei puxando seu casaco.

Ela olhou para mim e corou na hora, não pude evitar dar um meio sorriso, ela ficava linda corada, suculenta devo dizer.

-Si... Sim – ela gaguejou o que acabou me fazendo sorrir mais, eu sabia que causava esse efeito nas mulheres, mais causar nela era extremamente agradável.

-Bella não é? – perguntei a encarando, ela estava com a boca aberta e piscou algumas vezes, tive que segurar o riso.

-Si... Sim – ela gaguejou de novo.

-Me chamo Edward. Qual sua próxima aula? – ela ficou meio chocada, que foi um cara como eu não pode ser um bom moço, ta eu não era mais ela não sabia.

-Ed... Educação física. – voltei a sorrir

-Quer que te acompanhe?

-Claro – ela sussurrou, serio se eu fosse humano não teria ouvido.

Caminhei ao lado dela pelos corredores, Bella evitava me olhar, assim que chegamos a frente ao ginásio, ela me olhou, mais antes que ela pudesse falar eu resolvi que algumas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

-Podemos nós ver depois da sua aula? – minha voz estava mais intensa do que pretendia mais estava receoso dela não aceitar. Ao vê-la assentir sai de perto dela antes que eu não conseguisse me controlar e fizesse o que tinha vontade ali mesmo.

Não consegui assisti minha próxima aula e resolvi ir para meu volvo. Sentei ao volante e liguei o rádio colocando Debussi para me acalmar.

O que faria, eu precisava provar o sangue dela era mais forte do que eu, mais não podia matá-la, Alice me mataria e meu pai ficaria decepcionado comigo.

Seja o que for que eu irei fazer decidi que quando ficássemos sozinhos eu decidiria.

Quando o ultimo sinal bateu eu fiquei observando os alunos saírem pelos portões ate seus carros, e não a via. Já via meus irmão se aproximarem quando e vi Bella, mais em vez de vir falar comigo ela correu ate a secretaria.

Será que ela esqueceu nosso encontro, Alice sentou ao meu lado no volvo e vi meus irmão entrarem atrás. Alice sorria marotamente e tive vontade de dar um beliscão na baixinha.

Para minha frustração ela ainda me bloqueava. Estendi as chaves do volvo para Alice e sai do carro. Todos me olharam confusos. Mais para minha surpresa Alice não falou nada, só dirigiu para fora do estacionamento da escola.

Fiquei recostado perto das arvores que rodeavam a escola, todos já haviam ido embora e só restava uma picape vermelha desbotada. Que devia ser dela.

Continuei esperando quando a vi sair da sala da secretaria olhando pra todos os lados, ouvi quando ela resmungou algo e foi para seu carro com os ombros curvados e bateu com força exagerada a porta do carro.

Será que estava assim por achar que eu não a esperaria. Sorri com o pensamento, corri ate ela enquanto ela já estava dentro do carro. Bati de leve na janela do motorista.

Ri com a dificuldade dela para abrir a janela e gostei mais do que deveria ao ver o sorriso dela.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Três__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

-**O**... Oi – gaguejei de novo

-Fugindo de mim? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso que me fez corar furiosamente

-Não – eu quase gritei ele sorriu abertamente revelando dentes brancos e perfeitos.

-Bom, pois estava te esperando. – mordi meu lábio com força e olhei em volta.

-Você esta a pé? – ele deu de ombros

-Esperava que você me desse uma carona

-Oh claro. – abri a porta do carona para ele, tão rápido que eu nem percebi ele já estava do meu lado.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e me olhou profundamente, peguei na chave para por a caminhonete em movimento mais senti a mão dele sobre a minha.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por nós quando nós tocamos, ele era gelado o que me fez estremecer, voltei meus olhos para os dele e ofeguei ao ver que ele estava tão perto. Podia sentir seu hálito frio batendo contra meu rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar os lábios dele tocaram os meus, somente um leve roçar, seus lábios macios e gelados se moldavam perfeitamente aos meus, senti a língua dele extremamente gelada contornar meu lábio inferior.

Gemi baixinho entreabrindo meus lábios, a língua dele invadiu minha boca se enrolando com a minha. Nossas línguas dançavam, provando o gosto um do outro. O gosto dele era maravilhoso chupava sua língua e gemi em sua boca, minhas mãos voaram para o pescoço dele juntando mais nossos corpos, e as dele estavam em minha cintura me puxando de encontro a seu corpo.

Nós separamos, pois o ar já faltava em meus pulmões, mais os lábios dele não deixaram minha pele, ainda ofegante senti a boca fria de ele descer pele meu pescoço arranhando os dentes de leve.

Gemi alto com a sensação, fechei meus olhos instintivamente, ate sentir a dor aguda me dilacerando, era como se perfurassem minha carne, o ar faltou em meus pulmões e ofeguei alto.

Não conseguia gritar a dor era agonizante, apertei os ombros dele com força tentando inutilmente gritar por ajuda, abri minha boca mais um grito mudo escapou de meus lábios enquanto eu sentia como se a vida me deixa-se aos poucos.

Era como se meu sangue saísse de mim sendo sugado pelo que me perfurava, tive medo de abrir os olhos e ver o que era só sentia Edward ao meu lado, pois continuava apertando seus ombros com força.

Senti um cansaço estranho e meu corpo relaxou, não havia mais dor em meu pescoço e senti a língua fria de Edward passar por onde antes sentia a estranha perfuração um alívio imediato se apossou de mim e deixei a inconsciência me dominar.

Abri os olhos lentamente, meus olhos se focaram ao redor e estranhei ao reconhecer que estava em meu quarto. Levantei de um salto e uma estranha tontura me abateu. Ma apoiando nós moveis fui ate a janela e vi minha picape estacionada em frente à casa.

Coloquei a mão na cabeça tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu, o beijo veio de imediato em minha mente, logo seguido pela dor e a sonolência. Será que tudo não passou de um sonho.

Respirei fundo e desci para a cozinha, meu pai ainda não havia chegado, fui ate a geladeira e olhei o que havia para preparar o jantar de Charlie. Fritei uns bifes e fiz uma salada, enquanto cozinhava umas batatas ouvi a viatura estaciona em frente à casa. Meu pai abriu a porta e veio direto para a cozinha.

-Ta cheirando bem em Bells. – sorri para ele

-Em um minuto esta pronto pai. – ele assentiu e foi tirar a arma e jaqueta, as pendurou no cabide que tinha atrás da porta e foi lavar as mãos.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos jantando, Charlie perguntou sobre meu dia, dei de ombros e disse que foi tudo bem. Ele assentiu e não conversamos mais.

Assim que terminamos Charlie foi ver algum jogo na TV, resolvi ir para meu quarto dizendo que tinha dever de casa. Fiz minha lição e tomei um banho antes de dormir.

Joguei-me em minha cama, para outra noite mal dormida, agora alem da chuva para me manter acordada também havia ele. Se é que foi real o que houve entre nós. O que eu duvidava muito. Adormeci devia ser umas três da manha.

Acordei com olheiras horríveis no dia seguinte, e com uma dor de cabeça pior ainda.. Desci para tomar meu café, meu pai já havia saído, comi qualquer coisa e corri para minha picape.

Estacionei minha picape, e sai olhando em volta, não foi difícil vê-lo. Ele estava recostado em um carro lindo um volvo prata e a seu lado estava a baixinha que parecia uma fada. Meus olhos se fixaram nele por um momento, mais ele parecia não me conhecer.

Então decidi deixar a loucura de lado e admitir que o que aconteceu foi só um sonho. Fui ate minha primeira aula tentando não pensar no meu sonho estranho.

A caminho do refeitório Jessica tagalerava sobre uma festa que haveria daqui um mês. Baile de primavera onde as meninas convidavam os rapazes. Fingia prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, mais sem muito sucesso.

Separei-me dela para comprar meu almoço, estava na fila brincando com o zíper da minha blusa, quando senti um toque gelado na minha bochecha. Olhei para cima e o vi me encarando. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, não mais negros agora estavam dourados.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – ele perguntou divertido

-E... Eu?

-Sim, não falou comigo, no estacionamento. Que foi eu não beijo bem? – ele falou a ultima parte em um sussurro no meu ouvido me fazendo se arrepiar. Eu me apressei a negar com a cabeça

-Não, quer dizer sim, quer dizer... – ele sorriu da minha confusão e segurou minha mão me puxando para fila que começava a andar.

-Não precisa se preocupar eu sei que você gostou. – como se fosse possível eu corei mais ainda

Ele sorriu e pegou uma bandeja e começou a colocar um monte de coisas, imaginei que fosse para seus irmãos, ele pagou o lanche e puxou minha mão. Não tive tempo de comprar meu lanche.

Já ia reclamar quando o vi me puxando para uma mesa vazia, olhei em volta e vi todos nós olhando, ate seus irmãos que estavam em uma mesa mais afastada. Ele se sentou e me puxou para a cadeira a seu lado.

-Não se importa em me acompanhar não é? – ele perguntou dando um bonito sorriso torto

-Ok – foi só o que eu consegui dizer, ele voltou a sorrir e empurrou a bandeja para mim, arquei uma sombracelha em confusão.

-Coma, comprei para você. – voltei a olhar para bandeja meio assustada, era muita comida.

-Você não vai comer? – ele deu de ombros

-Mais tarde eu faço um lanchinho. – ele riu como se tivesse uma piada que só ele tivesse entendendo, assenti e comi um pedaço de pizza.

Podia ser impressão minha o Edward estava tentando me deixar gorda, toda hora ele me empurrava alguma coisa estava empanturrada, acho que não conseguiria andar, fiz uma careta quando ele me empurrou um pudim.

-Que foi? Você não gosta de pudim? – eu neguei

-Eu adoro, mais se eu comer mais alguma coisa eu explodo. – ele sorriu torto

-Mesmo, achei que estivesse com fome.

-Eu estava ate você me empanturrar de comida. – ele riu

-Desculpe, exagerei não foi? – eu assenti e ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos os deixando mais bagunçados.

O sinal bateu e os alunos começaram a se levantar a caminho de suas aulas, eu pensei alguns segundos será que eu vou conseguir levantar. Edward vendo que eu não me mexia me olhou confuso.

-Não vai à aula?

-Estou tentando. – ele arqueou uma sombracelha confuso – Acho que não consigo andar. – ele riu e me puxou me segurando pela cintura.

-Eu te levo – ele piscou divertido, me fazendo estremecer, fomos para a sala com a mão dele na minha cintura praticamente me carregando.

O contato com o corpo dele me fez ver como ele apesar de não parecer é bem forte, os ombros largos e seus braços eram duros e... E é melhor parar por ai dona Isabella. Chegamos à sala de biologia e sentamos juntos.

O professor começou a ensinar alguma faze da mitose, não prestei muita atenção, pois a mão de Edward estava sobre a minha, e lá ela ficou a aula toda. Assim que acabou a aula ele me acompanhou ate a aula de educação física exatamente como no dia anterior.

-Podemos nós ver depois da sua aula? – eu assenti e exatamente como ontem, ele se afastou sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

E já que era pra repetir o dia é lógico que eu me machuquei em educação física, se bem que isso com certeza vou fazer todo dia.

Assim que sai, vi o volvo prata saindo do estacionamento, imaginei que ele não queria tanto assim falar comigo, soltei um muxoxo e fui ate minha velha picape, mais estaquei ao vê-lo recostado na minha picape dando seu sorriso torto.

Olhei em volta para ter certeza de que ele sorria para mim, e não para a modelo que devia estar atrás de mim, mais pra minha surpresa só havia eu ali. Fui ate ele sentindo meu rosto quente o que o fez sorrir mais.

-Me da uma carona hoje? – eu assenti e corri a abrir o carro. Assim que eu entrei abri a porta do carona para ele. Edward entrou e sorriu para mim.

-Sabe que não parei de pensar em você. – ele falou sem desviar os olhos dos meus, engoli em seco.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar eu já estava no colo dele, e sua boca colada na minha.

O beijo tão urgente quanto o de ontem, suas mãos pareciam estar em toda parte, acariciando a minha pele me deixando arrepiada com seu toque frio, mais extremamente prazeroso.

As línguas em uma batalha frenética por espaço, batalha essa que eu perdi por falta de ar. Me separei dele ofegante, seu sorriso era glorioso, e exatamente como ontem sua boca foi de encontro ao meu pescoço.

Gemi baixinho quando seus lábios tocaram minha pele, mais logo o prazer foi substituído pela dor, novamente a sensação de ser perfurada havia voltado e a fraqueza como se minha força estivesse sendo sugada.

Mais diferente de ontem eu não fiquei de olhos fechados. Olhei para cima e me surpreendi ao ver a boca de Edward em meu pescoço. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha voz parecia ter sumido.

Tentei empurrá-lo pelos ombros para afastá-lo de mim, mais foi em vão, ele parecia ser muito mais forte que eu, minha força nem o móvel.

Ainda apavorada vi quando seus dentes deixaram meu pescoço, ele havia me mordido. Pude sentir sua língua gelada tocar minha pele e o cansaço me dominar ate meus olhos se fecharem mais uma vez.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

-**O**... Oi – ela gaguejou, prendi o riso

-Fugindo de mim? – dei um sorriso malicioso, e adorei a vendo corar fortemente

-Não – Bella quase gritou o que fez meu sorriso aumentar consideravelmente.

-Bom, pois estava te esperando. – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força o que me deu uma vontade de experimentar seus lábios rosados, ela olhou em volta com certeza procurando por meus irmãos.

-Você esta a pé? – dei de ombros

-Esperava que você me desse uma carona.

-Oh claro. – ela abriu a porta para mim e sem me conter

Acabei usando minha velocidade e já estava ao seu lado.

Dei um meio sorriso para a surpresa dela e a olhei profundamente mais uma vez tentando ler sua mente silenciosa, ela desviou o olhar e levou a chave a iguinição. A interrompi colocando minha mão sobre a sua.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por nós quando toquei sua mão, ela era quente e macia, a sentiela estremecer e me aproximei dela, Bella levantou o rosto e nossos olhares se cruzaram senti sua respiração quente bater em meu rosto.

Sem me conter mais colei meus lábios nós dela, seus lábios eram macios e quentes e pareciam se moldar perfeitamente aos meus, queria sentir seus gosto e passei minha língua pelo lábio inferior dela.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo me deixando louco e entreabriu os lábios, aproveitei para invadir sua boca com minha língua provando em fim seus gosto.

A boca dela era deliciosa, será que seu sangue seria tão saboroso quanto seus lábios, continuei o beijo sentindo seu gosto, nossas línguas explorando a boca um do outro.

Quase gemi quando as mãos dela vieram para meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto, minhas mãos estavam na cintura dela, estávamos tão grudados que parecíamos um só.

Percebi que ela precisava respirar e separei nossos lábios, mais minha boca ainda queria estar na pele dela e desci meus lábios para aquele pescoço esguio e suculento, os gemidos dela estavam me enlouquecendo.

Arranhei meus dentes e aspirei o perfume da pele dela, sua pele era tão clara que quase podia ver as veias, e seu coração batia deliciosamente, seus olhos fechados e os lábios entre seus dentes pareciam um convite. Convite esse que eu não podia recusar.

Sem me conter mais cravei meus dentes sentindo o liquido maravilhoso escorrer pela minha garganta saciando minha sede, Bella ofegou alto mais não abriu os olhos.

Me surpreendi por ela não gritar, somente suas mãos que apertavam forte meus ombros como se me pedisse ajuda, sua suplica muda me deixava desnorteado e tive uma certeza não podia matá-la.

Não podia deixar o mundo sem esse sangue maravilhoso, não podia deixar o mundo sem esse rosto delicado que tentava em vão lutar pela sua vida.

A cada vez mais seus lábios se abriam mais ela não emitia som algum e somente suas mãos me apertavam com cada vez mais força.

Ao ver seu rosto pálido como se não tivesse mais vida me separei dela, pensei que nunca mais veria suas bochechas, e senti uma dor estranha, passei a língua pelo ferimento, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo ferimento que fiz.

Ouvi seu lindo coração se acalmando assim como sua respiração. Bella adormeceu em meus braços e não pude evitar contemplá-la mais uma vez.

Nunca tinha experimentado sangue tão poderoso, era único e parecia querer cada vez mais aquilo, parecia uma droga, minha droga especial feita só para mim.

Ri do meu pensamento e mudei de lugar com Bella, a coloquei no banco do carona e dirigi ate sua casa, foi fácil achar era só seguir seu cheiro.

Fiquei aliviado do pai dela não estar em casa. Estacionei em frente sua casa e a peguei no colo a levando, ate a porta, olhei em volta, e vi uma janela aberta.

Saltei ate lá e sorri se não era o quarto da minha menina. A deitei em sua cama e coloquei suas chaves sobre a cômoda. Fiquei mais alguns minutos a olhando ate resolver sair de lá.

Saltei sua janela e corri ate minha casa, em poucos minutos avistei a casa grande e branca. Encontrei Alice sentada no primeiro degrau da varanda.

-Por que não me impediu? – Alice sorriu

-Não havia o que impedir.

-Como não? Estive tão perto... – tentei ler a mente da baixinha mais ela ainda me bloqueava

-Por que isso te importa Edward? Suas vitimas em outros lugares tem o mesmo fim e nunca te importou. – dei de ombros, não sabia o que dizer.

-Contou a Carlisle? – ela negou

"Não havia por que preocupá-lo. Sabia que você não ia fazer mal a Bella"

Assenti e entrei em casa. Alice me seguiu ainda sorrindo. A olhei antes de subir para meu quarto.

"Foi bom o beijo Ed?" – olhei chocado para ela e antes que eu conseguisse a pegar para lhe dar o beliscão que estava querendo dar a tempos ela correu para longe de mim ainda mostrando a língua.

Essa baixinha ainda me paga. Fui para meu quarto e tomei um banho me deitando no meu sofá, e fechei os olhos, fingindo mais uma vez.

Estacionei o volvo, em minha vaga habitual e fiquei olhando para a entrada, meus irmãos entraram estranhando minha atitude, somente Alice ficou comigo. Ouvi quando o carro velho de Bella adentrou o estacionamento.

Ela saiu de seu carro e parecia cansada, devo ter sugado demais, ela me olhou e não consegui olhar para ela, afinal não sabia o que ela tinha visto, se estava com medo de mim.

Quando voltei a olhar ela já tinha entrado na escola. Ainda fiquei um tempo recostado em meu volvo, Alice estava entediada e resolveu me deixar.

Passei o resto da manha a acompanhando pela mente dos alunos, Jessica eram quem mais falava com ela, mais eu ainda odiava ficar na mente dela. Acabei optando pelos professores.

E acabei de notar que Bella era bem desastrada, nunca vi alguém cair com tanta facilidade.

Estava indo para o refeitório e vi meus irmãos já sentados, mas os ignorei, Alice já sabendo o que eu pretendia sorriu para mim, Rose se olhava em um espelho enquanto Emmett pensava em desafiar Jasper para uma briga, e Jasper só pensava em como os humanos eram apetitosos.

Rolei meus olhos meus irmãos eram estranhos demais, a vi caminhando ao lado de Jessica que tagalerava sobre o baile de primavera, onde as garotas convidavam.

Será que Bella iria convidar alguém? Esse pensamento me frustrou quem seria o humano idiota por quem ela teria uma preferência. E por algum motivo eu desejava que ela me convidasse. Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo com bailes idiotas.

Vi quando ela se separou de Jessica e foi para a fila do almoço. Fui ate ela, Bella brincava com o zíper da blusa enquanto estava na fila e sem prestar a atenção ao que acontecia a seu redor.

Estava ao lado dela e ela não olhava para mim, fiquei frustrado.

Por que me sentia assim sempre que ela não me notava era angustiante, sem conter mais acariciei sua bochecha delicada e macia, ela se assustou mais finalmente me olhou.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – perguntei sorrindo

-E... Eu? – como sempre ela gaguejou

-Sim, não falou comigo, no estacionamento. Que foi eu não beijo bem? – falei a ultima palavra sussurrando no ouvido dela e a senti se arrepiar, adorava causar essas emoções nas garotas, mais adorava ainda mais a causar em Bella.

-Não, quer dizer sim, quer dizer... – ri da explicação dela e a puxei para fila que andava.

-Não precisa se preocupar eu sei que você gostou. – não sabia que era possível mais Bella estava mais vermelha que o normal, minha fome aumentou consideravelmente ao ver suas bochechas tão coradas.

Sorri e peguei uma bandeja e comecei a pegar um monte de comida, não sabia do que Bella gostava e a queria bem alimentada, não queria que ela ficasse tão fraca como ficou ontem.

Sem esperar ela se pronunciar a peguei pela mão e a puxei para uma mesa vazia. Vi pelo canto do olhos meus irmãos. Alice parecia muito alegrinha e continuava me bloqueando.

Jasper e Emmett achavam que eu estava louco, o que de fato eu estava completamente louco pelo sangue dessa menina. E Rose ainda se olhava no espelho achando que eu era um idiota.

Assim que alcancei a mesa vazia mais afastada me sentei e puxei Bella para a cadeira a meu lado, ela parecia envergonhada por todos a estarem olhando, mais agora já era tarde estava viciado nela e ela não fugiria mais de mim.

-Não se importa em me acompanhar não é? – perguntei dando meu melhor sorriso.

-Ok – foi só o que ela disse o que me fez sorri mais ainda, empurrei a bandeja para ela que arqueou uma sombracelha confusa.

-Coma, comprei para você. – ofereci e ela olhou um pouco assustada para a comida, será que exagerei.

-Você não vai comer? – ela perguntou vendo que eu nem toquei na comida, eu dei de ombros

-Mais tarde eu faço um lanchinho. – eu ri das verdades em minhas palavras, ela me deve ter achado louco e comeu um pedaço de pizza.

Eu comecei a praticamente empurrar tudo que tinha na bandeja, afinal ela tinha que estar forte né? Olhei para um potinho com um negocio marrom e entreguei para Bella que fez uma careta, li o nome do negocio. Pudim, humanos gostam de pudim não é?

-Que foi? Você não gosta de pudim? – perguntei confuso e ela negou.

-Eu adoro, mais se eu comer mais alguma coisa eu explodo. – eu dei um sorriso torto, vou acabar matando a menina empanturrada e não de mordida

-Mesmo, achei que estivesse com fome? – dei uma de inocente

-Eu estava ate você me empanturrar de comida. – não consegui segurar a risada, eu exagerei mesmo

-Desculpe, exagerei não foi? – ela concordou e eu passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo meio envergonhado.

O primeiro sinal bateu e todos começaram a se dirigir para suas aulas, estranhei mais Bella continuava sentada. A olhei confuso e resolvi perguntar será que ela queria cabular?

-Não vai à aula?

-Estou tentando. – arquei uma sobrancelha confuso – Acho que não consigo andar. – eu ri e a puxei passando minha mão pela cintura dela a sustentando.

-Eu te levo – pisquei divertido e a senti estremecer entre meus braços, fomos para nossa aula colados, ela me olhava de canto de olho como se me avaliasse.

Sentir Bella tão próximo era extremamente agradável, ela era tão quente e macia e seu cheiro me deixava louco. Chegamos a sala e sentamos em nossa mesa.

O Senhor Banner explicou alguma coisa que nem fiz questão de prestar atenção, só conseguia olhar para ela, por algum motivo mantive minha mão sobre a dela toda a aula, ter contato com ela me fazia tão bem.

Ao final da aula, eu acompanhei ate sua aula de educação física, mais sem tocá-la dessa vez, o que me fez falta estar em contato com ela. Assim que paramos, perguntei sem pensar nas conseqüências.

-Podemos nós ver depois da sua aula? – ela concordou e sai a passos rápidos de perto dela.

Minha aula de espanhol estava tediosa, então me concentrei em Bella, tive que segurar a risada, ela em educação física era um desgraça, se não se machucava, machucava quem estava a sua volta.

Mal o sinal tocou e sai a passos rápidos da minha sala, não sem antes jogar minhas chaves para Emmett, ele deu de ombros e nem ligou que eu não ia com eles.

Me recostei na picape velha dela e a esperei, vi quando Bella passou em frente ao volvo e soltou um muxoxo. Será que ela pensou que eu não a esperaria?

Quando ela chegou perto da picape estacou, sorri torto, Bella olhou em volta como se tivesse alguém atrás dela, quando viu que só havia praticamente nós no estacionamento caminhou até mim enquanto corava, o que fez meu sorriso aumentar.

-Me da uma carona hoje? – perguntei quando ela ficou de frente para mim, Bella assentiu e abriu o carro e depois abriu o carona pra mim. Já estávamos dentro do carro e eu sorria para ela.

-Sabe que não parei de pensar em você. – confessei sem desviar os olhos dos dela, Bella engoliu em seco e sem a deixar pensar ou sem me permitir pensar eu a puxei para meu colo e colei sua boca na minha.

A beijei com urgência, até ter seus lábios nós meus, não sabia como senti falta deles, minhas mãos exploravam o corpo quente a colando mais a mim, sentindo seus pêlinhos se arrepiarem com meus toques.

Nossas línguas lutando por espaço na boca um do outro. Ela se separou ofegante e minha boca grudou em seu pescoço, ela deu um gemido baixo que me deixou louco e foi mais forte que eu.

Minhas presas afundaram na pele delicada provando seu sangue doce e saboroso. Estava tão concentrado em aproveitar aquele manjar que era seu gosto que nem vi que Bella estava de olhos abertos.

Ela tentava me empurrar e vi o horror em seus olhos chocolates ela estavam arregalados, mais como ontem ela não gritou somente me empurrava pelos ombros tentando inutilmente salvar sua vida.

Quando vi a fraqueza em seus olhos e sua pele ficar mais branca, retirei meus dentes e lambi a ferida, Bella ainda me olhava chocada e assustada, a mantive em meus braços ate o cansaço a dominar, seus olhos se fecharem e contemplei seu lindo rosto.

Talvez fosse a ultima vez que a teria tão perto.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Quatro__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**A**bri meus olhos estava tudo escuro, assim que minha visão se acostumou com a escuridão notei que estava em meu quarto. Instintivamente coloquei a mão em meu pescoço, mais parecia não haver nada.

Levantei meio trôpega e fui ate o banheiro, me olhei atentamente no espelho, examinei o meu pescoço, mais não havia sinal de mordida.

Eu não podia ter sonhado afinal como eu vinha parar no meu quarto, eu não me lembrava de nada após beijar Edward e a dor.

Ele me mordera eu tinha certeza, não podia ser um sonho. Mais como era possível. Ele era algum tipo de vampiro, mais andava de dia. Balancei os cabelos para afastar aquela idéia ridícula de minha mente.

Voltei a meu quarto, e olhei no despertador que tinha ao lado da minha cama, já passava das onze. Será que eu passei todo esse tempo dormindo.

Soltei um suspiro e vesti meu pijama e deitei na cama. Não sabia o que aconteceu, mais a única resolução que poderia tomar era ficar longe de Edward Cullen.

Iria evitá-lo, me manter longe dele. Senti uma dor com esse pensamento, mais a deixei de lado. Seja o que for que ele estava fazendo comigo não parecia ser bom.

Demorei a dormir com o barulho da chuva, mais assim que ela diminuiu eu consegui adormecer.

Acordei um pouco melhor, triste por causa da minha decisão, mais sentia que era o melhor. Meu pai como sempre já havia saído. Tomei um café rápido e corri para minha picape.

Assim que estacionei, o vi recostado em seu volvo, evitei olhá-lo e corri para dentro do prédio da escola.

Na hora do almoço, fui para o banheiro em vez de ir ao refeitório, não sabia como eu me comportaria se ele me convidasse para comer com ele. Entrei em uma das cabines e fiquei a maior parte do tempo trancada.

Só sai assim que ouvi o primeiro sinal para a aula. A aula seria um problema, afinal éramos parceiros, não poderia evitá-lo para sempre.

Com um frio na barriga, e as pernas tremulas fui para minha sala de biologia. Ele já estava sentado o que me deixou mais nervosa em nenhum minuto desviava os olhos de mim.

Sentei a seu lado e dei um aceno leve com a cabeça. Joguei meu cabelo como se fosse uma cortina nós separando. Para meu alivio ele não puxou papo comigo, mais podia sentir seu olhar cravado em mim.

Assim que o sinal bateu e corri a sai da sala, sem esperar que ninguém me acompanhasse, senti que havia alguém a meu lado, levantei o rosto receosa e o vi com o cenho franzido do meu lado.

Corei violentamente e olhei para o chão, pude ver seu olhar confuso, estava quase chegando ao ginásio quando senti a mão dele no meu braço me parando.

Levantei meu rosto para encará-lo, embora ele sorrisse debochado, pode ver em seus olhos o quanto ele estava irritado.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – eu corei mais ainda e neguei com a cabeça.

-Po... Por que acha isso? – eu tentei disfarçar mais minha voz saiu meio esganiçada e falha

-Tem certeza que não esta fugindo de mim? – ele me olhou profundamente como se quisesse ler minha alma, senti o ar faltar

-Si... Sim – gaguejei de novo

-Ok. Vamos nós ver depois da aula. – eu neguei com a cabeça, pude vê-lo arqueando uma sombracelha

-Por quê? – ele perguntou serio

-Eu tenho um compromisso – menti descaradamente enquanto praticamente mastigava meu lábio inferior.

-Um compromisso é? – assenti e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha aula. Estava quase chegando a ginásio quando senti algo me puxar para um armário. Acho que era o armário do zelador.

Estava escuro mais pode sentir seu toque gelado. Respirei com dificuldade, senti as mãos dele passando pelo meu corpo e os lábios frios em meu pescoço. O empurrei

-O que esta fazendo. – ouvi seu riso baixo e suas mãos voltaram para minha cintura

-Te seqüestrando. – senti um arrepio, mais não sei dizer se foi de medo ou prazer.

-Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia. – ofeguei enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Claro que é. – eu neguei com a cabeça e o tentei empurrar, o que foi em vão.

-Edward... – antes que eu pudesse reclamar mais uma vez senti os lábios frios dele nós meus. Sem me dar conta já estava correspondendo ao beijo.

Minhas mãos já estavam em seus cabelos, minha língua passeando por sua boca, sentindo o gosto dele, que era maravilhoso. Nós separamos para respirar, e tremi ao sentir o os lábios dele no meu pescoço.

-NÃO – acabei gritando o que o fez se afastar de mim

-O que foi – ele perguntou, eu estava tão colada a ele que seu hálito frio bateu em meu rosto, eu suspirei e soltei minhas mãos dele

-Eu... Eu preciso ir. – ele sorriu torto

-Bella, Bella. Você já perdeu a aula. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos. – eu neguei e tentei me desvencilhar dele.

-Não eu preciso ir. – as mãos dele caíram do lado do corpo e ele me olhou desconfiado, aproveitei a distração dele e corri para fora do armário.

Cheguei a minha picape já sem fôlego e entrei rápido travando a porta. Respirei com dificuldade, ele deve me odiar. Era só nisso que eu pensava mais isso eu já previra, afinal eu fugi dele o dia todo.

Mais mesmo assim desprezá-lo doeu mais do que pensei. Apertei com força meus olhos para evitar as lagrimas e quando abri o vi saindo pela porta de um dos prédios. Sem olhá-lo eu girei a chave e sai o mais rápido que minha picape velha podia.

Estava deitada em meu quarto com um livro na mão. A historia passava longe da minha mente e tudo que eu podia pensar era nele. E que provavelmente ele nunca mais vai falar comigo.

Isso é bom, afinal não era isso que eu queria. Mais o pensamento me deprimiu. Fechei os olhos e voltei a ler. Joguei o livro frustrada no chão.

Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro. O que eu faria, eu podia ficar perto dele e sentir seus beijos, mais a dor horrível e assustadora e acordar em minha casa sem saber o que acontecia. Ou podia continuar me afastando dele.

Embora a segunda opção seja a mais cabível, ela parecia estranhamente tão horrível quanto à primeira. Adormeci em meio a lagrimas.

Acordei no dia seguinte com olheiras horríveis e os olhos vermelhos. Tive que colocar um óculos escuros para ir à escola.

Agradeci imensamente que meu pai não estava em casa, se não teria que explicar o motivo dos óculos. O que eu odiaria fazer.

Comi uma barra de cereal e tomei um copo de leite e corri para a escola. Assim que estacionei a picape eu o vi. Ele estava recostado no volvo, acompanhado de alguns de seus irmãos.

Tive medo de olhar nós olhos dele e ver que ficar fugindo dele tenha causado o efeito desejado. Sem olhar para nada e corri ate minha primeira aula.

No almoço eu estava indo com os garotos, amigos de Jessica e Ângela, um tal de Mike ficava me falando sobre o tal baile de primavera que seria em breve.

-Então Bella já convidou alguém? – não estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia, levantei o rosto confusa

-O que? – ele riu sem graça e perguntou

-O baile Bella. Você convidou alguém? – baile, fiz uma careta esperando que ele não tenha visto

-Ainda não Mike. – falei com um sorriso amarelo

-É melhor correr ou todos os garotos já estarão convidados. – ri baixinho e olhei para meus pés.

-Obrigado por me avisar. Vou... Vou pensar nisso – me afastei a passos rápidos dele para comprar meu almoço.

Acabei olhando para mesa dos Cullen e vi que ele me olhava, corei fortemente e o vi sorrir, mordi meu lábio, e olhei para meus pés. Serio eu tenho problemas.

Comprei uma garrafa de limonada, estava sem fome e em vez de sentar com os amigos de Jessica e Angela e decidi ficar no banheiro de novo. Era mais seguro.

Já estava quase chegando quando senti um toque frio em minha mão. Meu coração disparou e minhas pernas ficaram bambas de repente.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – olhei para ele com o rosto extremamente corado o que o fez sorrir levemente

-Talvez eu esteja – disse em um sussurro, mais ele pareceu ter ouvido, pois arqueou uma sombracelha.

-Posso saber o por quê? – olhei incrédula para ele, será que realmente eu sonhara aquilo tudo, mais a dor da mordida fora tão real.

-Eu... Eu... Você me beijou... – falei por fim, ele sorriu

-Você não gostou? – eu mordi o meu lábio com força

-Não quer dizer... E depois você... – antes que eu pudesse terminar ele me prensou contra uma parede, seu corpo colado ao meu

-O que eu fiz depois? – ele sussurrou enquanto chupava o lóbulo da minha orelha

-Você me mordeu – disse a ultima palavra tão baixo que achei que ele não tinha ouvido, mais pude ouvir seu riso baixo

-Sim eu mordi – ele afirmou lambendo meu pescoço tentei me afastar dele, mais seu aperto parecia impossível de quebrar

-E você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa normal – ele deu de ombros e depositou um beijo onde antes estava sua língua

-Para mim é muito normal

-Quer dizer que você sai mordendo as pessoas por ai? – ele riu ainda com os lábios em minha pele

-Só as apetitosas – meus olhos se arregalaram e senti um frio na espinha

-Como assim? – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço

-Não se preocupe eu não vou machucá-la.

-Mais você vai me morder?

-Sim, o seu sangue é muito apetitoso. – senti minhas pernas bambas e a escuridão me dominar.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**L**evei Bella para casa, e a deitei em sua cama, estava um pouco receoso em como ela agiria comigo amanha.

A deixei descansando e antes de sair rocei meus lábios com os dela.

Cheguei a casa e em vez de ir a meu quarto fui ate meu piano. A tanto que não toco. Assim que comecei a dedilhar as teclas Esme estava ao meu lado.

Esme me olhou com seu lindo rosto em formato de coração emoldurados pelos cabelos castanhos dourados, e os olhos ocres parecendo uma princesa de um conto de fadas.

Esme para todos os efeitos era minha mãe. E mesmo eu sendo mais velhos que ela eu a amava como se ela fosse realmente minha mãe.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro, continuei tocando, tocava a musica que compus para ela e Carlisle que falava sobre o amor deles.

-Adoro quando você toca querido. – sorri para ela e continuei tocando

Alice apareceu saltitante e sentou ao meu lado. Sorri para ela, Alice começou a dedilhar comigo enquanto tocávamos em dueto.

Fazia tempo que não ficava com eles como uma família. Estava meio isolado de uns tempos pra cá. Mais alguma coisa parece ter mudado em mim.

Dei um longo suspiro e terminei a ultima nota, Esme aplaudiu animada fazendo eu e Alice sorrir. Dei boa noite para as duas e fui para meu quarto.

Precisava caçar, não podia viver me alimentando de Bella. Iria matá-la e só de pensar nisso sentia um aperto no coração.

O que era mais estranho é que há cem anos eu achava que meu coração nem existia.

Estava recostado no meu volvo quando Bella chegou, pensei em ir até lá e conversar com ela mais me surpreendi quando ela correu para dentro da escola sem me olhar.

Fiquei irritado com o comportamento dela. Continuei a acompanhando pela mente das pessoas, ela parecia normal, meio triste mais fora isso, ela não parecia assustada e não contou a ninguém que eu a mordi.

Confesso que fui a escola com receio dela contar a todos sobre nós. Mais Alice afirmou que não aconteceria nada de especial na escola. Mas mesmo assim ao vê-la não esperava que ela fugiria de mim.

No horário do almoço iria procurá-la, mais ela não apareceu, sentei com meus irmãos, mais ninguém ousou falar comigo, devem ter percebido que eu não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

Esperei ansioso para a aula de biologia lá ela não teria como se esconder de mim, só se ela cabulasse coisa que eu sabia que ela não faria.

Assim que o sinal bateu corri para sala sem esperar pelos meus irmãos. Sentei em nossa mesa e a esperei, faltava pouco para o professor entrar na sala quando ela entrou.

Bella estava nervosa e evitava meu olhar, ela não parecia assustada só nervosa.

Ela sentou ao meu lado e me deu um aceno e virou para frente jogando o cabelo como se fizesse uma barreira entre nós. Não consegui deixar de olhá-la um minuto sequer.

A indiferença dela me incomodava, mais do que devia, sentia-me frustrado e sem saber o que fazer, queria gritar com ela, queria mordê-la e sentir seu sangue saboroso, queria beijá-la até lhe faltar o ar.

Queria que ela olhasse para mim.

Assim que o sinal bateu ela correu da sala, mais agora ela não me escaparia a segui pelos corredores andando a seu lado. Sabia que ela sabia que eu estava a seu lado.

Bella levantou o rosto e me viu, estava carrancudo, bravo, irritado e triste, ela corou ao ver como eu olhava para ela o que me deixou confuso, ela devia estar com medo e não envergonhada.

Ela voltou a olhar para o chão, o que me frustrava odiava quando ela não me olhava, já estávamos chegando ao ginásio, quando eu segurei em seu braço a parando.

Ela me olhou e eu tentei sorrir como se não me importasse antes de perguntar, mais ainda sentia uma raiva crescente.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – ela corou e negou, estava me controlando para não jogar na cara dela que ela me evitou o dia todo, mais como fazer isso sem comentar sobre o assunto do que eu sou.

-Po... Por que acha isso? – ela respondeu mais sua voz tremia ela estava com medo de mim?

-Tem certeza que não esta fugindo de mim? – tentei mais uma vez ler sua mente, ou pelo menos ler em seus olhos o que ela sentia.

-Si... Sim – Bella gaguejou de novo

-Ok. Vamos nós ver depois da aula? – perguntei vamos ver o quanto ela finge? Ela negou com a cabeça e não pude evitar arquear uma sombracelha

-Por quê?

-Eu tenho um compromisso – podia ver que ela mentia, seu nervosismo era palpável.

-Um compromisso é? – perguntei descrente, Bella assentiu e começou a se afastar de mim.

Num impulso a puxei para o armário do zelador que estava ao lado, sem pensar em nada a abracei passando minhas mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo sua maciez. Estava escuro, mais eu podia ver perfeitamente suas bochechas coradas, seus pêlinhos se arrepiando sua respiração estava falha, me aproveitei do seu momento e beijei seu pescoço. Bella me empurrou e eu deixei.

-O que esta fazendo. – ri baixo e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura a puxando para mim.

-Te seqüestrando. – a senti se arrepiar, e me aproveitei

-Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia. – ela murmurou ofegante enquanto eu mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Claro que é. – ela negou mais eu não dei atenção, ela tentou me empurrar mais dessa vez eu não quis me soltar.

-Edward... – ela voltou a falar mais eu a calei com um beijo e me animei a ver que ela me correspondeu com ardor me deixando louco com sua pele colada a minha.

Estava ficando louco, Bella agora estava com as mãos infiltradas em meus cabelos enquanto nós beijávamos e eu já não sabia o que era melhor se seus beijos ou seu sangue.

Notei que ela estava ofegante e me separei para ela respirar e meus lábios desceram para seu lindo pescoço, era como um ima, uma atração não conseguia ficar longe.

-NÃO – ela gritou e meio sem ação me afastei dela.

-O que foi – perguntei, achava que ela estava gostando do beijo, sua respiração tocava meu rosto me inebriando e queria sentir seu gosto mais uma vez.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir. – dei um sorriso torto

-Bella, Bella. Você já perdeu a aula. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos. – ela negou e se afastou de mim.

-Não eu preciso ir. – minhas mãos caíram ai lado do corpo, o que ela tinha ela estava gostando ate agora a pouco, sem que eu tivesse chance de perceber ela correu para fora do armário.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que houve ate perceber que eu era louco mesmo e corri atrás dela. Estranhei que ao invés dela ir para aula ela foi para o estacionamento.

A segui e vi dentro da picape, ela me olhou e saiu rápido do estacionamento. Bufei frustrado e deixei a chave do volvo no porta luvas e um bilhete a Alice e fui ate a casa de Bella.

Estava em uma arvore que me dava uma boa visão do quarto dela, me surpreendi ao vê-la tão triste. Tinha vontade de entrar lá e abraçá-la talvez beijá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem.

Mais esse pensamento foi jogado de lado, não podia fazer isso, ela tinha a vida dela e eu devia parar de tentar ficar perto dela. Mesmo um sangue tão saboroso não devia ser tão complicado.

Afinal a dona era meia doida, mesmo sendo linda era doida. Saltei da arvore e corri ate Port Angeles precisava caçar. Vi uma mulher com uma roupa curta fumando um cigarro.

Assim que ela me viu deu um grande sorriso. Eu sempre causava esse efeito nas mulheres.

-Precisando de companhia gatinho? – dei um meio sorriso e a enlacei pela cintura

-Estou precisando de outra coisa. – sussurrei enquanto passava o nariz pelo pescoço dela apreciando o cheiro do sangue, seu coração batia rápido e as veias eram visíveis. Dei uma lambida e ela se arrepiou toda.

-O... O que você precisa? – eu ri na pele dela

-Do seu sangue – sussurrei ainda com os lábios no pescoço dela e cravei meus dentes antes que ela pensasse nas minhas palavras.

Assim que acabei corri para casa. Dei graças por não ver ninguém e corri direto para meu quarto. Tomei um banho e deitei no meu sofá. Para mais uma noite fingindo.

Rose perguntava pela milésima vez se seu cabelo estava bom enquanto saiamos do carro. Recostei no carro e a ignorei como sempre, vi quando Bella chegou e evitou me olhar.

Não a segui pela mente dos outros hoje, tentei prestar atenção nas aulas ou em minha família. Mais não estava funcionando, sempre me pegava na mente de Jessica ou de um dos professores dela.

No almoço sentei com meus irmãos, despedaçava um pedaço de pão entre meus dedos quando eu ouvi algo que fez meu coração a muito morto dar uma pontada.

-Então Bella já convidou alguém? – ela convidou me concentrei nas vozes, era Newton.

-O que? – ela parecia alheia a ele, mais ele voltou a perguntar

-O baile Bella. Você convidou alguém? – Bella fez uma careta, ri discretamente, Bella era muito estranha.

-Ainda não Mike. – ela deu um sorriso, não sei por que mais me senti aliviado

-É melhor correr ou todos os garotos já estarão convidados. – Bella olhou para baixo, queria ler sua mente agora para saber se ela pensava em convidar o Newton ou qualquer outro.

-Obrigado por me avisar. Vou... Vou pensar nisso – ela se afastou dele e correu para a fila do almoço

No caminho ela olhou para mim, claro que eu a olhava, e quando nossos olhares de cruzaram ela corou e eu sorri, era inevitável não sorrir.

Ela comprou só uma limonada e ao invés de ir para a mesa com os idiotas ela foi para fora do refeitório, estranhei e fui atrás dela.

Bella caminhava para o banheiro feminino, mais segurei sua mão antes que ela entrasse.

-Fugindo de mim Bella? – ela estava extremamente corada, sorri de leve e a encarei.

-Talvez eu esteja – ela sussurrou mais para si mesma, mais eu ouvi claro e arquei uma sobrancelha, não me importava mais queria que ela me dissesse.

-Posso saber o por quê? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco ou como se eu pensasse que ela era louca.

-Eu... Eu... Você me beijou... – ela falou o que me fez sorrir

-Você não gostou? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, estava tendo vontade de beijá-la de novo.

-Não quer dizer... E depois você... – antes que ela terminasse a frase a prensei na parede colando seu corpo ao meu.

-O que eu fiz depois? – sussurrei enquanto chupava seu lóbulo.

-Você me mordeu – ela falou tão baixo que se eu não estivesse perto acho que não ouviria mais eu ouvi e ri baixo.

-Sim eu mordi – confirmei lambendo seu pescoço delicado, ela tentou me afastar, mais eu não queria que ela se afastasse.

-E você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa normal – dei de ombros e beijei seu pescoço.

-Para mim é muito normal. – confirmei, não sei porque mais queria ser honesto com Bella, mesmo que ela nunca mais fale comigo, eu sentia que devia isso a ela.

-Quer dizer que você sai mordendo as pessoas por ai? – eu ri e beijei seu pescoço mais uma vez

-Só as apetitosas – os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela tremeu levemente.

-Como assim? – eu ri e a beijei mais uma vez, me deliciando com aquele pescoço tão saboroso.

-Não se preocupe eu não vou machucá-la. – eu não ia eu sentia que devia ficar com ela, mais machucá-la doía em mim

-Mais você vai me morder?

-Sim, o seu sangue é muito apetitoso. – mesmo não a matando não se pode desperdiçar tal sangue né?

Mais acho que a resposta a assustou, pois Bella desmaiou em meus braços.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Cinco__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**A**bri meus olhos, e estava novamente em meu quarto, senti algo do meu lado e quase cai da cama, mais senti braços a minha volta. Braços frios.

Ofeguei alto e olhei para cima, temendo quem quer que fosse. Mesmo sabendo que ele estaria ali ainda foi um choque vê-lo tão bonito, tão perto e o pior no meu quarto.

-O que faz aqui? – ele riu

-Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe.

-Como das outras vezes? – ele assentiu

-Sim exatamente como das outras vezes. Só que dessa vez eu não te mordi. – eu soltei uma risada nervosa

-OMG, não foi sonho? Foi real? Você realmente me mordeu? – ele deu um meio sorriso e assentiu.

Me afastei dele, Edward me olhou carrancudo, dobrei as pernas em frente o peito e coloquei meu queixo sobre os joelhos.

-Por que você me mordeu? – pareceu a única pergunta coerente, ele riu sem humor

-Para beber seu sangue – senti o ar faltar

-Você é algum tipo de vampiro? – ele riu debochado

-Exatamente.

-Mais você anda de dia. – ele voltou a rir sem humor

-Bella, Bella, doce Bella. Tudo que você já ouviu é mentira. Nada dos filmes é verdade. – ele esticou um dedo e tocou no meu queixo me fazendo olhar nós olhos dele.

-Eu e você aqui. Isso é verdade.

-Então você não vai me matar? – ele rolou os olhos como se minha pergunta fosse idiota, o que ele queria descobri que o garoto é um vampiro.

-Acha mesmo que com tantas oportunidades em que ficamos sozinhos eu já não teria te matado. – mordi meu lábio com força

-Então... hummm quer dizer você não mata quem você morde? – ele ficou serio

-Sim eu mato minhas presas depois de me alimentar. – engoli em seco e olhei para ele.

-E por que não me matou? – ele suspirou

-Seu sangue. – ele falou de olhos fechados.

-O que tem meu sangue? – seus olhos se abriram e estavam negros.

-É viciante, é como uma droga pra mim. – meus olhos se arregalaram

-Quer dizer que eu sou estou viva por ter um sangue gostoso? – ele riu e sentou de frente para mim e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas.

-Podemos colocar assim. Eu nunca vou te machucar pois já não posso viver sem seu sangue. – tirei minhas mãos das dele

-Quer dizer que eu não sou nada para você. Só... só... Uma vaca.

-Vaca? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sombracelha

-É vaca, você vem quando quer tira meu sangue depois me deixa de lado ate sentir fome de novo. – ele riu e pegou minhas mãos de novo

-Não fique assim Bella. Eu gosto de você, mais seu sangue me chama, eu não posso resistir a ele. Do mesmo modo que eu não resisto aos seus lábios.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, Edward acariciou minha bochechas e fechou os olhos como se apreciasse meu cheiro.

De repente como uma rajada de vento eu estava deitada na cama e Edward deitado sobre mim. Minhas mãos estavam em cima da cabeça, presas por uma mão dele enquanto sua outra ele mantinha na minha cintura.

Engoli em seco quando ele passou o nariz pela minha pele, e senti um arrepio quando ele arranhou os dentes no meu pescoço.

-Seu sangue praticamente grita pra mim. É difícil resistir. Se você fosse apenas uma vaca já teria me alimentado e te deixado de lado. – a língua dele deslizou pela minha jugular me fazendo tremer e não era de medo

-Mais eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Não é só seu sangue que eu quero Bella. – ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e colou sua boca na minha enquanto sussurrava – Eu quero você toda.

Não contive o gemido que escapou de meus lábios, a boca dele prensou contra a minha e sua língua invadiu minha boca, sedenta e ávida provando meu gosto do mesmo modo que eu provava o dele.

Quando ele separou nossos lábios eu estava ofegante. Edward soltou minhas mãos, mais não saiu de cima de mim. Ele olhava em meus olhos esperando o que eu queria fazer. Eu queria socá-lo, xingá-lo, expulsá-lo e nunca mais vê-lo. Mais ao contrario eu agarrei seu pescoço puxando sua boca para a minha.

As mãos dele estavam na minha cintura me apertavam de leve e seus lábios colados aos meus e sua língua tentando dominar minha boca e proclamá-la sua.

Ele se afastou de mim de repente e suspirou parecendo chateado. Sentei na cama ofegante.

-O que foi? – ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos

-Seu pai esta chegando. – mordi o lábio com força e assenti

-Você tem que ir.

-Sim, mais antes como ficamos?

-Como assim? – ele rolou os olhos

-Vai continuar fugindo de mim? – eu neguei com a cabeça e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele o puxando seus lábios pára os meus.

-Parece que eu também estou viciada em você – eu sussurrei nós lábios dele, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de pular minha janela.

Desci as escadas correndo e comecei a preparar o jantar do meu pai. Estava colocando as batatas no forno quando ele abriu a porta.

-Hei Bells, esta acordada – dei um sorriso corando um pouco

-Desculpa pai. É só que a chuva não me deixa dormir e eu fico acordada boa parte da noite. Agora que estou me acostumando. – Charlie riu e assentiu

-Eu sei querida. Seu velho não vai morrer de comer pizza de vez enquanto. – eu sorri e voltei a fazer o jantar.

Assim que terminamos subi para fazer meu dever de casa. Já passava das duas quando consegui pegar no sono. Acordei me sentindo exausta e com vontade de voltar para cama.

Tomei um banho e rápido e comi meu cereal, estava sentada na mesa ainda pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Edward Cullen era um vampiro.

E eu estava louca por ele. Serio qual o meu problema, querendo agarrar um vampiro.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**A**ssim que Bella desmaiou a peguei em meus braços e corri ate sua picape, sem ninguém me ver. Pensei em levá-la até Carlisle, mais ele logo perceberia o que fiz com ela e iria tentar me convencer a ficar longe dela.

O que esta fora de cogitação, já estava viciado nela. Precisava dela, mais que o necessário. Mais não iria mais negar realmente a queria ara mim.

Assim que a coloquei no banco do carona revirei seus bolsos a procura da chave e logo achei. Dirigi rápido até sua casa. Ou pelo menos tentei a picape dela era pior que tartaruga.

Usando sua chave entrei na casa dela pela porta da frente. Legal nunca tinha visto essa parte da casa. Olhei a pequena sala e a cozinha com armários pintados de amarelo e rolei os olhos.

Serio não perdi grande coisa. Subi até seu quarto e a coloquei na cama. Pensei em ir embora. Sempre ia e a deixava sozinha. Mais dessa vez seria diferente. Queria contar meus segredos a ela.

Deitei ao lado dela na pequena cama e esperei até ela despertar, o que não demorou muito. Em pouco tempo Bella abriu os olhos. Ela olhou confusa em volta côo se tentasse se lembrar do que aconteceu e acabou encostando-se a mim.

Acho que se assustou, pois fez um movimento que quase a derrubou da cama, e a envolvi em meus braços. Ela ofegou alto e olhou para mim. Daria tudo para saber o que passava na mente dela agora.

-O que faz aqui? – acabei rindo, com tantas perguntas ela queria saber o que eu estava fazendo ali

-Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe.

-Como das outras vezes? – confirmei

-Sim exatamente como das outras vezes. Só que dessa vez eu não te mordi. – ela deu uma risada nervosa com minha confissão

-OMG, não foi sonho? Foi real? Você realmente me mordeu? – eu dei um sorriso torto assentindo, estava decidido. Não esconderia mais nada dela.

Ela se afastou de mim, senti raiva, mais passou ao vê-la dobrar as pernas em frente ao peito e colocar a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Ela parecia tão frágil. Mais frágil que o normal.

-Por que você me mordeu? – não era óbvio, eu ri sem humor. Era óbvio só para mim pelo jeito

-Para beber seu sangue – ela ofegou alto

-Você é algum tipo de vampiro? – eu ri, ela queria a verdade e eu daria a ela

-Exatamente.

-Mais você anda de dia. – porque os humanos eram tão ligados nessa historia de andar de dia. Afinal quem foi o idiota que inventou que vampiro não pode andar de dia.

-Bella, Bella, doce Bella. Tudo que você já ouviu é mentira. Nada dos filmes é verdade. – estiquei um dedo e toquei o queixo dela a fazendo me encarar.

-Eu e você aqui. Isso é verdade.

-Então você não vai me matar? – rolei os olhos, que pergunta idiota. Tive milhares de oportunidade de matá-la e ela ainda me pergunta isso.

-Acha mesmo que com tantas oportunidades em que ficamos sozinhos eu já não teria te matado. – ela mordeu o lábio com força, o que deixou seu lábio vermelho e muito apetitoso.

-Então... Hummm quer dizer você não mata quem você morde? – resolvi ser sincero não é

-Sim eu mato minhas presas depois de me alimentar. – ela engoliu em seco, devia estar apavorada.

-E por que não me matou? – suspirei como dizer a ela que era viciado pelo sangue dela. Mais como prometi a mim mesmo sem mais mentiras com Bella

-Seu sangue. – fechei meus olhos ao dizer, não queria encará-la.

-O que tem meu sangue? – quando os abri, acabei olhando de relance para seu pescoço pálido e podia ver as veias em sua pele pálida e a sede falou alto mais me controlei.

-É viciante, é como uma droga pra mim. – a verdade a estava apavorando, e se ela se afastasse de mim.

-Quer dizer que eu sou estou viva por ter um sangue gostoso? – eu ri e segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas.

-Podemos colocar assim. Eu nunca vou te machucar, pois já não posso viver sem seu sangue. – ela separou nossas mãos, parecia furiosa em vez de assustada

-Quer dizer que eu não sou nada para você. Só... só... Uma vaca.

-Vaca? – vaca? Que comparação estranha

-É vaca, você vem quando quer tira meu sangue depois me deixa de lado ate sentir fome de novo. – eu ri e voltei a pegar sua mão Bella as vezes era muito absurda

-Não fique assim Bella. Eu gosto de você, mais seu sangue me chama, eu não posso resistir a ele. Do mesmo modo que eu não resisto aos seus lábios.

Ela corou forte e não pude evitar fechar os olhos apreciando o cheiro maravilhoso de seu sangue doce.

Sem me controlar mais a ataquei, a deitei na cama e fiquei sobre ela prendendo suas mãos sobre a cabeça com uma mão e a outra na cintura dela.

Deslizei meu nariz por aquele lindo pescoço, sua pele era tão pálida que podia ver as veias e seu doce sangue correndo, não me contive e arranhei os dentes por seu pescoço podia ver todos os seus pelinhos se arrepiando.

-Seu sangue praticamente grita pra mim. É difícil resistir. Se você fosse apenas uma vaca já teria me alimentado e te deixado de lado. – deslizei minha língua por sua jugular e ela se arrepiou.

-Mais eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Não é só seu sangue que eu quero Bella. – eu olhei dentro de seus lindos olhos chocolates queria que ela pudesse ver que eu gostava dela e não só de seu sangue, encostei meus lábios nos dela e sussurrei. – Eu quero você toda.

Ela soltou um gemido o que me deixou louco para prová-la mais invadi sua boca com minha língua provando seus lábios saborosos. Tão tentadores quanto seu sangue.

A muito custo separei nossos lábios ela ofegava, era tão chato os humanos precisarem de ar. Soltei as mãos dela mais continuei colando meu corpo sobre o dela.

Eu esperava por sua próxima reação, o que ela faria sem prendê-la e submetê-la a mim ela podia me afastar. Mais o que ela fez a seguir me deixou imensamente feliz.

Ela jogou seus braços em meu pescoço e me puxou para seus lábios. Sua boca vermelha pelos beijos trocados se moldando com a minha. Levei minhas mãos para a cintura fina e pequena dela, dava leves apertões e seu corpo delicioso.

"Será que Bella esta dormindo de novo. Talvez seja melhor ligar para Renne? Talvez ela estivesse doente?"

Os pensamentos do pai dela me chatearam, eu estava causando o mal dela. Minha sede descontrolada e doente estava a machucando.

Levantei da cama e me afastei dela, antes que a mordesse de novo. Ela se sentou ofegante.

-O que foi? – passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo e a olhei, ela estava corada e tão linda.

-Seu pai esta chegando. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força e quase a agarrei a beijando de novo.

-Você tem que ir? – ela parecia triste e eu também estava. Mais antes tínhamos que resolver um assunto.

-Sim, mais antes como ficamos?

-Como assim? – rolei os olhos, não era óbvio eu e ela.

-Vai continuar fugindo de mim? – ela negou e voltou a jogar seus braços em volta de meu pescoço, e colou seus lábios nós meus. Confesso que era agradável quando ela me beijava, pois podia ver como ela estava rendida a mim.

-Parece que eu também estou viciada em você – ela sussurrou nós meus lábios e não pude evitar sorrir, lhe dei um beijo rápido e saltei sua janela.

Já ouvia o pai dela com a chave na porta. Apesar de ter que ir para casa eu não consegui me afastar. Fiquei observando ela preparar o jantar para seu pai e conversar animadamente com ele.

Assim que eles terminaram de comer eu ainda fiquei a observando estava em uma arvore perto da casa e mesmo no escuro a podia ver perfeitamente.

Minha garganta ardeu e a olhei uma ultima vez antes de correr em direção a Port Angeles para caçar.

Joguei o corpo sem vida da prostituta que ataquei sem nem dar chance pra coitada e corri para casa. Senti meu celular vibrar e atendi vendo no visor quem era.

-Oi Alice.

-Edward você podia vir aqui em casa?

-Eu iria para casa da Bella, vou para a escola com ela.

-Não vai nem trocar de roupa? – rolei os olhos.

-Ok vou trocar de roupa tudo bem.

-Estou te esperando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela parecia preocupada ao telefone.

-Na verdade vai acontecer. Por isso preciso falar com você.

-Já estou chegando. – desliguei o celular e corri mais rápido. Assim que avistei a casa de meus pais, Alice me alcançou e correu em direção à floresta.

Pelo jeito ela não queria que os outros escutassem nossa conversa. A segui em silencio e quando estávamos a uma boa distancia ela parou.

-O que houve Alice? Esta me deixando preocupado. – ela suspirou e me foquei em seus pensamentos.

Eu arregalei os olhos ao ver uma visão que ela tivera eu pulava em cima de Mike Newton e o matava na frente da escola toda.

-Tem certeza? Por que e faria isso. – ela deu de ombros.

-Eu não vejo os motivos Edward só o que vai acontecer. – eu suspirei e me sentei em um tronco de arvore. Alice sentou ao meu lado e passou os braços por meus ombros.

-Eu estragaria tudo se nos expuser-se-se assim. Eu não poderia fazer isso.

-Talvez tenha a ver com Bella. – eu a olhei preocupado.

-Você acha que ele faria algo com ela? – Alice rolou os olhos.

-Eu estou pensando mais em ciúmes. – me afastei dela indignado.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ah você não me engana Edward. Você gosta dela. Talvez ate a ame.

-Não seja ridícula Alice. – ela sorriu.

-Quer ver a visão que eu tive esses dias?

-Que tipo de visão? – ela sorriu marotamente e mostrou pela segunda vez eu me choquei com as visões de Alice.

Eu via Bella de pele pálida e olhos dourados como os de Alice e elas estavam de braços dados e sorrindo. Depois a visão mudou e Bella estava igualmente pálida e abraçada a mim.

-Quando teve essa visão? – eu estava furioso, por que Bella seria uma vampira?

-Há alguns dias. – ela deu de ombros e sorriu marota. Tive vontade de esganá-la.

-Era isso que me bloqueava? – ela sorriu mais e depois ficou seria.

-Acho que você não devia ir a aula amanha. – eu pensei nisso eu podia atacar Mike. Mais não veria ela.

Não eu sabia me controlar e ia mostrar a Alice que Bella não era nada a não ser meu lanchinho, meu brinquedinho. Eu não a amava.

Eu sou um ser sem alma. O gosto do sangue da prostituta ainda estava em meus lábios, isso provava que eu não merecia o amor. Nem ser amado.

Alice não podia estar certa, corri para longe dela o mais rápido possível. Precisava ficar longe das visões perturbadoras dela.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Seis__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**A**ssim que estacionei na minha vaga de sempre me surpreendi ao ver Mike Newton encostado em seu carro ao meu lado.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi Mike – o cumprimentei sorrindo.

-Você esta bem? – o olhei confusa ele parecia realmente preocupado.

-Sim ótima na verdade. Por que pergunta?

-Há é que você faltou a ultima aula mais de uma vez e pensei que estivesse doente.

-Oh, eu estou bem é só que eu estive cansada desde que cheguei sabe.

-Hummm.

-A chuva não me deixa dormir direito. – admiti e ele sorriu pegando meus livros de minha mão.

Começamos a andar em silencio e passamos perto do volvo. Senti um embrulho no estomago ao ver Edward me olhando, ele parecia furioso. Desviei os olhos dele e fitei o chão. Eu tava perdida.

Assim que chegamos a frente a minha sala Mike me entregou os livros e se despediu de mim.

A manhã passou particularmente lenta e a hora do almoço chegou e confesso que me senti feliz com a expectativa de vê-lo.

Imaginava que ele devia estar chateado a me ver com Mike.

Mais eu não podia dispensar o rapaz só por que ele queria.

Ele nem havia me pedido em namoro, eu ainda era só a vaca dele. Fiquei deprimida com esse pensamento, eu estou apaixonada por um vampiro e ele me vê como o lanchinho da tarde.

Caminhei em direção a lanchonete pensando no que ia comprar para comer quando o vi, ele estava com sua família e me ignorou. Senti minhas bochechas coradas e não era de vergonha era de raiva mesmo.

Pensei em andar até lá e xingá-lo mais era covarde demais, e antes que eu pensasse em qualquer coisa senti uma mão em meu braço. Olhei para quem era e suspirei ao ver Mike.

-Almoça com a gente hoje Bella? Ou vai almoçar com o Cullen?

– eu olhei mais uma vez para a mesa dele e ele continuava me ignorando.

-Claro. – comprei meu almoço e Mike me acompanhou até a mesa dele e notei que Jessica olhou feio para mim. Acho que ela gostava de Mike.

Comi em silencio e estremeci quando o sinal tocou. Teria aula com ele agora. Com as pernas bambas segui para minha aula de biologia, Angela foi conversando comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Mais não conseguia realmente prestar atenção nela.

Prendi a respiração ao vê-lo sentado a nossa mesa. Ele continuava a me ignorar e me despedi de Angela que foi sentar com seu parceiro e caminhei até ele.

Sentei-me em silencio, mordendo o lábio, nunca me senti tão nervosa perto de alguém. O professor entrou na sala e começou a explicar a matéria, peguei meu livro e tentei prestar atenção.

Só tentei mesmo, pois sentia que ele estava me olhando. Assim que o sinal tocou eu corri da sala sem esperar por Mike ou Edward. Mais ele me alcançou e segurou meu braço.

-Você tinha prometido deixar de fugir de mim. – a voz dele estava baixa e rouca, senti um calafrio percorrer todo meu corpo.

-Você que me ignorou. – murmurei de volta. E pude ver em seus olhos que ele estava nervoso

-Eu não gostei de te ver com o Newton. – eu sorri ele estava com ciúmes de mim.

-Mesmo? – ele me envolveu pela cintura e beijou minha testa.

-Claro eu não gosto de dividir comida. – senti meu rosto arder e era de ódio.

O empurrei com força e ele pareceu surpreso, pois afastou um passo. Corri para a aula de educação física. Consegui me machucar com a bola mais de uma vez. Não conseguia me concentrar.

Eu realmente não passava de um lanchinho para ele. Assim que a aula acabou corri até a picape, não queria ver ninguém. Mais minha sorte não estava ajudando hoje.

Encostado em minha picape estava Mike.

-Oi Bella. – ele me cumprimentou quando me aproximei.

-Mike, ola.

-Queria falar com você. Mais você saiu correndo depois da aula.

-Hummm, sobre o que? – ele pareceu nervoso e corou

Levemente.

-Eu estava pensando, você não quer ir ao cinema comigo?

-Oh cinema? – aquilo me pegou e surpresa.

-Vai ser legal, podemos ir sábado à noite. Se você quiser é claro?

-Oh – antes que eu respondesse acabei virando meu rosto e vi ele se aproximar de mim. Ele parecia furioso. Antes que ele chegasse a mim sua irmã a baixinha o pegou pelo braço o puxando para o volvo.

-Claro Mike eu vou adorar. – Mike sorriu radiante e prometeu me buscar as seis no sábado.

Depois de amanha era sábado e seria perfeito para ir a Port Angeles. Eu ainda não havia ido até a cidade vizinha de Forks e talvez fosse legal.

Dirigi em silencio, quando estava quase chegando a casa ouvi um barulho alto e soltei um gritinho, uma risada baixa soou em volta e parei o carro bruscamente.

Respirei fundo e antes que eu pudesse colocar a mão na maçaneta e sair do carro ele estava abrindo a minha porta e me empurrando para o banco do carona.

Olhei brava para ele.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – ele deu um lindo sorriso torto e começou a dirigir me ignorando.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**C**heguei cedo no dia seguinte, estava nervoso a visão de Alice me deixou preocupado. Eu teria coragem de estragar tudo por ciúmes.

A resposta veio rápido. Eu podia sim.

Newton estacionou seu carro exatamente onde Bella costumava estacionar. E para meu espanto ele encostou-se a seu carro esperando.

Minha mandíbula travou, ele iria falar com ela. Concentrei-me em seus pensamentos.

"Será que essa camisa esta boa?"

"Devia ter vestido a azul. Jessica sempre me olha com cara de boba quando visto a azul"

Sem pensar vacilei um passo em direção ao futuro morto. Jasper deve ter sentido minhas emoções, pois colocou uma mão no meu ombro me refreando.

-Tire se não quiser ficar sem ela. – ele retirou e começou a me controlar. Por tomar sangue humano eu era mais forte que minha família. Senti-me mal pelo modo como falei com Jasper, ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, mais foi mais forte do que eu.

-Desculpe. – eu murmurei e ele assentiu. Mais assim que o carro de Bella se aproximou ele voltou a ficar ao meu lado e

Alice se colou do meu outro lado protetoramente.

"Tudo bem Mike você consegue. E só convidá-la. Qual a pior coisa ela pode te rejeitar. Mais eu não vou desistir."

Rosnei baixo e Alice segurou meu braço me refreando.

"Calma Edward. Você só magoaria Carlisle e perderia Bella para sempre."

A olhei, as palavras dela me assustaram. Perder Bella. Ela nem me pertencia para ser tão possessivo assim. Respirei fundo e vi quando ela saiu e começou a conversar com o Newton.

Com minha audição podia me concentrar na conversa dele perfeitamente, mesmo estando tão longe.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi Mike – ela sorriu para ele e minha raiva aumentou.

-Você esta bem?

-Sim ótima na verdade. Por que pergunta?

-Há é que você faltou a ultima aula mais de uma vez e pensei que estivesse doente. – que moleque curioso.

-Oh, eu estou bem é só que eu estive cansada desde que cheguei

Sabe. – ela contaria a ele que estava cansada por causa de um vampiro?

-Hummm.

-A chuva não me deixa dormir direito. – trinquei os dentes com força quando ele pegou os livros dela e foi para a escola.

Quando eles passaram por nós, Alice apertou meu braço com mais força e Jasper tentou controlar minhas emoções.

Não magoar Carlisle. Não magoar Carlisle. Repeti como um mantra.

Mais vez o outra a imagem da cabeça do Newton aos meus pés parecia cada vez mais tentadora.

Caminhei acompanhado de meus irmãos para a minha primeira aula e prometi a Alice me controlar. Ela me deu um beijo e correu para sua aula.

A manha passou particularmente lenta, tentei não pensar em Bella e Newton juntos, mais sempre me pegava lendo a mente de quem estava mais perto dela.

Na hora do almoço estava mais irritado que o normal segui para minha mesa de sempre onde meus irmãos já estavam.

Devia falar com Bella exigir que ela se afastasse de Newton. Mais o que eu era dela para exigir algo.

Eu a desejava desejava seu sangue e acabei deixando isso claro, desde nossos primeiros encontros talvez fosse melhor me afastar dela.

Ela pareceu triste quando entrou no refeitório e senti vontade de falar com ela, mais evitei olhá-la quando ela passou por nossa mesa. Eu não queria gritar com ela e é lógico que eu faria. Como um homem possessivo que nem eu sabia que eu era eu a queria só para mim.

Ela corou violentamente e podia sentir que não era de vergonha ela estava chateada comigo. Mais minha vontade de confortá-la sumiu assim que vi Newton se aproximar dela e segurar seu braço.

-Almoça com a gente hoje Bella? Ou vai almoçar com o Cullen? – ela olhou na nossa direção e eu desviei o rosto rápido ou pularia na garganta do Newton.

-Claro. – a resposta dela me fez trincar os dentes e meus irmão me encaravam, até Rosalie parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar.

"O que deu nele?"

"Edward ela gosta de você. Só esta sendo gentil com ele." – eu assenti e voltei a olhar para ela que comia na mesa ao lado de Mike e Jessica Stanley parecia querer furar Bella com o garfo em sua mão.

"Vadia primeiro o gostoso do Cullen, agora meu Mike." – revirei os olhos e me concentrei no Newton.

"Certo depois da aula de Biologia. Eu vou convidá-la." – ele continuava fazendo planos.

"Edward enlouqueceu de vez. É o que falta de mulher causa a um homem." – não precisei nem fazer esforço, já sabia de quem era esse pensamento.

-Emmett guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo. – ele sorriu.

"Estou certo não é?" – me levantei e sai de perto deles. Ou ai sim eu iria arrancar a cabeça de um e seria a do meu irmão.

Pude sentir seu cheiro assim que ela estava em um corredor próximo à sala. Para meu alivio ela não estava com Mike e sim com Angela.

Gostava de Angela, tinha pensamentos puros e gentis, nunca maldosos. Ela entrou na sala e pareceu assustada comigo, voltei a evitar olhá-la. Comecei a perceber que Alice tinha razão eu gostava de Bella.

Estava difícil me controlar. Para minha tristeza ou alivio ela me ignorou durante toda a aula, mesmo assim eu há olhava o tempo todo.

E podia ver que Newton também a olhava, ele pretendia falar com ela na saída da aula.

"O Cullen tem uma sorte em sentar com ela." – sim eu tinha, assim que o sinal tocou, ela correu da sala. Mike tentou segui-la, o que foi impossível já que sua colega de mesa me olhou quando eu saia da sala e eu não pude evitar sorri para ela.

A coitada quase teve um AVC e não se mexia bloqueando o caminho de Newton. Corri um pouco mais rápido que o normal e segurei o braço dela.

-Você tinha prometido deixar de fugir de mim. – falei com voz baixa e ela se arrepiou bom.

-Você que me ignorou. – ela pareceu brava, mais sua voz era somente um murmúrio.

-Eu não gostei de te ver com o Newton. – eu tive que admitir, queria que ela soubesse que eu gostava dela.

-Mesmo? – eu a abracei pela cintura e beijei sua testa, mais me arrependi das próximas malditas palavras que saíram da minha boca.

-Claro eu não gosto de dividir comida. – ela ficou magoada e me senti o pior dos homens, estava tão devastado que quando ela me empurrou eu não pude evitar dar um passo para trás.

Ela fugiu de mim e me amaldiçoei por seu um idiota total. Fui para minha aula de espanhol e vi Bella pela mente de seu professor, ela se machucou mais de uma vez e a culpa era minha.

Tentei sair rápido da aula, mais a idiota da professora deu um teste surpresa. Não que eu tivesse dificuldade, eu fui o primeiro a terminar. Mais ela estava em péssimo humor "TPM" eu suponho e não nós deixou sair até todos terminarem.

Quando o ultimo humano idiota acabou sai a passos rápidos para a saída, queria falar com Bella, me surpreendi quando Alice me alcançou e se postou ao meu lado.

-O que foi?

"Nada Edward."

-Por que me bloqueia? – ela sorriu e continuamos caminhando.

A cena a seguir-me fez rosnar baixo e minha mente nublou, não conseguia ouvir nada, só a cabeça de Newton sendo esmagada em minhas mãos.

-Queria falar com você. Mais você saiu correndo depois da aula.

-Hummm, sobre o que?

-Eu estava pensando, você não quer ir ao cinema comigo?

-Oh cinema?

-Vai ser legal, podemos ir sábado à noite. Se você quiser é claro?

-Oh – eu nem esperei sua resposta já me aproximava dela, e uma única coisa em minha mente.

Afastar minha Bella, daquele infeliz.

Senti a mão pequena de Alice em meu braço e desviei meu rosto de Bella, fitando a baixinha.

-O que? – disse entre dentes.

"Se você matá-lo quer saber como acaba?"

-O que quer dizer? – nós já caminhávamos para o volvo.

-Ela vai ver que você é um monstro e se afastara de você para sempre. – eu voltei a olhá-la.

-Sem contar que teríamos que nós esconder para sempre dos Volturi.

Eu fiz uma careta. Os Volturi são o nosso tipo de realeza vampiresca. Eles criam nossas leis, e nós castigam quando nós desobedecemos.

E a pior lei a ser desobedecida é exposição.

-Desculpe Alice. – ela sorriu.

-Eu entendo, se uma asinha desce uma piscadinha para meu Jazz eu não sei se me conteria.

Eu sorri e a abracei.

-Leva o volvo para mim?

-Vai de carona? – eu sorri torto e me afastei dela.

Corri pela floresta até alcançar a estrada e não foi difícil alcançar sua picape velha e lenta.

Dei um salto e pousei na traseira e um som alto ecoou na lataria. Bella deu um gritinho e não pude evitar rir baixo.

Ela freou o carro e corri na minha velocidade e abri a porta do motorista.

Sem lhe dar chance de perguntar nada me sentei ao volante a empurrando para o banco do carona. Ela me olhou brava e reparei que ela ficava linda brava.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – eu sorri e dirigi o mais rápido que pude, eu precisava esclarecer as coisas com ela. E seria hoje.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Sete__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-O **que pensa que esta fazendo? – ele deu um lindo sorriso torto e começou a dirigir me ignorando.

-Aonde vamos?

-EDWARD? – gritei brava e ele sorriu.

-Só estou te levando em casa Bella. – ele piscou para mim e estacionou o carro em frente a minha casa.

Antes que eu pudesse sair ele correu em uma velocidade assustadora e abriu a porta para mim.

-Não sabia que você era cavalheiro?

-Assim você me ofende Bella.

-O que você esperava. Você já disse com todas as letras que eu só sou sua comida. – ele fez uma careta e beijou meu pescoço, me afastei dele. Não queria ser mordida de novo.

-Eu estava brincando Bella. – eu me afastei mais dele e corri para casa. Assim que entrei suspirei aliviada, ele não estava mais me seguindo.

Tirei meu casaco e pendurei no cabide e atrás da porta e subi para meu quarto.

Assim que entrei levei a mão ao coração com o susto que levei.

-O que faz aqui? – ele estava deitado em minha cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e um sorrisinho no rosto perfeito.

-Eu não disse que ia embora. – praguejei baixinho e ele sorriu torto.

Entrei no quarto e coloquei meus livros e a mochila em cima da escrivaninha e tirei os sapatos. E parei em frente a ele ao lado da cama.

-Edward a gente não pode continuar assim. – ele me olhou sorrindo e me puxou pela cintura colando meu corpo ao seu.

-Assim como? – ele beijou meu pescoço e eu suspirei. Serio como se tem uma conversa seria quando ele fica me agarrando assim.

-Edward! – espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito musculoso e perfeito. FOCO Bella. E levantei o rosto.

-Diga Bella. – ele voltou a sorrir torto.

-Eu não sou seu lanchinho Edward. – ele rolou os olhos.

-Eu sei Bella.

-Não parece. Você me morde depois me ignora e depois me convida para almoçar depois me ignora de novo.

-Não foi nessa ordem. – ele me corrigiu que safado.

-Edward!

-Desculpe. – ele murmurou beijando meu pescoço.

-Eu não quero ser seu brinquedo.

-E o que você quer? – eu dei de ombros.

-Isso não vem ao caso. Você não esta entendo o ponto. – ele riu e beijou.

-E qual é o ponto Bella. – eu o empurrei e me levantei cruzei os braços e fiquei de costas para ele.

-Eu não sou seu brinquedo. – ele bufou e me abraçou por trás roçando seus lábios em meu pescoço. Estava difícil ficar seria com ele, com seus lábios em minha pele.

-Eu sei que não é, e sinto que se sinta assim. – eu fechei os olhos e suspirei encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço.

Sua boca descia e subia por minha jugular e seu hálito frio batia contra a minha pele, sentia arrepios percorrerem meu corpo.

Seu toque era tão bom, já ia me virar para ele quando senti a dor em meu pescoço e seu dentes afundando em minha carne. Soltei um grito mudo e tentei me desvencilhar dele.

Mais era inútil ele era mil vezes mais forte do que eu, a dor foi amenizando e senti sua língua passar por onde ele havia mordido e fechei os olhos. Antes de a inconsciência me dominar pensei ter ouvido um sussurrar em meu ouvido

"Desculpe".

Mais devia ser minha imaginação.

Abri meus olhos e me levantei em um pulo, olhei pela janela e já era de manha, praguejei furiosa e torcendo para meu pai não estar em casa.

Como ele pode.

Vinha aqui e ficava fazendo carinho, tudo com o único propósito de me usar.

Podia sentir meu rosto ardendo de raiva e uma vontade de chorar me assolou.

Ele me magoara tão profundamente, fingindo que se importava comigo, tudo para ter um pouco de sangue.

Eu realmente era uma vaca.

Com esse pensamento me arrumei para a escola e dirigi minha picape o mais rápido que ela podia o que não era grande coisa.

Mais ai dele se cruzar meu caminho. Vampiro ou não Edward Cullen estava morto para mim.

Estacionei no lugar de sempre e do outro lado do estacionamento, vi o volvo prata, e ele estava lá, me olhava sem a mínima vergonha. Sai do carro e me assustei quando alguém me cutucou.

-Oi Bella.

-Mike, quase me mata do coração. – ele riu e segurou minha mão. – olhei de relance para Edward e seu rosto me assustou. Ele nunca me pareceu tão vampiro quanto agora.

Desviei o rosto rápido e retirei minha mão dd de Mike, ele corou envergonhado e arrumou a mochila no ombro.

-Então amanha em, ansiosa.

-Hummm, oh claro que sim. Ainda não fui a Port Angeles.

-Ah você vai gostar, é bem legal. Já sabe que filme quer ver?

-Pra falar a verdade não. Podemos escolher na hora.

-Claro. A que horas eu te pego.

-Hummm as sete. – ele sorriu e pegou meus livros da minha mão.

-Você vai se divertir. – eu sorri e me pus a caminhar com ele.

-Vou sim. – na hora que disse eu passei perto de Edward e jurei ouvir um rosnado. Apertei o passo e Mike me seguiu.

Assim que chegamos a sala ele me entregou meus livros e me apresei a entrar na sala. Estava nervosa para a hora do almoço.

Sei que eu queria matar Edward. Mais estava seriamente preocupada com a saúde física de Mike. Ele parecia assustador quando nós viu juntos no estacionamento.

E se ele matasse Mike?

OMG! Teria que falar com ele.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço ele não estava lá. Peguei meu almoço e almocei com a turma de sempre. Evitei Mike, fingindo interesse na conversa chata de Jéssica, ou puxando assunto com Angela.

Quando o sinal bateu meu nervosismo aumentou. Eu o veria em biologia, ele...

O que ele faria como agiria. E eu ainda estava chateada com ele.

Com passos lentos caminhei para a sala com Mike tagarelando sobre os filmes que poderíamos ver. Eu somente concordava. E quando finalmente chegamos a sala eu prendi a respiração.

Cadê ele?

Edward não estava no nosso lugar de sempre. Fiquei frustrada e me sentei na nossa mesa, sozinha. Mike me seguiu e continuou falando e falando.

Cara como esse moleque fala.

Professor Banner chegou e ele se sentou em sua mesa. A aula passou rápido em minha opinião, rápido demais pro meu gosto.

Assim que o sinal bateu corri para fora sem esperar por Mike, se ele me perguntasse sobre filme mais uma vez, eu daria um soco nele. OU deixaria meu vampiro o degolar.

Ri do meu pensamento e caminhei pelo corredor. Já estava quase chegando quando senti um puxão e me vi em um lugar escuro. Já ia gritar quando os lábios gelados pressionaram sobre os meus.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-O **que pensa que esta fazendo? – eu sorri e dirigi fingindo não dar atenção a ela que parecia realmente brava.

-Aonde vamos? – ela voltou a perguntar.

-EDWARD? – gritou brava, ela fica linda nervosinha.

-Só estou te levando em casa Bella. – eu pisquei e estacionei já em frente a sua casa.

Sai do carro em minha velocidade e abri a porta do carona para ela.

-Não sabia que era cavalheiro? – ouvi o deboche em sua voz, e me senti mal.

-Assim você me ofende Bella.

-O que você esperava. Você já disse com todas as letras que eu só sou sua

comida. – fiz uma careta e beijei seu lindo e apetitoso pescoço, ela se afastou de mim e podia sentir que ela estava com medo de mim.

-Eu estava brincando Bella.

Ela não me deu atenção e correu para a casa. Suspirei desanimado e saltei sua janela. Seu quarto tinha seu cheiro tão concentrado.

Deitei em sua cama e ouvi seu passos subindo a escada. Ela abriu a porta e ouvi seu coração batendo rápido, e ela colocou sua mão no peito para se acalmar.

-O que faz aqui? – sorri para ela, e seu coração bateu mais rápido que antes.

-Eu não disse que ia embora. – ri ao ouvi-la xingar baixo, ela colocou seus livros em cima da escrivaninha e tirou os sapatos e a mochila. E parou ao me lado na cama.

-Edward a gente não pode continuar assim. – sim não podíamos, mais eu odiava ficar longe dela, segurei em sua cintura e a puxei para mim colando seu corpo ao meu.

-Assim como? – eu beijei seu pescoço, e ouvi seu suspiro de rendição.

-Edward! – ela se levantou um pouco espalmando suas pequenas mãos em meu peito e senti minha pele formigar.

-Diga Bella. – sorri torto, eu sabia que as mulheres ficavam meio zonza quando eu sorria, e era extremamente agradável ver que Bella, não escapava do meu poder.

-Eu não sou seu lanchinho Edward. – rolei os olhos. Mais no fundo a culpa era minha.

-Eu sei Bella.

-Não parece. Você me morde depois me ignora e depois me convida para almoçar depois me ignora de novo.

-Não foi nessa ordem. – eu a corrigi e vi suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva. -Edward!

-Desculpe. – eu murmurei e beijei seu pescoço mais uma vez, parecia que uma força me atraia para sua pele, era mais forte do que eu.

-Eu não quero ser seu brinquedo.

-E o que você quer? – odiava que ela se sentisse assim, mais o que ela queria eu não sabia se eu poderia dar a ela. Ela deu de ombros.

-Isso não vem ao caso. Você não esta entendo o ponto. – eu ri e a beijei, ela estava enrolando para não me dizer que queria ser minha namorada.

-E qual é o ponto Bella. – ela me empurrou e sentou na cama ficando de costas pra mim.

-Eu não sou seu brinquedo. – eu bufei, se ela soubesse, ela significa para mim, mais do que qualquer uma já significou.

Eu a abracei por trás, e rocei meus lábios em seu pescoço, ela estava perdendo a concentração de novo.

-Eu sei que não é, e sinto que se sinta assim. – ela fechou os olhos e senti sua cabeça em meu peito, o que me dava uma visão perfeita do seu pescoço, em uma entrega e continuei beijando sua pele.

Meus lábios subiam e desciam por sua jugular, seu corpo todo parecia falar comigo, sentia cada arrepiou de sua pele quente, minha boca salivou e não pude evitar cravar meu dentes.

Vi seus lábios abrir em um grito mudo e ela tentou se livrar do meu abraço, mais a apertei com força contra meu peito a imobilizando. Senti nojo de mim, e tirei meus dentes e passei a língua no ferimento.

-Desculpe. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e vi ela fechar os olhos.

Me amaldiçoei e a deitei na cama a cobrindo, queria ficar com ela, e pedir perdão, mais eu era covarde demais, para ver seu rosto me acusando quando acordasse.

Ela havia acabado de se comparar a um brinquedo em minhas mãos e eu agi exatamente com ela me pedira para não agir.

Idiota. Idiota.

Resmunguei enquanto saltava sua janela, sem olhar para trás. Corri para o mais longe da casa, até alcançar a minha campina favorita em Forks.

Ninguém sabia daqui, só Alice, mais ela devia saber que eu não queria falar com ninguém agora.

Rosnei alto e gritei de raiva. Eu sou repugnante, ela me pediu, para parar e eu faço de novo. Ela devia me odiar e a culpa era minha. Sempre seria minha.

Eu devia me afastar dela. Era isso que eu faria.

Nunca mais me aproximaria dela, nunca mais a trairia, a magoaria.

Nunca mais.

Me doía ver seu olhar magoado, dirigido a mim, não podia entender por que. Alice dizia que eu a amaria. Mais eu não podia, eu sou um monstro. E monstros não amam, só causamos dor.

E desde que eu a conheci eu só causei dor a ela.

Deitei na grama fria, que não me incomodava e fechei os olhos. Seria bom dormir e sonhar que eu poderia merece-la.

Mais talvez nem em sonhos eu fosse digno de amar.

Já era manha quando me levantei, e corri para casa. Tinha que me trocar antes de ir para a aula.

Meus irmão me viram e não falaram nada. Mais seus pensamentos já eram o suficientes para me fazer sentir pior.

"Edward enlouqueceu de vez."

"Ta doidinho pela humana."

"Meu pobre Edward, o que será que ele tem."

"Edward, preferia que não fosse a escola hoje." – Alice me olhava preocupada.

-Não se preocupe Alice. Eu não vou fazer nada. – murmurei enquanto subia para meu quarto.

Assim que estacionei na escola, em vez de entrar fiquei encostado em meu volvo. Alice ficou ao meu lado, enquanto os outros entraram na escola. Ouvi de longe o barulho de sua picape barulhenta,

Mesmo prometendo a mim mesmo ficar longe dela, eu não conseguia evitar olhá-la. Era mais forte do que eu.

Contive um rosnado quando vi Mike Newton esperando por ela, e quando segurou sua mão. Quase sentia minhas presas saindo da boca e meus olhos oscilaram. Rosnei baixo e Alice segurou meu braço.

-Então amanha em, ansiosa.

-Hummm, oh claro que sim. Ainda não fui a Port Angeles.

-Ah você vai gostar, é bem legal. Já sabe que filme quer ver?

-Pra falar a verdade não. Podemos escolher na hora.

-Claro. A que horas eu te pego.

-Hummm as sete. – eles combinaram de sair amanha e seria em Port Angeles.

Hummm interessante. Vi Alice sorrir e me bloquear. Rolei meus olhos e não pude evitar um rosnado baixo quando eles passaram por mim.

Mais acho que Bella ouviu, pois correu mais rápido.

Ótimo agora ela estava com medo de mim.

Passei a manha vendo ela na mente dos outros, ela parecia ansiosa e preocupada, queria confortá-la. Mais não duvidava nada de que seu comportamento era por minha causa.

Assim que o sinal bateu fui para o volvo. Se eu a visse com o Newton, eu não me controlaria.

Mais me animei, ao ver que ela estava entediada com ele, e fugiu dele no almoço, conversando com todos. O que não era comportamento normal dela.

Evitei a aula de biologia também. Não poderia ficar no mesmo espaço que ela e não agarrá-la. Eu parecia não ter controle sobre mim sempre que estava com Bella.

Vi pela mente de Mike que ela ficou desapontada quando não me viu na nossa mesa e sorri.

"O idiota do Cullen, ate quando falta me atrapalha."

Mais isso não o desanimou ele continuou falando, ou ele estava realmente entusiasmado com o encontro ou estava fingindo, que não notava a cara de tédio de Bella.

Sem me conter mais sai do volvo. Eu precisava falar com Bella, sentir seu cheiro.

Esperei por ela no corredor perto do ginásio, estava nervoso, e com um pouco de medo dela me repudiar. Mais assim que a vi chegando, me escondi no armário do zelador, e em minha velocidade corri e a peguei em meus braços e a levei para o armário.

Vi seu rosto assustada e ela já ia gritar quando a calei com um beijo.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Oito__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**J**á ia gritar quando os lábios gelados pressionaram sobre os meus. Ele me beijava com sofreguidão, e sem pensar joguei meus livros no chão e me agarrei a ele.

Ouvi sua risada baixa e me separei dele e bati em seu ombro, ele voltou a me agarrar e me beijar, e o pior me rendi e o agarrei com mais força que antes.

Nosso beijo era urgente, e eu sentia tanta necessidade dele, e até minha raiva virava pó quando seus lábios estavam nos meus, e sua língua gelada me causando arrepios e me fazendo gemer de prazer.

Já sentia o ar faltar e ele separou nossos lábios e começou a espalhar beijos, por meu rosto, primeiro as pálpebras, descendo para meu nariz, e as bochechas, meu queixo, meu pescoço...

Pescoço?

-Não. – empurrei ele, e Edward pareceu confuso.

-Que foi?

-Eu não quero mais.

-O que? Me beijar. – ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e senti minhas pernas bambas.

Maldito vampiro gostoso.

Ele voltou a roçar seus lábios na minha pele, e já se aproximava do meu pescoço mais uma vez, mais minha mente finalmente começou a reagir e calou a boca

do meu coração que estava a mil.

-Eu não quero mais Edward.

-O que Bella?

-Isso, nós dois. – ele parou de me tocar.

-Como assim.

-Você sabe, eu fui sincera com você ontem. Disse como eu me sentia, e você fez de novo. – já sentia uma lagrima escorrer em minha bochecha e quando sua mão veio para meu rosto eu virei para o outro lado.

-Bella...

-Não Edward, eu te disse, eu não sou seu brinquedo. Você me magoa cada vez que me morde e some no dia seguinte.

-Eu... – ele parecia perturbado.

-Acabou. – eu sussurrei e segurei a maçaneta da porta, estávamos no armário do zelador de novo. Ele segurou minha mão.

-Vamos conversar melhor. Aqui não é lugar para isso.

-Não temos mais nada para conversar.

-Temos sim, eu vou a sua casa, amanhã e...

-Amanhã, eu vou sair com Mike.

-O que? Com aquele idiota. – ele parecia bravo.

-Você não manda em mim Edward. Eu... Eu, não sou nada sua. – essas palavras doeram mais em mim do que eu podia imaginar.

Eu queria ser algo dele?

A quem eu quero enganar. Eu daria minha vida a ele se ele pedisse. Sequei meu rosto e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

-Você não pode sair com ele.

-Me de um motivo? – o olhei desafiante, ele pareceu nervoso e me soltou.

-Tem razão, eu não sou nada seu. – vi sua mão vir em minha direção e ele abriu a porta para mim.

Sai de lá o mais rápido que eu pude, antes que eu voltasse e me jogasse aos pés dele e implorasse para ele ficar comigo.

Que merda, eu amo ele.

Como eu sou idiota. Não passo de diversão para ele.

Meu vampiro.

Entrei em minha picape e sequei as lagrimas que já caiam em abundancia agora.

Esperei alguns minutos ate me acalmar, e vi quando ele saiu da escola, ele olhou diretamente para mim, mordi meu lábio com força, como a idiota que eu sou, eu desejei que ele viesse, ate aqui, e me beijasse.

Mais ele não veio.

Ele correu em uma velocidade assustadora para a floresta.

Encostei minha cabeça no banco e olhei para o teto. Teria que sair com Mike amanha.

Coloquei a picape em movimento e fui para casa. Talvez agora eu conseguisse seguir uma vida normal.

Sem ser mordida todo dia, e deixada de lado, sem sentir seus lábios frios, suas mãos me tocando.

Uh, para de pensar nele Bella.

Gritei comigo.

Cheguei a casa e fui preparar o jantar como sempre. Passei a noite toda meia dispersa. Edward não saia da minha cabeça. Com certeza ele tinha desistido de mim, se é que alguma vez ele estivesse interessado.

Meu pai como era de se esperar nem notou meu comportamento, o que foi bom, o que eu diria.

Ah pai eu estou triste por que o garoto que eu gosto é um vampiro, e só gosta de me morder.

É eu sou louca.

Vampiro idiota.

Xinguei ele umas mil vezes e amaldiçoeis outras mil, ele fazia eu me apaixonar por ele e depois me dispensava como se eu não fosse nada.

No final das contas eu sou somente uma vaca mesmo.

Adormeci com lagrimas nós olhos que não importava, o que ele sentia por mim.

Eu amo Edward Cullen.

Vampiro ou não eu estou apaixonada por ele.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**E**la já iria gritar mais colei meus lábios, sua boca quente na minha, seu corpo quente colado ao meu, sorri ao ouvir o baque de seus livros no chão e suas mãos em meu pescoço.

Ela fez um biquinho irritada e se separou de mim, me dando um tapa no ombro, lógico que não doeu nada né, e sem me conter a agarrei de novo.

Ela se rendeu aos meus beijos, tanto quanto eu estava rendido a ela.

Seus lábios, seu corpo, tudo nela me causava prazer e desejo. Eu nunca quis tanto uma coisa como eu queria Bella.

Senti que ela precisava de ar, e me separei dela, mais meus lábios já estavam correndo por sua pele alva e delicada, seguindo um rastro de beijos pelo seu rosto ate seu lindo pescoço.

-Não. – ela me empurrou e com a surpresa de seu gesto me afastei dela, olhando em seus olhos...

-Que foi?

-Eu não quero mais. – ela não podia estar falando serio.

-O que? Me beijar. – rocei meus lábios nos dela, e a segurei pela cintura, pois suas pernas estavam bambas, adorava causar essas reações nela.

Voltei a espalhar beijos por seu rosto, e seguindo para seu pescoço...

-Eu não quero mais Edward.

-O que Bella?

-Isso, nós dois. – parei de toca-la e a encarei seus olhos chocolates, eu podia ver a tristeza lá, eu a magoara de novo. Idiota.

-Como assim.

-Você sabe, eu fui sincera com você ontem. Disse como eu me sentia, e você fez de novo. – vi uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha e me aproximei dela, mais ela se afastou de mim.

Merda.

-Bella... – tentei me desculpar, mais ela me cortou, eu finalmente consegui magoá-la de verdade.

-Não Edward, eu te disse, eu não sou seu brinquedo. Você me magoa cada vez que me morde e some no dia seguinte.

-Eu... – na verdade não sabia o que dizer, eu sou um monstro no final das contas.

-Acabou. – ela sussurrou e levou sua mão a maçaneta da porta, eu não podia deixa-la partir, eu não sabia explicar o por que, mais não podia.

-Vamos conversar melhor. Aqui não é lugar para isso. – eu finalmente disse algo que preste.

-Não temos mais nada para conversar. – ela parecia ter certeza de que não me queria mais, e me senti morrer por dentro, não podia acabar assim. Ou podia?

-Temos sim, eu vou a sua casa, amanhã e...

-Amanhã, eu vou sair com Mike. – rosnei furioso, eu ainda iria arrancar a cabeça daquele verme...

-O que? Com aquele idiota.

-Você não manda em mim Edward. Eu... Eu, não sou nada sua. – Maldição.

Sem pensar a puxei para meu peito, tinha que sentir seu calor, sentir que ela era minha, e acabei falando em voz alta.

-Você não pode sair com ele.

-Me de um motivo? – ela estava me intimando, querendo que eu assumisse sentimentos que eu não tinha. Eu não poderia ter.

-Tem razão, eu não sou nada seu. – admiti por fim e a soltei, e abri a porta para ela.

Ela correu para longe de mim e rosnei baixo de novo.

Inútil, idiota, monstro. Bati minha cabeça contra a parede, odiando a mim mesmo.

Tinha que caçar, ou iria ate a casa dela e a morderia de novo. O que eu faria? Sai do armário e tentando controlar a minha velocidade fui ate o estacionamento, por sorte estava vazio, exceto por ela, que estava em seu carro e olhava diretamente para mim.

Quis muito correr ate ela e beija-la, mais não queria seu desprezo de novo, pois sabia que se eu a tocasse, eu a morderia.

Eu não podia mais magoá-la, não queria ver a dor em seus olhos. Não de novo. Ainda olhando para ela, corri em minha velocidade normal sem olhar para trás.

Assim que estava longe o bastante da escola, corri o mais rápido que pude até a floresta não passar de um borrão. Senti alguém se aproximando e parei ao ouvir os pensamentos da baixinha.

"Edward, aonde vai?"

-Não consegue ver.

-Vejo que esta confuso. – ela disse já ao meu lado.

-Não é pra menos, eu nunca acerto.

-Devia começar por não agarrar a garota toda vez que a vê. – eu sorri torto.

-Ela nunca reclamou. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Mais pelo jeito esta reclamando agora. – rolei meus olhos e sentei em uma pedra, e ela olhou para pedra com receio.

"Ai essa pedra esta tão suja." – rolei os olhos e a puxei, antes que ela pudesse prever e ela caiu no chão molhando sua saia.

-Edward! – ela me olhou com raiva, e suspirei.

-Alice eu com um problema e você preocupada com a roupa.

-É uma roupa cara.

-Alice!

-Ok desculpe. Mais você não respondeu minha pergunta, aonde ia?

-Caçar.

-Espero que não seja o Newton?

-Não me de idéias. – ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Ela te deu um fora?

-Você já sabe a resposta.

-É. – ela suspirou. – E o que você vai fazer? – eu sorri torto de novo.

-Ainda não me decidi. – ela bufou.

-Isso é frustrante. – eu ri e levantei a ajudando a se levantar também.

-Me sinto assim com Bella.

-É muito chato. – eu sorri mais e soltei sua mão.

-Vou caçar. – ela fez uma careta.

-Bem, eu te desejaria boa sorte, mais sei que não precisa. Sem contar que não gosto muito do que vai fazer. – eu dei um riso triste e beijei sua testa.

-Eu sinto irmãzinha, mais não vou mudar.

-Nunca diga nunca. – a olhei nos olhos.

-O que você me esconde.

-O futuro é cheio de surpresas Edward, você não sabe como será mais para frente.

-Mais você sabe. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Talvez eu saiba.

-Isso é frustrante baixinha. – ela riu.

-Sim, mais ainda não direi nada. – eu bufei e a beijei na testa.

-Tudo bem, vou caçar.

E corri para longe dela. Fui até Port Angeles e mordi a primeira pessoa que vi sozinha. Mais ainda não estava satisfeito e não era em relação a sangue que me referia.

Eu precisava vê-la. Voltei para Forks e parei quando cheguei a sua casa. Saltei a janela, já sabia muito bem aonde era seu quarto, mais ela estava dormindo. Cheguei perto dela e vi seu rosto molhado.

Merda, a fiz chorar.

Passei o polegar de leve em sua bochecha secando seu rosto e ela suspirou, me aproximei mais dela.

-Edward. – a olhei assustado, ia brigar comigo de novo.

-Edward. – ela franziu a testa ainda de olhos fechados, e sorri ao ver que ela dormia, beijei seus cabelos e ela suspirou.

-Não me deixe. – ela sussurrou ainda dormindo e sorri para mim.

-Não vou deixar. – murmurei mais para mim mesmo. E me afastei dela.

Não ia perde-la ainda mais para o idiota do Newton. Sorri para mim mesmo com idéias já na minha mente e sorri enquanto sentava na beirada de sua cama e a observava dormir.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Nove__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**S**ábado passou realmente rápido e logo já era hora do meu encontro.

Para meu primeiro encontro de verdade eu não parecia muito animada. Mais como poderia, eu amo aquele vampiro idiota.

Passei meu dia entre lavar roupa, e arrumar a casa, terminei já eram seis horas, sendo que Mike vem me buscar as sete, corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido.

Vesti uma batinha azul, e minha calça jeans de sempre, deixei meus cabelos soltos, peguei minha bolsa com dinheiro e desci para a sala, para esperar Mike.

-Como esta bonita Bells. – meu pai falou desviando, o rosto da TV e me olhando, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado no sofá.

-Valeu pai.

-Posso saber aonde vai?

-Ah, um amigo me convidou para ir ao cinema. – vi meu pai se mexer desconfortável.

-Hummm, posso saber quem é?

-Claro, Mike Newton, temos aulas juntos.

-Ah conheço os Newton, boa família. – corei de leve, e assenti fingindo prestar atenção no que passava na tv.

Faltando só alguns minutos para as sete já podia ouvir um carro estacionando na frente de casa, demorou mais que dois minutos a campainha soou. Me levante sem muita vontade, mais já tinha combinado e não ia desistir.

-Oi Mike. – o cumprimentei quando abri a porta, Mike estava bonito, usando uma camisa social branca com listras azuis e calça jeans.

-Nossa, esta linda Bella. – corei de leve.

-Er, obrigada, vamos...

-Bells. – a voz do meu pai me interrompeu e dei um suspiro.

-Sim pai.

-Não vai me apresentar seu amigo. – como se ele não soubesse quem é.

-Pai, Mike, Mike meu pai Charlie.

-Ola senhor Swan. – eles apertaram as mãos e empurrei Mike porta afora.

-Legal seu pai.

-Oh, ele é supre simpático. – ele riu e fomos até seu carro, era um corsa preto, e abriu a porta para mim. Fiquei em silencio, ate ele dar a volta e entrar no carro.

Mike sorriu para mim e virou a chave, mais o carro não se moveu, ele fez mais algumas tentativas e olhou confuso.

-O que foi?

-Eu não sei, eu acabei de encher o tanque.

-Podemos ir na minha picape. – ele sorriu sem graça e assentiu.

Saímos do carro e ele trancou a porta enquanto eu entrava em casa para pegar a chave. Mais quando fui pega-la ela não estava onde eu deixei.

Tinha certeza que estava em cima da mesa onde fica o computador. Revirei meu quarto inteiro, e nada da chave.

-Pai você viu a chave da picape? – perguntei entrando na sala.

-Sim, eu acho que a vi na mesa da cozinha. – cozinha? Eu nem entrei com a chave na cozinha, estranho.

Fui ate a cozinha e achei a chave sobre a mesa, peguei e sai dando um thau para meu pai. Que não estava entendendo nada.

-Você demorou. – Mike falou quando me viu e eu sorri sem graça.

-Não estava achando a chave.

Ele assentiu e entramos na picape. Foi um longo caminho até Port Angeles. Mike ligou o radio da picape, reclamando quase todo o tempo, sobre o por que do seu carro não ter funcionado.

Assim que chegamos a cidade, ele me mostrou o caminho até o cinema e estacionamos em uma esquina ao lado. Ele foi comprar os ingressos enquanto eu esperava, olhei em volta e vi um volvo prata passando em frente a entrada do cinema.

Não ele não teria coragem. Repeti para mim mesma, mais logo afastei os pensamentos, Mike já vinha com os ingressos.

-O que você escolheu?

- Avatar. Tyler disse que é bom. Quer pipoca?

-Claro. – antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa ele correu para a fila da pipoca, e trouxe uma bacia mega, de tão grande e refrigerante.

Entramos na sala pois o filme já ia começar, e escolhemos um lugar bem no meio. Tyler tinha razão o filme estava ótimo, mais estava difícil ficar confortável.

Queria colocar meu braço no braço da cadeira, mas Mike mantinha seu braço lá, será que ele esperava que eu segurasse sua mão?

Suspirei e continuei encolhida em minha cadeira.

-Esta gostando do filme. – senti um braço em meu ombro, e Mike sussurrou no meu ouvido, mais se afastou de repente.

-Mais o que... – ouvimos risadinhas e olhamos para trás e tinha uns garotos de uns 13 anos acho e se abaixaram quando olhamos.

Voltamos a olhar para frente quando veio mais risadinha e um monte de pipoca era atacada em Mike, sem me conter acabei rindo baixinho e ele me olhou bravo.

Passamos a sessão toda assim eu tentando ver o filme e os meninos tacavam pipoca no Mike, que os olhava furioso. Quando finalmente acabou, Mike parecia bravo e eu queria ir pra casa.

-Vamos embora? – perguntei esperançosa, mais tentei disfarçar.

-Já, pensei em irmos comer alguma coisa.

-Eu comi muita pipoca Mike, não estou com fome. – ele suspirou e assentiu.

Fomos ate a picape, e foi um longo caminho ate minha casa, Mike reclamou varias vezes dos moleques, e tive que me controlar para não rir.

Assim que chegamos, Mike saiu do meu carro e foi dar uma olhada no dele e por milagre estava funcionando perfeitamente. Ele me encarou confuso, e eu dei de ombros.

-Posso te acompanhar até a porta?

-Oh, ok. – paramos em frente a porta, e ele segurou minha mão. Sorri se graça e vi ele se aproximar cada vez mais de mim.

OMG, ele vai me beijar?

Prendi a respiração e quando seus lábios quase tocaram os meus, pulamos de susto ao ouvir um barulho alto.

-O que foi isso? – Mike perguntou um pouco assustado.

-Não sei. Mais é melhor eu ir. Nós vemos na escola Mike.

-Tudo bem. – ele acenou e foi até seu carro.

Entrei em casa e tirei meu casaco de chuva, e o pendurei no cabide, meu pai ainda assistia ao um jogo na TV.

-Chegou cedo Bells.

-É.

-Não gostou do filme?

-O filme foi muito bom.

-E a companhia?

-Pai, quer mesmo conversar sobre isso? – ele riu sem graça e acenou.

-Vou deitar.

-Boa noite querida.

Subi correndo para meu quarto, e sem acender a luz, entrei e fechei a porta, sentei na beirada da cama, e comecei a tirar os sapatos. Ofeguei alto quando braços me envolveram pela cintura e lábios frios tocaram meu pescoço.

-Edward? – ouvi sua risada, e me virei para ele ajustando meus olhos no escuro.

-Bella.

-O que... O que faz aqui?

-O seu namorado é meio molenga em.

-Do que esta falando... – foi como um tiro, a compreensão de tudo. – Foi você?

-O que? – ele fez uma carinha de inocente.

-Que estragou meu encontro.

-Bella não sei do que você esta falando. Eu estava caçando, e resolvi vir aqui para conversarmos. – olhei desconfiada para ele que sorriu.

-Vai ficar ai me olhando com essa cara, ou vai me beijar?

-Idiota. – tentei me afastar dele, mais ele riu e me jogou na cama e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos por minha pele.

Nossa os beijos dele são tão bom. Não Bella, não deixa ele te usar de novo, empurrei seu peito e ele parou de me beijar e me olhou profundamente.

-Edward, eu não quero.

-Bella, eu não vou te morder, eu já comi.

-Arg, você é um idiota, eu não quero ser comida de vampiro nem sobremesa.

-E o que você quer?

-Se você não sabe é melhor você sair.

-Bella...

-Não, você fica todo gentil, ai eu caiu na sua, e acabo desmaiada.

-Bella, eu não vou te morder eu prometo me controlar.

-Não, as suas chances já eram.

-O que quer dizer.

-Eu não quero beijos as escondidas, e ser mordida, nem nada disso.

-O que você quer de mim? – ele estava nervoso e me soltou sentando na cama.

-Eu quero... – eu corei de leve, e o vi sorrir.

-Tudo bem.

Ele se levantou e foi até minha janela. Hei aonde ele vai?

-Espera, aonde vai? – sem que eu pensasse ele me deu um beijo rápido e sorriu.

-Vou te dar o que você quer.

E ele saltou minha janela. Olhei na escuridão e nem sinal dele. Só eu pra me apaixonar por um vampiro doido.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui dormir.

Domingo foi um tédio, aproveitei que não tinha nem vampiro, nem humano, me atrapalhando, meu pai passou o dia pescando, com os amigos da reserva e aproveitei para colocar meus deveres em dia.

Fui dormir cedo, e acordei na segunda mais disposta. Vesti minha calça jeans de sempre e coloquei uma blusa de frio preta, estava ventando e chovendo, péssimas combinações para um dia.

Entrei em minha picape, e fui para a escola, assim que cheguei ao estacionamento, suspirei. Mike estava parado ao lado de seu carro. Sai da picape e ele se aproximou de mim.

-Hei Bella, como vai?

-Bem Mike e você?

-Bem, pensei em você na verdade.

-Oh, mesmo. – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, mais não tirou sua mão dali, começou a se aproximar de mim, estava a centímetros fechei meus olhos e de repente senti ele se afastar.

Quando abri meus olhos me surpreendi, ao ver Mike no chão e Edward o olhando com raiva.

-Que foi Cullen? – Mike perguntou nervoso.

-Sai de perto da minha namorada.

OMG.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**N**unca foi tão tortuoso ser imortal, serio esperar até esse maldito encontro estava me deixando mal humorado, meu único, alivio é que Bella parecia tão desanimada quanto eu.

Olhei pela janela do quarto dela, e ela não parecia muito animada. Sorri, isso já contava com a minha vitória.

Ela desceu as escadas em desanimo, e sentou ao lado de seus pai, na sala. A conversa deles sobre o Newton estava me irritando profundamente. Mais eu tinha que manter a calma agora.

Vi o carro do idiota se aproximar, e quase quebrei a arvore em que eu estava, ao ouvir seus pensamentos.

"Hoje a Bella não me escapa."

-Oi Mike.

-Nossa, esta linda Bella.

"Linda e Gostosa. Tyler vai ter que me pagar quando ver eu beijando a Bella segunda na escola."

-Er, obrigada, vamos...

O que ele fez uma aposta com a minha Bella. Respira Edward, ou eu mato esse moleque.

Aproveitei que o pai dela estava dando o típico sermão de pai, preocupado e corri até o carro do pateta e tirei uma peça importante do motor do carro dele. Antes que eles olhassem para o carro eu já estava no quarto da Bella.

Olhei em volta e sorri ao ver a chave da picape, jogada na mesa do computador, peguei a chave e ouvi ela e Mike no carro.

-O que foi?

-Eu não sei, eu acabei de encher o tanque.

Eu ri internamente e coloquei a chave na mesa da cozinha e sai correndo para fora da casa.

Voltei a ficar em cima da arvore. E vi pela janela ela revirando o quarto atrás da chave. Estava tentado a ir ajuda-la, mais ao ver Mike frustrado e com frio a esperando mudei de idéia na hora.

-Pai você viu a chave da picape? – ela gritou enquanto descia a escada, e seu pai respondeu.

-Sim, eu acho que a vi na mesa da cozinha. – podia ver sua cara de confusa, seu pai rolou os olhos quando ela pegou a chave na cozinha.

"Essas crianças nunca sabem onde colocam as coisas."

-Você demorou. – Mike reclamou, e ela o ignorou.

-Não estava achando a chave.

Assim que eles colocaram o carro em movimento, eu corri para meu volvo que estava um pouco longe da casa dela, mais na velocidade que Bella dirigi, foi fácil alcançá-los. De longe podia ouvir os pensamentos de Mike.

"Maldita hora pro meu carro quebrar. Esse carro da Bella é muito lerdo."

Pelo menos Mike estava se divertindo, a como queria ver a cara dele, mais ver a cara da Bella de desanimo pela mente dele, já era ótimo.

Eles chegaram ao cinema, e Mike foi comprar o ingresso, em vez de levar a Bella junto pra ela escolher o filme o idiota, foi sozinho, pior é que passei com o carro na frente bem na hora.

Ainda bem que as janelas são escuras. Li pela mente do Newton que filme iam ver e assim que eles entraram vi três moleques jogando em uma maquina de jogos que tinha ali.

-Hei. – os cumprimentei sorrindo.

-Ola. – um deles falou preocupado.

-Que tal eu dar 100 dólares para cada um.

-Já é. – eu ri e me aproximei mais deles.

Assim que entramos na sala do filme, os garotos com bacias de pipoca mega, eu apontei para Mike.

-É aquele cara, podem tacar pipoca toda vez que ele encostar na menina.

-Fechado. – eu me sentei o mais afastado deles e quase rosnei quando Newton colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela.

-Esta gostando do filme. – quase tive um ataque de riso, quando uma chuva de pipoca caiu em Mike e os moleques começaram a rir, e Bella também.

Depois disso, foi durante quase o filme todo. Devia ter dado mais dinheiro para eles. Assim que saíram do cinema, Mike estava bem bravo e Bella entediada. Fiquei muito feliz quando ela pediu para ir embora.

-Eu comi muita pipoca Mike, não estou com fome. – acabei rindo depois dessa.

Quando finalmente chegamos até a casa de Bella, eu consegui chegar antes deles claro, Bella dirigindo era um martírio, ou melhor a picape dela era um martírio. Eu também tinha que arrumar o carro.

Eu deixei o volvo longe , arrumei o carro e fui ate arvore que estava antes e vi Mike com cara de bobo sem entender nada.

-Posso te acompanhar até a porta.

O que?

"Agora a Bella não me escapa."

O que eu faço? Ele não pode beija-la. E eu não posso aparecer lá. Trinquei os dentes, quando ele começou a se aproximar dela, e sem perceber acabei arrancando um galho da arvore, pois o estava segurando com muita força, o taquei longe e vi Mike se afastar de Bella.

-O que foi isso? – ri da cara de medo do Newton, covarde.

-Não sei. Mais é melhor você ir. Nós vemos na escola Mike. – respirei aliviado ao ver Bella entrar na casa, e Newton ir embora frustrado.

"Segunda ela não me escapa."

Teria que tomar providencias na segunda.

Corri da minha arvore e saltei para seu quarto e deitei na cama dela. Estava um pouco nervoso, nosso ultimo encontro não foi muito amigável.

Ouvi a conversa dela com seu pai, e nem um dos dois, parecia muito a vontade com a conversa.

Bella subiu correndo para o quarto e entrou sem acender a luz, já tirando os sapatos e sentou na cama, sem resistir a abracei, e beijei seu pescoço.

-Edward? – sua voz era confusa e preocupada, ela devia achar que eu só vinha para mordê-la.

-Bella. – respondo sorrindo contra sua pele, seu cheiro era tão bom.

-O que... O que faz aqui?– eu merecia isso, fui um idiota com ela.

-O seu namorado é meio molenga em.

-Do que esta falando... – ela me olhou seria e me preocupei. – Foi você?

-O que? – fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e ela pareceu engolir.

-Que estragou meu encontro.

-Bella não sei do que você esta falando. Eu estava caçando, e resolvi vir aqui para conversarmos. – e dei meu melhor sorriso.

-Vai ficar ai olhando com essa cara ou vai me beijar. – tinha que desviar a mente dela do assunto ou ela iria descobrir logo.

-Idiota. – ela tentou me afastar, mais a joguei na cama e comecei a beijar, suas bochechas, seu queixo, seu nariz arrebitado...

-Edward eu não quero. – eu parei de beija-la e a olhei nos olhos.

-Bella eu não vou te morder eu já comi. – tentei ser honesto, mais acho que não adiantou.

-Arg, você é um idiota, eu não quero ser comida de vampiro nem sobremesa.

-E o que você quer? – eu queria saber, quero ficar com ela, ela não percebe, se não por que eu venho aqui?

-Se você não sabe é melhor você sair.

-Bella...

-Não, você fica todo gentil, ai eu caiu na sua, e acabo desmaiada.

-Bella, eu não vou te morder eu prometo me controlar.

-Não, as suas chances já eram.

-O que quer dizer. – como assim já eram eu nem sabia que estávamos contando as minhas burradas.

-Eu não quero beijos às escondidas, e ser mordida, nem nada disso.

-O que você quer de mim? – ela podia me ajudar né. Eu nunca me envolvi com uma garota como me envolvi com Bella.

-Eu quero... – ela corou, e não pude evitar sorrir.

Serio eu sou um idiota, ela quer o que toda garota quer. E eu iria dar isso a ela.

-Tudo bem. – eu me levantei e fui ate sua janela, para minha surpresa ela veio até mim.

-Espera, aonde vai? – é eu ainda tenho chance, dei um beijo rápido nela a pegando de surpresa, e sorri.

-Vou te dar o que você quer.

Eu disse e saltei sua janela. E corri para longe dela. Se eu queria fazer as coisa direito, não podia começar entrando no quarto dela escondido né.

Serio ser fazer as coisas direito é muito chato. Assim que cheguei em casa, vi Alice na escada da varanda com um grande sorriso.

-O que foi baixinha?

-Estou tão feliz por você Edward.

-O que quer dizer.

-Você vai pedi-la em namoro. Isso é tão lindo. – rolei os olhos e sentei ao seu lado.

-Será interessante não acha.

-Esme vai adorar, e Emmett tirar sarro da sua cara, sua primeira namorada. – os olhinhos dela brilhavam.

-Não enche Alice. – ela sorriu mais e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

Passei o domingo inteiro a olhando de longe, como se faz isso, tenho mais de 100 anos e nunca pedi uma garota em namoro.

Ela estava fazendo seus deveres da escola e não quis atrapalha-la, já basta os dias, que a deixei desmaiada. Suspirei e fiquei na minha arvore, que já era minha amiga, só fico aqui, a olhando até de noite.

Ela foi dormir cedo, e para não atrapalha-la eu fui pra casa, tudo bem eu estou enrolando, mais amanha ela não me escapa.

Assim que chegou à hora eu sai sem meus irmãos, eles podiam ir com o jipe de Emmett. Eu estava muito ansioso.

Nunca mais a magoaria, nem faria as coisas erradas, estacionei o volvo na vaga de sempre, e esperei por ela, para minha frustração Newton também a esperava.

Ouvi o barulho de sua picape, e ela estacionou ao lado do carro do Newton, comecei a caminhar em direção a ela.

-Hei Bella, como vai?

-Bem Mike e você?

-Bem, pensei em você na verdade. – respirei fundo, não podia arrancar a cabeça dele aqui.

-Oh, mesmo. – mais quando o vi quase a beijando de novo, foi mais difícil me controlar, sem perceber já estava ao lado deles, e sem me controlar arranquei ele de perto da minha Bella.

O encarei com ódio, e ele me olhou com raiva, como se eu ligasse pra raiva dele. Era comigo que ele não devia se meter.

-Que foi Cullen? – Newton, estava revoltado.

"Esse idiota do Cullen, só atrapalha."

-Sai de perto da minha namorada.

Não sei por que, mais eu gostei muito de dizer essas palavras.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dez__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

-Sai de perto da minha namorada.

OMG. Edward ficou louco, o que ele esta pensando, Mike parecia fora de si, se levantou e me encarou e parecia chateado.

-Bella, isso é verdade? – eu corei e não soube o que responder, Edward me abraçou pelos ombros e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Claro que é Newton. – ele sorriu para Mike que bufou frustrado, e se afastou de nos. Olhei Edward confusa e ele sorriu, mais depois suspirou.

-Podemos falar no almoço. Eu explicarei tudo. – eu assenti sem saber o que dizer e fiquei mais atônita, quando ele pegou minha mão e minha mochila, e me puxou em direção a escola.

Não falamos durante o caminho e ele parecia preocupado, sorri para ele que se animou e me deu um grande sorriso.

OMG, como ele é lindo.

Ele parou de repente e me assustei ao ver que estávamos em frente a minha sala, o olhei confusa.

-Como sabia onde é minha primeira aula? – ele riu baixo.

-No almoço Bella.

-Ok. – suspirei e ele sorriu mais me entregando a mochila.

-Venho te buscar ok. – antes que eu o respondesse me lascou um beijo, que me pegou de surpresa, quando, nos separamos eu estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Ele colou sua testa na minha e sussurrou as palavras mais perfeitas.

-Até mais tarde namorada.

Entrei meio cambaleante para a sala e podia ver todos me olhando, para meu azar essa aula eu tinha com Mike, e fiquei desconfortável com os olhares, de raiva que ele me dava.

Ainda bem que meu NAMORADO, é um vampiro. Serio essa não pareceu uma frase muito normal.

Assim que acabou a aula eu praticamente corri para a próxima, mais não sei se foi melhor ou pior, já que Jéssica a fofoqueira tinha essa e a outra aula comigo.

-OMG, você esta namorando Edward Cullen. – eu mal sentei e ela já me bombardeou de perguntas.

Eu fui evasiva na maioria, não queria ser mal educada com ela. Mais não queria falar das minha intimidades para ela. Sem contar que nem eu sabia dar as respostas para suas perguntas.

Me limitei a dizer que saímos algumas vezes, e quando ele me viu com Mike, me pediu em namoro no domingo. Isso essa foi uma boa explicação.

Ela não gostou muito, acho que esperava que eu revelasse os segredos sujos da estranha família Cullen. Isso me fez pensar, todos os Cullen são vampiros?

Sai de meus pensamentos quando o sinal tocou e ajeitei meus cadernos de qualquer jeito, na mochila e sai quase correndo da sala. Quase cai quando trombei com o infeliz que estava tampando a passagem.

-Aonde vai com tanta presa?

-Edward. – sorri ao vê-lo e sem pensar joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, deixando minha mochila cair, ele sorriu e me segurou pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu.

-Pelo jeito, você já se recuperou do choque? – eu ri

-Mais ou menos. – ele se abaixou e me levantou me fazendo ficar pendurada em seu pescoço e me beijou, agora eu podia corresponder com mais entusiasmo, e ele gostou, pois sorriu entre o beijo e se separou de mim, quando eu estava ofegante.

Ele me colocou no chão e me separou dele pegando minha mochila, e estendeu a mão para mim.

-Então aonde ia com tanta presa? – ele voltou a perguntar e corei de leve.

-Estava ansiosa para te ver. – admiti e ele sorriu mais

-Então quer dizer que estou perdoado?

-Sim, eu acho. – ele riu e vi que estávamos no refeitório, Edward seguiu para fila do lanche e começou a comprar varias coisas.

Fiquei em silencio ate chegarmos a mesa, assim que sentamos ele empurrou a bandeja em minha direção. Peguei uma maça, e a revirei entre as mãos, ficamos algum tempo em silencio.

-Você nunca come? – quebrei o silencio, e dei uma mordida em minha maça.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Acho sua comida humana repulsiva. – ele disse com uma careta, eu ri.

-Acho o mesmo da sua comida. – nós rimos, e pegou uma das minhas mãos, brincando com meus dedos, sem olhar para mim, quando olhou seus olhos ardiam nós meus.

-Desculpe por mais cedo, eu queria ter falado com você primeiro, mais ver Newton em cima de você. – ele fez uma careta.

-E qual era sua intenção se não tivesse visto Mike comigo? – eu tinha que perguntar né.

-Eu pretendia conversar com você sabe pedir como um garoto normal.

-Você não é normal Edward. – ele suspirou.

-Eu sei, e você se importa.

-Eu estou aqui não estou. – ele sorriu

-Está, embora eu não a mereça, não irei desistir de você.

-Isso é bom. – falei com um sorriso, e ele me retribuiu. – E agora, como as coisas vão ficar?

-Como assim ele me perguntou?

-Bem se somos namorados, temos que conversar.

-Sobre o que quer conversar? – eu olhei para os lados para ver se ninguém estava nós escutando, mais reparei que varias pessoas nos olhavam, não dei atenção e falei baixinho.

-Conversar sobre a sua situação. – ele me olhou confuso.

-Que situação?

-Você sabe, sobre ser vampiro. – ele riu

-Ah sobre isso. Podemos falar mais tarde.

-Por que mais tarde? – perguntei brava. Ele rolou os olhos.

-Nossa aula de biologia.

-Oh. – ele riu da minha cara de desanimo e se levantou segurando minha mão.

Fomos para a aula de mãos dadas, e nós sentamos juntos. Parecia a mesma coisa de sempre, mais dessa vez era diferente, afinal todos sabiam que éramos namorados.

A aula passou muito rápido, somente explicações do senhor Banner eu estava mais preocupada em olhar pra Edward, e ele pra mim, assim que a aula acabou saímos rápido da sala.

-Quer que te acompanhe até sua aula de educação física? – fingi pensar.

-Na verdade preferia ir pra casa. – falei sugestivamente e ele riu.

-Vai perder aula Bella? – ele falou serio, e mordi o lábio.

-Vamos Edward, só dessa vez, teremos mais tempo para conversar. – falei jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e seus braços circundaram minha cintura, ele riu me dando um selinho.

-Esta bem. – dei um gritinho de alegria e o beijei, ele riu entre meus lábios e me soltou segurando minha mão.

-Espero que esteja pronta para conhecer a verdade sobre o meu mundo.

Eu sorri, pois mal podia esperar para conhecer o mundo dele.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

-Sai de perto da minha namorada.

Mike me olhava com ódio, e Bella parecia chocada, depois falaria com ela, estava mais preocupada com o infeliz que ousava tocar minha garota.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim, e olhou Bella, que ainda estava em choque.

-Bella, isso é verdade? – ela corou e continuava em choque, vixi quebrei a garota, me aproximei dela e a abracei pelos ombros e beijei sua bochecha.

-Claro que é Newton. – falei sorrindo e Mike se afastou de nos, achei melhor bloquear seus pensamentos que não eram nada gentis. Dei um sorriso ao ver Bella me olhando, depois suspirei.

-Podemos falar no almoço. Eu explicarei tudo. – ela assentiu, e me afastei dela e peguei sua mochila e sua mão e a levei para sua sala.

Ficamos em silencio o caminho todo não sabia o que dizer, e Bella parecia estar em choque ainda, ela me olhou e sorriu timidamente, o que me fez sorrir mais animado, ela já devia estar se acostumando com a idéia.

Qual é, eu não seria um namorado tão ruim assim.

Parei ao chegarmos em frente a sua sala, e ela pareceu confusa.

-Como sabia onde é minha primeira aula? – eu ri, imagina a cara dela quando contar tudo que eu sei sobre ela.

-No almoço Bella.

-Ok. – ela suspirou, eu acabei sorrindo e entreguei a mochila para ela.

-Venho te buscar ok. – antes que ela respondesse eu a beijei, era bom beija-la sem ser na picape, sua boca quente colada a minha era extremamente agradável. Me separei dela e ela estava corada, tão linda.

Com a testa colada na dela, falei as palavras que estranhamente eram muito perfeitas de um jeito estranho.

-Ate mais tarde namorada.

Afastei-me rápido dela, antes que não me agüentasse e a agarrasse. E fui para minha sala, às aulas foram um tédio, evitei Alice o mais que pude. E vi ela pela mente dos professores e quase voltei ao ouvir a mente do infeliz do Newton, mais contei até dez.

Quando faltava pouco para o almoço corri da sala, e encontrei Alice que me olhava sorrindo.

-Você já sabe o que aconteceu, por que essa carinha?

-Oh Ed, é tão legal. – eu rolei os olhos.

-Alice mais tarde.

-Tudo bem, vai namorar. – me afastei dela e ainda ouvi um gritinho na mente dela, rolei os olhos e parei na porta de Bella.

Vi Bella arrumando suas coisas com presa, e correndo para a porta, será que estava fugindo de mim? Ela saiu tão apresada que acabou trombando em mim, a segurei antes que ela caísse.

-Aonde vai com tanta presa?

-Edward. – quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, senti meus temores se esvaindo, ela sorriu e jogou os braços em meu pescoço.

A abracei a puxando mais para mim e sorri, vendo seu lindo sorriso.

-Pelo jeito, você já se recuperou do choque? – ela riu, eu me abaixei um pouco só para levantá-la e fazê-la ficar pendurada em mim.

-Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu, eu sorri e a beijei, dessa vez o choque realmente tinha passado, pois ela me correspondeu avidamente, acabei sorrindo entre os lábios dela, e ao senti-la ofegante parei de beija-la, e a coloquei de volta no chão, me separei dela e peguei sua mochila, e peguei sua mão.

-Então aonde ia com tanta presa? – perguntei, me lembrando da presa dela, não era em fugir, ela corou de leve, e sorri, esperando sua resposta.

-Estava ansiosa para te ver. – ela falou baixinho e meu sorriso aumentou.

-Então quer dizer que estou perdoado?

-Sim, eu acho. – eu ri de novo, fomos para o refeitório, e as mentes estavam demais hoje, pior do que no dia que a convidei para o almoço. Entrei na fila do almoço e comprei varias coisas, e tentava ignorar a mente dos alunos, eu disse tentava, pois eles praticamente gritavam.

"Edward, esta namorando, talvez eu tenha chance, sou muito mais gostosa que a Swan."

"Cullen idiota, ele vai me pagar por roubar a Bella."

"Ed deixa eu conhece-la?" – neguei olhando para Alice que me mostrou a língua.

"Edward é um idiota, nós expondo assim."

"Os humanos cheiram tão bem, a namorada do Edward também." – iria que ter falar com Alice sobre Jasper.

Afastei os pensamentos quando cheguei ate uma mesa com Bella, nós sentamos e empurrei a bandeja em direção a Bella. Ela pegou uma maça e ficou brincando com ela. Estávamos em silencio, como queria saber o que ela esta pensando, mais ela logo manifestou seu pensamento.

-Você nunca come? – ela perguntou enquanto mordia a maça.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Acho sua comida humana repulsiva. – falei com uma careta e ela riu.

-Acho o mesmo da sua comida. – acabamos rindo juntos com essa, e voltamos a cair no silencio, talvez ela estivesse esperando minha explicação.

Peguei sua mão que estava sobre a mesa, e comecei a brincar com seus dedos sem realmente olha-la, quando olhei a encarei com intensidade, e resolvi falar de uma vez.

-Desculpe por mais cedo, eu queria ter falado com você primeiro, mais ver Newton em cima de você. – fiz uma careta ao lembrar que ele quase a beijara, aquele moleque.

-E qual era sua intenção se não tivesse visto Mike comigo?

-Eu pretendia conversar com você sabe pedir como um garoto normal.

-Você não é normal Edward. – ela me lembrou e eu suspirei, será que isso a impediria de ficar comigo?

-Eu sei, e você se importa?

-Eu estou aqui não estou. – ela admitiu e eu sorri, sim ela estava, e não a deixaria partir.

-Está, embora eu não a mereça, não irei desistir de você.

-Isso é bom. – ela sorriu, e isso me animou. – E agora, como as coisas vão ficar?

-Como assim?

-Bem se somos namorados, temos que conversar.

-Sobre o que quer conversar? – ela olhou para os lados como se quisesse ter certeza que ninguém estava escutando, e falou baixinho.

-Conversar sobre a sua situação. – o que? Do que ela tava falando?

-Que situação? – ela rolou os olhos como se fosse obvio.

-Você sabe, sobre ser vampiro. – ela disse mais baixo e eu ri. Essa situação, eu iria mesmo conversar sobre isso com ela, ate demorou pra ela perguntar, mais não poderia ser aqui com tantos curiosos em volta.

-Ah sobre isso. Podemos falar mais tarde.

-Por que mais tarde? – ela estava brava, o que ela pensava que eu não queria contar a ela, rolei os olhos.

-Nossa aula de biologia.

-Oh. – ela murmurou desanimada e eu ri, e me levantei, ela mal tinha comido, peguei suas coisas e segurei sua mão.

A aula de biologia foi rápida, acho que por eu estar olhando para ela, acabo sendo rápido demais, seus olhos lindo não me deixaram um minuto sequer, teria que ajuda-la a estudar depois já que ela preferia olhar pra mim do que pra explicação do professor.

Mais o que eu podia falar, preferia olhar pra ela também, assim que a aula acabou saímos rápido da sala, queria ir embora com ela, para conversarmos melhor, mais ela não iria faltar só pra ficar comigo.

-Quer que te acompanhe até sua aula de educação física? – ela pareceu pensativa e quando falou me deixou surpreso.

-Na verdade preferia ir pra casa. – ela me olhou sugestiva, pelo jeito ela também queria conversar, ri e fiz cara de serio.

-Vai perder aula Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fez carinha de pidona.

-Vamos Edward, só dessa vez, teremos mais tempo para conversar. – ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço e coloquei minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura, estava totalmente rendido, acabei rindo e dei um beijo rápido nela.

-Esta bem. – ela deu um gritinho animado, que me lembrou Alice, e me beijou, sorri nos lábios dela e a soltei segurando sua mão.

-Espero que esteja pronta para conhecer a verdade sobre o meu mundo.

Ela sorriu e parecia esperançosa, eu na verdade estava nervoso, como ela reagiria a tantas verdades, como ela reagiria a minha natureza de monstro.

Pois mesmo eu mudando com ela, eu não mudaria o que eu sou, e eu sou um vampiro.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Onze__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-E**spero que esteja pronta para conhecer a verdade sobre o meu mundo.

Eu sorri, pois mal podia esperar para conhecer o mundo dele.

O caminho até minha casa foi bem silencioso, Edward olhava para a estrada e parecia nervoso ou frustrado, talvez com a lentidão da minha picape, isso me fez pensar, como ele dirigia afinal seu carro era lindo e devia ser super potente.

Senti-me mal por ele, continuei olhando para ele e admirava seu rosto perfeito, nem acreditava que ele era meu namorado, o que minha mãe diria?

Isso me fez pensar desde que cheguei aqui eu quase não falei com ela, tinha que olhar minha caixa de e-mail, devia estar cheia de broncas. Eu vim para Forks para dar liberdade para ela e Phil, não para abandoná-la.

Só notei que já estávamos em frente de casa, quando vi minha porta aberta e ele me esperando sair, eu ri nervosa e sai, ele segurou minha mão entrelaçando seus dedos nós meus, o que me deu certo alivio, e conforto, era bom saber que ele continuava firme em sua decisão.

Serio a qualquer momento ele podia me dar um pé na bunda, afinal olha pra esse homem, ele é perfeito e eu sou uma simples humana sem graça.

-Bella? – ele me chamou e percebi que ainda estava parada em frente o carro.

-Nossa, eu estava pensando bobagens. – falei rápido e ele franziu o cenho, o que eu disse.

-Tudo bem, vamos entrar?

Eu assenti, e caminhamos em silencio para a casa, eu abri a porta e entrei o ele parou na porta me olhando com um sorriso, eu corei e o olhei assustada.

-Oh eu tenho que te convidar? – ele riu e entrou na casa, e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Só se você fizer questão. Esqueceu que já entrei na sua casa varias vezes.

-Ah mais foi pela janela. – ele riu e fechou a porta que eu deixei aberta e começou a me puxar em direção ao meu quarto.

-Bella, não acredite nós filmes, a maioria das coisas é invenção de Hollywood. – eu ri sem graça e paramos na porta do meu quarto. Ele parecia hesitante, então abri a porta e entrei o puxando pela mão.

-Nervoso. – perguntei baixinho e ele riu.

-Um pouco e você. – soltei uma risadinha nervosa e ele sorriu e sentou na cama e me puxou para seu colo.

-Não se preocupe só vamos conversar. – eu assenti, e ele sorriu torto. – Aposto que tem perguntas para mim.

-Um monte delas. – eu admiti e ele riu.

-Pergunte, estou ao seu dispor hoje. – soltei outra risadinha nervosa, e respirei fundo, ele esperou pacientemente enquanto eu tentava organizar minhas idéias.

-Tudo bem, como você anda de dia? – ele rolou os olhos.

-Por que eu posso.

-Que você pode eu sei, eu quero dizer por que você não queima. – ele riu passando a mão pelos cabelos os deixando mais bagunçados.

-Bella, já disse a baboseira de Hollywood é tudo mentira.

-Então, alho, estacas de madeira, e sol...

-Nem caixão. – ele continuou sorrindo e eu soltei um muxoxo, decepcionada com Hollywood.

-Não era o que você esperava?

-Bem, não, então o que um vampiro de "verdade", pode fazer. – ele riu quando eu fiz aspas com os dedos.

-Bem somos muito fortes e rapidos, e sol não nos incomoda, só não podemos ficar exposto diretamente a ele.

-Por que? – ele riu da minha cara, estava realmente curiosa.

-Qualquer dia te mostro.

-Ah. – ele riu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-Não é algo que possa explicar Bella. – eu murchei mais assenti.

-Tudo bem, e o que mais um vampiro de "verdade" pode fazer. – ele riu.

-Vejamos, alguns de nós tem habilidades extras.

-Habilidades, o que quer dizer com habilidades? – olhei desconfiada para ele que sorriu torto.

-Vejamos, Alice pode ver o futuro... – não o deixei terminar pulei do seu colo.

-Puts serio, OMG ela pode ver tudo, ela sabia que eu viria, e sabia sobre nós? – ele sorriu e me puxou de volta.

-Acho que sim, mais ela me bloqueava quando eu tentava ver?

-Como assim bloqueava?

-Bem, eu também tenho uma habilidade extra.

-Mesmo, o que você faz? – serio, não ia gostar da resposta.

-Eu leio mentes. – ele falou baixo enquanto passava seu nariz por meu pescoço.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – ele riu meio nervoso. – O que você ouviu, é tudo mentira, eu tava nervosa e pensei besteira, eu nem sabia se tinha pensado besteira mais era melhor prevenir né?

-Bella calma, calma. – ele segurou meus ombros, eu tinha levantado de seu colo e andava de um lado pro outro do quarto, serio nem tinha percebido que fiz isso.

Respirei fundo e ele voltou a sentar na cama e me puxou para ele, e me deu um beijo calmo, me acalmei na hora, ele me deitou na cama ficando sobre mim, sua língua brincando com a minha...

Do que a gente tava falando mesmo?

Ele sorriu vendo minha cara de boba, olhando para ele e ficou acariciando com o polegar minha bochecha.

-Eu não posso ler sua mente.

-Graças a Deus! – ele riu e beijou meus lábios mais uma vez.

-Tem mais perguntas?

-Um monte, mais não consigo raciocinar com você tão perto. – ele riu e roçou seus lábios em minha pele, subindo e descendo pelo meu rosto.

-Não se preocupe, teremos amanha e depois e depois e depois... – ele sorriu malicioso e eu corei.

-Ok. – ele riu baixinho e beijou meu rosto, depois minha boca, nossas bocas unidas, nossas línguas acariciando um do outro, me separei dele ofegante e ele sorriu, e virou seu corpo me colocando em cima dele.

-Quero que conheça minha família.

-O que? – ele riu

-O que? Não é isso que os namorados fazem?

-Oh eu não sei? – ele riu e meu corpo balançou com o movimento.

-Bem, eu acredito que seja, então você vai?

-Bem, eu não sei Edward.

-Não precisa ter medo, eles nunca te machucariam, e eu vou estar ao seu lado, sem contar que Esme vai adorar conhece-la.

-Esme é sua mãe?

-Pra todos os efeitos sim, ela e Carlisle, são meus pais.

-E seus pais de verdade? – ele pareceu pensar e sorriu de leve.

-Eles morreram a muito tempo.

-Sinto muito. – ele deu de ombros.

-Foi a décadas Bella, mais você não respondeu minha pergunta?

-Oh, ok eu vou adorar. – ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-Ótimo, imagino que terei que conhecer seu pai? – OMG não tinha pensado nisso, o que diria pro meu pai, OMG e se ele mordesse meu pai, acho que ele não ia aceitar numa boa.

-O que foi Bella?

-Oh, eu só não sei...

-O que? Não quer que eu conheça seu pai?

-Não quer dizer, e se você tipo morder ele... – parei de falar ao ver o olhar de Edward, ele parecia triste e magoado.

-Edward... – ele se levantou e me colocou na cama ficando de pé.

-Edward?

-Eu preciso ir Bella. – O que? Não. – antes que eu falasse ele saltou minha janela.

Merda, você só fala merda Isabella.

Levantei correndo e ele já tinha sumido, praguejei mil vezes e sai correndo para fora da casa, ao chegar na rua olhei em volta e nem sinal dele, ele deve ter saído correndo, sai caminhando pela estrada.

Eu podia ligar, mais eu era tão péssima namorada que nem tinha o numero do celular dele, e nem sabia onde ele morava, tudo bem que a gente começou a namorar hoje. Mais isso não é desculpa.

Ai que vergonha, já estava andando a algum tempo quando vi alguém na floresta.

Edward?

Pensei animada e corri pra lá, mais me deparei com um garoto de cabelos curtos e pele morena, ele me olhava e sorriu um grande sorriso.

-Jacob Black?

**_{Pov Edward}_**

**-E**spero que esteja pronta para conhecer a verdade sobre o meu mundo.

Bella sorriu animada. Mais eu estava preocupada, talvez ela me desce um fora ao saber as verdades sobre mim. Ficamos todo o caminha em silencio, eu olhava para a estrada.

E a velocidade de sua picape não estava ajudando, estava realmente nervoso, e preocupado com sua reação, eu não havia comentado com ela sobre meu talento especial, nem sobre o fato de eu brilhar no sol, o que era meio estranho pra mim até hoje imagina pra ela.

Bella parecia seria e muito compenetrada em algo, talvez já estivesse pensando em me dar um pé na bunda, serio não ler a mente dela é muito frustrante.

Parei em frente sua casa, mais ela não se moveu, sai do carro e abri a porta do carona pra ela, ela ainda ficou alguns segundos meio parada, até se dar conta que chegamos.

Serio agora estava ficando preocupado. Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e segurei sua mão, talvez ela estivesse preocupada com o que eu diria a ela, esperei ela andar, mais ela continuo imóvel.

-Bella? – chamei seu nome, e ela me olhou meio nervosa.

-Nossa, eu estava pensando bobagens. – bobagens, que tipo de bobagens? Serio estava começando a ficar nervoso.

-Tudo bem, vamos entrar. – ela concordou e caminhamos em silencio para sua casa, ela abriu a porta e entrou, mais eu fiquei parado na porta, Bella era tão bonita, sorri olhando seus lindos olhos, ela corou e pareceu ficar assustada de repente.

-Oh eu tenho que te convidar? – eu ri, ela via muito filme pelo jeito. Entrei na casa e dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Só se você fizer questão. Esqueceu que já entrei na sua casa varias vezes.

-Ah mais foi pela janela. – eu ri e fechei a porta, e comecei a puxa-la em direção ao quarto, melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

-Bella, não acredite nós filmes, a maioria das coisas é invenção de Hollywood. – melhor já deixar claro né, ou a conversa ia entrar em níveis absurdos, não que a situação fosse muito normal.

Assim que chegamos ao seu quarto eu parei, serio acho que nunca tinha entrado no quarto dela pela porta, mais agora eu era namorado, as coisas iam mudar, me senti mais nervoso com esse pensamento. Bella parecia mais calma agora e entrou me puxando pela mão.

-Nervoso. – ela perguntou e eu ri, nem faz idéia.

-Um pouco e você. – ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa, e eu ri e sentei em sua cama, e a puxei para meu colo, era bom tê-la bem perto, seu cheiro me acalmava.

-Não se preocupe só vamos conversar. Aposto que tem perguntas para mim? – eu tentei deixa-la mais confortável, ela assentiu.

-Um monte delas. – eu ri

-Pergunte, estou ao seu dispor hoje. – ela deu outra risada nervosa, e depois respirou fundo, esperei ela se sentir mais confiante.

-Tudo bem, como você anda de dia? – serio que era essa sua maior duvida, rolei os olhos.

-Por que eu posso.

-Que você pode eu sei, eu quero dizer por que você não queima. – típica idéia de pessoas que vêem filmes demais. Eu ri e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Bella, já disse a baboseira de Hollywood é tudo mentira.

-Então, alho, estacas de madeira, e sol...

-Nem caixão. – completei sorrindo e ela soltou um muxoxo, tadinha todos os seus conceitos já era.

-Não era o que você esperava?

-Bem, não, então o que um vampiro de "verdade", pode fazer. – ela fez aspas com os dedos quando falou a palavra verdade, e eu ri.

-Bem somos muito fortes e rápidos, e sol não nos incomoda, só não podemos ficar exposto diretamente a ele.

-Por que? – ela parecia muito ansiosa, ri pois ela ficaria brava, não contaria tudo pra ela né.

-Qualquer dia te mostro.

-Ah. – beijei seu nariz, e tentei explicar para ela não ficar chateada.

-Não é algo que possa explicar Bella. – ela parecia chateada, mais aceitou.

-Tudo bem, e o que mais um vampiro de "verdade" pode fazer. – eu ri de novo, não imaginava que essa conversa seria divertida.

-Vejamos, alguns de nós tem habilidades extras.

-Habilidades, o que quer dizer com habilidades? – sorri torto, alguém estava muito curiosa aqui.

-Vejamos, Alice pode ver o futuro... – ela surtou é claro, se levantou do meu colo.

-Puts serio, OMG ela pode ver tudo, ela sabia que eu viria, e sabia sobre nós? – eu ri, imagina quando souber das minhas habilidades, a puxei de volta.

-Acho que sim, mais ela me bloqueava quando eu tentava ver?

-Como assim bloqueava?

-Bem, eu também tenho uma habilidade extra.

-Mesmo, o que você faz? – ela me olhou desconfiada, ok acho que a graça acabou.

-Eu leio mentes. – acabei falando baixo, enquanto sentia seu cheiro...

-PUTA QUE PARIU! O que você ouviu, é tudo mentira, eu tava nervosa e pensei besteira. – eu ri, ela se levantou de mim, e começou a dar desculpas, ela andava de um lado pro outro, fui até ela e segurei seus ombros.

-Bella calma, calma.

Ela respirou devagar, e voltei para a cama a puxando para a cama, e a beijei, sentir sua boca na minha era sempre bom, ela era quente e tão convidativa. A deitei na cama e fiquei sobre ela, ela estava bem calma agora.

Eu ri, e acariciei sua bochecha rosada, ela parecia meio aérea, o que era bom, estava totalmente rendida a mim.

-Eu não posso ler sua mente. – confessei para acalma-la.

-Graças a Deus! – eu ri e voltei a beija-la, sugando sua língua colando seu corpo ao meu, separei nossos lábios a olhando.

-Tem mais perguntas?

-Um monte, mais não consigo raciocinar com você tão perto. – rocei meus lábios em sua pele de porcelana, sentindo seu cheiro

-Não se preocupe, teremos amanha e depois e depois e depois... – falei e percebi que gostei muito disso, de tê-la para mim, sempre que eu quisesse.

-Ok. – ela estava totalmente entregue, voltei a beijar seu rosto sua boca, sorri com seu estado ofegante, e virei nossos corpos colocando ela sobre mim.

-Quero que conheça minha família. – Esme iria exultar ao conhecer Bella.

-O que? – Bella parecia um pouco receosa, oh ela devia ter medo, vampiros né, tentei acalma-la.

-O que? Não é isso que os namorados fazem?

-Oh eu não sei? – ela era inocente, o que pra mim é ótimo, não ter que matar todos os ex namorados dela, era bom.

-Bem, eu acredito que seja, então você vai?

-Bem, eu não sei Edward.

-Não precisa ter medo, eles nunca te machucariam, e eu vou estar ao seu lado, sem contar que Esme vai adorar conhece-la.

-Esme é sua mãe? – a menção de Esme a distraiu, o que era bom.

-Pra todos os efeitos sim, ela e Carlisle, são meus pais. – contei a ela.

-E seus pais de verdade? – nossa fazia tempo que não pensava nisso, sorri com a lembrança distante de minha mãe.

-Eles morreram a muito tempo.

-Sinto muito. – dei de ombros, a algumas décadas que não me afetava mais.

-Foi a décadas Bella, mais você não respondeu minha pergunta?

-Oh, ok eu vou adorar. – sorri animado e beijei seu nariz arrebitado.

-Ótimo, imagino que terei que conhecer seu pai? – serio eu vou ser um ótimo namorado, até quero conhecer o pai dela, ok não queria mais era o certo quando se namora pra valer né.

-O que foi Bella? – Bella não parecia compartilhar da mesma idéia que eu.

-Oh, eu só não sei...

-O que? Não quer que eu conheça seu pai?

-Não quer dizer, e se você tipo morder ele... – serio isso que é levar um chute nas partes baixas. Ela não confiava em mim.

-Edward... – me levantei, afastando-me dela, odiava quando eu esquecia o monstro que eu sou.

-Edward? – era melhor eu ir e não voltar mais, parar de magoá-la.

-Eu preciso ir Bella. – me afastei dela, não queria que ela visse que eu estava chateado, ela estava certa em temer que eu machucasse as pessoas que ela ama.

Saltei sua janela sem olhar para trás e corri o mais rápido que pude, estava a metros da casa dela, e me sentia um idiota.

Por que eu sempre pensava que podia ser normal, coisa que eu nunca vou ser. Suspirei e continuei a correr até tudo se tornar um borrão a minha volta.

Parei ao ouvir o barulho do meu celular, tirei do bolso, e vi o numero de Alice, o que ela quer agora, ela podia ter me avisado, das reações de Bella né.

Serio qual a vantagem de ter uma irmã vidente que não te ajuda? O telefone continuava a tocar e atendi com um suspiro.

-É bom que seja importante.

-Edward, Bella esta bem?

-Sim, por que pergunta?

-Mais você esta com ela, vendo ela?

-Alice o que acontece...

-Edward eu não a vejo.

-Como assim?

-Bem, eu estava dando uma olhada em seu futuro e Bella sumiu.

O que? Como assim sumiu, já corria de volta para sua casa.

-Edward, só tem dois motivos, para o futuro sumir. – rosnei sem perceber.

-Eu sei Alice. Eu sei.

Cheguei até sua casa e saltei sua janela, merda ela não esta no quarto, rosnei de novo e senti seu cheiro, ela havia saído.

Sai da casa rápido, sua picape estava estacionada em frente a casa, onde eu havia deixado, resolvi seguir o rastro dela, ela havia seguido para a estrada, mais onde ela ia?

Sentia uma dor, como se meu coração ainda batesse, como Alice disse só tinha dois motivos para o futuro de Bella ter sumido.

Ou ela estava morta, ou com um lobisomem.

Eu não gostava de nenhuma das alternativa.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Doze__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-J**acob Black? – ele sorriu mais.

-Hei Bella.

-Nossa ta diferente. – ele riu, ele usava uma camiseta e uma bermuda, o que era estranho já que estava muito frio.

Mais o que era estranho é que ele estava muito alto, e musculoso, ele não era assim semana passada, ou era?

-Eu cresci. – ele disse dando de ombros.

-Em uma semana. – ele deu de ombros de novo, ok senhor caladão e misterioso.

-Posso perguntar por que esta na estrada sozinha? – eu corei de leve.

-Oh, eu tava procurando alguém.

-Posso saber quem?

-Meu namorado, se ele me perdoar. – ele sorriu debochado.

-O que seu namorado faz na estrada? – ele olhou em volta. – Ou esta de carro?

-Oh, bem, na verdade eu queria chegar a casa dele, mais sabe como é, eu só lembrei que não sabia onde ele morava agora, hehehe. – ele riu e eu corei, OMG que mico.

-Me diz onde é eu te levo.

-E como você vai saber onde ele mora? – ele rolou os olhos como se fosse obvio.

-Cidade pequena Bella. – ah era obvio sim.

-Bem, ele é Edward Cullen. – eu corei não sei por que, mais corei. Ele fechou a cara, e eu sorri amarelo. – Então sabe onde é a casa dos Cullen?

-Esta namorando Edward Cullen? Quer dizer, você não acha ele estranho?

-Não ele é super normal. – ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – O que?

-Nada.

-Então vai e levar ou não?

Antes que ele respondesse, ele travou o maquicilar, e olhou feio para algo atrás de mim, segui seu olhar e sorri, e sem pensar me joguei em seu pescoço me pendurando nele.

-Me desculpa. – pedi e comecei a espalhar beijos por todo seu rosto, ele me olhou sorrindo e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço.

-Tudo bem Bella. Vou te levar pra casa. – sorri animada e olhei para Jake para me despedir

-Ok. Thau Jacob.

-Ate Bella, nós vemos depois. – vi Edward ficar tenso. – Cullen.

-Black.

Serio isso foi estranho. Edward não me soltou e começou a andar comigo pendurada nele e eu ri, ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que?

-Reparou que estou pendurada em você né? – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Claro que reparei. Agora segure com força.

-Por quê? – ele me olhou bravo e me apertei mais nele e logo estávamos em movimento.

Ofeguei ao sentir o vento, a floresta a nossa volta só um borrão, prendi meu corpo tão forte nele, que não sabia como ele respirava de repente ele parou.

-Bella chegamos.

-Humrum.

-Pode me soltar.

-Humrum.

-Bella?

-Eu preciso de ajuda. – ele riu e me ajudou a solta-lo dele, me pegou nos braços como se eu fosse um bebê e olhei para ele com cara de boba, eu me agarrei a ele e senti ele saltar, quando vi estávamos em meu quarto.

-Me desculpa, eu fui uma idiota... – ele me calou com um beijo, sua boca na minha, e logo sua língua brigando com a minha, agarrei seus cabelos e ele apertou minha cintura me levando até a cama, e deitando sobre mim.

-Eu fui meio temperamental. – ele falou serio e eu ri.

-Não foi não. Me desculpa Edward, eu sei que você não faria...

-Como pode saber, se eu te dei a impressão de que saiu mordendo todo mundo por ai. – eu corei e ele sorriu beijando minhas bochechas.

-Eu não penso isso de você. – falei baixinho e olhei em seus olhos.

-Não quero que minta pra mim Bella. Mais eu vou me controlar, nunca mais vou te magoar.

-Ok.

-Não se preocupe, seu pai e você estão fora do cardápio.

-Hehehe. – o risadinha infeliz, ele riu alto e beijou minha boca de novo, até o ar se tornar necessário, pra mim é claro, a pobre humana.

-Então quando vou conhecer sua família? – ele sorriu torto.

-Quando você quiser.

-Pode ser amanha?

-Claro.

-Ótimo hoje você conhece meu pai.

-O que? Mais já?

-Edward. – ele riu sem graça.

-Desculpa, fiquei meio nervoso. – eu ri e colei meu corpo ao dele.

-Estou desculpada mesmo né?

-Claro.

-Ótimo, por que eu tenho uma pergunta.

-Faça.

-O que foi aquilo com Jake?

-Já é Jake é? – eu dei de ombros.

-Melhor que Jacob, fala serio Jacob é estranho. – ele riu alto e beijou minha boca. – Mais não muda de assunto o que foi aquilo?

-Bem, digamos que eu não sou o único ser místico por aqui.

-O que quer dizer?

-São segredos que não me pertencem Bella, tenho que falar com Carlisle antes de te contar algo. – estranhei sua resposta, mais entendi, se ele não podia.

-Tudo bem.

-Nossa você aceitou rápido. – eu ri corada.

-A minha cota de besteiras com você hoje eu já gastei, então vou me controlar. – ele riu alto.

-Não precisa se controlar, pode sempre me dizer o que pensa. Na verdade seria ótimo me dizer. Sabia que é frustrante não te ouvir.

-Frustrante seria se você me ouvisse. Mais prometo dividir com você a maior parte dos meus pensamentos.

-Obrigada. – ele falou sorrindo e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, minhas mãos se infiltraram em seu cabelo o colando mais a mim, senti suas mãos na lateral do meu corpo e ofeguei baixo.

Ele separou nossos lábios e senti sua boca em meu pescoço, fiquei um pouco nervosa, mais ao lembrar de suas palavras "nunca mais vou te magoar", e relaxei colando mais meu corpo ao dele.

Um murmúrio escapou dos lábios dele e seus lábios voltaram a beijar meu pescoço, senti suas mãos em meu quadril e senti minha pele arder, sem pensar ou me controlar minhas mãos entraram por dentro de sua camisa e arranharam suas costas.

Ele soltou outro murmúrio e voltou a beijar minha boca, sugando meu lábio inferior e o mordiscando, sua língua infiltrou em minha boca, sugando a minha. Gememos na boca um do outro e suas mãos foram para a o botão da minha calça, mais ele parou de repente e se afastou de mim.

-O que foi?

-Seu pai.

-OMG que horas são? – sem esperar resposta dele, olhei no meu despertador e pulei da cama quase caindo, senti os braços de Edward a minha volta e ele me levantou sem me soltar.

-Calma. – ele falou enquanto beijava minha testa e respirei fundo.

-Ok.

-Venha vamos descer. – ele me soltou e segurou minha mão.

Já no andar de baixo, eu o puxei em direção a cozinha e me separei dele para preparar o jantar de Charlie.

-Bella, posso ir embora...

-Nem se atreva. Hoje você vai conhecer o chefe Swan. – ele riu e se levantou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Você fica linda autoritária. – corei e seus lábios cobriram os meus, mais ele logo se afastou e sentou na pequena mesa da cozinha.

Nem cheguei a perguntar o por que, quando ouvi o carro do meu pai estacionando, a porta batendo, e o barulho dos seus pés na calçada.

-Bells, ta acordada? – a voz do meu pai ecoou e eu corei e evitei olhar Edward.

-Na cozinha pai. – meu pai entrou na cozinha e olhou confuso primeiro pra mim depois para Edward.

Dei um sorriso amarelo.

-Pai, conhece Edward Cullen?

-Oh claro, o filho do Dr. Cullen.

-Sim, como vai chefe Swan? – Edward apertou a mão de meu pai, que o olhou sorrindo, mais ainda meio desconfiado.

-Bem, pode me chamar de Charlie.

-Bom, - Edward passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – Bom, Charlie eu na verdade queria pedir permissão para namorar Bella? – o sorriso do meu pai sumiu e ele olhou bravo para Edward.

-Na verdade prefiro chefe Swan.

OMG!

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**S**egui o rastro dela, ela havia caminhado um pouco pela estrada, de repente seu cheiro sumira e ela parecia ter entrado na floresta rosnei baixo e continuei seguindo seu cheiro.

-Esta namorando Edward Cullen? Quer dizer, você não acha ele estranho? – a voz conhecida soou mais perto e o vi, ele estava conversando com ela. Contive outro rosnado.

-Não ele é super normal. – acabei esquecendo o que ia fazer, serio que ela me achava normal? – O que?

Assim como eu Jacob Black, não a levou a serio.

-Nada.

"Ela não deve saber que ele é um sanguessuga." – isso é o que você pensa cachorro.

-Então vai me levar ou não? – Bella é muito impaciente. Sem me conter mais me aproximei e vi Black me olhar com raiva, devolvi o olhar.

Bella me notou atrás dela e me surpreendi com sua afobação ao pular no meu pescoço, ficando pendurada em mim.

-Me desculpa. – ela pediu e começou a dar beijos pelo meu rosto, ok isso é bom. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço delicado aspirando seu cheiro doce, era bom tê-la em meus braços segura.

-Tudo bem Bella. Vou te levar pra casa. – ela me deu um lindo sorriso mais acabou olhando pro cachorro.

"Maldito sanguessuga, se ele a machucar..."

-Ok. Thau Jacob.

-Thau Bella, nos vemos depois. – nós seus sonhos cachorro.

-Cullen. – ele falou serio.

-Black. – afinal minha mãe me ensinou educação. Sem dar mais atenção a ele e mais preocupado com o corpo quente colado ao meu, eu comecei a caminhar com Bella ainda pendurada em mim.

"Nós vemos sanguessuga."

Com certeza pensei, continuei andando, até ouvir sua risada, e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que?

-Reparou que estou pendurada em você né? – sorri, lógico que tinha, estava ótimo pra falar a verdade, dei um beijo em sua boca rosada.

-Claro que reparei. Agora segure com força. – ia mostrar a ela, os privilégios de ter um namorado vampiro, transporte nunca mais.

-Por que? – a olhei bravo e ela enlaçou suas pernas no meu quadril e me apertou com força, se eu respirasse tava morto já, com a sua força. Assim que me certifiquei de que ela estava segura comecei a correr.

Ah como eu adorava correr, o vento em meu rosto, era quase nulo, meus pés quase não tocavam no chão. Chegamos rápido a casa dela, e parei esperando ela descer.

-Bella chegamos. – ela não se moveu.

-Humrum.

-Pode me soltar.

-Humrum. – ok acho que ela não gostou muito.

-Bella?

-Eu preciso de ajuda. – acabei rindo, Bella tinha um namorado que podia a levar em qualquer lugar, e ela ficava enjoada com a corrida. A puxei para meu braços a aninhando como um bebê.

Ele me segurou com força, e sorri saltando sua janela, entramos em seu quarto, e ela olhou em volta depois para mim.

-Me desculpa, eu fui uma idiota... – a beijei, não era culpa dela, era minha, e meus desejos impulsivos, ela agarrou meus cabelos, e sem me conter a levei até a cama, ficando sobre ela.

-Eu fui meio temperamental. – admiti quando nos separamos e ela riu.

-Não foi não. Me desculpa Edward, eu sei que você não faria... – não a deixei terminar.

-Como pode saber, se eu te dei a impressão de que saiu mordendo todo mundo por ai. – infelizmente foi essa impressão que eu passei para ela, me doía admitir, mais ela não tem motivos para confiar em mim, ela corou e beijei suas bochechas.

-Eu não penso isso de você. – ela falou baixinho, só para me sentir melhor, a olhei serio.

-Não quero que minta pra mim Bella. Mais eu vou me controlar, nunca mais vou te magoar. – estava falando serio, eu nunca mais a deixaria se afastar de mim.

-Ok.

-Não se preocupe, seu pai e você estão fora do cardápio. – o piadinha infeliz.

-Hehehe. – Bella deu uma risadinha, tão sem graça que acabei rindo alto, e a beijei de novo, sua boca quente colada a minha, só me separando dela quando o ar se fez necessário.

-Então quando vou conhecer sua família? – ela tentou mudar de assunto, e sorri torto.

-Quando você quiser.

-Pode ser amanha? – podia ser hoje, mais já estava tarde e tinha que prepara-los, afinal alem de Alice ninguém sabia que eu estava namorando uma humana.

-Claro. – concordei, guardando meus pensamentos para mim.

-Ótimo hoje você conhece meu pai. – como?

-O que? Mais já?

-Edward. – ri sem graça, depois de todo meu drama, eu fico com o pé atrás, só você mesmo Edward.

-Desculpa, fiquei meio nervoso. – ela riu e colou seu corpo ao meu, suas formas arredondadas se moldando perfeitamente contra meu peito.

-Estou desculpada mesmo né? – sua voz me tirou de uma linha de pensamentos nada inocentes e se fosse humano estaria corado.

-Claro.

-Ótimo, por que eu tenho uma pergunta. – espero que não seja mais sobre fantasias de Hollywood.

-Faça.

-Que foi aquilo com Jake? – Jake? Que historia é essa com Jake?

-Já é Jake é? – será que dava pra notar o ciúme em minha voz? Espero que não. Ela deu de ombros.

-Melhor que Jacob, fala serio Jacob é estranho. – acabei rindo alto e a beijei, minha Bella é ótima, Jacob é mesmo um nome idiota, dei um beijo nela. – Mais não muda de assunto, o que foi aquilo?

-Bem, digamos que eu não sou o único ser místico por aqui. – esperava não revelar muito, afinal o tratado ainda é valido.

-O que quer dizer?

-São segredos que não me pertencem Bella, tenho que falar com Carlisle antes de te contar algo. – ela pareceu pensar no assunto seriamente.

-Tudo bem. – sem mais perguntas?

-Nossa você aceitou rápido. – ela riu corada.

-A minha cota de besteiras com você hoje eu já gastei, então vou me controlar. – acabei rindo, a minha cota de besteiras é que tava cheia, ela tinha muito ainda até ficarmos quites.

-Não precisa se controlar, pode sempre me dizer o que pensa. Na verdade seria ótimo me dizer. Sabia que é frustrante não te ouvir.

-Frustrante seria se você me ouvisse. Mais prometo dividir com você a maior parte dos meus pensamentos. – hummm isso é bom.

-Obrigada. – falei simplesmente, e a beijei, senti seu corpo moldado ao meu, sua boca colada a minha, era extremamente excitante. Suas pequenas mãos se infiltraram por meu cabelo, me puxando mais, como se houvesse espaço entre nós.

Bella já estava ofegante, por ar, separei nossos lábios e deslizei minha boca para seu pescoço, quente e macio, Bella travou e me amaldiçoei mil vezes, mais ao sentir ela ondular seu corpo de encontro ao meu, esqueci de tudo.

Um gemido baixo saiu de meus lábios, e voltei a beijar seu pescoço, minhas mãos já tocavam sua pele quente, meus toques mais ousados e ela parecia não se opor.

Outro gemido escapou de meus lábios, e voltei a beijar sua boca, explorando cada canto, sentindo seu gosto, suas pequenas mãos tocavam-me, me deixando louco, quando sentir suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, e soltei um murmúrio sem sentido.

Tocava seu corpo com desejo, já imaginando como seria tê-la só para mim, seu corpo colado ao meu, mais o barulho de um carro perto da casa tirou minha concentração. E me afastei dela, como eu odiava pais.

-O que foi?

-Seu pai.

-OMG que horas são? – Bella pareceu desesperada e olhando no despertado perto da cama, na sua afobação ela caiu da cama, mais a segurei a tempo. A abracei contra meu corpo.

-Calma. – falei baixinho enquanto beijava sua testa.

-Ok.

-Venha vamos descer. – a soltei e segurei sua mão.

Descemos a escada juntos e ela me levou até a cozinha e começou a preparar a comida humana dela, estava um pouco nervoso, nunca tinha pedido permissão para namorar, e agora com mais de 100 anos aqui estou eu.

-Bella, posso ir embora...

-Nem se atreva. Hoje você vai conhecer o chefe Swan. – acabei rindo, ela mandona é linda, fui até ela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Você fica linda autoritária. – ela corou e eu a beijei, mais me afastei, seu pai já estava quase na casa, e seria estranho ele chegar e pegar Bella corada, e nervosa.

Sentei na pequena mesa, e podia ouvir o carro estacionando e o pai dela saindo do carro, ele não tinha uma mente muito ativa, era meio calado, talvez Bella tenha puxado dele.

"Espero que Bella esteja acordada, vou ligar pra Renne se ela continuar assim."

-Bells, ta acordada? – ele gritou ao entrar e ela corou e desviou o rosto do meu, eu já disse que eu sou um idiota.

-Na cozinha pai. – ela gritou de volta e o chefe Swan entrou na cozinha e parou assim que me viu.

Ele parecia confuso, e olhava de mim para Bella.

"Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui?" – Bella sorriu meio nervosa.

-Pai, conhece Edward Cullen.

-Oh claro, filho do Dr. Cullen. – era bom ter pai conhecido, se bem que nessa cidade quem não conhece o Dr. Cullen.

-Sim, como vai chefe Swan? – apertei a mão dele que continuava a me olhar desconfiado, serio se fosse humano estaria tremendo.

-Bem, pode me chamar de Charlie.

"Mais o que é que esta acontecendo..." - interrompi seus pensamentos.

-Bom.

"Mais o que eles faziam aqui sozinhos?" – passei minha mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

-Bom, Charlie eu na verdade queria pedir permissão para namorar Bella? – nunca vi ninguém mudar de fisionomia tão rápido, será que ele é meio vampiro?

-Na verdade prefiro chefe Swan.

Vixi, já tendo problemas com o sogrão Edward, nada bom.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Treze__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-N**a verdade prefiro chefe Swan.

OMG!

-Pai! – serio meu pai queria me matar de vergonha, Edward me olhou meio estranho.

-O que? – ele falou com cara de inocente e se eu tivesse algo na mão tacaria nele. Respira Bella, respira.

-Não vai responder? – perguntei seria.

-Estou pensando.

-Pai!

-O que?

-Edward se importa de esperar na sala? – ele assentiu e foi para sala, e ligou a TV, assim que tive certeza de que ele não ouvia fuzilei meu pai com os olhos.

-Escuta aqui chefe Swan, eu gosto dele e não vou falar mais com você se não mudar sua atitude. – comecei e falar enquanto terminava o jantar.

-Bella, ele não serve pra você.

-O que? Por quê? – ele se mexeu nervoso.

-Ele é muito velho pra você.

-O que? Claro que não estamos na mesma turma de biologia.

-Mais só esta aqui há uma semana, como já tem um namorado?

-Ah é que, bem, a gente conversou bastante, e Edward é um rapaz serio e não gosta só de ficar.

-Ficar? O que é ficar?

-A você sabe ficar, tipo ficar só nos beijos, ficar só nos amassos. – lógico que eu estava extremamente corada enquanto explicava pro meu pai né.

-E vocês ficam só nos beijos e amassos? – OMG que vergonha.

-É pai, mais vai aceitar o pedido dele né? – meu pai fez um bico e ficou um tempo enrolando.

-Esta bem, mais terá regras.

-Que tipo de regras?

-Bem, dia de semana nada de ficar namorando até tarde, se forem ficar no seu quarto com a porta aberta, e eu vou pensar em mais algumas. – olhei espantada pra ele, serio meu pai é sem noção.

-Bem, posso conviver com essas regras. – falei por fim, e lavei as mãos a pós terminar. – O jantar esta pronto.

-Você não vai comer?

-Pode comer pai, eu meio que perdi o apetite, vou me despedir de Edward. – ele assentiu sem falar mais nada, e sentou na mesa se servindo fui até a sala e vi Edward olhando pra TV e sorrindo.

-Esta vendo algo engraçado? – olhei pra TV e estava em um canal do tempo?

-Não estava rindo da conversa. OU melhor, dos pensamentos do seu pai. – me sentei ao lado dele e ele colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros me puxando para perto colando nossos corpos e beijou minha testa.

-O que ele estava pensando?

-Bom em me matar principalmente. – eu ri acompanhada dele.

-Desculpe por isso. – ele deu de ombros

-São os riscos por namorar a filha do chefe de policia, eu acho. – eu ri de novo e senti seus lábios nos meus, sua língua brincando com a minha, mordisquei seu lábio e ele gemeu na minha boca...

-Humrum. – paramos de nos beijar e me separei de Edward extremamente vermelha.

-Pai, oi já jantou?

-Você não ia se despedir dele? – olhei para Edward que mantinha o rosto serio assim como meu pai.

-Oh claro. Venha Edward. – estiquei minha mão que Edward pegou, mais antes de sairmos ele virou-se para meu pai.

-Foi um prazer chefe Swan. Espero vir aqui mais vezes. – meu pai apertou a mão dele, enquanto fazia uma carranca e estava preocupada. E se Edward me largar? OK mato meu pai.

Saímos para fora, e Edward riu, olhei confusa pra ele e senti seus lábios nós meus, o abracei colando meu corpo ao dele.

-Posso saber qual a graça? – ele riu mais e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Seu pai, ele considerou pegar a arma mais de uma vez.

-OMG. – Edward riu e me deu mais um beijo rápido.

-Podemos deixar a visita a minha casa pra sexta-feira?

-Claro, por quê?

-Quero contar a Esme sobre você. – eu sorri e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços dando um selinho nele.

-Ah tudo bem. Vai ser ótimo. Será que ela vai gostar de mim? – ele rolou os olhos.

-Ela vai adorá-la, não se preocupe. Agora é melhor eu ir, não quero levar um tiro do chefe Swan. – eu ri e dei mais um beijinho nele.

Ele me soltou e se afastou um pouco da casa e sumiu de repente, nossa ele é rápido mesmo. Suspirei e voltei para a casa, assim que entrei, vi meu pai emburrado no sofá, nem dei atenção e fui direto pro telefone.

Antes de chegar lá meu pai me chamou. Fui ate a sala e vi ele colocar a TV no mute.

-Tudo bem pai. – ele pigarreou.

-Hummm, er bem, sim. Sabe agora que esta namorando, precisa se cuidar.

OMG, meu rosto deve ter atingido uma nova escala de vermelho.

-Pai! – gemi e ele parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu, seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho também.

-Não, nos temos que falar sobre isso, não quero ser avô.

-Pai, sinceramente, eu e Edward começamos a namorar hoje. Não acho que vou ter um filho amanhã. – ele pigarreou mais uma vez.

-Eu sei, quer dizer só quero que se cuide, sabe garotos como esse Edward usam as meninas, depois que tem o querem eles partem pra outra.

Gemi mais uma vez, não que Edward não fosse assim, eu realmente não sabia, mais o que ele queria de mim era sangue, e isso ele já tinha pegado faz tempo, agora o resto eu com certeza daria também.

-Eu entendi pai, vou tomar cuidado. – falei corando e respirei fundo antes de voltar ao que ia fazer, ligar para minha mãe. Charlie parecia aliviado que a conversa acabou e voltou para seu jogo.

Disquei o numero do celular dela e esperei, já ia desistir quando ela atendeu ofegante.

-Achei. – ouvi seu grito e ri.

-Perdeu o celular de novo dona Renne.

-Bebê, que saudade. Eu não perdi, ele que se escondeu, você sabe como são o celulares eles gostam de brincar. – eu ri do jeito doido de minha mãe.

-Sei, como você esta?

-Lembrou que eu existo?

-A mãe te mandei um e-mail no domingo.

-Mais não me ligou. Mamãe sente saudades. Forks ta tão boa que esqueceu de mim? – ri imaginando ela fazendo um bico.

-Não, esquecer você impossível. Mais Forks esta ótima.

-Serio?

-Sim, eu bem tenho novidades.

-Me conta? – ela pediu entusiasmada e eu ri.

-Eu, bem, er estou namorando.

-OMG, meu bebê é uma mulher. Como ele é me conta tudo.

-Mãe!

-Ok, me conta quase tudo. – ri de novo.

-A senhora é impossível. – ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Desculpa, só estou com saudades. – a voz dela pareceu triste, e quase me fez voltar, mais me lembrei o por que de deixa-la, ela tinha a vida dela agora pra viver, e eu bem agora tinha Edward também.

-Ele se chama Edward Cullen, e é lindo. – mudei de assunto antes que eu chorasse, e isso funcionou mais rápido do que pensei.

-OMG, lindo como, gatinho ou tipo ator de cinema, detalhes. – eu sorri era tão fácil desviar a atenção dela.

-Ator de cinema com certeza.

-Me manda uma foto dele.

-Vou tentar, na verdade não sei se Edward gosta de tirar foto. – falei meio nervosa, OMG será que ele vai aparecer? Será que ele aparece no espelho?

-Bella? Bella? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe e parei de imaginar coisas.

-Desculpa, mãe tenho que desligar, tenho que fazer meu dever.

-Ah tudo bem, durma bem querida e me liga, mamãe sente saudades.

-Também mãe, te amo.

-Também te amo bebê.

Coloquei telefone no gancho e sequei uma lagrima teimosa, eu decidi vir pra cá, tinha que aceitar as responsabilidades que isso implica, suspirei fundo e fui em direção a escada.

-Boa noite chefe Swan. – gritei antes de correr para o banheiro, ouvi ele resmungar algo e ri baixo.

Tomei um banho quente e vesti meu pijama velho, penteei os cabelos escovados meus dentes fui pro meu quarto, ainda com o pensamento em minha mãe e sequei outra lagrima teimosa, assim que abri a porta não pude evitar sorrir.

-Vem cá. – ele me chamou deitado em minha cama com os braços abertos. Sem pensar em mais nada eu fui, era o lugar perfeito para ficar agora nós braços de Edward.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-N**a verdade prefiro chefe Swan.

Vixi, já tendo problemas com o sogrão Edward, nada bom. Sorri sem graça, comecei bem.

-Pai! – Bella estava corada e nervosa.

"Se pensa que vai levar minha garotinha..."

-O que? – ele fez cara de desentendido, e segurei a vontade de rir.

-Não vai responder? – ela perguntou mais nervosa e já ficando brava.

-Estou pensando.

-Pai!

"Nem pensar, ele não serve pra Bella, será que ela ficaria chateada se eu desse um tiro no infeliz?"

Serio medo do sogrão.

-O que?

-Edward se importa de esperar na sala? – ela pediu e resolvi sair, chefe Swan me olhou feio, se fosse humano já tinha ido embora, mais pode desistir chefe Swan, vai ter que me agüentar muito ainda.

Sentei no sofá de dois lugares e liguei a TV, mudando de canal rapidamente, suspirei frustrado, ver TV é chato.

"Droga vou perder o jogo." – rolei os olhos, o pai dela é estranho.

-Escuta aqui chefe Swan, eu gosto dele e não vou falar mais com você se não mudar sua atitude. – podia ouvir Bella mexendo nas panelas com raiva as vezes batendo as coisas, enquanto falava com seu pai.

O que? Achou que eu não ia ouvir a conversa?

Pensou errado.

-Bella, ele não serve pra você.

-O que? Por quê?

-Ele é muito velho pra você. – ele nem faz idéia, mais de cem anos de diferença, será que Bella se importa? Perguntar pra ela mais tarde.

-O que? Claro que não estamos na mesma turma de biologia.

"Deve ser repetente."

-Mais só esta aqui há uma semana, como já tem um namorado?

-Ah é que, bem, a gente conversou bastante, e Edward é um rapaz serio e não gosta só de ficar.

-Ficar? O que é ficar?

Ficar? Por que os jovens inventam essas palavras. Serio que esse pensamento foi meu? Ok foi meu.

-A você sabe ficar, tipo ficar só nos beijos, ficar só nos amassos. – não acredito que ela estava explicando pra ele, estava me segurando para não gargalhar, situação mais estranha.

-E vocês ficam só nos beijos e amassos? – podia ver pela mente de Charlie como Bella estava vermelha.

-É pai, mais vai aceitar o pedido dele né? –

" #$ %# " – ele resmungou algo na mente que nem eu entendi.

-Esta bem, mais terá regras. – regras?

-Que tipo de regras?

"Agora tenho que inventar regras, ela tinha que namorar # %# ." – mais resmungos.

-Bem, dia de semana nada de ficar namorando até tarde, se forem ficar no seu quarto com a porta aberta, e eu vou pensar em mais algumas. – Bella pareceu não gostar, eu também não estava gostando.

Mais quem disse que eu respeito regras.

-Bem, posso conviver com essas regras. O jantar esta pronto. – Bella falou meio cabisbaixa e começou a sair da cozinha.

-Você não vai comer?

-Pode comer pai, eu meio que perdi o apetite, vou me despedir de Edward. – o que eu tinha que ir, mais ainda é cedo.

"Já esta tirando minha garotinha de mim, e eu quase não fiquei com ela, $ $# %#." – acabei sorrindo ouvindo mais resmungos.

-Esta vendo algo engraçado? – Bella perguntou, e sorri para ela.

-Não estava rindo da conversa. OU melhor, dos pensamentos do seu pai. – ela se sentou ao meu lado e a puxei para mais perto a abraçando pelos ombros.

-O que ele estava pensando?

-Bom em me matar principalmente. – nos dois rimos.

-Desculpe por isso. – dei de ombros.

-São os riscos por namorar a filha do chefe de policia, eu acho. – ela riu e sem me conter a beijei, sua boca quente colada na minha, sua língua quente era sempre uma tentação, ela mordiscou meu lábio e gemi...

-Humrum. – Bella quase pulou do sofá, ao ver seu pai nos encarando, ela estava muito vermelha e tive que me segurar para não rir

-Pai, oi já jantou?

-Você não ia se despedir dele? – serio chefe Swan tava me irritando, será que a Bella ia ficar muito brava se eu desse uma mordidinha de nada.

-Oh claro. Venha Edward. – Bella esticou a mão e me apressei a pegar e sair com ela, não antes de me despedir do sogrão.

-Foi um prazer chefe Swan. Espero vir aqui mais vezes. – ah e vou vir muitas, e muitas vezes, ele me olhava bravo, e só ouvia resmungos na sua mente e seu olhar disparar para sua arma.

Saímos pra fora, e acabei rindo, Emmett iria rir por uma semana se contasse pra ele o que tive que passar, Bella me olhava confusa e aproveitei que o pai dela tava mais preocupado com o jogo e a beijei.

Bella me abraçou colando seu corpo quente no meu...

-Posso saber qual a graça? – ela estava com uma carinha de brava tão linda, dei um beijo rápido nela.

-Seu pai, ele considerou pegar a arma mais de uma vez.

-OMG. – Bella tava em pânico, o que ela achava que eu ia desistir dela por que o pai dela não vai com a minha cara, vai sonhando chefe Swan.

-Podemos deixar a visita a minha casa pra sexta-feira? – mudei de assunto para ela ver que eu não desistiria tão fácil.

-Claro, por quê?

-Quero contar a Esme sobre você. – ela sorriu animada e jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Ah tudo bem. Vai ser ótimo. Será que ela vai gostar de mim? – rolei os olhos, Esme gostaria da Bella mesmo se ela tivesse três cabeças, era sonho de Esme me ver com uma companheira.

-Ela vai adora-la, não se preocupe. Agora é melhor eu ir, não quero levar um tiro do chefe Swan. – ela riu e colou seus lábios nos meus e se afastou, a soltei.

E assim que me vi numa distancia segura corri. Corri o mais rápido que pude, e logo estava em casa, Alice como sempre, me esperava na porta e sorri para ela.

"Oi Sr. Cullen." – rolei os olhos e dei um beijo em sua bochecha entrando em casa.

Ótimo todos estavam na sala, Jazz jogava xadrez com Emmett, Carlisle lia um livro, e Esme planejava algo em um bloco de papel, talvez outra reforma, Rosalie se olhava em uma das paredes de vidro admirando seu cabelo.

-Olá. – os cumprimentei, Esme sorriu.

"Edward."

-Querido sente aqui comigo.

-Na verdade eu queria falar com vocês. – todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e me olharam.

-Não sei se Alice contou algo sobre Bella.

-Não, eu não contei nada Edward. – falou Alice que estava ao meu lado. E eu sabia que ela estava literalmente ao meu lado, pro que eu precisasse.

-Bem, eu estou namorando Bella Swan...

-A filha do chefe Swan? – perguntou Carlisle sorrindo, e vi Emmett me olhando com um grande sorriso.

-Cuidado pra não levar um tiro irmãozinho.

-Rá, Rá. – ri sem humor e ele deu uma grande gargalhada, olhei para Esme que sorria docemente para mim.

"Você gosta dela querido?" – ouvi os pensamentos de Esme e fui até ela sentando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão, a levei aos lábios e dei um beijo.

-Sim mãe, demorei um pouco para me dar conta, mais eu realmente gosto dela.

"Você a ama?"

-Não sei dizer. – falei honestamente, eu nunca tinha amado, não sabia como era se sentir assim tão conectado com outra pessoas, como Esme e Carlisle eram, ou até meus irmãos.

Meus sentimentos por Bella eram confusos até para mim, mais a certeza de que ela era a única que tocava meu coração estava sempre presente quando eu a beijava.

Mais não sabia dizer se isso era amor, ou só desejo pelo seu corpo quente, e seu cheiro viciante. Mais o que importava é que eu a queria a meu lado.

-Não tem problema, se você se importa com ela, e quer cuidar dela já é o suficiente. – sorri para Esme, minha mãe de coração.

-E quando vamos conhecer sua namorada? – falou Jasper, serio, sabia dos medos dele, mais confiava que ele podia se controlar.

-Na verdade era sobre isso que quero falar com vocês. Eu bem, conheci o pai dela hoje...

-E não levou um tiro? – rolei os olhos para Emmett.

-Por pouco, - falei sorrindo, e Emmett gargalhou alto. – Mais voltando ao assunto, quero trazer Bella para conhece-los, lhe conhecer. – falei olhando para Esme.

-Irei adorar Edward. – olhei para meu pai.

-Claro filho, é só marcar. – agradeci, e já ia me levantar, quando a voz mental de Rosalie me fez rosnar.

"Acho uma péssima idéia nos expor dessa maneira."

-Guarde seus pensamentos para você. – falei com as presas a mostra e ela me ignorou voltando sua atenção ao espelho.

-Edward!

-Desculpe mãe. – ela sorriu e subi para meu quarto, corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, assim que sai do banho encontro Alice deitada no meu sofá sorrindo.

-Acho que devia ir ver Bella.

-O que você viu? – estava nervoso, depois do lobo, ela ainda conseguia se meter em mais encrenca. Alice prevendo meus pensamentos suspirou.

-Calma, ela esta bem, fisicamente. Já emocionalmente...

-Por que?

-Edward eu não vejo o motivo, só vejo que ela vai passar a noite chorando, a não ser que você apareça por lá.

Mal Alice terminou de falar peguei minhas roupas e fui até o closet me vestir, ao sair Alice não estava mais.

Gritei um obrigado sabendo que ela ouviria e saltei minha janela indo para a casa dela, sem esperar convite saltei sua janela e entrei no seu quarto, ela parecia falar no telefone.

-Bella? Bella? – ouvi uma voz desconhecida pra mim, e Bella parecia alheia a tudo.

-Desculpa, mãe tenho que desligar, tenho que fazer meu dever.

-Ah tudo bem, durma bem querida e me liga, mamãe sente saudades.

-Também mãe, te amo.

-Também te amo bebê.

Bella colou o telefone no gancho e começou a vir pra cima, mais parou pra dar boa noite ao pai.

- Boa noite chefe Swan. – ela gritou e mais resmungos em sua mente, sorri e deitei em sua cama, esperando por ela.

Ela foi direto para o banheiro e pude ouvir o chuveiro ligando e pouco tempo depois desligando assim como ela se vestindo, e saindo do banheiro.

Assim que ela abriu a porta do quarto, eu sorri e estiquei meus braços e Bella sorriu animada.

-Vem cá. – a chamei e para minha alegria ela veio, sem se preocupar que eu estava em seu quarto, mais o que importava isso agora, Bella estava aqui em meus braços.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Quatorze__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-V**em cá. – ele me chamou deitado em minha cama com os braços abertos. Sem pensar em mais nada eu fui, era o lugar perfeito para ficar agora nós braços de Edward.

Assim que ele me abraçou senti as lagrimas escorrendo e seus lábios em meus cabelos e seus braços me apertaram mais firmemente.

-Shii, me conte o que te aflige?

-Bobagem minha.

-Duvido, vamos conte-me.

-Acho que saudades de minha mãe.

-Isso não é uma bobagem. – eu ri e olhei para seu rosto.

-O que faz qui?

-Quer que eu vá?

-Não. – agarrei sua camisa para mantê-lo ali, ele riu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Não se preocupe, eu não irei a lugar algum. – sorri e voltei a beija-lo, nossas bocas unidas é sempre muito bom, as mãos dele passeavam por minha costa, ele separou nossos lábios quando eu fiquei ofegante, e sorri bobamente para ele.

-Esta com sono?

-Na verdade não.

-Então talvez seja melhor eu ir... – não deixei ele terminar e o beijei, ele sorriu contra meus lábios.

-Fique, você disse que respondia as minhas perguntas.

-Sim?

-Bem, eu tenho um monte agora. – ele riu e deitou de lado na cama e ficamos nos encarando.

-Pergunte sou todo seu. – corei e baixei o rosto, para ele não ver meu sorriso idiota agora.

-Ok. – senti seus dedos frios em meu queixo e o encarei.

-Pode perguntar Bella?

-Bem, você é um vampiro...

-Desde a ultima vez que eu chequei sim. – rolei os olhos.

-Bem, como você chegou a esse estado? – ele deu de ombros

-Fui mordido. – arregalei os olhos, OMG.

-Mordido, OMG eu vou virar vampira? – ele suspirou e segurou meu rosto para me acalmar.

-Calma Bella, é mais complicado que uma simples mordida. – respirei fundo assentindo.

-Ok. O que mais tem?

-Há uma troca de sangue. Do criador, para o novo vampiro.

-Foi assim com você?

-Sim.

-Quem é seu criador?

-Carlisle.

-Então ele não é seu pai de verdade? – ele riu.

-De certa forma é sim. Afinal estou com ele a anos.

-Oh, e os outros?

-Bem, Carlisle encontrou Esme algum tempo depois de mim, e passados mais alguns anos, Rosalie. Ela achou Emmett entre a vida e a morte e pediu a Carlisle para transforma-lo para ela.

-Por que ela não fez?

-Alguns tem medo de perder o controle, e acabar matando a presa. – senti um arrepio e engoli em seco.

-Nunca teve medo de matar? – ele afagou minha bochecha.

-Eu nunca a machucaria. Sem contar que eu sempre me controlei.

-Metido. – ele riu alto e tampei sua boca.

-Quer que o chefe Swan, te pegue aqui? – senti seus lábios na minha mão,e a tirei corando de leve.

-Bella nem em seus melhores dias ele me pegaria. – rolei os olhos.

-Metido. – ele sorriu e usando suas super habilidades, estava em cima de mim na cama sem eu nem me dar conta de como aconteceu.

-Nossa. – ele sorriu e seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, sua língua tocando minha pele, me causou um arrepio de prazer e suspirei, senti suas mãos acariciando as laterais do meu corpo.

-Edward, o que esta fazendo? – senti sua risada em meu pescoço e ele mordiscou minha pele.

-Sentindo seu sabor.

-Vai me morder? – ele riu de novo.

-Não preciso morder para isso. Basta beijar sua pele que é muito saborosa. – senti meu rosto esquentar e seus lábios roçaram nos meus. Minhas mãos não sei como já estavam em seus cabelos e o puxei pra mim para aprofundar o beijo.

Sua língua invadindo minha boca, me agarrei a ele com as pernas e ele riu, me fazendo corar, já ia solta-lo...

-Nem pense nisso.

-Ok. – ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, me agarrei mais a ele que sorriu entre meus lábios, e voltou a aprofundar o beijo, minhas mãos estavam coçando pra entrar por dentro da camisa dele, quando ele se afastou...

-Hei!

-Seu pai é um chato. – ele resmungou e sumiu pela minha janela, nem consegui me mexer quando ouvi a batida na porta.

-Entra. – murmurei ofegante, e tentei controlar a respiração.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi pai. O que houve? – ele coçou a nuca e parecia envergonhado.

-Desculpa por mais cedo, eu só estranhei sabe. Sua mãe disse que você nunca namorou... – enfiei o travesseiro na minha cara. Por favor que ele não estivesse ouvindo,

-Pai! – gemi e ele parecia tão constrangido quanto eu. E deu um longo suspiro.

-Bella, eu só queria dizer que vou tentar pegar leve. – sorri para ele.

-Obrigada pai. – ele deu de ombros.

-Então você gosta mesmo dele? – OMG quando a gente precisa de um buraco pra enfiar a cabeça nunca tem um por perto.

-Pai quer mesmo falar disso?

-Ok, entendi. Boa noite querida.

-Boa noite pai.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, cobri a cabeça com o cobertor, OMG que mico, minha mãe tinha que contar pra todo mundo que eu sou uma encalhada. Sentia coberta ser retirada do meu rosto.

E um anjo lindo de morrer me encarando, com um sorriso torto perfeito.

-Se escondendo?

-Tentando. – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Não estava funcionando.

-Não me diga. – ele riu e o abracei pelo pescoço. – Você, er ouviu, digo meu pai? – ele deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

-Desculpe. – e soltei dele, tampando meu rosto com as mãos. Senti seus lábios frios em minhas mãos e suas mãos tirando as minhas do meu rosto.

-Não se esconda de mim. – eu assenti, e ele deitou de lado me puxando para aconchegar nele.

-Melhor você dormir agora.

-Ok. – como se fosse possivel, senti os lábios dele em meu pescoço, e suspirei.

-Edward, não que eu não esteja gostando. Mais não da pra dormir com você fazendo isso. – senti sua risada em meu pescoço e um beijo na minha garganta.

-Desculpe vou me comportar. – eu ri e ele puxou a coberta nos cobrindo. Achei que ia passar a noite em claro, mais ouvi sua voz sussurrando Clare de Lune em meu ouvido e acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com o sol entrando pela janela e mal acreditei. OMG, sol em Forks, pulei da cama sorrindo, mais me lembrei que não fui dormir só. Cadê o Edward?

Ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Bufei desanimada e fui me arrumar para a escola, vesti uma roupa qualquer, e sai amuada pra escola. Assim que estacionei, olhei em volta, mais o volvo de Edward não estava em lugar algum.

Comecei a ficar nervosa, as aulas passaram em borrão, afinal a minha mente estava no meu vampiro, onde diabos ele se enfiou? No intervalo acabei sentando com o grupinho de sempre e parecia que todos me olhavam.

Ok não parecia não. Estavam todos me olhando, até Angela que sempre foi mais na dela.

-Que foi? – acabei falando, e todos pararam de me olhar e voltar a comer, Angela sorriu pra mim e suspirei, acabei saindo da mesa e passei o resto do almoço tomando sol nos bancos que ficavam do lado de fora.

Em biologia, ele também não apareceu e estava começando a me estressar, e o pior ele ainda não me passou o numero do celular dele. Física, machuquei só a mim mesma, menos mal.

Estava já dirigindo pra casa, quando vi um carro parado, em frente a casa, assim que estacionei vi Jacob parado na minha varanda, ele acenou pra mim e sai da picape.

-Hei Jake.

-Oi Bells.

-Er, o que te trás aqui? – ele coçou a nuca e sorriu.

-Vim te fazer uma visita, e a caminhonete. – eu ri e ele também. – Posso entrar?

Olhei pra ele me decidindo, acabei dando de ombros e assentindo, afinal eu namorava um vampiro, acho que podia lhe dar com o que quer que Jake fosse.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-V**em cá. – a chamei e para minha alegria ela veio, sem se preocupar que eu estava em seu quarto, mais o que importava isso agora, Bella estava aqui em meus braços.

Senti suas lagrimas molhando meu peito, e me senti triste por vê-la sofrer, a apertei contra meu corpo, para lhe mostrar que eu nunca iria deixa-la, esse pensamento me assustou um pouco.

Mais sabia que era verdade eu a queria pra sempre. Talvez eu a amasse?

-Shii, me conte o que te aflige?

-Bobagem minha? – rolei os olhos, ninguém chora por bobagem, e duvidava que ela chorasse.

-Duvido, vamos conte-me.

-Acho que saudades de minha mãe.

-Isso não é uma bobagem. – falei e ela sorriu.

-O que faz qui? – serio que só agora ela pensou nisso?

-Quer que eu vá?

-Não. – ela me agarrou pela camisa e ri a beijando, se eu quisesse ela nunca me conseguiria segurar aqui, mais não havia outro lugar aonde eu queria estar.

-Não se preocupe, eu não irei a lugar algum. – confessei e ela sorriu e me beijou, seus lábios quentes colados aos meus, era a melhor sensação do mundo, seu corpo tão convidativo, parecia me chamar, para tocar e apertar, ela já estava quase sem ar, e me separei dela, e um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.

-Esta com sono?

-Na verdade não.

-Então talvez seja melhor eu ir... – ela não me deixou terminar colando seus lábios aos meus, e me fazendo esquecer até o que eu ia falar.

-Fique, você disse que respondia as minhas perguntas. – pergunta? Oh mais besteiras de Hollywood.

-Sim?

-Bem, eu tenho um monte agora. – ela falou e eu ri, e sai de cima dela e deitei ao seu lado na cama, ficamos nós olhando.

-Pergunte sou todo seu. – ela abaixou o rosto, mais eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu doce sangue se concentrando em sua bochecha. Segurei seu queixo com os dedos para ela me olhar.

-Ok. – ela murmurou, me olhando agora.

-Pode perguntar Bella.

-Bem, você é um vampiro...

-Desde a ultima vez que eu chequei sim. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Bem, como você chegou a esse estado? – dei de ombros, fácil as perguntas dela, pelo menos nada fantasioso.

-Fui mordido. – Bella entrou em desespero, mais o que foi agora?

-Mordido, OMG eu vou virar vampira? – ou me esqueci disso, suspirei e segurei seu rosto, para que ela me olhasse.

-Calma Bella, é mais complicado que uma simples mordida. – ela se acalmou na hora, a curiosidade parecia maior que o medo.

-Ok. O que mais tem?

-Há uma troca de sangue. Do criador, para o novo vampiro.

-Foi assim com você?

-Sim.

-Quem é seu criador?

-Carlisle.

-Então ele não é seu pai de verdade? – eu ri afinal ele realmente parecia um pai, e um pai chato às vezes.

-De certa forma é sim. Afinal estou com ele há anos.

-Oh, e os outros?

-Bem, Carlisle encontrou Esme algum tempo depois de mim, e passados mais alguns anos, Rosalie. Ela achou Emmett entre a vida e a morte e pediu a Carlisle para transformá-lo para ela.

-Por que ela não fez? – como lhe dizer que às vezes a sede era maior do que tudo.

Alguns tem medo de perder o controle, e acabar matando a presa. – ela parecia assustada e me senti mal, afinal estava trazendo ela pro meu mundo.

-Nunca teve medo de matar? – ela falou por fim, e afaguei sua bochecha, sua pele é tão macia e delicada.

-Eu nunca a machucaria. – falei serio, eu não podia machuca-la, era a única certeza que eu tinha. – Sem contar que eu sempre me controlei.

-Metido. – ela resmungou e eu ri alto, ela colocou a mão na minha boca.

-Quer que o chefe Swan, te pegue aqui? – seu cheiro parecia tão concentrado com sua pequena mão sobre meus lábios, beijei sua mão, e ela tirou corando.

-Bella nem em seus melhores dias ele me pegaria. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Metido. – falou de novo, e tive que provar para ela, usando minha velocidade a joguei na cama, ficando sobre ela, seu corpo delicado prendado no meu.

-Nossa. – ela ofegou, e sorri descendo meus lábios para seu pescoço, minha parte favorita do seu corpo, lambi sua pele, e senti seu corpo estremecer, toquei seu corpo.

-Edward, o que esta fazendo? – ri contra sua pele, mordiscando seu pescoço.

-Sentindo seu sabor.

-Vai me morder? – ri, será que ela ainda tinha medo de mim?

-Não preciso morder para isso. Basta beijar sua pele que é muito saborosa. – Bella ficou muito vermelha, e voltei a beija-la, suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo me puxando para aprofundar o beijo.

Envolvi sua língua com a minha, sentindo seu gosto, que devia admitir era tão viciante quanto seu sangue, seus braços me seguraram com mais força, e para minha surpresa e alegria suas pernas também. Acabei rindo, de onde vinha tanta coragem.

-Nem pense nisso. – falei ao senti-la me soltar.

-Ok. – ela murmurou, e sorri voltando a beija-la, sua língua envolvendo a minha, quente...

"Ok, eu só preciso entra e dizer que aceito o mauricinho."

Mauricinho? Me afastei dela muito chateado, e Bella parecia concordar comigo.

-Hei!

-Seu pai é um chato. – resmunguei e saltei pela sua janela, fiquei em uma arvore próxima, só esperando ele resmungar.

-Entra. – podia ouvir a voz de Bella alto e claro, e a mente de seu pai também, infelizmente.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi pai. O que houve?

"Como se fala isso pra sua garotinha."

-Desculpa por mais cedo, eu só estranhei sabe. Sua mãe disse que você nunca namorou... – serio que ela nunca namorou?

-Pai! – ri ao ouvir sua voz, chateada.

"Mais o que foi agora? Não tenho culpa, se ela nunca namorou."

-Bella, eu só queria dizer que vou tentar pegar leve.

"Mais ele que ouve, passar dos limites." – sei pegar leve, mentiroso em chefe Swan.

-Obrigada pai.

-Então você gosta mesmo dele? – Bella parecia em pânico, acabei rindo.

-Pai quer mesmo falar disso?

-Ok, entendi. Boa noite querida.

-Boa noite pai.

Ah mais já acabou, estava tão interessante.

"Ela podia ter vindo morar comigo quando era uma menininha inocente. Adolescente só causam problemas %#$¨%$..." o resto era só resmungos.

Voltei pro quarto e Bella estava totalmente coberta pelo cobertor fiquei sobre ela e tirei a coberta e a olhei sorrindo.

-Se escondendo?

-Tentando. – ela confessou e eu ri a beijando em seguida.

-Não esta funcionando.

-Não me diga. – eu ri mais e senti seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Você, er ouviu, digo meu pai? – sorri pra ela, sem confessar que ouvi tudo, principalmente os pensamentos do pai dela, ela iria ficar chateada.

-Desculpe. – falei sem revelar muito, mais ela deve saber que eu ouvi e me soltou tampando seu rosto com as mãos, suspirei e beijei suas mãos e as tirei de seu rosto.

-Não se esconda de mim. – ela concordou e me ajeitei na cama a puxando para mim. – Melhor você dormir agora.

-Ok. – sem me conter vendo seu lindo pescoço a mostra o beijei, ela suspirou, me fazendo sorrir contra sua pele.

-Edward, não que eu não esteja gostando. Mais não da pra dormir com você fazendo isso. – sorri mais e beijei sua garganta, podia ver a veia, mais olhei pro seu rosto e esqueci de tudo.

-Desculpe vou me comportar. – ela riu e puxei a coberta para esquenta-la, ela parecia nervosa ainda, mais sussurrei Clare de Lune em seu ouvi, e logo sua respiração ficou calma.

Beijei seus cabelos e encostei meu queixo em sua cabeça, sentindo seu cheiro e seu corpo quente contra o meu, gostaria de dormir, seria mais fácil que só observa-la.

Senti meu celular vibrar, e o atendi sem ver quem era.

-Sim?

-Edward, você tem que vir pra casa antes de amanhecer.

-Por quê? – queria acordar Bella.

-Vai ter sol amanha.

-Mais que merda, ser vampiro é um saco às vezes. – ouvi sua risada e bufei desligando o telefone.

Voltei a observa-la, sentir seu cheiro, passei a noite só a olhá-la, minha mente trabalhando a mil, será que eu amo Bella, eu nunca senti o que sinto por ela por ninguém, nem por Tania.

Nada é comparado ao que ela faz comigo, seu sorriso, seus lábios, seu sangue e sua mente silenciosa. Tudo nela me atraia.

Faltava alguns minutos para o sol nascer quando sai do quarto dela, antes de beijar sua testa, corri para casa, pela floresta, passei direto pela porta e saltei para meu quarto, e me joguei no sofá.

Ouvi os passos de Alice que já vinha me irritar e sua mente bloqueada, mais o que ela me escondia agora. Ela entrou sem bater e sentou no chão perto de mim sorrindo.

-O que foi anã? – o sorriso se desfez e eu ri.

-Sabe eu ia deixar você ver o que a Bella vai fazer hoje, mais agora... – ela já se levantava e eu me aproximei dela.

-Alice. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar emburrada o dia todo. – eu ri e voltei a deitar no sofá.

-Vai ficar ai o dia todo? – dei de ombros.

-O que mais há pra fazer? – ela riu

-Você podia tocar, já que seu humor esta melhor. – verdade, fazia tempo que não encostava em meu piano.

Sai correndo para o andar de baixo, e Alice no meu encalço e assim que sentei comecei a dedilhar sem tocar nada, Alice sentou ao meu lado.

"Toque a da Esme." – sorri para ela e comecei a tocar, meus dedos se movendo com rapidez.

"Oh, Edward." – sorri ao ouvir Esme e logo ela estava do meu lado. Assim que acabei ela me olhou sorrindo, e beijei sua mão.

-Adoro quando você toca.

-Desculpa não tocar mais vezes. – ela sorriu.

-Toque mais.

Voltei a tocar, ora brincando tentando compor uma melodia nova, ou tocando as antigas, já estava um pouco tarde e comecei a ponderar ir até Bella, quando Alice enrijeceu ao meu lado segurando em meu braço.

-O que foi Alice?

"..." – sua mente estava vazia, quando seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, ela parecia nervosa.

-O que você viu?

-Nada, ficou tudo escuro de repente.

-Mais o que você via antes?

"Bella."

Mais que inferno, não posso ficar longe dela um minuto sequer. Corri para a porta mais ainda tinha um pouco de sol, bufei e corri para a floresta.

Ela sabia que eu era vampiro mesmo, mais assustada do que o normal, duvido que ela ficaria. Assim que cheguei em frente a sua casa, senti o cheiro inconfundível de cachorro molhado.

Acabei rosnando. Mais o que o infeliz do Black veio fazer na casa da minha namorada?

Serio era só arrumar uma namorada que o cachorro cai em cima matando affe vida difícil.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Quinze__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**O**lhei pra ele me decidindo, acabei dando de ombros e assentindo, afinal eu namorava um vampiro, acho que podia lhe dar com o que quer que Jake fosse. Entramos em casa, e indiquei o sofá para ele.

-Então quer beber algo?

-Não na verdade eu queria conversar com você.

-Ok, pode falar.

-É sobre o Cullen.

-Edward?

-Sim, você esta mesmo namorando com ele?

-Claro, ele até veio falar com meu pai ontem.

-Então isso é serio? – qual é a desse garoto?

-Qual é seu problema? – ele suspirou.

-Desculpe Bella, mais eu acho que devo te avisar.

-Avisar? Sobre o que?

-Os Cullen, você devia ficar longe deles.

-Mais do que você ta falando?

-Eles são perigosos. – será que ele sabia o que Edward realmente é?

-Jake, eu sei me cuidar, não preciso de aviso.

-Mais Bella, eles... – antes que ele terminasse alguém bateu na porta. Me levantei o deixando só e fui até a porta, assim que abri sorri.

-Edward. – gritei me agarrando em seu pescoço e colando minha boca na sua, ele pareceu surpreso com minha recepção, mais logo estava me abraçando e me puxando para mais perto, sua língua enroscada na minha.

Me separei dele ofegante, e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

-O que eu fiz?

-Não foi pra escola. – ele rolou os olhos.

-Você prestou atenção nas coisas que te contei ontem? – pensei por um momento.

-Claro que sim, como se fosse difícil esquecer que se namora um _vampiro_. – falei a ultima palavra baixinho, e ele suspirou.

-Mais pelo jeito esqueceu da parte em que não podemos sair no sol.

-Oh, é mesmo. Desculpe. – eu sorri corando e ele rolou os olhos e me abraçou pela cintura.

-O que eu faço com você em. – ele murmurou roçando seu nariz no meu, seu hálito frio batendo contra meu rosto.

-O que quiser. – respondi sem fôlego e ele riu, mais ficou rígido, enquanto encarava algo atrás de mim, me soltei dele para ver o que era, e vi Jake nós olhando estranho, e tremendo um pouco.

-Jake esta bem? – tentei me aproximar dele, mais Edward não deixou e me puxou para trás dele, como se tentasse me proteger.

-É melhor você partir.

-E te deixar sozinho com ela, nem pensar. – Edward rosnou.

-Ela é minha Black, não se meta no meu caminho.

-Não tenho medo de você Cullen.

-É melhor ter. – a voz de Edward era áspera e assustadora. E ofeguei ao ver Jake dar um passo em direção a Edward, o menino é louco, Edward ia acabar com ele, segurei o braço de Edward que me olhou, e acabou suspirando.

-Black, é melhor você ir. E eu não quebrei nenhuma regra.

-Ainda. – Jake murmurou sombriamente.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Jake pareceu mais furioso, e foi em direção a porta.

Ele olhou para Edward como se dissesse algo e saiu apressado, assim que ele sumiu de vista, senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim. E seus lábios em meus cabelos.

-Bella, não pode ir deixando qualquer um entrar na sua casa.

-Desculpe. – eu mordi o lábio inferior e ele suspirou voltando a me beijar. Sua boca tomou a minha com fúria e suas mãos tocavam meu corpo, eu já respirava com dificuldade, quando ele se afastou dos meus lábios e beijou meu pescoço.

-Senti sua falta. – ele murmurou contra a minha pele e sorri.

-Eu também.

-Podemos ir pro seu quarto? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e assenti corada. Meus braços estavam em seu pescoço e ele me levantou me segurando pela cintura e me levou pra cima, em sua velocidade nada normal.

-Nossa. – ofeguei quando ele me colocou na cama e riu subindo sobre mim e voltou a me beijar.

Joguei meus braços, em volta do seu pescoço, e sua boca soltou da minha fazendo um caminho tortuoso, por meu pescoço e jugular, ombro, busto, estava vermelha e ofegante quando ele voltou a beijar minha boca.

-Você é tão saborosa.

-Meu... Meu sangue? – ele negou.

-Não, sua pele, toda você. – eu corei mais e ele riu contra minha pele. E voltou a me beijar, sua boca roçando contra a minha, em uma suave caricia. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos fazendo cafuné e ele sorriu encostando mais seu corpo no meu.

-Então, quando vou conhecer seus pais. – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu torto.

-Logo, Esme esta louca pra conhecê-la. – eu sorri animada.

-E os outros?

-Bem, Alice já sabe o que vai acontecer, Jasper esta feliz se Alice estiver feliz, Emmett acha que eu sou louco em me meter com a filha do chefe de policia, e Rosalie me acha um idiota, mais ela também acha que todos que não caem aos seus pés são idiotas. – eu ri e ele beijou meu nariz.

-Nossa. E seu pai?

-Carlisle, me apóia no que eu decidi.

-Sua família é interessante. – eu disse, e ele rolou os olhos.

-Você quer dizer louca né. Mais tudo bem, o que se pode esperar de uma família de vampiros. – eu ri.

-Pode ser, mais estou louca para conhece-los. – ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, sua mão infiltrando pela minha blusa, seus dedos gelados tocaram minha barriga e estremeci, mais não foi de frio.

-Com frio Bella? – eu neguei e ele continuou movendo seus dedos para cima, e para cima, mais os tirou de repente.

-Serio seu pai é algum tipo de vidente. – ele estava com um biquinho chateado e o beijei.

-Ele esta chegando?

-Sim, em alguns minutos.

-Vai ficar?

-Ficaria chateada, se eu negasse?

-Não pode ir, mais prometa voltar depois. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Claro, mais não garanto que você vá dormir. – arregalei meus olhos enquanto ele ria e saltava minha janela.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**S**erio era só arrumar uma namorada que o cachorro cai em cima matando affe vida difícil.

Bufei já caminhando para a casa mais parei ao ouvir as palavras do cachorro.

-Sim, você esta mesmo namorando com ele? – esperei a resposta de Bella.

-Claro, ele até veio falar com meu pai ontem.

-Então isso é serio? – Bella não parecia muito feliz com a intromissão do cachorro. Pode crer que eu não estava.

-Qual é seu problema? – acabei rindo da cara de brava dela.

"Eu devo alerta-la, ou o Cullen pode machucá-la."

-Desculpe Bella, mais eu acho que devo te avisar.

-Avisar? Sobre o que? – podia ver pela mente dele que Bella já estava impaciente.

-Os Cullen, você devia ficar longe deles. – ele não ousaria contar?

-Mais do que você ta falando?

-Eles são perigosos. – ele não podia, isso quebraria o tratado.

"Bella tem que saber, só assim ficara longe deles, e eu posso protegê-la."

Serio que o cachorro ia quebrar o tratado, só pra ficar perto da minha Bella, em minha velocidade normal corri até a porta.

-Jake, eu sei me cuidar, não preciso de aviso.

-Mais Bella, eles... – bati na porta antes que ele terminasse de falar e ouvi os passos de Bella em direção a porta.

"Quem será que veio nos atrapalhar?" – o namorado dela cachorro.

-Edward. – Bella gritou quando me viu e me surpreendi quando seu corpo se chocou contra o meu, levei um segundo para entender sua animação e a abracei aprofundando o beijo.

Ela se separou ofegante e sorri, mais para minha surpresa ganhei um tapa, não que tivesse doido, mais não entendi a mudança súbita de humor.

-O que eu fiz?

-Não foi pra escola. – rolei os olhos, será que ela ouviu algo do que eu disse ontem?

-Você prestou atenção nas coisas que te contei ontem? – ela pareceu pensativa.

-Claro que sim, como se fosse difícil esquecer que se namora um _vampiro_. – ela falou a palavra vampiro baixinho e suspirei.

-Mais pelo jeito esqueceu da parte em que não podemos sair no sol.

-Oh, é mesmo. Desculpe. – ela corou, e rolei os olhos de novo, a abraçando.

-O que eu faço com você em. – murmurei roçando meu nariz no dela.

-O que quiser. – hummm muitos pensamentos que a deixariam extremamente corada passaram pela minha mente.

"Sanguessuga." – olhei para o cachorro e quase rosnei, Bella percebeu que eu estava rígido, e olhou para onde eu olhava, o cachorro estava no seu limite, me ver abraçado com Bella, fez seu ódio pela minha raça aumentar.

-Jake esta bem? – Bella perguntou ao notar o tremor do cachorro, assim que ela se moveu em direção a ele, a puxei para trás de forma protetora.

-É melhor você partir. – avisei, ele tremeu mais, só faltava ele se transformar aqui.

"Maldito sanguessuga, não manda em mim."

-E te deixar sozinho com ela, nem pensar. – rosnei, quem ele pensa que é posso me controlar melhor que ele.

-Ela é minha Black, não se meta no meu caminho. – avisei, e ele pareceu enfurecido.

"Não conte com isso Cullen."

-Não tenho medo de você Cullen.

-É melhor ter. – o ameacei, mais ele parece querer me enfrentar, pois se aproximou de mim, antes que eu me movesse senti a mão de Bella em meu braço e olhei para seu rosto.

Ela estava assustada, e não era com Black, mais sim comigo, acabei suspirando, e voltei a olhar para o cachorro.

"Se você a morder..."

-Black, é melhor você ir. E eu não quebrei nenhuma regra.

-Ainda. – ele murmurou.

"E se quebrar, o destroçarei pessoalmente."

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – o lembrei do tratado, e ele rosnou, antes de sair me olhou com fúria.

"Estamos de olho Cullen."

Assim que ele saiu a abracei, ela estava mais aliviada, e beijei seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro.

-Bella, não pode ir deixando qualquer um entrar na sua casa.

-Desculpe. – ela falou mordendo os lábios apetitosos e sem me conter a beijei, sua boca quente contra a minha me causando arrepios, toquei seu corpo quente, algumas horas longe dela e já me sentia perdido, beijei seus pescoço, queria beija-la inteira.

-Senti sua falta. – falei contra sua pele, sentindo seu cheiro.

-Eu também. – ela falou e me senti estranhamente muito feliz.

-Podemos ir pro seu quarto? – pedi, ansioso por toca-la, com mais intimidade, ela assentiu e envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e a ergui a deixando pendurada em mim, e corri para seu quarto.

-Nossa. – ela ofegou e a deitei em sua cama, ficando sobre ela e a beijando. Os braços dela voltaram para meu pescoço me colando mais a ela. Deixei seus lábios, e beijei seu rosto sentindo o gosto da sua pele macia.

-Você é tão saborosa. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

-Meu... Meu sangue? – ela perguntou ofegante, mais eu neguei, ela toda me dava água na boca.

-Não, sua pele, toda você. – ela corou e seu cheiro se intensificou,e sorri contra sua pele e voltei a beija-la de vagar saboreando seus lábios macios. As mãos dela brincavam com meu cabelo, em uma caricia prazerosa.

-Então, quando vou conhecer seus pais? – ela perguntou e sorri olhando para ela.

-Logo, Esme esta louca pra conhecê-la. – ela pareceu animada, só Bella para ficar feliz em conhecer uma família de vampiros.

-E os outros? – o que dizer dos outros sem assustá-la?

-Bem, Alice já sabe o que vai acontecer, Jasper esta feliz se Alice estiver feliz, Emmett acha que eu sou louco em me meter com a filha do chefe de policia, e Rosalie me acha um idiota, mais ela também acha que todos que não caem aos seus pés são idiotas. – ela riu e beijei seu nariz pequeno e delicado.

-Nossa. E seu pai? – ah meu pai, era o único que se salvava da família.

-Carlisle, me apóia no que eu decidi.

-Sua família é interessante. – ela comentou e rolei os olhos. Não precisa mentir Bella.

-Você quer dizer louca né. Mais tudo bem, o que se pode esperar de uma família de vampiros. – ela riu de novo.

-Pode ser, mais estou louca para conhecê-los. – tinha que admitir que ela tinha coragem, ou talvez fosse tão louca quanto minha família, é eles vão se dar bem.

Voltei a beija-la, e Bella se entregou a mim, meus lábios se movendo urgente contra os seus, e minhas mãos estavam inquietas para toca-la, infiltrei minha mão por sua blusa e Bella tremeu com meu toque.

-Com frio Bella? – ela negou e sorri, continuando a subir minha mão, até o seus seios, estava ansioso para ver Bella, tocar nela...

O barulho do carro do pai dela me tirou de meus devaneio e sai de cima de Bella, irritado, o velho parecia que esperou só eu toca-la para chegar.

-Serio seu pai é algum tipo de vidente. – murmurei irritado e Bella me beijou.

-Ele esta chegando? – infelizmente sim.

-Sim, em alguns minutos.

-Vai ficar? – ela pediu com seu lindo sorriso, mais outra noite com o velho resmungão não dá.

-Ficaria chateada, se eu negasse?

-Não pode ir, mais prometa voltar depois. – hummm, gostei disso, mais dormir estava totalmente fora dos meus planos.

-Claro, mais não garanto que você vá dormir. – Bella arregalou os olhos e sorri internamente, isso querida à noite hoje promete, dei um beijo rápido nela e saltei sua janela.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dezesseis__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**D**esci para o andar de baixo e poucos minutos depois meu pai chegou, fiz seu jantar e comemos em silencio, minha mente nós acontecimentos da tarde.

O que Jake tinha contra os Cullen afinal? Será que ele sabia que eles são vampiros, e quis me alertar?

Seja o que for Edward não gostou, meus pensamentos voltaram para Edward e o que ele me reservava pra mais tarde, em meu quarto, o pensamento me fez ruborizar e meu pai me olhar desconfiado.

Sorri para ele e fui lavar a louça do jantar, assim que terminei dei boa noite e corri para meu quarto, peguei meu pijama e fui ao banheiro. Depois de fazer minha higiene e tomar um banho, sequei os cabelos e fui para o quarto.

Já esperava encontrá-lo na cama, mais ele não estava lá, me deitei e fechei os olhos, não passou nem cinco minutos senti, alguém deitar sobre mim e abri os olhos.

Edward sorriu e beijou minha boca com urgência, agarrei seus cabelos o puxando mais para mim como se houvesse espaço entre nós, a língua dele brincando com a minha, e fazendo todo ar dos meus pulmões sumir.

Separei dele ofegante, mas seus lábios não saíram da minha pele, desceram para meu pescoço, sugando e lambendo minha pele, respirar estava cada vez mais difícil, senti seus dentes raspando em meu pescoço e congelei por alguns segundos.

-Vai me morder? – perguntei baixinho, e senti seus lábios pressionarem delicadamente contra a minha mandíbula.

-Embora seja tentador, eu não farei não se preocupe.

-Eu não me preocupo, eu só... – corei com meu pensamento repentino, era excitante quando ele me mordia, meu rubor só aumentou ao me lembrar de como era erótico sentir seus dentes raspando em minha pele.

-O que esta pensando? – ele perguntou curioso diante do meu constrangimento repentino, e neguei.

-Nada.

-Bella, não faça isso comigo. Não sabe como é frustrante não saber.

-Ainda bem que você não sabe. – falei com alivio e seus olhos arderam nós meus.

-Por favor. – seus cílios longos pestanejaram de modo sedutor e sua voz parecia muito persuasiva, isso me fez perder completamente o raciocínio.

-O... O que? – eu pisquei algumas vezes deslumbrada com seu rosto perfeito, ele sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes perfeitos.

-Me diga o que você esta pensando.

- Em como é excitante quando você me morde. – eu confessei em um fôlego e um rosnado baixo escapou de seu peito, a boca dele voltou pra mim com urgência, e suas mãos agora exploravam meu corpo, com desejo apertando e acariciando minha pele.

-Edward. – gemi ao sentir sua mão entrar em minha camisa acariciando minha barriga, mesmo sua mão sendo fria eu me sentia quente.

Sua mão subiu mais já alcançando meus seios, e imaginei seus dedos frios tocando meus seios excitados, e esse pensamento me fez lembrar que eu estava sem sutiã, corei e o empurrei.

Lógico que ele não se moveu, mais parou ao sentir meu toque contra seu peito, seus olhos me olhavam inquisitivos, e corei.

-O que foi Bella?

-Bem, eu... Eu... – ele afagou a minha bochecha corada e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe não farei nada que você não queira. – eu assenti corada e esperei minha respiração se normalizar.

Passou alguns minutos em silencio, e só ouvíamos nossas respirações nossos olhos cravados um no outro como se tentássemos ler a mente de ambos, mais sem sucesso. Bocejei inconscientemente e ele suspirou.

-Melhor eu ir. – ele falou por fim, e me agarrei a ele.

-Você não pode ficar? – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e beijou minha testa.

-Esta bem, mais você vai dormir.

-Não sei se posso. – admiti, e ele sorriu malicioso, me fazendo corar.

-Melhor dormir ou vou te atacar de novo. – soltei uma risadinha e me aconcheguei mais a ele, ele colocou o cobertor entre nos e afagou meus cabelos murmurando alguma canção desconhecida, mais que me fez relaxar e ir sem mais resistência para o mundo dos sonhos.

Acordei com o som do despertador, pisquei para a claridade que invadia meu quarto, e tateei a cama a procura de algo, e suspirei ao perceber que estava só. Levantei-me com desanimo e me arrumei para mais um dia entediante na escola.

Assim que terminei meu café, peguei minha mochila e sai para o vento frio, mais parei ao ver o volvo prata parado em frente a minha picape, um sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto, e tão rápido que meus olhos não puderam acompanhar, Edward abria a porta do carona para mim.

-Obrigada. – falei enquanto entrava no carro e ele sorriu fechando a porta e já estava sentado no banco do motorista, sorri meio afobada com sua rapidez, e me aconcheguei melhor no banco de couro confortável.

Edward dirigia em silencio, e mordi meu lábio na ânsia de fazer milhões de perguntas para ele, mais estava um pouco ansiosa sobre a chegada a escola, lógico que todos iriam me encarar, seria como no primeiro dia de novo.

-Tudo bem? – enquanto estacionava o carro, e varias pessoas olhavam em direção ao volvo, ele perguntou com certeza notando o nervosismo em meu rosto, e sorri amarelo.

-Um pouco ansiosa eu acho.

-Por quê? – rolei os olhos, ele devia saber o que ia à mente de cada aluno do estacionamento, ou melhor, da escola toda.

-O que as pessoas vão dizer. – ele suspirou.

-Bella, o pior já passou, acho que o empurrão em Newton, deixou claro que sou seu namorado. – assenti levemente corada e ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim.

Assim que sai do carro, parecia que todos os pescoços viraram em nossa direção, corei mais ainda e pude ouvir sua risada baixa, senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura e enlacei seu pescoço sem pensar.

-Sabe você não me deu um beijo de bom dia. – e sem que eu esperasse seus lábios estavam nós meus, em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Agora sim, quem duvidasse de eu ser namorada de Edward Cullen tinha certeza, só esperava chegar viva até o final das aulas. Esse vampiro ia acabar me causando um infarto.

A boca dele se movia sensualmente de encontro a minha e gemi agarrada a ele, Edward ainda iria me matar, a cada beijo se tornava mais difícil respirar. Quando ele se afastou eu estava extremamente ofegante, e ele riu baixinho.

-Desculpe, me empolguei.

-Quando quiser. – falei ainda respirando com dificuldade o que aumentou seu sorriso.

Seu braço passou sobre meus ombros me colando mais a ele, e caminhamos juntos em direção a minha primeira aula.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-C**laro, mais não garanto que você vá dormir. – Bella arregalou os olhos e sorri internamente, isso querida à noite hoje promete, dei um beijo rápido nela e saltei sua janela.

Assim que pisei no chão, um rosnado escapou de meus lábios, o que esse vira-lata faz aqui.

-Posso sentir seu cheiro. – avisei e ele saiu de entre as arvores com uma careta.

-Seu cheiro também não é dos melhores. – ele resmungou.

-Black, o que faz aqui. Deixei bem claro que Bella é minha.

-Ela não te pertence Cullen, e eu vou protegê-la. – ri do descaramento do scobby, ele não se enxerga mesmo.

-Olha aqui Black, não a nada para proteger, eu não quebrei o tratado.

-Mais pode, e se você escorregar.

"Não vou permitir." – rosnei para seus pensamentos.

-Eu nunca machucaria Bella. – ele riu debochado.

"Como se a palavra de um sanguessuga valesse algo." – rosnei de novo e dei um passo em sua direção o olhando ameaçadoramente.

-Ousa bem Black, não se meta em meu caminho. Bella é minha e nada vai tirá-la de mim.

"Duvido que ela o queira quando souber o que você é." – ele me ameaçou e eu ri.

-Ela já sabe. – o choque passou por seu rosto, e sua mente era uma confusão de sentimentos entre ódio, e repulsa.

-Mais como...

-Bella me aceitou como eu sou, e não se importa... – parei de falar ao ouvir seus passos no quarto e ela deitar na cama.

-Tenho que ir scobby a gente se fala depois. – ele rosnou, acho que não gostou do apelido.

"Estarei de olho Cullen."

-Como quiser. – sussurrei antes de saltar a janela, e vi seu corpo delicado deitado sobre a cama, ela estava muito quieta como se dormisse mais sua respiração estava ansiosa, talvez ela esperasse que eu cumprisse a promessa que fiz mais cedo, isso me animou.

Subi em cima dela na pequena cama, e apoiei meu corpo sobre o dela, sem deixar cair meu peso. Ainda com a mente no desejo que sentia por Bella a beijei com urgência, sua boca colada na minha assim como sua língua explorando a minha boca.

Suas pequenas mãos foram direto para meu cabelo, me puxando com força, para estreitar o espaço entre nós, como se houvesse algum, ela estava ofegante e com dificuldade para respirar, separamos o beijo, mais minha boca não conseguia ficar longe dela.

Como sempre minha boca tinha vontade própria quando tocava a pele quente de Bella, e meus lábios já exploravam seu pescoço, sua mandíbula, eu lambia beijava e mordiscava a pele sensível e doce. Mais ao raspar meus dentes senti Bella enrijecer.

-Vai me morder? – ela perguntou tão baixo que pensei ter imaginado a pergunta, mais seus olhos deixavam claros que não. Beijei sua mandíbula mais uma vez e a encarei com intensidade, desejando que meus olhos pudesse passar o que eu queria dizer.

-Embora seja tentador, eu não farei não se preocupe. – falei a verdade esperando sua reação, e me surpreendi ao vê-la corar.

-Eu não me preocupo, eu só... – seu rubor aumentava cada vez mais, me deixando confuso. E extremamente curioso.

-O que esta pensando?

-Nada. – ela se apressou a dizer o que aumentou minha curiosidade.

-Bella, não faça isso comigo. Não sabe como é frustrante não saber. – confessei frustrado com seu silencio tanto mental quanto verbal.

-Ainda bem que você não sabe.

-Por favor. – pedi com minha voz aveludada e persuasiva, o que a deixou completamente deslumbrada.

-O... O que? – Isso.

-Me diga o que você esta pensando.

- Em como é excitante quando você me morde. – sua confissão me pegou de surpresa, ascendendo o desejo que sentia tanto por seu sangue como por seu corpo.

Tanto meus lábios como minhas mãos pareciam não me pertencer mais, eu a agarrei devorando seus lábios e explorando seu corpo, macio e quente, minhas mãos tinham vontade própria e já se infiltravam em sua camisa, sua barriga lisa tremeu sob meu toque frio..

-Edward. – ela gemeu com a caricia e meu desejo por ela só aumentou, me deixando cego para tudo, e movi minha mão cada vez desejoso de tocar seus seios, ou colocar minha boca e suga-los.

Uma pequena pressão se fez contra o meu peito, tão leve que quase não senti, mais parei assim mesmo e vi uma Bella extremamente corada e ofegante, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, a imagem da beleza.

-O que foi Bella?

-Bem, eu... Eu... – afaguei suas bochechas rosadas, era lógico que ela devia ter medo, afinal ela era inocente no final das contas, sexo teria que esperar, tentei esconder minha frustração e sorri para ela.

-Não se preocupe não farei nada que você não queira. – ela pareceu mais calma, e me olhava com carinho, talvez até amor, nós não verbalizamos nossos sentimentos desde que tudo isso começou, eu nem sabia direito o que Bella me fazia sentir.

Sabia que a desejava, tanto seu sangue doce, como seu corpo macio e quente, mais tinha mais ai, mais do que só desejos, era algo mais forte, talvez amor, eu não poderia saber nunca senti isso antes.

Mais Bella parecia me amar, seu olhar era quente e tão desejoso como o meu ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e gentil, e reverente, como se me idolatrasse, o que era absurdo eu ainda era um vampiro e a magoei tantas vezes.

Um pequeno bocejo escapou de seus lábios, e devia sair de seu quarto a deixando descansar, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e suspirei, teria que partir, estava cada vez mais viciado nela.

-Melhor eu ir. – falei, mais suas mãos me agarraram prendendo-me a ela, será que ela sabe que poderia quebrar seu aperto facilmente? Melhor não comentar.

Você não pode ficar? – seu pedido aqueceu meu peito e me fez flutuar, ela me queria tanto quanto eu a desejava isso era confortante, mais do que eu esperava.

-Esta bem, mais você vai dormir. – sentenciei, se ela ficasse acordada eu a beijaria o tempo todo e ela precisava dormir, ela não era como eu. Isso me trouxe um sentimento estranho.

Bella não era como eu, ela iria envelhecer e morrer, eu a deixaria partir? Viver sem ela parecia impossível agora. Não agora que a encontrei.

Não sei se posso. – sua confissão, me fez sair de meus pensamentos e sorri pensando no que faríamos acordados, mais suas bochechas coradas me lembravam que com ela tinha que ser devagar.

-Melhor dormir ou vou te atacar de novo. – confessei e ela riu baixinho, coloquei seu cobertor entre nós, para que ela não se incomodasse com minha frieza e ela se aconchegou em meu peito.

Seu calor pareceu ficar mais forte dominando todo o meu corpo, e sorri aproveitando o que ela me dava de bom grado. Passei a noite abraçado a ela sentindo sua respiração quente contra meu pescoço.

Era agradável ficar com seu corpo quente junto ao meu, seu cheiro me inebriando era envolvente e passei a noite toda, na tentação de acorda-la, por volta das 4:00 da manha ela começou a falar e sorri ao ouvir meu nome sair de seus lábios.

Já era de manha quando saltei sua janela, e corri para minha casa, para minha alegria ninguém me incomodou e pude ir até meu quarto e me arrumar com calma.

Vesti-me com rapidez, e peguei a chave do volvo indo direto pra casa dela. Parei em frente à casa, e podia ouvir o som dela andando pela casa, abrindo e fechando a geladeira, pelo retrovisor do carro vi quando ela saiu pela porta tão distraída que quase não me viu.

Sorri ao vê-la parada como um sorriso olhando para meu carro, e sai na minha velocidade vampiresca e abri a porta do carona para ela.

-Obrigada. – ela falou enquanto entrava no carro, e no minuto seguinte estava dentro do carro ao lado dela. Ela pareceu surpresa, mais não falou nada.

Ficamos em silencio durante todo o caminho, Bella parecia querer falar algo mais mordia o lábio como se não soubesse o que dizer, sorri mais ao chegar no estacionamento da escola uma careta passou pelo meu rosto.

As mentes pareciam pior do que no dia que afastei o Newton dela, todos querendo saber se eu realmente estava com Bella, ou o que eu via nela. Bella parecia nervosa.

-Tudo bem? – perguntei enquanto estacionava o carro, e os olhares pareciam todos cravados em nós.

-Um pouco ansiosa eu acho. – ela falou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Por quê? – me fiz de desentendido, afinal ela não estava ouvindo as mentes, não havia nada para se preocupar.

-O que as pessoas vão dizer. – ela falou por fim, ok talvez ela não pudesse ler as mentes, mais podia ver os rostos nada amigáveis, principalmente da garotas.

-Bella, o pior já passou, acho que o empurrão em Newton, deixou claro que sou seu namorado. – ela assentiu e sai do carro para abrir a porta para ela.

Segurei sua mão a ajudando a sair do carro, e todos os rostos assim como todas as mentes se voltaram para nós;

"Não acredito que ele esta com ela."

"Dono do volvo idiota."

"Edward merece coisa melhor."

"Bella é gostosa." – hei não gostei desse pensamento. Tinha que mostrar pra esses idiotas que ela era minha, sorri com meu pensamento, e agarrei sua cintura e seus braços foram para meu pescoço.

-Sabe você não me deu um beijo de bom dia. – ataquei seus lábios antes com urgência a deixando sem fôlego.

Toma seus curiosos, sorri contra os lábios dela. Nossos lábios se moviam com urgência a língua dela brincando com a minha, e colei seu corpo mais ao meu. Bella já estava ofegante quando nos separamos.

- Desculpe, me empolguei. – confessei, mais não sentia culpa nenhuma, afinal consegui o que queria, mostrar aos garotos idiotas que ela é minha.

-Quando quiser. – ela falou ainda respirando com dificuldade e sorri mais colocando meus braços em seus ombros, no caminho até a sala dela eu vi Newton nos encarando com raiva e sorri para ele.

Toma otário.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dezessete__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**S**eu braço passou sobre meus ombros me colando mais a ele, e caminhamos juntos em direção a minha primeira aula. Reparei que Edward sorria enquanto passávamos e o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que? – ele fez cara de inocente.

-Por que você esta tão alegrinho? – ele riu e deu de ombros.

-Estou com você, não é motivo suficiente. – o encarei ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada e ele riu beijando minha bochecha.

-Não seja desconfiada Bella. – suspirei e deixei-me ser levada até minha sala. Paramos em frente à porta e ele sorriu pegando uma mexa do meu cabelo e colocando atrás da orelha.

Ele me olhava nos olhos com um sorriso lindo brincando em seus lábios e se aproximou de mim, quase me beijando, mais só roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Se Newton te chatear, eu acabo com ele. – ele sussurrou contra minha boca e o olhei confusa.

-Edward eu... – ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo rápido e se afastou sorrindo.

-E nem adianta mentir para mim. – ele apontou para sua cabeça e suspirei.

-Tudo bem.

-Almoçamos juntos hoje? – ele sorriu mudando de assunto, e me distrai com seu sorriso.

-Claro. Nós encontramos no refeitório?

-Eu te busco na sua sala. – eu assenti e fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei meus lábios nos dele, ele sorriu contra minha boca e agarrou minha cintura me colando a ele e me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Separei-me dele ofegante e ele sorria como se tivesse acabado de aprontar alguma, sorri para ele e acenei antes de entrar para a sala. Assim que me sentei vi Mike me encarando com uma cara nada amigável.

É talvez Edward tenha aprontado alguma mesmo. Aquele vampiro sem vergonha. Me beijou só pra marcar território.

O resto das aulas passou muito lentamente pro meu gosto, mais a pior aula de todos foi a antes do almoço. Jéssica assim que entrei na aula de trigonometria me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Então Edward Cullen? – rolei os olhos.

-Pois é. – ela suspirou.

-Miga me conta tudo? – Como é? Desde quando éramos amigas. Dei um sorriso amarelo.

-Bem não a muito pra contar. Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Me de detalhes Bella.

-Jéssica, eu não sei o que dizer. – falei com sinceridade, esse negocio de namoro era novidade para mim. Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem. – passou alguns minutos em silencio, achei que tinha me deixado em paz, engano meu.

-Ok quando vocês começaram a sair que eu nunca vi vocês juntos? – suspirei.

-Em biologia, a gente conversava lá.

-Hummm. – ela não pareceu acreditar muito e suspirei aliviada quando o Sr. Maison veio em nossa direção, e ela se calou.

Assim que o sinal bateu quase corri para a sala de aula evitando Jéssica, e trombei com alguém que estava parado em frente a porta.

-Descul... – parei de falar e sorri ao ver Edward que me abraçou pela cintura.

-Ow, não precisa me agarrar também estava com saudades. – ele falou debochado e me afastei dele.

-Bobo. – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços de novo.

-Não estava brincando estava mesmo com saudades.

-Ok. – ele sorriu e pegou minha mochila jogando no ombro e passou o outro braço pela minha cintura.

-Vamos comer.

-Você quer dizer eu né? – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

Caminhamos em silencio até a fila, e corei a cada cinco segundos, parecia que todos paravam de falar só pra ficar olhando para nós. Edward soltou minha cintura e pegou uma bandeja a enchendo de comida.

-Edward eu não como tudo isso. – falei baixinho e ele riu.

-Lógico que não Bella, é pra nós dois. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. Enquanto pagava nosso almoço e me puxava em direção a uma mesa vazia.

-Fique a vontade. – ele empurrou a bandeja em minha direção e peguei uma maça, dei uma mordida e olhei para Edward, ele parecia alheio, e suas sobrancelhas formaram um vinco. Sorri e passei meu dedo desfazendo sua expressão ele sorriu.

-O que esta preocupando essa cabeçinha? – perguntei rindo e ele sorriu e segurou minha mão.

-Baile. – ele falou de repente justo quando eu tomava um gole de coca e quase cuspi nele.

-O que? – ele sorriu divertido.

-O baile, quando você vai me convidar?

-Oh... Bem... – ele sorriu

-O que, você já convidou outro rapaz? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Não... – corei e ele riu mais.

-Então por que não me convidou?

-Bem sabe estive muito ocupada esses dias. Descobrir que o rapaz que gosto é um vampiro, fui cortejada por um humano, e acabei virando namorada do vampiro.

-Uma semana muito estressante.

-Nem me fale.

-Mais o estresse já passou, o que a impede?

-Bem, Edward eu não sou muito boa em sabe... dançar.

-Bella depende de quem conduz.

-Quer mesmo ir ao baile?

-E por que não? – ele deu de ombros.

-Não achei que fosse do tipo que freqüenta bailes. – ele riu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

-A muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Bella.

-E vou saber um dia? – eu perguntei enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e ele sorriu malicioso.

-Oh sim você vai. – eu ri e suspirei.

-Edward quer ir ao baile comigo.

-Hummm não sei...

-Edward! – ele riu alto e beijou minha mão.

-Eu vou adorar Bella. – estava praticamente suspirando olhando pro seu lindo rosto quando ele fez uma careta, quase imperceptível, mais sorriu tão rápido que achei que fosse minha imaginação.

-O que vai fazer mais tarde Bella?

-Não sei, achei que íamos ficar juntos. – falei dando um gole em minha coca.

-Que tal ir até minha casa. – quase engasguei com a coca e Edward segurou a risada.

-Hum sua casa... Com sua família?

-Sim. Não precisa se preocupar Bella, eles não vão te machucar.

Oh Deus ir a casa dele, conhecer a família dele. E se eles não gostarem de mim?

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

Sorri enquanto colocava meu braço em volta dos ombros dela, e caminhamos em direção a sua primeira aula. A cara do Newton era impagável, o idiota estava se mordendo de ciúmes.

"Idiota riquinho, pensa que pode ter todas as garotas... $#$4%#$ "

E eu posso. Mais agora eu só quero Bella. Tive vontade de jogar na cara desse mane, mais eu sabia me conter. Reparei que Bella me encarava. O que? Eu falei em voz alta?

-O que? – me fiz de inocente. Só admitir a culpa quando não tem mais jeito.

-Por que você esta tão alegrinho? – dei de ombros, por que o idiota do Newton ta se roendo de ciúmes? Por que você é minha? Havia tantos motivos.

-Estou com você, não é motivo suficiente. – fui honesto, mais ela parecia saber o que ia à minha mente e sorri beijando sua bochecha.

-Não seja desconfiada Bella. – ela suspirou e seguimos para a sala dela em silencio, essa eram às vezes em que o silencio de sua mente me agoniava.

Paramos em frente à sala dela, e sorri admirando seu rosto, Bella era tão bonita, e senti medo dela perceber que era loucura ficar comigo – o que era – e me deixar. Peguei uma mexa de seu cabelo macio que soltou e coloquei atrás da sua orelha.

Mais no momento ela queria somente a mim, e isso me bastaria, me aproximei dela e toquei seus lábios quentes com os meus...

"Tenho que alertar Bella. Ela não vê que esse Cullen é estranho." – tive que me segurar para não rosnar.

-Se Newton te chatear, eu acabo com ele. – sussurrei contra sua boca, e Bella me olhou confusa. Newton nos encarava pensando no que dizer de mal de mim para Bella.

-Edward eu... – tentei afastar esse idiota da minha mente e me concentrei na minha linda namorada que iria defendê-lo e lhe dei um beijo rápido, ela ficou meio zonza e sorri.

-E nem adianta mentir para mim. – avisei apontando pra minha mente. Nada me escapa querida.

-Tudo bem. Ela disse em um suspiro, e tratei de mudar de assunto.

-Almoçamos juntos hoje? – e dei meu melhor sorriso, o coração de Bella disparou e meu sorriso aumentou.

-Claro. Nós encontramos no refeitório?

-Eu te busco na sua sala. – falei ainda vendo Newton nos encarar com cara feia, e me surpreendi quando Bella me beijou, sorri contra sua boca gostosa e a colei a mim aprofundando o beijo.

Terminei o beijo quando a vi ficar sem ar, e sorri olhando em direção ao Newton que estava vermelho, meu sorriso só aumentou. Bella acenou e entrou correndo na sala meio afobada e ri enquanto me afastava, em direção a minha aula.

As aulas como sempre passaram lentamente, até mais que o normal, eu sabia mais da matéria que meus professores e eles sabiam disso, por isso nem me perguntavam nada.

Eu fico na minha e eles na deles. Era justo tanto pra mim como pra eles. Quase na hora do almoço. Finalmente alguma coisa interessante.

Eu havia seguido Bella a manha toda pela mente dos alunos e dos professores. Mais uma das mentes estava mais agitada que o normal, na verdade era uma mente que eu gostava de evitar.

Jéssica Stanley, garota chata, tinha uma paixão obsessiva por mim. Mais para o azar o dela ou talvez sorte, seu tipo sangüíneo não era nada agradável para mim, seu cheiro era enjoativo de mais.

Mais os pensamentos dela hoje estavam em, Bella e como ela conseguiu que eu fosse seu namorado. E ela iria perguntar.

Ela observou Bella entrar na sala, e se preparou para dar uma de melhor amiga, rolei os olhos para a falsidade dela.

-Então Edward Cullen? – ela perguntou sorrindo, e Bella rolou os olhos, mais Jéssica a ignorou e a encarou esperando uma resposta.

-Pois é. – Bella disse e Jéssica quase bufou, já esperava uma fofoca.

-Miga me conta tudo? – Amiga? Bella parecia tão surpresa quanto eu, mais sorriu.

-Bem não a muito pra contar. Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. – Jéssica segurou a vontade de bufar de novo.

"Qual é a dela, se fosse eu estaria contando a todos como peguei o Cullen."

-Me de detalhes Bella. – ela voltou a pedir e Bella pareceu segurar a vontade de bater nela, mais falou por fim.

-Jéssica, eu não sei o que dizer. – ela parecia honesta, mais Jéssica estava ansiosa por mais detalhes, para contar a suas amigas.

-Tudo bem.

"Arg, essa Bella é retardada. Não diz nada que preste. Oh já sei, vou sondar mais talvez ela deixe escapar algo."

-Ok quando vocês começaram a sair que eu nunca vi vocês juntos? – mal sabia ela que eu agarrava Bella as escondidas, ri dos meus pensamentos e um garoto sentado ao meu lado me olhou estranho.

"O Cullen ta mais esquisito que o normal." – o ignorei e voltei para Bella.

Mais Jéssica não conseguiu tirar mais nada dela. Pois o professor já estava rodeando a sala.

A professora nos liberou alguns minutos antes do sinal bater e corri para a sala dela. Parei em frente a soleira encostado no batente e sorri ao vê-la correndo para se livrar de Jéssica e nem me viu em frente a porta.

Tive que segura-la quando ela passou rápido e olhando para baixo e batei contra meu corpo, a abracei e ela levantou o rosto enquanto falava.

-Descul... – ela começou mais parou quando me viu e sorriu, a apertei mais contra mim apertando sua pequena cintura de encontro ao meu corpo.

-Também estava com saudades. – falei sorrindo e ela corou brava e me soltou ri da sua pose de gatinha. E a puxei de volta para meus braços.

-Bobo. – ela resmungou, e eu ri.

-Não estava brincando estava mesmo com saudades. – falei sinceramente e sua raiva passou na hora, ri e peguei sua mochila jogando no ombro e a abracei pela cintura.

-Vamos comer.

-Você quer dizer eu né? – sorri torto e beijei sua testa. Sem responder a levando para o refeitório.

Assim que nós entramos o silencio se instalou e só os cochichos e os pensamentos eram ouvidos. Bella corava a cada segundo, e suspirei ignorando a maioria das mentes.

Menos a dos meus irmãos, essa eram difícil de ignorar.

"Edward é um idiota, nos expor assim."

"Doido, só espero que ele não leve a menina pro almoço." – rolei os olhos pra Emmett que riu alto.

"Preciso caçar. Esse cheiro esta cada vez mais tentador." – Jasper era o único que só se metia na vida dele e me deixava em paz.

"Vou conhece-la hoje Edward. " – Alice falou com convecção e tentei ler sua mente mais a fundo mais ela me bloqueou de novo. Olhei feio para ela que sorriu animada.

Soltei a cintura de Bella, e comecei a encher de comida, só esperava que não exagerasse como da outra vez.

-Edward eu não como tudo isso. – Bella falou baixinho e eu ri.

-Lógico que não Bella, é pra nós dois. – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorri mais e paguei nosso almoço, e a puxei para uma das mesas vazias. Sentamos um ao lado do outro e ofereci a bandeja para ela.

-Fique a vontade. – Bella pegou uma maça e ficou brincando uns segundos com ela antes de morder.

Observei Bella comendo, quando os pensamentos que nunca dei atenção antes começaram a invadir minha mente.

"Mike só me convidou por que a Bella esta com o Cullen" – Jéssica pensava aborrecida enquanto sorria para Newton que olhava Bella de esguelha.

"Droga não queria ir com Jéssica, queria Bella. Cullen idiota #%# #$" – serio ele se daria super bem com o pai da Bella, adoram me xingar...

Senti os dedos quente de Bella sobre minha sobrancelha e sorri desviando minha mente daqueles dois. E Bella sorria para mim.

-O que esta preocupando essa cabeçinha? – ela sorria e segurei sua mão e falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

-Baile. – Bella que estava tomando coca nessa hora quase cuspiu em mim.

-O que? – a voz dela estava esganiçada e parecia assustada.

-O baile, quando você vai me convidar? – perguntei divertido, mais por dentro estava nervoso. Será que ela não queria ir comigo? E por que não queria?

-Oh... Bem... – ela gaguejava e sorri.

-O que, você já convidou outro rapaz? – fingi brincar e ela parecia nervosa.

-Não... – ela se apressou a dizer e corou um pouco e sorri já mais aliviado. Mais ainda estava curioso.

-Então por que não me convidou?

-Bem sabe estive muito ocupada esses dias. Descobrir que o rapaz que gosto é um vampiro, fui cortejada por um humano, e acabei virando namorada do vampiro. – ela falava meio rápido e nervosa e me senti mal por ela.

-Uma semana muito estressante.

-Nem me fale.

-Mais o estresse já passou, o que a impede? – a curiosidade ainda ardia em mim.

-Bem, Edward eu não sou muito boa em sabe... dançar. – oh era isso. Sorri com a idéia de sentir o corpo de Bella colado ao meu enquanto dançávamos.

-Bella depende de quem conduz.

-Quer mesmo ir ao baile? – ela perguntou curiosa e dei de ombros.

-E por que não?

-Não achei que fosse do tipo que freqüenta bailes. – eu ri, eu não era mesmo, mais eu gostaria de ir a um baile se fosse Bella minha acompanhante.

-A muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Bella. – fiz um charme.

-E vou saber um dia? – ela perguntou enquanto mordia o lábio, e Bella ficava muito sexy com esse gesto. E muitos pensamentos inapropriados que queria fazer com Bella rondaram minha mente.

-Oh sim você vai. – falei malicioso e ela riu, depois suspirou.

-Edward quer ir ao baile comigo? – ela falou por fim e sorri internamente.

-Hummm não sei... – fiz-me de difícil, e o coração de Bella disparou e suas bochechas coraram.

-Edward! – eu ri alto.

-Eu vou adorar Bella. – falei enquanto beijava sua mão, o coração de Bella agora estava muito alto.

"Edward melhor levar Bella em cassa hoje." – já ia olhar em direção a Alice quando ela me deixou ver uma visão sua.

O pai de Bella a levava em La Push para jantar com os Black. E o futuro de Bella sumia. Fiz uma careta mais me endireitei rapidamente.

-O que vai fazer mais tarde Bella? – ela iria jantar na minha casa, o pai dela ia ficar muito chateado, mais já estou acostumado com os resmungos dele mesmo.

-Não sei, achei que íamos ficar juntos. – boa resposta, ela já queria ficar comigo mesmo.

-Que tal ir até minha casa. – falei e Bella quase engasga com a coca e me assustei só falta matar ela agora. Mais assim que vi que ela estava bem me deu vontade de rir, mais eu segurei bravamente.

-Hum sua casa... Com sua família? – Será que Bella estava preocupada em ser o lanchinho?

-Sim. Não precisa se preocupar Bella, eles não vão te machucar.

Apressei-me a dizer mais Bella parecia desesperada. Qual é nos não somos tão mal assim.

Olhei de relance pra mesa dos meus irmãos e Rosalie fazia uma carranca para mim, Emmett ria pensando que eu era doido, Jasper tentava não respirar e Alice quase quicava na cadeira ao pensar que ia conhecer Bella.

OK ela devia se preocupar.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dezoito__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-H**um sua casa... Com sua família?

-Sim. Não precisa se preocupar Bella, eles não vão te machucar.

Oh Deus ir a casa dele, conhecer a família dele. E se eles não gostarem de mim?

Pisquei algumas vezes olhando para Edward, apertei sua mão, e sorri.

-Eu sei. Não é esse o problema. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? Então qual é? – olhei de relance para a mesa dos irmãos dele e corei ao ver o olhar da loira. Senti a mão de Edward em minha bochecha e falei baixinho.

-E se eles não gostarem de mim? – Edward rolou os olhos e segurou meu queixo me fazendo olha-lo.

-Bella não seja absurda, eles vão adorar você. – olhei para a mesa dos irmãos dele e depois para ele.

-Acho que esta enganado. – ele seguiu meu olhar e rosnou baixinho, apertei sua mão com força, com certeza ele nem sentiu, mais pelo menos olhou pra mim.

-Eu vou adorar ir. – ele rolou os olhos e sorriu torto, eu preferi mudar de assunto, não queria que ele brigasse com sua família por mim. Algo me dizia que a loira estava assim por minha causa.

O sinal bateu e nos levantamos para ir a sala de biologia. Edward segurou minha mão e jogou a minha mochila e a dele no ombro. Caminhamos em silêncio.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para falar, afinal eu estou andando de mãos dadas com o Edward, e podia ver a inveja no rosto das meninas a minha volta.

Sorri ao perceber como eu era sortuda. Mais toda essa atenção era constrangedora. Mais Edward ainda estava aqui segurando minha mão, e afastei esses pensamentos.

Chegamos à sala e sentamos juntos como sempre, e nem por um segundo sua mão soltou da minha. O que eu agradeci internamente é claro.

Quando a aula acabou, Edward me levou até o ginásio, prometendo vir me buscar. Assenti sorrindo, e ele me assustou quando enlaçou minha cintura, e me colou a ele me beijando.

Sorri contra sua boca e agarrei seus cabelos macios e beijei sua boca gelada e gostosa. Eu já estava quase sem ar quando ele me soltou e deu um beijo na minha testa.

-Cuide-se. – ele falou e parecia serio.

-Na educação física?

-Bella! – ele me olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro e rolei os olhos, tinha esquecido que sou um ima pra tombos.

-Ok. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de ir. Fui rápido pata o vestiário, e me troquei, correndo para a aula.

Como sempre eu me machuquei, mais pelo menos só eu mesma. Jéssica corria de mim, e Mike ainda me ajudava ficando no meu time.

Já saindo do ginásio, em direção ao vestiário, Mike me parou em frente a porta. Sorri para ele, ele até que estava legal, considerando como eu o tratei. Como toda aquela historia entre eu e Edward.

-Hey Mike, valeu por me colocar no time.

-Tudo por você Bella. – corei.

-Er... Obrigada.

-Então, você e o Cullen em. Parece bem serio. – eu sorri.

-Sim.

-Sabe eu não acho isso certo.

-O que?

-Ele te olha estranho.

-Mesmo?

-É parece que quer devorar você. – arregalei os olhos, e soltei uma risadinha.

-Hehehehe. – sai rápido do ginásio, e deixei Mike sozinho.

Assim que cheguei ao vestiário tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Amarrei meu cabelo, e corri para a saída.

Como prometido ele estava lá e assim que o vi o abracei. Edward beijou meus cabelos e me apertou contra si.

-Ele é um idiota. – falou no meu ouvido.

-Você é um bisbilhoteiro. – sussurrei contra seu peito, e ele riu baixinho.

-Só tomando conta do que é meu. – levantei o rosto sorrindo.

-Eu sou sua? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

-Com certeza. Minha Bella. – eu ri baixinho, e dei um selinho nele.

Caminhamos em direção ao volvo, e Edward abriu a porta para mim. Antes de eu entrar ele me prensou contra o carro. Ofeguei assustada e ele encostou sua boca em minha garganta falando contra a minha pele.

-Sabe Newton tem razão. Eu quero devorar você. – eu ofeguei e minha voz saiu mais baixa que um sussurro.

-Mais você prometeu... – ele não me deixou terminar, deu uma mordidinha no meu pescoço e eu gemi.

-Eu não estou falando de sangue Bella.

OMG, que ele esteja falando de sexo? Assim que olhei seu sorriso malicioso eu corei furiosamente.

OMG. Era de sexo mesmo.

O sorriso de Edward aumentou e ele me prensou mais contra o carro dessa vez beijando minha boca. Com ardor, sua língua parecia estar em toda parte, e eu só tentava acompanhá-lo.

Suas mãos desceram de minha cintura até minha bunda e gemi quando ele apertou, e me puxou para cima me colando nele.

O agarrei pelos quadris com minhas pernas, e podia sentir sua excitação. Gemi contra sua boca e Edward rosnou baixo, beijando meu pescoço, e descendo os lábios para meu ombro, e busto... e o celular dele tocou.

Edward estava com uma carranca e me colocou no chão, minhas pernas estavam bambas, e um braço seu mantinha em minha cintura me ajudando a ficar em pé.

-Alo.

-Tudo Bem Alice. Já vamos. – ele fechou o celular e guardou no bolso com um suspiro.

-Então pronta para conhecer os Cullen?

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**O**lhei de relance pra mesa dos meus irmãos e Rosalie fazia uma carranca para mim, Emmett ria pensando que eu era doido, Jasper tentava não respirar e Alice quase quicava na cadeira ao pensar que ia conhecer Bella.

OK ela devia se preocupar.

Bella piscou algumas vezes e me olhou confusa, depois sorriu e apertou minha mão.

-Eu sei. Não é esse o problema. – claro que era um problema ela ia ficar apavorada e me largar. Devia desistir disso. Mais então qual era seu problema?

-Mesmo? Então qual é? – perguntei sarcástico, e Bella parou de me olhar olhando pela lanchonete, e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, afaguei seu rosto, e ela me olhou.

-E se eles não gostarem de mim? – falou em um sussurro e rolei os olhos, ela era totalmente absurda, segurei seu queixo entre meus dedos a fazendo me olhar.

-Bella não seja absurda, eles vão adorar você. – falei a verdade, Esme iria adorar Bella, se bem que Esme adoraria Bella mesmo se ela fosse o pé grande, tudo para não me ver só.

Bella desviou o olhar do meu, e vi que olhava para algum olhar especifico, segui seu olhar. Rosalie ainda estava brava, mais agora ela olhava Bella.

-Acho que esta enganado. – Bella falou um pouco nervosa e um rosnado baixo saiu de meu peito. Senti os dedos de Bella fazerem pressão em minha mão, era só uma leve caricia, mais a olhei assim mesmo.

-Eu vou adorar ir. – Bella falou por fim, e vi que ela só queria esquecer o olhar mortal de Rose. Sorri para ela.

As mentes humanas, assim como algumas vampiras estavam irritantes hoje. Resolvi ignorar todas ou meu segredo já era principalmente se eu arrancasse a cabeça do Newton.

Sorte dele que o sinal tocou e Bella e eu fomos para nossa aula de biologia, a pequena mão dela estava na minha, e o contato quente de sua pele era sempre bom, por mim passaria o dia todo a tocando.

Caminhamos em silencio, Bella parecia muito concentrada em seus pensamentos, e a maldita frustração voltava, queria tanto saber o que ia a sua mente confusa.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios e minha agonia aumentou. Mais ao mesmo tempo ela parecia preocupada.

Eu sempre me pegava olhando fixamente para ela, sem pensar em mais nada, seu rosto, suas expressões tudo me fascinava em Bella.

Assim que entramos na sala os pensamentos de Newton já começaram a encher minha mente e me deixar frustrado.

"Idiota, Bella merece coisa melhor. Ela não vê que ele é uma aberração."

Mal sabia ele que estava mais perto da verdade que qualquer um aqui. Mais ignorei seus pensamentos, e continuei fixado em minha Bella, ela prestava atenção na explicação do Sr. Banner.

A matéria era um tédio. Mais ela era uma boa aluna e ia anotando tudo que ele falava, e eu fiquei a observá-la, mais o interessante, foi que ela não soltou minha mão, e nem me pediu para deixá-la escrever.

Era curioso como meu toque frio não a incomodava. Ou talvez ela se sentisse quente como eu quando nos tocávamos. Sorri ainda olhando seu rosto compenetrado.

Passei o resto da aula assim, só olhando para ela. Quando o sinal tocou eu a levei até o ginásio, prometendo vir busca-la na saída.

Claro tinha que ser rápido ou ela fugiria. Serio manter uma namorada é mais difícil do que eu pensei. Mais era bom, afinal seus beijos eram só meus.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir e agarrei sua cintura colando minha boca na dela, Bella ofegou pelo susto, mais logo sorriu, e suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo.

Nos beijamos, com sua língua brincando com a minha, queria beija-la o tempo todo, mais ela precisava de ar. Suspirei rendido e dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Cuide-se. – falei serio, eu não estava brincando, eu já há vi em educação física, nunca vi ninguém cair tanto.

-Na educação física? – ela não parecia se lembrar do seu probleminha de equilíbrio.

-Bella! – sorri ao me lembrar dos seus muitos tombos, nem contar quando ela se machucava com a bola. Ela pareceu entender e suspirou.

-Ok. – dei um beijo rápido em sua boca e me afastei em direção a minha aula de espanhol.

Como não tinha ninguém no corredor, corri para minha aula de espanhol esbarrando em Emmett no caminho.

Ele me deu um oi, mais só movi a cabeça, estava seguindo a mente de Jéssica que estava no vestiário, e Bella ia se trocar.

Serio as vezes era bom ser leitor de mentes. Senti um tapa na nuca e fuzilei Emmett.

-Caramba Emmett. – ele riu alto.

-Eu sei que você ia aprontar Eddi.

-Não me chama assim. – fiz uma careta e ele sorriu. Voltei minha atenção ao vestiário, mais Bella já tinha saído.

Bufei irritado ao sentar em minha mesa, e meu irmão cabeçudo ao meu lado. Olhei feio para ele que sorriu.

-Desculpe a anã que mandou.

Arg aquela baixinha vai ver.

-Ah ela disse que nem pense nisso, ou de adeus ao seu aston martin.

%$ $$ % $&%$. Ok ando lendo muito a mente do pai da Bella. Com um longo suspiro voltei a olhar Bella, e dessa vez pela mente do Newton, ele era o único corajoso que colocava Bella em seu time.

"Nossa será que essa doeu?" – Bella conseguiu acertar a bola na própria testa, nem me pergunte como. E depois tropeçou.

"Será que ela tem dois pés esquerdos, nunca vi cair tanto". – concordei com o treinador Clapp.

Voltei à mente do Newton e quase rosnei, ele não se atreveria.

"Essa é minha chance. Eu tenho que avisa-la sobre o Cullen."

Mike esperou paciente até a aula acabar e conseguiu pará-la antes de ela entra no vestiário. Eu já havia conseguido sair da minha aula.

Sr. Goff sempre me liberava mais cedo, ela sabia que eu sabia mais do que ela mesmo. Corri para o ginásio, ainda lendo os pensamentos do Newton.

-Hey Mike, valeu por me colocar no time. – ela o agradeceu.

-Tudo por você Bella. – seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu rosnei, fazendo dois garotos que estavam do meu lado recuarem. Bom mesmo.

-Er... Obrigada.

-Então, você e o Cullen em. Parece bem serio.

-Sim.

"Droga esperava que ela negasse." – vai sonhando Otário.

-Sabe eu não acho isso certo.

-O que? – O que?

-Ele te olha estranho.

-Mesmo?

-É parece que quer devorar você. – Bella ficou em choque eu sorri, como sempre Newton era o que mais estava perto da verdade. Mais era muito ignorante para perceber.

-Hehehehe. – Bella soltou uma risadinha estranha, e correu para o vestiário. Newton a olhou partir com cara de tacho.

"Lógico que ela não vai me levar a serio. Nem eu acredito em mim."

"Mais que tem algo errado com os Cullen, ah isso tem"

"Ninguém pode ser bonito demais..."

Bloqueei sua mente e me encostei na porta do ginásio esperando por Bella. Quando Bella saiu, ela correu até mim e me abraçou apertado. Sorri contra seus cabelos, e beijei sentindo seu cheiro.

-Ele é um idiota. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ela estremeceu com minha respiração.

-Você é um bisbilhoteiro. – ela falou com o rosto enterrado em meu peito, e eu ri.

-Só tomando conta do que é meu. – falei dando de ombros, e ela me olhou sorrindo e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu sou sua? – Oh sim ela era. Desde que eu provei seu sangue, Bella me pertencia.

-Com certeza. Minha Bella. – Bella riu e meu deu um beijo rápido.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas em direção ao meu carro, e olhei no estacionamento, e minha família já tinha ido. Aproveitei a privacidade, e agarrei Bella contra o carro.

Ela ofegou surpresa, mais em seus olhos eu podia ver que ela gostava.

-Sabe Newton tem razão. Eu quero devorar você. – Bella ofegou e seu coração batia rápido, ela estava assustada.

-Mais você prometeu... – sua voz era baixinha, mais parou quando mordi de leve seu pescoço suculento.

-Eu não estou falando de sangue Bella. – a algum tempo eu queria mais do que sangue de Bella, eu queria ela toda.

Bella enrijeceu e olhou para mim que sorria malicioso, já a imaginando em minha cama, ou melhor na cama dela já que eu não tinha uma.

Ok planos para logo, comprar uma cama.

Bella estava muito vermelha, e sorri mais.

Oh sim ela havia me entendido.

Sorri mais e a prensei contra o carro, roçando meu corpo no dela, e capturei seus lábios, minha língua dominando sua boca. Provando seu gosto, podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação.

Movi minhas mãos da sua cintura para sua bunda, e apertei, o que bunda macia estava louco para vê-la sem roupas, Bella gemeu e puxei seu corpo para cima.

Suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, e meu membro estava apontando sua intimidade, que mesmo sob a calça eu podia sentir como estava quente.

Rosnei contra sua boca, e desci meus lábios para seu pescoço, ombro, e seu busto, queria beijar seus seios, suga-los... e meu celular tocou.

Mais %$#$#$ #$#%$!.

Serio parar de ouvir pensamentos de Charlie.

Coloquei Bella no chão, mais mantive meu braço em sua cintura, ela parecia preste a cair.

-Alo.

-Edward Cullen, isso é lugar de fazer isso. O diretor já ia sair. Bella ia passar muita vergonha por sua causa.

-Tudo Bem Alice.

-Então venha logo. Esme esta me enchendo aqui.

-Ele vai demorar muito. – ouvi a voz de Esme no fundo e minha frustração por ter sido interrompido passou.

-Já vamos. – falei por fim e desliguei o celular.

-Então pronta para conhecer os Cullen?


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Dezenove__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-E**ntão pronta para conhecer os Cullen?

Nossa isso é que era mudar de assunto, assenti meio zonza ainda pelo ataque, e Edward sorriu e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Ele fechou a porta e enquanto eu afivelava o cinto ele foi para o banco do motorista, e sentou ainda me olhando.

-Você esta bem?

-Sim.

-Desculpe a interrupção. – lógico que eu corei e Edward riu e segurou minha mão beijando meus dedos.

-Posso te pedir um favor? – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

-Claro.

-Você podia não mencionar aos meus pais como começamos a nos relacionar. – não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

-Não quer que eles saibam que me mordeu?

-Isso.

-Por quê? – ele suspirou, e colocou a mão no bolso da camisa, e tirou o celular dando uma breve olhada e o guardou de novo.

-Posso explicar mais tarde. – dei de ombros.

-Tudo bem. – Edward pareceu aliviado, e começou a dirigir.

Ele dirigiu o resto do caminho em silencio, e comecei a prestar atenção ao caminho, vai que precisava correr atrás dele de novo. Isso me fez lembrar.

-Edward? – ele tirou os olhos da estrada e me encarou, e me preocupei, será que ele não vai bater?

-Sim. – pisquei algumas vezes olhando pra ele.

-Qual seu celular? – ele enrugou o cenho, depois sorriu.

-Pra que você quer o numero?

-Sou sua namorada, namoradas tem que ter essas coisas, e quero poder te achar sem ter que correr pela floresta. – ele fez uma careta e pegou o celular do bolso mexendo em alguns botões e me entregou.

Olhei seu numero, e peguei meu celular colocando nos meus contatos, depois guardei o telefone no bolso e em vez de entregar o seu de volta coloquei meu numero.

Entreguei o telefone a ele, e Edward riu baixinho, e guardou o telefone de volta no bolso. Se passaram só mais alguns minutos e Edward parou o carro em frente a uma grande casa.

Olhei admirada a grande casa toda branca com algumas paredes de vidro e senti a mão de Edward na minha. Olhei pra ele sorrindo.

-Sua casa é linda. – ele sorriu.

-Esme vai ficar feliz que você gostou. – ele beijou a palma da minha mão e saiu do carro, e antes que eu piscasse ele já estava do meu lado, abrindo minha porta.

Sai segurando sua mão e voltei a admirar a casa. Edward começou a andar comigo em direção a varanda, e senti-me um pouco nervosa.

-Aposto que não é nada do que você esperava. – ele falou em meu ouvido e um arrepio passou por mim.

-Não.

-O que você tinha em mente? – eu corei imaginando uma casa típica de filme de terror, mais não isso. – Então? – Edward me olhou interrogativamente e corei mais ainda.

-Nada. – ele riu alto, e olhei pra ele confusa.

-Com certeza você esperava caixões um foco, teias de aranha. – ele falou com sarcasmo e corei.

-Não um fosso. – murmurei e ele riu mais.

Ele parou em frente à porta e apertou de leve minha mão. Olhei para ele e respirei.

-Pronta?

-Não. Vamos logo. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta pra mim, e assim que entrei fiquei mais admirada. Por dentro era ainda mais bonito.

A decoração era toda em tons claros, as paredes de vidro deixavam à sala clara, e o ambiente agradável. Senti Edward apertando minha mão e olhei pra ele.

Ele olhava para a escola, e tinha um casal caminhando em nossa direção. Eles eram lindos, a mulher tinha longos cabelos caramelo, e a pele pálida como a de Edward, os olhos dourados, e um sorriso lindo.

O homem era como Edward feições perfeitas, só que seus cabelos eram loiros e ele tinha um olhar calmo. Ambos sorriram para mim, e não consegui evitar e retribui.

-Carlisle, Esme essa é Bella. – Edward me apresentou e os dois sorriram sem se aproximar muito de mim, talvez achando que eu teria medo.

-Ola querida.

-Bella prazer em conhecê-la.

-O prazer é meu. Sua casa é linda. – elogiei e Esme sorriu mais.

-Obrigada queria. – ficamos alguns segundos em silencio, e olhei para a escada quando vi outro casal.

Era Alice e Jasper, eles desceram à escada e Alice veio até mim e me abraçou, sorri a abraçando.

-Ola Bella.

-Oi Alice.

-É bom finalmente te conhecer. – quando ela falou ela olhou para Edward com cara feia. Ele rolou os olhos, e me abraçou pelos ombros.

-Esse é Jasper. – ele apontou para o vampiro loiro e sorri.

-Ola Jasper.

-Ola Bella. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Edward encostou os lábios em meus ouvidos e sussurrou.

-Que tal um tour pela casa. Talvez achemos alguma teia. – eu ri baixinho, e ele me abraçou pela cintura começando a subir as escadas comigo.

-Adorei conhecer vocês. – falei enquanto Edward me levava para cima, e Esme sorriu.

-Nos também querida.

Edward me mostrou um longo corredor e foi apontando as portas. Os quartos de seus irmãos, o escritório de Carlisle. Subimos mais um lance de escada e andamos por um corredor menor e Edward parou em frente a uma porta.

-O que é aqui?

-Meu quarto. – ele falou baixo e quando olhei pra ele, ele movia as sobrancelhas com um sorriso malicioso. Corei vermelho brilhante e ele riu, e beijou meu pescoço.

-Você quer entrar? – eu assenti, sem olhar para ele.

Edward abriu a porta, e me puxou para dentro, me beijando com urgência. Será que íamos continuar o que começamos no estacionamento?

Espero que sim.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-E**ntão pronta para conhecer os Cullen?

Bella parecia meio aérea ainda, e assentiu, abria porta do carro para ela e fui para meu lugar.

Enquanto entrava no carro vi o diretor saindo da escola, e ri. Voltei minha atenção para Bella, e ela parecia ansiosa.

-Você esta bem?

-Sim. – ela falou rápido.

-Desculpe a interrupção. – falei achando que ela estava chateada por ter parado o beijo, e ela corou, sorri pegando sua mão e beijando seus dedos.

-Posso te pedir um favor? – pedi a encarando.

-Claro.

-Você podia não mencionar aos meus pais como começamos a nos relacionar. – Bella estava confusa com meu pedido, mais tinha receio de com Carlisle aceitaria o que fiz com Bella.

As vezes tinha raiva de mim, pelo jeito como a tratei.

-Não quer que eles saibam que me mordeu? – ela falou ainda confusa.

-Isso. – afirmei, e já me preparava para explicar a ela sobre a diferença entre eu e meus irmãos e pais.

-Por quê? – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, meu celular vibrou, e o peguei olhando uma mensagem.

_De Alice_

_Nem pense nisso._

_Mais tarde você fala com ela._

-Posso explicar mais tarde. – falei com um suspiro, não seria a melhor hora para contrariar Alice.

-Tudo bem. – Bella falou sem se importar muito e suspirei aliviado, já colocando o carro em movimento.

Eu dirigi em silencio, minha mente trabalhando em como contaria a Bella, sobre minha família.

Lógico que ela faria perguntas do por que eu não seguir a dieta do meu pai. As vezes nem eu sabia o por que. Olhei de relance para Bella e ela olhava atentamente pela janela.

Voltei minha atenção na estrada ainda preso em meus pensamentos, talvez Alice me desse uma ajuda do que dizer a Bella, ou qual seria sua reação, sua voz me tirou de meu dilema.

-Edward? – a encarei esperando que ela continuasse, e Bella parecia aérea de novo.

-Sim. – Bella piscou algumas vezes.

-Qual seu celular? – sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, e a encarei confuso, se pudesse ler sua mente já saberia a resposta. Deixei minha frustração de lado e sorri.

-Pra que você quer o numero?

-Sou sua namorada, namoradas tem que ter essas coisas, e quero poder te achar sem ter que correr pela floresta. – fiz uma careta ao lembrar que a deixei só com o lobo idiota.

Peguei meu celular no bolso, e procurei meu numero e entreguei a ela. Bella pegou seu próprio celular e marcou meu numero nos seus contatos, a vi guardar seu celular e esperei ela me devolver o meu.

Mais ela continuou mexendo no telefone, e quando me devolveu eu ri ao ver seu numero, com os dizeres "Minha Bella". Com um sorriso nos lábios guardei o celular.

Dirigi por mais alguns minutos, e já podia ouvir as mentes da minha família, nem todos Rosalie não estava, o que era bom. Não ia a deixar destratar Bella. Parei o carro em frente a minha casa e olhei para Bella.

Bella olhava a casa admirada, e sorri segurando sua mão, e ela me olhou e sorriu.

-Sua casa é linda. – sorri ao ouvir a mente animada de Esme.

-Esme vai ficar feliz que você gostou. – falei enquanto beijava a palma da sua e sai do carro em minha velocidade, e abri sua porta, segurei sua mão.

Segui em direção a varanda com a mão de Bella na minha e podia sentir seu nervosismo, ela ainda olhava a casa e puxei assunto com ela.

-Aposto que não é nada do que você esperava. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e vi seus pelos se arrepiando.

-Não. – ela falou baixinho, e ri já imaginando o que passava por sua cabeçinha.

-O que você tinha em mente? – bella corou evitando meu olhar, e sorri com certeza imaginando coisas típicas de Hollywood .

-Então? – Bella corou mais ainda, e sussurrou.

-Nada. – eu não consegui segurar mais e gargalhei. Bella me olhou confusa.

-Com certeza você esperava caixões um foco, teias de aranha. – falei arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ela corou se entregando.

-Não um fosso. – ela murmurou e eu ri mais.

Parei quando chegamos à porta e olhei para Bella, ela estava nervosa de novo, e apertei sua mão de leve.

-Pronta?

-Não. Vamos logo. – sorri e abri a porta empurrando Bella pra dentro.

Assim que Bella entrou, ficou olhando a casa com admiração. Sorri olhando para ela, e voltei meus olhos para a escada onde Esme e Carlisle desciam em nossa direção.

Apertei a mão de Bella, e ela olhou pra mim, e seguiu meu olhar. Carlisle e Esme desceram as escadas e sorriram ao ver Bella, e sorri ao a ver sorrindo para eles.

-Carlisle, Esme essa é Bella. – apresentei Bella, e eles sorriram e chegaram mais perto, mais não muito com medo da reação de Bella.

-Ola querida.

-Bella prazer em conhecê-la.

-O prazer é meu. Sua casa é linda. – Bella elogio e os olhos de Esme brilharam.

-Obrigada queria.

"Ela é linda Edward." – minha mãe pensou sorrindo para mim, e sorri para ela assentindo.

"Fico feliz por você Edward." – agradeci meu pai e voltei a olhar para a escada já ouvindo minha irmã.

"Oh Bella esta aqui." – ela gritou em minha mente e veio correndo puxando Jasper pela mão.

Assim que chegaram na escada ela parou e olhou sorrindo para Bella. Alice ainda puxava Jasper, e ele parou quando estavam perto. Ao contrario de Alice que foi até Bella e a abraçou.

-Ola Bella.

-Oi Alice.

-É bom finalmente te conhecer. – ela fez uma careta pra mim e rolei os olhos.

"Viu eu disse que ela ia me adorar." – tive vontade de falar que ela mão a conhecia, mais me calei ao ver Bella e Alice abraçadas na mente de Alice.

Notei que Jasper estava tenso, seus pensamentos nervosos sobre o cheiro de Bella estar muito forte, e fui até Bella a abraçando pelos ombros.

-Esse é Jasper. – apontei ele para Bella, e sua mente voltou para nós e ele sorriu ao ver Bella sorrir para ela.

-Ola Jasper.

-Ola Bella. – Jasper relaxou um pouco e abracei Bella sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Que tal um tour pela casa. Talvez achemos alguma teia. – a provoquei e ela riu baixinho.

Minha família me olhou divertida, e sorri enquanto puxava Bella para cima.

-Adorei conhecer vocês. – Bella falou enquanto eu a levava e eles sorriram animados por mim.

-Nos também querida. – Esme falou animada e ri dos seus pensamentos.

"Oh eles ficam tão lindo juntos."

"Eu disse que ela ia gostar de mim."

"Talvez Edward reveja seus conceitos, agora que esta se envolvendo com Bella."

Sim eu estava, e isso me assustava. As emoções nunca sentidas, o jeito como eu queria protegê-la de tudo, às vezes até de mim. Mais ainda sim não podia ficar longe dela.

Mostrei a casa para Bella, mostrando os quartos enquanto seguíamos pelos corredores. Já estávamos chegando ao cômodo que mais queria mostrar a ela.

Paramos em frente à porta do meu quarto, e Bella me olhou confusa esperando eu dizer algo. Eu continuei calado olhando para Bella.

-O que é aqui? – ela perguntou encarando a porta.

-Meu quarto. – falei baixo, e quando ela me olhou, movi as sobrancelhas sorrindo malicioso, e meu sorriso só aumentou ao vê-la corada.

O que se passa nessa cabeçinha?

Pensei e beijei seu pescoço, e sua pele estava quente, talvez o mesmo que passava na minha. Continuar o que não conseguimos no estacionamento.

-Você quer entrar? – convidei usando minha voz sedutora, e ela assentiu sem me olhar.

Abri a porta e a puxei para dentro beijando sua boca com urgência. E suas mãos vieram para meu cabelo me colando mais a ela.

Oh sim ela queria continuar o que paramos no estacionamento. Que bom por que não via a hora de senti-la de novo.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte__**

**_{Pov Bella}_**

**E**dward abriu a porta, e me puxou para dentro, me beijando com urgência. Será que íamos continuar o que começamos no estacionamento?

Espero que sim.

Corei com meus pensamentos, mais eles ficaram piores ao sentir as mãos de Edward passeando pelo meu corpo, apertando minhas curvas, ofeguei por ar e ele separou nossos lábios, e beijou meu pescoço, ombro.

Eu estava sem fôlego já totalmente zonza, minhas mão nos ombros de Edward e as dele em minhas costas. Senti seus dedos descendo por meu quadril e coxa, e um suspiro saiu de meus lábios quando ele agarrou minha perna e encaixou na sua cintura.

Sua boca voltou para a minha e ele me beijava com desejo me deixando quente, ele fez o mesmo com minha outra perna e começou a se mover comigo, senti minhas costas tocando algo macio, e o corpo frio dele sobre o meu.

A boca dele ainda sobre a minha, e suas mãos mais ávidas explorando meu corpo, me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios, me apertou mais a ele e gemi quando senti sua excitação contra a minha.

Separei nossos lábios sem fôlego e a boca de Edward ainda explorava meu pescoço, sua língua gelada me queimando por onde passava, soltei um gemido e ouvi uma risada alta e me lembrei de onde estávamos e empurrei Edward que caiu no chão.

-Definitivamente eu preciso de uma cama. – ele murmurou e eu sorri sem graça.

-Desculpe. – falei baixinho, e extremamente vermelha. Edward sorriu e se levantou sentando ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem. Aqui não é o lugar para isso. – eu corei mais ainda, imaginando que quase teria transado com Edward com seus pais no andar de baixo.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha e deitou na beirada do sofá, me levantei me ajeitando um pouco, e comecei a olhar seu quarto.

Era bonito espaçoso, olhei as paredes onde predominava uma pintura azul, e uma das paredes era de vidro. Havia uma TV embutida na parede o sofá em que estávamos antes e não havia nenhuma cama.

Em um lado da parede estava uma estante que cobria a parede inteira com muitos CDs, e um grande radio que parecia muito complicado de mexer. Estava de costas quando vi a mão de Edward apertar um botão e Clair de Lune ecoar pelo quarto.

Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu torto e segurou minha mão e com a outra minha cintura, fiz uma careta e ele me olhou confuso.

-O que?

-Eu já disse que não sei dançar. – ele sorriu e me puxou mais pra ele me colando ao seu corpo.

-Então devemos praticar. – ele falou enquanto começava a dançar comigo pelo quarto.

Por incrível que pareça eu não pisei no pé de Edward nenhuma vez, meus olhos estavam presos aos dele, ele sorria torto. E aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

-Viu já esta pegando o jeito. – ri baixinho e apóie a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu gostei muito de hoje.

-Eu também.

-Eles gostaram de mim?

-Todos adoraram você. Se bem que Esme gostaria de você até se você fosse o pé grande. – eu ri alto.

-E seus outros irmãos?

-Rosalie não leva muita fé em mim. E Emmett só esta dando apoio, eu acho. – ele disse dando de ombros e olhei seus olhos dourados.

-O que quer dizer com leva fé? – ele suspirou.

-Acho que devemos ir.

-Tudo bem. – disse confusa e ele se afastou desligando o radio, e quando meu olhou sorriu e segurou minha mão.

-Vamos. – saímos do quarto dele e fomos até o andar de baixo, Esme estava sentada vendo algo em uma prancheta, e Alice mexendo em um computador. Não havia sinal dos outros.

Assim que Esme e Alice nos viram, vieram me abraçar e se despedir de mim, sorri e as abracei.

-Adorei conhecer vocês.

-Nos também Bella.

-Espero que sente conosco no almoço. – falou Alice animada e mordi o lábio, a loira não gostava de mim e acho que não seria uma boa idéia.

-Se eu emprestar Bella, mais acho difícil Alice. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Até parece que ela é só sua. – ele sorriu torto e me segurou pela cintura.

-Ela é minha Alice. – eu corei com seu comentário, e ele sorriu me levando embora.

Enquanto entravamos no carro Edward parecia irritado, e dirigiu rápido para fora da casa.

Estávamos na estrada há alguns minutos, e ambos em silencio, Edward parecia preocupado, e mordi o lábio o olhando de esguelha.

-Você esta bem? – perguntei quando estávamos perto de minha casa. Ele suspirou.

-Lembra do pedido que lhe fiz antes de irmos até minha casa? – pisquei algumas vezes confusa.

-Sobre não contar aos outros como nos envolvemos?

-Isso. Eu te devo uma explicação.

-Ok.

-Podemos falar lá dentro? – ele apontou para casa e nem havia percebido que já tínhamos chegado. Torci as mãos nervosamente com medo dessa conversa.

Assenti já com a mão na maçaneta, mais Edward já estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta para mim, segurei sua mão e entramos em casa em silencio. Entramos e achei melhor conversarmos em meu quarto, caso meu pai chegasse.

Subi as escadas sem soltar sua mão e fomos para meu quarto, fechei a porta e empurrei Edward até minha cama, ele sentou e sentei em seu colo, envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço.

Edward me olhou divertido e abraçou minha cintura, rocei meus lábios nos dele e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Vai pode falar. – ele riu.

-Pra que isso tudo?

-Pra você não fugir.

-Talvez você fuja. – ele murmurou e eu rolei os olhos.

-Deixa de enrolar e diz logo. – ele riu, mais não alcançou seus olhos.

-É complicado. – esperei que ele continuasse. – Bem, eu não sou como minha família, eu sou um vampiro real, já eles são diferentes.

-Como assim? – ele mordeu o lábio.

-Eles não tomam sangue humano, só de animais. – animais? Realmente por essa eu não esperava.

-E pode fazer isso? – ele sorriu triste.

-Sim. Meu pai Carlisle tem um grande apreço pela vida, e desde que foi transformado, ele nunca provou sangue humano.

-Nossa, e por que você não segue a dieta do seu pai? – perguntei, era de se esperar que ele tentasse ser como o pai.

-Eu segui no começo, mais a sede sempre parecia ser maior, e eu passei por uma fase rebelde. Eu não queria ser subjugado pela vontade de Carlisle, queria fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Então eu parti, passei dez anos longe de Carlisle e Esme, e quando voltei eu já tinha minha decisão tomada.

-E qual era?

-Eu continuaria com eles, mais não abriria mão da minha sede. Do que me faz ser vampiro, eu gostava do sangue, e o de animal sempre foi nojento.

Mordi o lábio sem saber o que dizer, abaixei os olhos e sai de seu colo e me sentei na cama pensativa.

-E você nunca pensou em mudar? – perguntei enquanto encarava minhas mãos. Edward se levantou e andou para longe de mim.

-Quer que eu mude não é? – ele parecia chateado.

-Não, não. Eu só pensei... – ele me cortou.

-Pensou que por que estamos juntos eu vá me alimentar de animais agora, e se eu disser que não? – eu não soube o que dizer.

Eu gostaria que Edward não machucasse as pessoas. Mais entendia que ele era vampiro. Não havia como mudar o que ele era. E eu nem queria que ele mudasse.

Mais ainda sim, eu não consegui colocar essas palavras pra fora, ele me olhou com os olhos tristes e suspirou.

-Eu já sabia. – ele falou e olhou para minha janela, e antes que eu pudesse entender ele a saltava.

Oh Merda o que eu fiz!

**_{Pov Edward}_**

**A**bri a porta e a puxei para dentro beijando sua boca com urgência. E suas mãos vieram para meu cabelo me colando mais a ela.

Oh sim ela queria continuar o que paramos no estacionamento. Que bom por que não via a hora de senti-la de novo. Seus lábios estavam quentes sobre os meus, e suas pequenas mãos tocando meus ombros.

Minhas mãos coçavam de ansiedade e sem refreá-las toquei seu corpo, apreciando suas curvas, imaginando sentir sua pele nua sobre meus dedos, Bella estava ofegante e separei nossos lábios, mais minha boca continuava explorando seu corpo.

A vontade de um contato maior só crescia, e me vi puxando a para cima e colocando suas pernas em meu quadril, voltei a beijá-la com urgência sentir seu corpo quente colado ao meu era extremamente prazeroso.

A levei até meu sofá e a deitei ficando sobre ela, a beijando com urgência, provando cada pedaço daquela boca quente e doce, minhas mãos tocando seu corpo, explorando suas curvas.

Ela gemia contra meus lábios, me deixando cada vez mais excitado, e minha ereção, estava prensada contra seu interior quente, ela me queria e estava me deixando doido.

Bella já estava sem fôlego e a deixei respirar mais ainda mantinha minha boca em sua pele quente e saborosa.

_-Cadê o Edward? _– ouvi a voz de Emmett no andar de baixo. Ele já havia voltado?

Achei que ficaria com Rosalie, o cheiro dela não estava próximo. Pelo jeito ficou aonde quer que estava. Ainda bem.

_-Esta lá em cima com Bella._ – Bella gemeu alto quando lambi seu pescoço e suguei sua pele, e uma risada alta se ouviu do andar de baixo.

"Se aproveitando da humana, irmãozinho?" – estava concentrado nos pensamentos de Emmett e não vi quando Bella me empurrou, deixei minhas costas baterem no chão e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

-Definitivamente eu preciso de uma cama. – murmurei desanimado e Bella estava corada e arfante.

-Desculpe. – ela pediu baixinho e sorri me sentando ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem. Aqui não é o lugar para isso. – falei para acalmá-la, mais Bella corou absurdamente. Afaguei sua bochecha quente e me deitei na beirada do sofá, Bella se levantou e começou a olhar o quarto.

Ela olhava tudo a sua volta, e depois parou em frente a minha coleção de CDs, ficou alguns minutos ali, e não me contive mais e levantei, ela estava distraída e não me viu, e liguei o radio, e Clair de Lune começou a tocar.

Bella se virou para mim, e segurei sua mão e a outra pousei em sua cintura, ela fez uma careta e arquei uma sobrancelha.

-O que?

-Eu já disse que não sei dançar. – sorri colando mais seu corpo no meu.

-Então devemos praticar. – disse enquanto nos movíamos ao ritmo da musica.

Eu guiava Bella enquanto rodopiava pelo quarto, ela me olhava profundamente e eu me perdia nas suas orbes castanhas tão profundas. Sorri a e me aproximei mais dela beijando seu ouvido.

-Viu já esta pegando o jeito. – ela riu baixinho e sorri quando ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

-Eu gostei muito de hoje.

-Eu também.

-Eles gostaram de mim?

-Todos adoraram você. Se bem que Esme gostaria de você até se você fosse o pé grande. – Bella riu alto.

-E seus outros irmãos? – ela perguntou, com certeza estranhando que Rosalie e Emmett não estavam.

-Rosalie não leva muita fé em mim. E Emmett só esta dando apoio, eu acho. – dei de ombros e Bella me encarava com um sorriso.

-O que quer dizer com leva fé? – suspirei não querendo ter essa conversa aqui.

-Acho que devemos ir. – falei me afastando e desliguei o radio, suspirei fundo antes de olhar para Bella.

-Tudo bem.

-Vamos. – segurei sua mão e saímos do quarto. Os outros haviam saído para caçar e só estava Esme e Alice em casa.

Assim que nos viram vieram se despedir de Bella, que as abraçou sorrindo.

"Oh ela é tão perfeita para Edward"

"Eu disse que ela ia me adorar." – revirei os olhos para Alice que me mostrou a língua.

-Adorei conhecer vocês. – Bella falou chamando a atenção de Alice que parou de me encarar e sorriu para Bella.

-Nos também Bella.

-Espero que sente conosco no almoço. – pediu Alice, mais Bella parecia receosa em aceitar, e com certeza ainda tinha medo rodeada de vampiros.

-Se eu emprestar Bella, mais acho difícil Alice. – ela rolou os olhos.

"Egoísta."

-Até parece que ela é só sua. – ela soltou irritada e eu ri, e segurei a cintura de Bella a colando em mim.

-Ela é minha Alice. – Bella corou e eu sorri a levando embora. Estávamos já em frente ao volvo quando os pensamentos de Alice me provocam.

"Eu até ia te contar como vai ser a conversa com Bella mais agora vai ficar na vontade."

Anã maldita resmunguei em pensamento e abria porta para Bella, e dirigi rápido em direção sua casa. Ficamos em silencio a maior parte do tempo, eu apertava o volante com força.

Tinha medo da reação de Bella ao saber que só eu caçava humanos, talvez ela me repudiasse. Eu a entenderia mais viver sem ela iria ser difícil, vi que ela me lançava olhares preocupados.

-Você esta bem? – ela perguntou quando já estávamos perto da sua casa e suspirei.

-Lembra do pedido que lhe fiz antes de irmos até minha casa? – Bella pareceu confusa mais assentiu.

-Sobre não contar aos outros como nos envolvemos?

-Isso. Eu te devo uma explicação. – falei enquanto estacionava em frente a sua picape.

-Ok.

-Podemos falar lá dentro? – perguntei apontando para a casa e ela torceu as mãos nervosamente. Bella assentiu sem me olhar, e se preparou para sair, mais fui mais rápido e fiquei ao lado da sua porta a abrindo.

Segurei sua mão a ajudando a sair e seguimos para a casa, ambos em silencio. Assim que entramos Bella me puxou para o quarto e me empurrou para dentro fechando a porta.

Ela me empurrou até sua cama e cai sentado, me surpreendi quando Bella sentou em meu colo e envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços. A olhei sorrindo, e ela roçou seus lábios doces no meu e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

-Vai pode falar. – eu ri.

-Pra que isso tudo? – perguntei estranhando sua atitude.

-Pra você não fugir.

-Talvez você fuja. – murmurei receoso de como começar essa conversa e Bella rolou os olhos.

-Deixa de enrolar e diz logo. – ela exigiu e ri sem humor.

-É complicado. – Bella esperou em silencio e eu continuei. – Bem, eu não sou como minha família, eu sou um vampiro real, já eles são diferentes.

-Como assim? – ela parecia confusa, mordi o lábio antes de continuar.

-Eles não tomam sangue humano, só de animais. – Bella ponderou por alguns minutos antes de continuar.

-E pode fazer isso? – sorri triste.

-Sim. Meu pai Carlisle tem um grande apreço pela vida, e desde que foi transformado, ele nunca provou sangue humano.

-Nossa, e por que você não segue a dieta do seu pai? – era esse meu medo, medo de suas reações as minhas respostas.

-Eu segui no começo, mais a sede sempre parecia ser maior, e eu passei por uma fase rebelde. Eu não queria ser subjugado pela vontade de Carlisle, queria fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Então eu parti, passei dez anos longe de Carlisle e Esme, e quando voltei eu já tinha minha decisão tomada.

-E qual era? – a voz de Bella saiu baixa.

-Eu continuaria com eles, mais não abriria mão da minha sede. Do que me faz ser vampiro, eu gostava do sangue, e o de animal sempre foi nojento.

Me doeu por algum motivo dizer aquilo a ela, minhas razões sempre pareceram boas para mim, mais agora elas pareciam egoístas e idiotas. Quando Bella evitou meus olhos e saiu do meu colo deixei meus braços caírem inertes ao lado do meu corpo.

-E você nunca pensou em mudar? – as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, me fizeram recuar, me levantei da cama me afastando.

Era o que todos queriam de mim, que eu mudasse, que eu fosse o que não sou. Eu sou um vampiro e que mal há em me alimentar de sangue.

-Quer que eu mude não é? – falei chateado, eu devia saber que ela iria me exigir isso.

-Não, não. Eu só pensei... – não a deixei terminar.

-Pensou que por que estamos juntos eu vá me alimentar de animais agora, e se eu disser que não? – eu sabia que estava sendo injusto com Bella.

Mais eu precisava saber o que ela queria de mim, e se eu não pudesse dar o que ela quer. O que eu faria?

Bella evitava me olhar, e eu já sabia qual era sua resposta. Afinal quem ama um monstro, suspirei triste e a olhei.

-Eu já sabia. – murmurei e olhei para a janela evitando seu olhar.

Finalmente eu sabia o que devia fazer. Eu saltei sua janela sem olhar para trás ou não conseguiria, e eu precisa conseguir partir.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e Um__**

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**F**inalmente eu sabia o que devia fazer. Eu saltei sua janela sem olhar para trás ou não conseguiria, e eu precisa conseguir partir.

Corri sem olhar para trás, eu precisa correr, ficar longe para pensar. Bella nublava meus pensamentos, e eu só conseguia enxerga-la. Eu só queria enxerga-la.

Parei quando cheguei a clareira, eu gostava de vir aqui, principalmente quando tinha sol, era o único lugar onde ninguém viria me atrapalhar, deitei na grama fria, a qual não me incomodou, pois eu era frio.

Tanto minha pele quanto meu coração. E isso me fazia temer o que eu ofereceria a Bella. Um mundo frio e solitário, ela teria a mim, mais seria o suficiente?

Fechei os olhos sentindo os cheiros a minha volta, os barulhos. O vento soprando nas árvores, cada pássaro cantando ao longe, ao norte tinha um bando de servos correndo. Seu cheiro não era muito agradável, como minha família conseguia se alimentar disso?

Eu deveria mudar? Ah muito era o que Carlisle esperava de mim, sabia que o magoava cada vida que eu tirava, seus pensamentos eram escondidos, mais ele escorregava às vezes, todos se sentiam assim sobre mim.

E eu nunca me importei, não até ver os olhos de Bella. Sabendo que ela não aprovava meu modo de vida. Isso não seria problema se não houvesse uma segunda opção. Mais havia.

E eu devia mudar? Mudar por ela? Eu não sabia o que fazer e já estava ficando frustrado. Talvez eu devesse partir. Ir para longe...

Meu celular vibrou e ignorei, ele continuou tocando, se fosse Alice ela me acharia. Fechei os olhos querendo poder dormir. Seria mais fácil me concentrar se eu dormisse.

Poderia pensar com clareza, me decidir sobre o certo a fazer. A idéia de partir cada vez mais em minha mente.

Mais para onde eu iria? Podia ir para os Denali. Mais Tania podia pensar que eu havia mudado de idéia. E eu sabia agora que o que eu senti por Tania algum dia não se comparava com o que Bella me fazia sentir.

Desejos e sentimentos tão poderosos, que eu nunca havia experimentado. Eu a queria, não eu a desejava, mais era mais que isso, eu a queria para sempre. E isso era assustador.

Apavorante, eu amava Bella, e sabia que meu mundo não era certo para ela. Passou pela minha mente vê-la como uma vampira, ficaria mais linda do que ela era. Acompanharia-me pela eternidade.

Mais ela era boa demais para essa condenação eterna. Boa demais para matar só para se alimentar. E eu poderia olhar em seus olhos dourados e saber que ela seguia a segunda alternativa quando eu continuava a matar para me alimentar.

Mesmo que só matasse os maus. Ainda sim eu era um assassino. E eu sempre seria, eu não podia mudar. Mais eu queria?

Talvez eu devesse partir agora, fazer Bella me esquecer. Se eu nunca entrasse em sua vida, ela poderia ter uma vida normal, com um humano, nunca ter que se preocupar se seu namorado matava para se alimentar.

Abri meus olhos quando passos leves se aproximavam, me tirando de meus pensamentos, olhei em volta e já começava a amanhecer. Suspirei voltando a fechar os olhos.

-O que quer Alice?

-Você não deve partir.

-Não é você quem decide isso. – falei mal humorado.

"Ela ama você."

-Isso só torna as coisas mais difíceis. – resmunguei de olhos fechados.

"Você não a ama?" – dei um sorriso triste e abri os olhos vendo ela sentada ao meu lado.

-Mais do que a minha própria vida.

-Então por que quer partir?

-Como ela poderia me amar eu sendo um monstro.

-Você não é um monstro.

"É uma ótima pessoa." – eu sorri.

-Essa é a questão Alice. Eu não sou uma pessoa comum, sou um vampiro e vampiros não deviam se envolver com os humanos. Nosso mundo é sombrio demais.

-Você deve a deixar decidir.

-E se ela decidir que eu não sirvo para ela?

-Você devia atender o celular. – ela falou sorrindo, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

-Sabe eu vejo dois futuros para Bella?

-Mesmo. E quais são me mostre. – ela sorriu travessa.

-Você não vai gostar. – a encarei confuso e vasculhei sua mente.

"Bella sorria mais estava apagada, alguém segurava sua mão e cada vez mais ela ia sumindo, e sumindo, até existir o nada."

Encarei Alice confuso, mais ela continuou pensando e a imagem sumiu. Dando lugar à outra.

"Bella corria, de olhos fechados um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, e de repente ela abriu os olhos, estavam dourados e o sol bateu diretamente nela a deixando maravilhosa, ela parou e esticou a mão e me vi correndo até ela e segurando sua mão, ela sussurrou algo em meu ouvido e eu sorri."

Alice parou de pensar nisso e eu a encarei confuso. Bella tinha dois futuros, um comigo e o outro com o lobo. Pelo seu desaparecimento aos poucos ela só podia estar se misturando com os cachorros.

"Eu sei que estou te pressionando, mais não quero que jogue fora o amor da sua vida Edward." – suspirei e me levantei.

-Preciso pensar Alice.

-Tudo bem. – me levantei e me afastei dela.

-Por favor, não fique me vigiando, quando eu me decidir eu falo com você.

"Estarei esperando."

Sorri para minha irmãzinha favorita e corri para longe dela. Comecei a correr pela floresta, ficando cada vez mais longe de Forks. Parei quando já estava quase em Seattle. Olhando a floresta suspirei e senti meu celular vibrar.

Pensei em não atender, mais lembrei do que Alice disse, e abri o celular e vi piscando "Minha Bella", sorri mais não atendi, voltei a colocar no bolso e ele vibrou por algum tempo até parar.

Encostei em uma arvore vendo a cidade não muito longe, eu precisava caçar, minha garganta estava ardendo, a dor seca insuportável. Fechei meus olhos sentindo os cheiros e os ruídos a minha volta.

Voltei a ouvir o barulho dos servos, o vento nas árvores, o barulho da chuva que estava pra começar, ouvi passos ao longe, e um humano andando na estrada encolhido em um casaco de chuva.

O carro devia ter quebrado na estrada, a vitima perfeita. A dor na minha garganta aumentou e suspirei sentindo o cheiro que mataria a minha sede, mais que confirmaria que eu era um monstro.

Tomei uma lufada de ar e outro cheiro me pegou, não era bom como do humano, mais era melhor que o do servo, parecia um leão da montanha. Já tinha sentido seus cheiros pela mente de Jasper.

Era o favorito dele. A dor estava mais forte, e engoli com dificuldade sentindo os dois cheiros, tanto humano, como o animal. E voltei a fechar meus olhos, e senti meu celular voltar a vibrar.

O peguei na mão, e vi "Minha Bella", piscar na tela, segurei o celular com força até ele parar de tocar e antes de voltar aguarda-lo vi que tinha uma mensagem. Apertei o botão para ouvir, e o encostei ao ouvido.

_"-Edward, por favor, me perdoa. Eu te amo, não me deixe, volte pra mim."_

Senti meu coração a muito morto voltar a bater. Ela me amava. E assim como eu não podia viver sem mim. Estávamos tão ligados que nem me dei conta de quando aconteceu.

Voltei a fechar os olhos sentindo os cheiros a minha volta deixando minha garganta arder enquanto eu decidia qual caminho tomar. Qual decisão seria com a qual eu pudesse conviver.

E somente uma vinha a minha mente. Eu só esperava que fosse a certa. Que eu pudesse viver desse jeito, mesmo que eu não gostasse. Abri meus olhos e me preparei para caçar.

Já tinha tomado minha decisão, e iria levar até o fim. Mesmo que isso não seja nada agradável.

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**O**h Merda o que eu fiz!

Levantei da cama em um pulo e olhei através da janela pra só enxergar a noite, bufei e me joguei nos travesseiros.

Idiota, idiota. Por que eu não disse nada, era só eu dizer que o amava como ele era, eu não me importava com nada só com ele, e que ele estivesse sempre comigo.

Deixei as lagrimas escorrerem por meus olhos, e ouvi o barulho do carro do meu pai, mais continuei deitada, teria que me desculpar com Edward. Amanhã na escola eu explicaria para ele que eu só fiquei surpresa com sua confissão.

Eu o amava, e o queria como ele era. Não me importava com quem ele mordia. Lógico que seria melhor se ele fosse como sua família, mais se ele não gostava não podia obrigá-lo.

Eu o queria exatamente como ele era. Vampiro de verdade ou não eu amava Edward mais que tudo. Lembrei do celular dele que agora eu tinha e corri para pegar o meu.

Tinha escrito meu Edward e liguei, tocou varias vezes e ele não atendeu, voltei a me jogar na cama e continuei ligando. Adormeci abraçada ao meu celular.

Acordei com o despertador tocando, me levantei meio zonza e fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto e tomei um banho rápido para acordar, quase morri de frio, mais acordei.

Olhei no espelho e fiz uma careta meus olhos estavam vermelho, e eu estava horrível. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, vesti uma roupa quente, e peguei meu casaco de chuva e minha mochila descendo as escadas.

Meu pai estava na cozinha tomando café e sorriu pra mim, deu um sorriso e preparei um cereal pra mim, e me sentei para comer. Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio antes de meu pai falar animado.

-Você perdeu Bella. Foi ótimo ontem, devia ter ido.

-Da próxima pai. – falei remexendo meu cereal sem comer.

-Jake ficou perguntado de você. – ele falou animado e sorri sem prestar atenção nele.

-Ta tudo bem Bells?

-Sim.

-Como foi com Edward ontem? – falar de ontem me fez estremecer e tive que segurar a vontade de chorar.

-Foi ótimo. Conheci os pais dele, Carlisle e Esme são ótimos.

-Que bom. – meu pai não parecia muito feliz. – Que tal convidarmos Jake e Bili para jantar? – dei de ombros.

-Pode ser.

-Pode convidar Edward também. – assenti e levei o cereal que já tinha virado uma papa, para a pia. E joguei fora lavando a tigela. Meu pai me passou sua caneca e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Já vou Bells.

-Bom trabalho pai.

-Obrigado.

Ele saiu e sequei uma lagrima teimosa. Terminei de lavar a louça e peguei minhas coisas e fui para a picape. Dirigi com calma até a escola, e assim que cheguei fiquei no carro, o estacionamento estava quase vazio.

Recostei a cabeça no volante, e segurei as lagrimas, voltei a olhar para o estacionamento e meu coração se agitava sempre que um carro entrava no estacionamento, e me desanimava ao ver que não era um volvo.

Já quase na hora da entrada o volvo finalmente chegou, já ia sair do carro, e ir até lá, quando vi seus irmãos saindo, e entrando na escola, e nem sinal de Edward. Desesperei-me e voltei a ligar para ele.

Tocou algumas vezes e ele não atendeu, desisti quando o sinal bateu. Entrei na escola e as aulas passaram em um borrão, não consegui prestar atenção em nada. Na hora do almoço em vez de ir pegar meu lanche eu marchei para a mesa dos Cullen.

Quase desisti ao ver a loira me olhando, como desdém. Mais não desisti e parei em frente à Alice. Ela sorriu para mim.

-Olá Bella.

-Oi. Podemos conversar Alice. – ela deu uma olhada para os irmãos e assentiu.

Saímos juntas para fora do refeitório, caiu uma chuva fina e ela esperou eu falar.

-Sei que mal nos conhecemos, e... – ela não me deixou terminar.

-Eu sei que sim. Mais gostaria que me considerasse uma amiga. – ela falou seria e sorri.

-Obrigada. – senti vontade de chorar e Alice me abraçou. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até eu me acalmar.

-Obrigada Alice.

-Sempre que precisar.

-Aonde ele esta? – ela suspirou.

-Ele esta confuso. Você mexeu com a cabeça dele. – eu baixei os ombros em desanimo.

-Eu queria ter dito que não me importava. Mais ele não deixou. Eu só... Só... – ela segurou minhas mãos.

-Bella, Edward é impulsivo. Ele decide as coisas sem pensar em mais ninguém.

-Eu amo ele Alice. – falei sentindo medo de perde-lo e ela sorriu.

-Então diga a ele.

-Como?

-Sabe existe celular pra essas coisas. – rolei os olhos.

-Ele não me atende. – ela deu de ombros.

-Deixe uma mensagem, uma hora ele vai ouvir. – assenti e fiquei pensando o que dizer.

-Eu tenho que entrar. – ela falou de repente eu assenti agradecendo.

-Obrigada Alice, por ser minha amiga.

-Eu sempre soube que seriamos. – eu sorri e ela entrou na escola. Peguei meu celular no bolso e fiquei encarando.

O que dizer? Bati o celular na testa, enquanto pensava e disquei os números, ele não atendeu, e quando veio a mensagem pra deixar um recado, sem saudação nem, nada eu falei de uma vez.

_"-Edward, por favor, me perdoa. Eu te amo, não me deixe, volte pra mim."_

Desliguei o celular, e voltei para as aulas. O resto das aulas foi tão inútil como antes não consegui prestar atenção em nada, e o pior machuquei Mike na educação física, e me machuquei, mais isso já era normal.

Sai da escola, quase me arrastando, e entrei na picape, tentei ligar mais algumas vezes e nada dele atender. Bati a cabeça no volante e dirigi para casa. Ainda teria que fazer o jantar para meu pai e seus amigos.

Estacionei em casa e suspirei saindo da picape, tirei meu casaco assim que entrei e o pendurei na porta e subi para meu quarto. Abri a porta e não pude acreditar.

Deitado em minha cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e sorrindo torto esta Edward, tão lindo como sempre. Seu sorriso aumentou e ele abriu os braços me chamando.

Sem pensar me joguei em seus braços e o abracei apertado, deixando as lagrimas que segurei o dia todo saírem.

-Eu te amo. – falei chorando e dando beijos em seu rosto, ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu não posso viver sem você.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Vinte e dois_**

**{Pov. Bella}**

**-E**u te amo. – falei chorando e dando beijos em seu rosto, ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu não posso viver sem você. – o abracei apertado enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo seu cheiro, seus braços me apertaram contra ele, em um abraço apertado.

Me afastei dele ainda com o rosto molhado e seu polegar passou por minha bochecha secando as lagrimas e funguei, e dei um tapa em seu peito.

-Idiota, por que me deixou? Sabe como fiquei preocupada, e desesperada. – levantei da cama andando de um lado pro outro, praguejando, e senti os braços dele em volta de mim, pressionando minhas costas contra seu peito frio.

-Me perdoe Bella. Eu só estava confuso. – deitei a cabeça contra seu peito, e ficamos em silencio, senti seus lábios frios contra minha testa e levantei o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele parecia agoniado, e talvez só estivesse com medo de me perder, como eu estava de perdê-lo. Sorri me virando de frente para ele, e o abracei pelo pescoço. E fiquei na ponta dos pés roçando meus lábios nos dele.

Edward fechou os olhos, e sorri contra os seus lábios e o beijei, suas mãos seguraram-me pela cintura me erguendo, e sua língua invadiu minha boca, me beijando com urgência.

Senti meu corpo sendo colocado na cama e ele se deitando sobre mim, sem quebrar o beijo, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, e o puxava de encontro a minha boca.

Sua língua provocava meus lábios, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca, nosso beijo estava quente, e me deixando ofegante, as mãos de Edward passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo, e tremi de prazer com suas caricias.

Sua boca separou da minha, e nem havia percebido que eu tinha que respirar, ele me olhava, seus olhos escuros como a noite, e em vez de medo eu sentia desejo, queria senti-lo junto a mim.

Edward começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu pescoço, e garganta, descendo para meu seio, onde deu um beijo sobre a camisa e senti meu corpo em chamas, meu sangue fervia, e puxei o rosto de Edward entre minhas mãos.

-Isso não é uma boca idéia. – falei ofegante, e ele virou o rosto beijando minha mão.

-Por que não? Você não quer? – corei e assenti.

-Quero muito. – ele sorriu torto, e voltou a me beijar.

-Então por que parar? – sua língua brincava na minha garganta e gemi, pensando em um bom motivo para pará-lo.

É ele tinha razão, por que parar, a casa é só nossa, e que melhor chance de ter Edward, do que agora que ele disse que me ama. Meu pai...

Merda meu pai!

Comecei a empurrar Edward, mais percebi que não tinha resultado nenhum, embora eu usasse toda a minha força. Ele demorou alguns minutos para perceber que eu o empurrava. E se afastou me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e bufei.

-O que foi Bella?

-Meu pai. – falei saindo da cama, e me arrumando já me preparando para descer.

-Bella ainda falta algum tempo até seu pai chegar. Venha aqui, estou com saudades. – Edward piscou e corei, eu realmente queria ir, mais ainda tinha que fazer o jantar.

-Não dá Edward. Meu pai convidou uns amigos para jantar. E eu ainda nem comecei. – ele fez uma careta.

-Oh. – sorri e fui até ele que já estava de pé e o abracei pelo pescoço.

-Meu pai disse que você era bem vindo. – ele fez uma careta e eu ri dando um selinho nele. Ele suspirou e se afastou abrindo a porta para mim e me seguindo até a cozinha.

Edward se encostou no armário, e ficou a me observar enquanto eu procurava algo para fazer. Optei por fazer alguns bifes e assar umas batatas, e fazer uma salada.

-Então você quer falar sobre o que houve? – a voz de Edward me fez esquecer o que eu estava fazendo e pisquei algumas vezes e fiquei de costas pra ele, lavando a alface.

-Bem, o que há pra falar. – senti ele se mover e ficar atrás de mim e me abraçou.

-Não quer saber o que eu fiz depois que sai daqui? – eu estava nervosa, com medo de dizer a coisa errada e Edward ficar chateado comigo de novo. Seus lábios varreram meu pescoço e um arrepiou percorreu meu corpo.

-O que? – falei baixinho.

-Eu cacei. – ele falou contra minha pele e assenti. – Não quer saber o que? – me virei para ele encarando seus olhos.

-Edward, eu não quero que briguemos, mais eu prefiro não saber que você faz para se alimentar. – falei com uma careta, e ele suspirou e encostou sua testa na minha.

-É isso que você pensa? – podia ver que ele ficou chateado, e suspirei segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Edward, eu te amo. E não me importo com o que você come ou bebe. Bem eu preferiria que você não machucasse as pessoas, mais eu não posso mandar em você, e nem quero. Você deve decidir o caminho que seguir, se for mudar por que eu te pedi, sei que ficaria magoado comigo.

-Não Bella... – ele tentou falar, mais eu não deixei.

-Não agora, mais eu sei que em algum momento ficaria. Essa escolha tem que ser sua. E eu vou te amar dependente do que você escolher. Sem contar que nosso relacionamento começou, por causa da sua cede incomum. Seria hipocrisia minha te condenar por isso. – ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu também te amo Bella. E foi por isso que eu tomei uma decisão.

-Que decisão? –perguntei curiosa e ele sorriu torto.

-Sei que você não exigiria de mim que eu mudasse, e fico feliz que me ame, independente do que eu sou. Mais eu quero mudar por você. Por que eu te amo, e viver em um mundo onde seus olhos me condenam me apavora.

-Edward... – dessa vez ele que me interrompeu.

-Sei que você não me condena, mais eu vejo em seus olhos que você não aprova. E você esta certa, quem pode amar um monstro. – toquei seu rosto e ele sorriu triste. – Mais talvez você possa amar um homem arrependido, que esta disposto a mudar, por amor.

Eu sorri e pulei em seu pescoço beijando sua boca, ele riu contra meus lábios e retribuiu o beijo com entusiasmo. Ele me afastou sorrindo e voltei a fazer o jantar.

Estava colocando a salada na geladeira, e verificando os bifes quando Edward se moveu para perto de mim, e sorri para ele.

-Então quem vem para jantar? – mordi meu lábio, não sabendo se diria a ele, mais ele me encarava serio.

-Jacob e seu pai. – falei em um sussurro. Edward rosnou e se afastou de mim. Fui até ele e o abracei por trás.

-Desculpe. Mais eles são amigos do meu pai. – Edward ficou em silencio e beijei suas costas. Ouvi um suspiro sair de seus lábios, e ele ficou de frente para mim. E segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Eu só não gosto dele perto de você.

-Tem haver com o segredo que não quer me contar. Ou você só esta com... Er ciúmes? – ele sorriu torto.

-E se for simples e puro ciúmes. – eu ri baixinho e o abracei apertado.

-Então pare de bobagem, eu só amo você. – ele sorriu e me beijou, um beijo cheio de amor e desejo que estava me deixando quente.

Eu agarrava os cabelos e Edward, colando a mim o máximo possivel, suas mãos apertando minha cintura, quando ouvi um pigarro e me afastei de Edward muito vermelha ao ver meu pai, nada feliz.

-Ola chefe Swan. – Edward falou animado, e olhei feio para ele que sorria. Edward esticou a mão e meu pai apertou com cara de poucos amigos, e ignorou Edward olhando para mim.

-Filha, Jake e Billi chegam daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem, o jantar já esta quase pronto.

-Você nos acompanha Edward?

-Eu adoraria. Obrigado por convidar chefe Swan. – falou um Edward muito sorridente.

OH vai ser uma noite longa.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

E somente uma vinha a minha mente. Eu só esperava que fosse a certa. Que eu pudesse viver desse jeito, mesmo que eu não gostasse. Abri meus olhos e me preparei para caçar.

Já tinha tomado minha decisão, e iria levar até o fim. Mesmo que isso não seja nada agradável.

Fechei meus olhos deixando meus instintos me guiarem e corri em direção a floresta, saltando sobre o leão da montanha, ele rasgou minha camisa, enquanto tentava fugir das minhas presas.

Arranquei o pelo da sua jugular e cravei os dentes sentindo o sangue quente escorrer por minha garganta aplacando minha sede. Tomei até o leão começar amolecer em meus braços e o joguei no chão.

Não lembrava que esse sangue era tão ruim. Ainda estava com fome, e voltei a fechar os olhos e segui meus instintos, começando a seguir um bando de herbívoros fedidos. Mais era sangue de qualquer forma.

Olhei o relógio e Bella ainda não tinha chegado, e tinha que me trocar de roupa mesmo, estava todo sujo, precisava praticar, humanos não eram tão agressivos como os leões ou urso.

Assim que entrei em casa, vi Esme na sala ela sorriu quando me viu, mais depois seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Edward, o que houve?" – e no segundo seguinte estava na minha frente procurando algo em mim.

-Mãe o que esta fazendo?

-Vendo se esta ferido. –rolei os olhos e antes que explicasse, ouvi a voz do meu pai, se aproximando rápido de nos.

-Quem esta ferido? – abri a boca para falar, mais fui interrompido.

-Oh Deus. Eu devia ter ficado de olho em você. Quem foi? Nômades?

-Não...

-Onde estão os nômades? To precisando de um pouco de diversão. – falou Emmett e quando viu meu estado caiu na gargalhada.

-Filho você não parece ter nenhum machucado.

-E não tenho. – falei já irritado, me afastando de Esme que continuava a procurar algum ferimento em mim.

-Tem certeza querido.

-É filhinho da mamãe, você esta bem? – falou Emmett e rosnei pra ele. Alice deu um gritinho de repente, com certeza vendo minhas decisões e todos olharam para ela que me encarava presunçosa.

-Então nos conte o que houve? – falou Carlisle indo se sentar, e levando Esme com ele.

-Eu... Er estava caçando. – falei um pouco baixo, era estranho contar a eles que eu estava mudando de dieta.

-Que tipo de pessoa você mordeu? Ou você se divertiu antes? – falou Emmett rindo maliciosamente, e rolei os olhos.

-Emmett! – ralhou Esme, e ele escondeu o riso.

-Desculpe mãe.

-Eu estava caçando um... Er leão. – todos ficaram em silencio, e Alice deu outro gritinho e veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Sabe que esta sujando toda a sua roupa não é?

-Quem liga. Estou tão feliz irmãozinho. – eu ri e a soltei.

-Obrigada Alice.

-Oh querido, estou tão orgulhosa de você. – Esme veio até mim e me abraçou. Carlisle continuou no sofá me olhando.

"Tem certeza disso filho?"

Assenti, e ele sorriu e veio me abraçar também. Emmett me deu um tapa nas costas, que se fosse humano teria morrido.

-Isso ai Eddie, agora podemos caçar juntos e irritar uns ursos. – eu ri assentindo.

-Claro Emmett, será divertido. Eu vou tomar banho. – comecei a subir as escadas, e os pensamentos deles estavam felizes por mim.

"Bella estará em casa em alguns minutos."

-Obrigada Alice.

Corri na minha velocidade e tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e saltei minha janela, correndo para sua casa. Ouvi seus passos subindo para seu quarto, quando saltei por sua janela e deitei em sua cama.

Assim que a porta se abriu, eu vi seu rosto lindo, e meu coração ameaçou voltar a vida e sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Abri os braços a chamando e ela saltou sobre mim e me abraçou apertado.

Senti seu rosto úmido de lagrimas e me amaldiçoei por faze-la sofrer, mesmo que só por um dia eu a deixei. Bella me tirou de minhas angustias quando começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu rosto, seus lábios quentes eram tão reconfortante.

-Eu te amo. – essa simples frase, me fez ver que eu não podia mais viver sem Bella. Eu a amava, eu viveria só para ela, enquanto ela vivesse, e isso me fez segurar seu lindo rosto entre minhas mãos, e dizer as palavras que estavam impregnadas em meu ser.

-Eu não posso viver sem você.

Bella me abraçou apertado, e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço, a abracei tão forte que temi machuca-la, mais eu só não queria que nada a afastasse de mim. Bella se afastou um pouco, seu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas, e passei meu polegar tentando seca-las. Quando Bella me deu um tapa.

-Idiota, por que me deixou? Sabe como fiquei preocupada, e desesperada. – ela começou a falar muito rápido e levantou da cama, andando de um lado para o outro, e esperei ela se acalmar, eu merecia seus xingos e até que ela me deixasse.

Esse pensamento me apavorou, e corri para ela a abraçando por traz, e cheirando seus cabelos.

-Me perdoe Bella. Eu só estava confuso. – ela ficou em silencio e sua cabeça deitada contra meu peito, rocei meus lábios em sua testa, e ela levantou a cabeça me olhando e sorriu.

Ela ficou de frente para mim, e me abraçou pelo pescoço, e roçou seus lábios nos meus, fechei os olhos sentindo seu hálito quente, adentrar minha boca, e agarrei pela cintura levantando seu corpo e a beijando com urgência.

A levei até a cama, sem deixar de beijá-la, me deitando sobre ela, suas pequenas mãos vieram para meu cabelo, me puxando mais para ela. Lambi seu lábio, e mordi sua boca, estremecendo quando ela gemeu contra meus lábios.

Minhas mãos tocavam seu corpo quente e desejoso, queria me perder em suas curvas e sentir seu prazer, Bella estava me deixando doido, a cada gemido, ou tremor.

Separei nossos lábios, e ela estava ofegante, e corada, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, sorri e comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, seu ombro, beijei seu seio sobre a camisa e ela gemeu segurando meu rosto.

-Isso não é uma boca idéia. – ela falou ofegante, suas mãos quentes seguravam meu rosto, e deitei a cabeça em sua mão dando um pequeno beijo.

-Por que não? Você não quer? – Bella estava corada.

-Quero muito. – sorri, sabendo que ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a ela, e voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

-Então por que parar? – falei enquanto lambia sua pele doce e quente, e Bella parecia que tinha já desistido, e estava se deixando levar. Minha boca ainda brincava com seu pescoço, quando senti uma leve pressão em meu peito.

Parei de beijar Bella, e vi que ela me empurrava. Arquei uma sobrancelha e ela bufou me empurrando ainda e sai de cima dela.

-O que foi Bella?

-Meu pai.

-Bella ainda falta algum tempo até seu pai chegar. Venha aqui, estou com saudades. – pisquei para ela que corou, mais se afastou mais.

-Não dá Edward. Meu pai convidou uns amigos para jantar. E eu ainda nem comecei. – droga.

-Oh. – falei simplesmente sem mais argumentos, Bella deve ter notado meu descontentamento, pois veio até mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço e escovou seus lábios nos meus.

-Meu pai disse que você era bem vindo. – passar algum tempo com o velho resmungão? Não obrigado. Afastei-me de Bella e fomos juntos para a cozinha.

Encostei-me no armário, e observei Bella cozinhando, ela fica bem na cozinha. E parecia gostar de cozinhar também, gostaria de poder comer a comida dela, sem sentir asco.

-Então você quer falar sobre o que houve? – eu perguntei enquanto ela cozinhava, e Bella parou por um momento lavando algo na pia sem me olhar.

-Bem, o que há pra falar. – ela falou sem me olhar e a abracei por trás.

-Não quer saber o que eu fiz depois que sai daqui? – a senti ficar nervosa e beijei seu pescoço, roçando os lábios em sua pele.

-O que? – a voz dela era baixa, ela com certeza estava com medo de me magoar.

-Eu cacei. Não quer saber o que? – perguntei já que ela continuava em silencio. Bella se virou para mim, e encarei seus olhos.

-Edward, eu não quero que briguemos, mais eu prefiro não saber que você faz para se alimentar. – ela fez uma careta e suspirei, encostando minha testa na dela.

-É isso que você pensa? – falei um pouco chateado, ela não podia ver que mudei por ela, que eu iria mudar, Bella suspirou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos chamando minha atenção.

-Edward, eu te amo. E não me importo com o que você come ou bebe. Bem eu preferiria que você não machucasse as pessoas, mais eu não posso mandar em você, e nem quero. Você deve decidir o caminho que seguir, se for mudar por que eu te pedi, sei que ficaria magoado comigo.

-Não Bella... – tentei dizer que ela estava errada, que eu entenderia ela exigir isso de mim, mais ela me interrompeu.

-Não agora, mais eu sei que em algum momento ficaria. Essa escolha tem que ser sua. E eu vou te amar dependente do que você escolher. Sem contar que nosso relacionamento começou, por causa da sua cede incomum. Seria hipocrisia minha te condenar por isso. – sorri e rocei meus lábios nos dela. Bella era realmente feita pra mim, cada vez minha escolha fazia mais sentido.

-Eu também te amo Bella. E foi por isso que eu tomei uma decisão.

-Que decisão? – ela perguntou com curiosidade e sorri.

-Sei que você não exigiria de mim que eu mudasse, e fico feliz que me ame, independente do que eu sou. Mais eu quero mudar por você. Por que eu te amo, e viver em um mundo onde seus olhos me condenam me apavora.

-Edward... – dessa vez eu não a deixei terminar.

-Sei que você não me condena, mais eu vejo em seus olhos que você não aprova. E você esta certa, quem pode amar um monstro. – Bella tocou meu rosto com carinho, e sorri triste. – Mais talvez você possa amar um homem arrependido, que esta disposto a mudar, por amor.

Bella sorriu e pulou no meu pescoço esmagando seus lábios nos meus, sorri e a abracei a beijando com urgência. Eu a amava e não podia viver sem Bella.

Finalmente todas as dúvidas foram esquecidas, e eu tive certeza que fiz a escolha certa. Separei-me de uma Bella ofegante e corada, e ela voltou a fazer o jantar.

Ela estava quase terminando quando ouvi o carro do pai dela se aproximando. Seus pensamentos já estavam bem nítidos, e não gostei nada deles.

"Bella se daria bem com Jake, ele sim é um bom rapaz." – franzi o cenho olhando Bella fazer o jantar.

"Talvez hoje, eles se conheçam melhor. Só espero que o almofadinhas não venha jantar." – me movi para perto de Bella.

-Então quem vem para jantar? – Bella parecia nervosa, e quando me olhou eu estava serio.

-Jacob e seu pai. – ela falou em um sussurro, e um rosnado saiu de meu peito. E me afastei de Bella, mais senti seu corpo quente contra minhas costas.

-Desculpe. Mais eles são amigos do meu pai. – senti os lábios quentes de Bella nas minhas costas, e fiquei de frente para ela segurando seu rosto corado entre minhas mãos.

-Eu só não gosto dele perto de você.

-Tem haver com o segredo que não quer me contar. Ou você só esta com... Er ciúmes? – sorri, ela tinha razão, era mais que o segredo de Black. Eu o queria longe de minha Bella.

-E se for simples e puro ciúmes. – confessei e ela riu baixinho e me abraçou apertado.

-Então pare de bobagem, eu só amo você. – sorri beijando sua boca, já ouvindo o barulho do carro estacionando na frente da casa.

Ia me separar de Bella, mais sorri internamente. O velho já me odiava mesmo, beijei Bella com mais urgência, e ela agarrou meus cabelos, sugando minha língua e gemi contra seus lábios.

Um pigarro alto se fez e Bella se afastou de mim, muito vermelha ao ver seu pai nos olhando. Eu sorri.

-Ola chefe Swan. – falei sorrindo e recebi um olhar nada amigável de Bella.

"Mais que moleque cara de pau." – segurei o riso, e estiquei a mão para ele, que apertou a minha com uma careta, depois olhou para Bella.

-Filha, Jake e Billi chegam daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem, o jantar já esta quase pronto.

-Você nos acompanha Edward?

-Eu adoraria. Obrigado por convidar chefe Swan. – falei sorrindo, e os pensamentos nada amigáveis dele me fizeram rir.

Ia ser uma noite muito divertida.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e Três__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**O**H vai ser uma noite longa.

Meu pai fez uma careta assim que Edward concordou e olhei feio para ele que suspirou, e fingiu um sorriso.

-Que bom Edward. Bells vou ver o jogo. – assenti, e segurei a mão de Edward o puxando para longe do alcance do meu pai.

-O que ta aprontando Edward Cullen?

-Eu? – Edward fez uma cara de inocente, que se eu não soubesse que ele é um vampiro super sem vergonha teria acreditado.

-Você sim. Vamos Edward diga. – Edward rolou os olhos e me abraçou, passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço senti arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

-Amor, eu só quero ficar mais tempo com você. – lógico que fiquei mole com suas caricias, mais ele que pense que vou tirar o olho dele.

Suspirei e agarrei seus cabelos puxando sua boca para minha, ele sorriu contra meus lábios, e apertou minha cintura.

Estremeci com seu toque, e o puxei mais para mim, ele sorriu contra meus lábios, mais se afastou.

-Se pai não esta muito feliz comigo. Não vamos irritá-lo mais. – fiz biquinho e ele riu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Então o que temos para jantar? – arquei uma sobrancelha.

-Você vai comer? – ele fez uma careta.

-Sim. – rolei os olhos.

-Edward se é repulsivo para você, vá para casa. – ele negou e me abraçou.

-E te deixar com o vira-lata nem pensar.

-Por que o chama de cachorro?

-Amor já disse que não é meu segredo. – bufei e ele sorriu roçando seus lábios nos meus. Será que ele sabe que quando faz isso eu fico mole nos seus braços.

Edward se afastou de novo, e o encarei. Mais antes que falasse algo, ouvi um carro estacionando e meu pai foi até a porta. A abriu e vimos o carro estacionado em frente a casa, Jake saiu e foi até o porta malas e pegou uma cadeira, e trouxe e ajudou seu pai a sair e se sentar.

Senti os braços de Edward a minha volta, me abraçando por trás e sorri, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, Jake e seu pai entraram e Charlie os cumprimentou efusivamente.

-Billi que bom que veio.

-Claro Charlie como vai?

-Bem amigo. E você Jake?

-Bem Charlie. Quem esta ai? – falou Jake olhando atrás de Charlie e vi meu pai bufar.

-Ah é Bella e o namorado. – vi os três homens fazerem caretas e olhei confusa para Edward, que sorriu maroto.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei baixinho, e ele sorriu roçando seus lábios em meu ouvido.

-Nenhum deles gosta de mim. – olhei indignadas para eles, meu pai eu entendia, não queria perder sua filhinha. Agora Billi e Jake não fazia sentido.

-Por que? O que vai na mentes deles. – Edward sorriu e roçou seus lábios em meu pescoço.

-Bem, muitos palavrões, e nenhum deles confia em mim.

-Por quê? – perguntei indignada. E ele riu baixinho.

-Já lhe ocorreu que eles podem saber o que eu sou? – virei de frente para ele.

-Eles sabem? – ele assentiu.

-Os quileutes e nos temos um acordo. Não entramos no território deles, e eles não espalham nosso segredo.

-Então eles sabem sobre vocês? Como eles descobriram?

-Podemos falar disso outra hora? – assenti e segui seu olhar, meu pai vinha em nossa direção mais Edward não me soltou.

-Vai demorar o jantar Bells?

-Não pai, já esta pronto, só arrumarei a mesa. – ele assentiu e voltou para a sala.

Comecei a arrumar a mesa com Edward me ajudando, e sorri para ele. Ele riu baixinho.

-O que foi?

-Não acredito que comerei comida humana. – eu ri.

-Você pode ir.

-E deixa-la a mercê dos cães. Nem pensar. – já ia abrir a boca, quando Jake entrou na cozinha.

-Hei Bells.

-Olá Jake.

-Quer ajuda?

-Edward já me ajudou.

-Cullen.

-Black.

-Swan. – falei seria e Edward riu, Jake me encarou serio. Mais voltou seu olhar nada amigável para Edward.

-Achei que não precisasse comer, frio. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Achei que comia em uma tigela toto. Mais as vezes a gente se engana. – os dois se encaravam, e eu quase podia ver aqueles raiozinho saindo dos olhos deles, como nos desenhos animados.

-Bem rapazes, já liberaram testosterona demais. Jake vá chamar os outros para comer. – Jake desviou o olhar de Edward, e saiu da cozinha, e encarei Edward.

-Seja bonzinho, comporte-se. – ele deu um sorriso brilhante.

-Serei um calheiro.

-Claro, claro.

O jantar como eu suspeitava foi um horror. Havia um clima tenso pairando no ar. Jake e Edward continuavam se encarando, e o raiozinho se intensificava.

Billi parecia nervoso, quase não se mexia, Meu pai comia e lançava olhares nada amigáveis a Edward. Serio não via a hora desse pesadelo acabar.

Assim que os pratos estavam vazios dei um suspiro aliviado. Os rapazes foram, para a sala ver algum jogo idiota, e eu comecei a tirar a mesa, Edward me ajudou e sorri para ele.

-Não precisa Edward.

-Eu quero. – mordi o lábio, enquanto ele lavava os pratos.

-Sabe eu já estou completamente apaixonada, não precisa me bajular. – ele riu, e se virou para mim, me puxando pela cintura.

-Sim, mais o que eu puder fazer para seu amor triplicar é valido. – eu sorri como boba e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

-Então seu plano esta funcionando. – ele riu e colou mais seu corpo ao meu.

-Isso é bom, pois eu tenho segundas intenções com você. – mordi o lábio.

-Hummm, serio. E no que implica essas segundas intenções? – ele sorriu malicioso.

-Bem, pensei em um passeio, depois de amanhã.

-No sábado?

-Isso.

-E o que isso implica em segundas intenções? – ele sorriu travesso e encostou sua boca em meu ouvido, senti todos os meus pelos se arrepiarem.

-Eu vou te levar a um lugar, onde ninguém ouvira seus gritos. Ou melhor gemidos.

-Edward! – falei extremamente corada e ele riu.

-O que? Você não quer? – eu ruborizei mais, e evitei olha-lo.

-Sim. – falei em um sussurro, e senti seus dedos em meu queixo.

-Então sábado, você não me escapa. E não terá ninguém para nos atrapalhar. – eu assenti, sentindo meu rosto cada vez mais quente.

-Tudo bem. – ouvi sua risada baixa.

-Bella, se você não quiser... – não deixei ele terminar, e colei sua boca na minha o beijando com urgência.

Edward pareceu surpreso, mais sorriu contra meus lábios, e me agarrou com força puxando meu corpo para o seu, gemi quando ele me espremeu contra sua ereção, e ele se afastou de mim com um grande sorriso.

-Sábado. – ofeguei corada.

-Sábado. – repeti baixinho, e ele soltou um risinho, e escovou seus lábios contra minha testa.

-Eu já vou.

-Mais já? – ele sorriu.

-Seu pai, esta me deixando com dor de cabeça. Todos eles estão. Mais eu estarei em seu quarto. – eu assenti sorrindo.

-Ok. – ele me abraçou e beijou atrás da minha orelha.

-Me leve ate a porta. – assenti e segurei sua mão, e seguimos para a saída.

-Adeus chefe Swan. – falou Edward sorrindo, e meu pai murmurou algo que não ouvi, mais Edward só sorriu mais.

Sai com Edward, e ele beijou meu pescoço, e arranhou os dentes me fazendo estremecer.

-Por que faz isso? – ele sugou minha pele me fazendo estremecer.

-Por que é divertido, ver o toto se alarmar, sempre que beijo seu pescoço.

-Edward! – falei alarmada e ele riu.

-Bella, a culpa não é minha que ele fica encarando a gente em vez de cuidar da própria vida. – rolei os olhos, e dei um beijo rápido nele.

-Vai antes que eu tenha que ser disputada em um duelo. – ele sorriu animado.

-Hummm e o que eu ganho se eu ganhar. – rolei os olhos.

-Eu. – ele riu baixinho.

-Só isso Bella.

-E o que você queria?

-Bem, uma noite de sexo selvagem seria bom. – falou sorrindo malicioso e eu corei.

-Edward! – ele riu alto.

-Ok eu já vou, ou serei o primeiro vampiro com enxaqueca da historia. – rolei os olhos e ele sorriu voltando a beijar minha testa, e fechei os olhos, quando os abri ele já havia sumido.

Fiquei alguns minutos parada lá fora, olhando a noite de Forks, soltei um muxoxo, já que nem estrelas dava para ver. E abracei meu próprio corpo.

-Hei Bells? – ouvi a voz de Jake, e me virei sorrindo.

-Olá Jake.

-O que faz aqui fora?

-Nada só observando a noite.

-Seu amiguinho já foi? – olhei brava para ele.

-Meu namorado já foi sim. – já ia entrar mais ele segurou meu braço, nunca notei como a pele de Jake era quente.

-Bella ele não é seguro.

-Eu confio nele.

-Não devia. – olhei petulante para ele.

-E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – ele sorriu.

-Te garanto que sou muito melhor que ele.

-Do que esta falando?

-Que sou mais quente que ele. Que posso te dar mais coisas que ele.

-Jake eu... – seu aperto aumentou e ele me puxou para seu peito. – Jake o que esta fazendo? – falei tentando empurra-lo.

-Só provando meu ponto. – seu rosto começou a se aproximar do meu e entrei em pânico.

-Jake eu tenho namorado.

-Aquilo nem é humano. – ele falou com rancor, e já me sentia a beira do desespero.

Jake se aproximava cada vez, mais quando senti seu aperto quente sumir, e algo frio me tocar. Olhei feliz para Edward, mais me assustei com seus olhos negros.

-Vou te ensinar a não tocar no que me pertence vira-lata.

-Pode vir sanguessuga.

Oh Meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**I**a ser uma noite muito divertida.

O chefe de policia fechou a cara assim que confirmei que ficaria, sua carranca era divertida.

"Mais que droga. Ele não devia ficar. Vai estragar tudo." – o que ele esta aprontando?

Vi Bella o olhar feio, e ele suspirou e me deu um sorriso forçado. Sorri de volta e vi Bella me encarando.

-Que bom Edward. Bells vou ver o jogo.

"%¨$%$#$ # ." – ele saiu resmungando e assim que estava longe o suficiente Bella me pos contra a parede.

-O que ta aprontando Edward Cullen? – Bella me encarava seria e fiz minha melhor cara de inocente.

-Eu? – Bella nem ligou pra minha carinha.

-Você sim. Vamos Edward diga. – rolei os olhos e sorri a abraçando.

-Amor, eu só quero ficar mais tempo com você. – falei roçando meu nariz em seu pescoço e ela amoleceu em meus braços.

Ela suspirou e agarrou meus cabelos e me puxando para um beijo, agarrei sua cintura a colando a mim e a senti estremecer.

E me puxou mais contra seu corpo, sorri contra sua boca mais os pensamentos do pai dela estavam me incomodando.

"O que eles tão fazendo lá?"

"Melhor eu ir lá e botar esse garoto para fora."

-Seu pai não esta muito feliz comigo. Não vamos irritá-lo mais. – falei me afastando e ela fez um biquinho lindo, e rocei meus lábios nos dela, e resolvi mudar de assunto.

-Então o que temos para jantar? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa.

-Você vai comer? – Fiz uma careta e ela rolou os fez uma careta.

-Sim. – falei simplesmente.

-Edward se é repulsivo para você, vá para casa. – sei que estava sendo infantil, mais nem pensar deixar ela sozinha com o cachorro.

-E te deixar com o vira-lata nem pensar. – falei a abraçando.

-Por que o chama de cachorro? – Bella perguntou e me xinguei mentalmente, não podia ficar xingando o vira-lata assim, Bella ia acabar desconfiando.

-Amor já disse que não é meu segredo. – falei e ela bufou. Mais a distrai a apertando em meus braços e escovei meus lábios nos dela. Ela estava mole e sorri mais como alegria de vampiro dura pouco o carro do cachorro já estacionava em frente a porta.

O pai de Bella ouviu o carro e saiu para cumprimentar seus amigos. O cachorro saiu e tirou a cadeira do pai o ajudando a sair do carro.

Abracei Bela por trás e apoiei o queixo em sua cabeça, observando Jake ficar nervoso de repente e franzir o nariz.

"O cheiro do sanguessuga ta por toda parte."

-Billi que bom que veio. – pai de Bella os cumprimentava animado.

-Claro Charlie como vai?

-Bem amigo. E você Jake?

"Esse rapaz seria um bom namorado para Bella."

-Bem Charlie. Quem esta ai? – falou Black, mais já tinha notado a nossa presença.

-Ah é Bella e o namorado.

"O mauricinho." – serio por que ele insiste que eu sou um mauricinho?

"O sanguessuga esta aqui?"

"Os Cullen deviam ficar no território deles."

Os três pareciam descontentes comigo o que me fez sorrir. Mais parei ao ver Bella virando a cabeça para me olhar.

-O que foi isso? – ela perguntou em um sussurro e rocei os lábios em seu ouvido.

-Nenhum deles gosta de mim. – Bella não pareceu nada contente com isso.

-Por que? O que vai na mentes deles. – eu ri e beijei seu pescoço. A mente deles eram resmungos simplesmente e palavras que eu nunca diria a Bella.

-Bem, muitos palavrões, e nenhum deles confia em mim.

-Por quê? – Bella parecia indignada, o que me fez rir.

-Já lhe ocorreu que eles podem saber o que eu sou? – Bella me olhou preocupada o que me fez rir.

-Eles sabem? – assenti, e expliquei.

-Os quileutes e nos temos um acordo. Não entramos no território deles, e eles não espalham nosso segredo.

-Então eles sabem sobre vocês? Como eles descobriram?

-Podemos falar disso outra hora? – Bella estava realmente confusa e eu teria que falar com Carlisle sobre isso. Queria contar isso a ela. Quem sabe assim ela fica longe do Black.

Ela assentiu e vimos o pai dela vir em direção a cozinha, e não parecia nada amigável aos nos ver abraçados. A mente dele com certeza era um lugar onde eu ficaria longe. Mais mesmo assim não soltei Bella.

-Vai demorar o jantar Bells?

-Não pai, já esta pronto, só arrumarei a mesa. – ele assentiu e voltou para a sala e mais resmungos.

Bella se afastou para arrumar a mesa e a ajudei, o cheiro da comida começou a me fazer sentir enjoado. Ah o que não se faz por amor em. Ri baixinho e Bella me olhou.

-O que foi?

-Não acredito que comerei comida humana. – Bella riu, e me encarou divertida.

-Você pode ir.

"Será que Bella precisa de ajuda?"

"Será um pesadelo comer com o sanguessuga." – concordo o cheiro de cão molhado ia ser terrível.

-E deixa-la a mercê dos cães. Nem pensar. – merda, falei de novo. Bella já ia abrir a boca, mais o cão apareceu e ela ficou em silencio. Finalmente o toto serviu para algo.

-Hei Bells.

-Olá Jake.

-Quer ajuda?

-Edward já me ajudou.

"Sanguessuga idiota."

-Cullen.

-Black.

-Swan. – eu ri, e Black ficou serio, mais me olhou com cara feia.

"Por que ela não vê que ele é perigoso?"

-Achei que não precisasse comer, frio. – arquei uma sobrancelha. Então ele iria contar meu segredo?

-Achei que comia em uma tigela toto. Mais as vezes a gente se engana.

"Filho da # $# " – ele me encarava com ódio e devolvia o olhar, se acha que eu não brigaria por Bella estava muito enganado.

-Bem rapazes, já liberaram testosterona demais. Jake vá chamar os outros para comer. – falou Bella e sorri. Black saiu a cozinha e ela me encarou.

-Seja bonzinho, comporte-se. – dei meu melhor sorriso.

-Serei um cavalheiro.

-Claro, claro. – ela falou sarcástica. E a teria agarrado se os outros já não tivessem vindo.

O jantar foi um horror. Um pesadelo na verdade, tive que comer um pouco, mais a maior parte do tempo eu só espalhei a comida no prato.

Black continuava me encarando, e eu não deixava por menos. Se ele queria competir pode vir. Eu posso ficar anos sem piscar.

O pai do toto, percebia o que estava acontecendo, e só tinha medo de Black se transformar na frente de Charlie e Bella. Charlie ainda me olhava feio. Mais com o chefe eu já tava acostumado nem dava atenção.

Quando finalmente a tortura acabou, o ancião arrastou o filho para a sala, e Charlie animado foi ver o jogo. Fiquei e ajudei Bella com os pratos.

-Não precisa Edward. – ela falou constrangida e sorri e continuei lavando os pratos.

-Eu quero. – ela mordeu seu lábio suculento e me aprecei a terminar para agarra-la..

-Sabe eu já estou completamente apaixonada, não precisa me bajular. – eu ri, e sequei as mãos e a puxei pela cintura a colando em mim.

-Sim, mais o que eu puder fazer para seu amor triplicar é valido. – ela sorriu mais e jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Então seu plano esta funcionando.

-Isso é bom, pois eu tenho segundas intenções com você. – eu ri a colei mais em mim, já querendo devorar seus lábios.

-Hummm, serio. E no que implica essas segundas intenções? – os eu tinha muitas idéias, e sorri já imaginando por onde começar.

-Bem, pensei em um passeio, depois de amanhã.

-No sábado?

-Isso. Ela pareceu confusa.

-E o que isso implica em segundas intenções? – eu sorri mais e encostei minha boca em seu ouvido, senti ela se arrepiar.

-Eu vou te levar a um lugar, onde ninguém ouvira seus gritos. Ou melhor gemidos.

-Edward! – Bella estava muito vermelha e eu ri.

-O que? Você não quer?

-Sim. – ela disse sem me olhar e seu rosto ficando cada vez mais quente. Segurei seu queixo com os dedos a fazendo me olhar.

-Então sábado, você não me escapa. E não terá ninguém para nos atrapalhar. – ela assentiu e parecia nervosa. e

-Tudo bem. – sua voz era baixinha e ri.

-Bella, se você não quiser... – nem terminei de falar ela já estava me agarrando, sua boca colada na minha e suas mãos em meus cabelos.

Agarrei sua cintura a colando seu corpo ao meu, já me sentia animado e excitado para o fim de semana.

"O que aquele moleque esta fazendo com Bella?"

"Eles estão muito quietos, Bella devia ficar longe do sanguessuga."

"Espero que o Cullen não faça nada de errado."

"Aquele #$ #$ $%%$." – me afastei de Bella e sorri animado com nosso fim de semana.

-Sábado. – ela estava corada.

-Sábado. – ela repetiu baixinho e ri a beijando em seguida.

-Eu já vou. – falei por fim, antes que eu ataca-se o cachorro ou pior o pai dela.

-Mais já?

-Seu pai, esta me deixando com dor de cabeça. Todos eles estão. Mais eu estarei em seu quarto. – ela estava desanimada, mais se animou com a promessa.

-Ok. – eu a abracei e beijei atrás de sua orelha e sussurrei.

-Me leve ate a porta. – ela assentiu e segurou minha mão me levando para a saída.

-Adeus chefe Swan. – falei com um grande sorriso.

-Mauricinho. – ele resmungou baixinho e eu ri enquanto ia com Bella para fora.

Assim que estávamos do lado de fora, pude ver o Black nos vendo pela janela e sorri para ele enquanto beijava o pescoço de Bella e roçava meus dentes.

"Ele não se atreveria!" – Bella estremeceu e sorri continuando a beijar seu pescoço.

-Por que faz isso? – ela perguntou enquanto eu assaltava seu pescoço, e Black me encarava com ódio.

-Por que é divertido, ver o toto se alarmar, sempre que beijo seu pescoço.

-Edward! – Bella ficou preocupada, mais eu ri.

-Bella, a culpa não é minha que ele fica encarando a gente em vez de cuidar da própria vida. – ela rolou os olhos e me deu beijo rápido.

-Vai antes que eu tenha que ser disputada em um duelo. – oh um duelo, eu ia ficar com Bella e dar uma surra no cachorro. Sorri animado, mais a provoquei.

-Hummm e o que eu ganho se eu ganhar. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Eu. – o melhor premio, eu ri baixinho, mais continuei a provocar.

-Só isso Bella.

-E o que você queria? – ela falou indignada e sorri malicioso.

-Bem, uma noite de sexo selvagem seria bom.

-Edward! – ela ficou muito vermelha e eu ri alto.

"O que ele esta fazendo? Por que Bella fica corada?"

"Bella ainda não entrou?" – já estava cansando.

-Ok eu já vou, ou serei o primeiro vampiro com enxaqueca da historia. – Bella não me levou a serio. Mais sorri e beijei sua testa.

Ela fechou os olhos e sumi antes que ela me olhasse e eu a agarrasse aqui mesmo.

Corri para a floresta e tentei me livrar do jantar nojento. Estava vomitando fora e senti o gosto ruim na boca. Alimentar-se de comida humana era muito ruim.

Assim que estava livre eu voltei para casa de Bella, ia ficar em seu quarto, até ela subir. Não devia demorar até eles irem embora.

Já me aproximava da casa quando ouvi a voz de Bella.

-Jake eu... Jake o que esta fazendo? – congelei quando vi eles muito próximos.

-Só provando meu ponto. – eles estavam tão perto que pareciam que iam se beijar e rosnei vendo ele segurando minha Bella.

-Jake eu tenho namorado. – a voz de Bella me fez acordar e comecei a me aproximar deles já com ódio, meus olhos estavam negros.

-Aquilo nem é humano.

Bella se debatia desesperada e corri até ela a puxando de perto do vira-lata. Eu não conseguia ver nada só o infeliz do cachorro que tentou beijar a minha Bella.

-Vou te ensinar a não tocar no que me pertence vira-lata.

-Pode vir sanguessuga.

Que se dane o tratado, eu vou fazer picadinho desse cachorro.


	25. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Vinte e Quatro__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**-V**ou te ensinar a não tocar no que me pertence vira-lata.

-Pode vir sanguessuga.

Oh Meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?

Entrei em pânico, e tentei me aproximar, mais os dois praticamente rosnavam, e dei um passo para trás.

-Vem Cullen, mostre o monstro que você é?

-Eu não atacarei primeiro Black. Eu sei o que você quer. – Jake rosnou.

-Sai da minha mente sanguessuga.

-Sai de perto da minha garota vira-lata.

-Que foi Cullen, tem medo dela gostar? E perceber que você é incompleto. – Edward rosnou e seus olhos estavam tão negros que me fez tremer.

Vi que jake tremia, e me precipitei para perto deles, vendo o pior acontecer. Corri até Edward e apertei seu braço, ele piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao dourado.

-Desculpe Bella. – eu assenti. – Melhor você ir Black. – Jake rosnou e se aproximou de nos, seu corpo tremia e ele apertava a mandíbula com força. Edward me empurrou para trás dele.

-Por que você tem que ter ela em. Ela merece mais do que você.

-Ela me escolheu Black. – Jake tremia cada vez mais.

-Você devia partir. Ela não merece fazer parte do seu mundo nojento. – o olhar de Edward se tornou negro de novo.

-Ela sabe muito bem aonde esta se metendo. E ela ainda sim me escolheu. Já você devia perceber que não significa nada para ela.

Jake tremia cada vez mais, e me encolhi atrás de Edward, ele virou as costas para Jake e me abraçou andando comigo ate a casa.

-Não se preocupe Bella, ele não fará nada. – de repente ouve uma explosão e onde havia Jake tinha um lobo enorme, castanho avermelhado, ele arreganhou os dentes para Edward.

-Oh meu deus! – exclamei horrorizada, e senti Edward me empurrar quando o lobo veio com tudo para cima de nos. Edward ficou com o corpo curvado, e quando o lobo pulou em cima dele ele conseguiu o empurrar com as mãos, e o lobo voou uns três metros.

-Bella corra para dentro. – falou Edward, mais eu não conseguia me mexer, e de repente o lobo corria até Edward e bateu a cabeça contra o corpo de Edward que voou longe e ouvi um barulho de arvore se espatifando.

O lobo começou a vir em minha direção e tremi me afastando, tropecei em uma pedra e cai de bunda no chão. O lobo se aproximava cada vez mais, e eu já a gritar, quando Edward apareceu e minha frente.

-Se afaste Black. – o lobo rosnou, e foi para cima de Edward que com um movimento de mão, e foi tão rápido que eu nem vi o lobo estava caído.

-Bella. – Edward estava ao meu lado e esticou a mão para mim. – Esta bem? – eu tremia, e assenti o abraçando apertado.

-Edward. – choramingue, e ele me envolvia em um abraço tão apertado, que cobria todo meu corpo, me senti sumir entre seu abraço reconfortante, mais de repente algo bateu em nos e cai no chão batendo minha cabeça.

O corpo de Edward estava sob o meu, e no segundo seguinte ele havia sumido, e minhas pálpebras fecharam, e deixei a consciência me levar.

Edward corria até mim, e sorri indo até ele, quando o enorme lobo castanho avermelhado veio até nos e mordeu o ombro de Edward.

Ele começou a sangrar e corri até ele, que fechava os olhos, e por mais que eu tentasse alcançá-lo, ele estava cada vez mais longe.

-Edward. – gritei, e senti seu toque frio.

-Bella estou aqui.

-Oh Edward. – eu choraminguei o abraçando apertado.

-Amor não chores. – eu funguei e olhei seu lindo rosto.

-O que aconteceu? – ele suspirou.

-Bem, dissemos que eu e Black brigamos, e você tentou nos afastar e caiu e bateu a cabeça. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

-E onde esta Jake?

-Ele e seu pai se foram. Eu a trouxe para dentro, meu pai veio lhe ver, e você esta bem. Sai com meu pai, e estou em casa agora. – eu sorri e enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

-Então esse era todo o segredo? – ele assentiu. Lobos e vampiros, daqui a pouco vou conhecer uma bruxa pensei, e fechei os olhos, mais o lobo em cima de Edward me fez estremecer.

-O que foi Bella?

-Eu fiquei apavorada. – ele fez uma careta.

-Sim, o lobo não é algo agradável de ver. Ainda mais como você viu... – eu neguei.

-Eu fiquei apavorada de ele te machucar. – Edward sorriu presunçoso.

-Bella, não seja absurda, nem nos seus melhores dias, Black consegue me derrotar.

-Mais ele te acertou. – falei com a voz chorosa. E ele sorriu escovando seus lábios contra os meus.

-Só pro que eu estava mais preocupado com você, do que com ele. – sorri e beijei sua mandíbula.

-Oh. – ele riu contra minha pele e beijou minha testa.

-Agora durma. Você precisa descansar. – eu assenti e Edward se deitou ao meu lado me aconchegando em seu peito frio.

Sua voz começou a cantarolar alguma musica, e logo eu estava dormindo profundamente.

O dia seguinte passou em um borrão. Edward me pegou para ir à escola. E foi a mesma coisa dos outros dias, burburinhos por onde passávamos. Indiretas de Mike, e sarcasmo de Jéssica.

Fiquei mais pensando em qual seria meu vestido de baile, do que qual equação o Sr. Maison passou. Na hora do almoço Edward me empanturrou de comida, mais mesmo assim eu gostei.

Aula de biologia foi pior, pois eu só conseguia olhar para Edward e pensar ou no baile, ou no que faríamos no sábado, e sentia-me corar, vendo ele me olhar inquisitivo.

Mais nem morta eu diria meus pensamentos para ele. Mesmo sabendo que isso o deixava louco, eu não poderia dizer a ele. Na saída fomos ao seu carro, e deus irmão no carro de Emmett, um jipe enorme.

Eu ainda não havia falado com seu irmão gigante ou a loira metida. Mais eu não me preocupava com isso, estávamos no carro de Edward quando ele tocou seu peito. E retirou o celular atendendo, e suspirou e entregou a mim.

-Alice. – falou simplesmente e assenti pegando o celular.

-Olá.

-Bella. Como esta?

-Ótima Alice, e você?

-Vou bem. Então eu sei que não tem vestido para o baile, e não se importa se eu lhe arranjar um.

-Oh...

-É claro que não se importa.

-Eu...

-Sim, eu já sei suas medidas, não se preocupe com nada.

-Certo...

-Só venha no domingo para fazermos uma prova.

-Alice...

-Eu sei que você esta agradecida.

-Bem...

-Também te adoro, e se divirta amanha.

-Ok.

Entreguei o celular meio pasma para Edward que tinha um sorriso divertido. Eu suspirei e me afundei no banco, pelo menos o vestido não era mais um problema.

Voltei meu olhar para Edward e corei violentamente ao lembrar o que faríamos à manha.

Edward se despediu de mim, dizendo que não viria a noite. Pois iria caçar. Assenti e o beijei de leve.

Assim que ele se afastou corri para meu quarto, e mandei um e-mail para minha mãe. Depois fiz meu dever e o jantar de Charlie.

Quando meu pai chegou comemos em silencio. E assim que acabamos arrumei tudo e fui para meu quarto, estava ansiosa demais, e demorei a pegar no sono.

Acordei totalmente acabada, mais fui tomar um banho, e quando faltava pouco para Edward chegar eu já estava pronta.

Comi um cereal, e tomei um pouco de café. Estava usando uma calça jeans, e uma blusa azul. Meus cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Assim que coloquei a louça na pia, ouvi a campainha e corri a atender. Sorri quando abri a porta e Edward estava lá sorrindo para mim. Ele segurou minha mão.

-Pronta? – ele beijou a palma da minha mão e sorri assentindo.

-Sim. – peguei meu casaco, e caminhamos de mãos dadas, em direção ao volvo. Ele abriu a porta para mim e sorri.

Assim que estávamos na estrada ele segurou minha mão durante todo o caminho. O que foi bom, pois me sentia nervosa.

Eu queria que ficássemos juntos. Amava Edward e sabendo que ele me amava nada parecia mais certo. Ele parou o carro e vi que estávamos no fim de uma estrada.

Ele saiu do carro em sua velocidade, e logo estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta para mim. Segurei sua mão e saímos de mãos dadas.

-Pronta. – olhei em volta e estávamos no fim da estrada de frente para uma trilha e varias arvores.

-Era aqui que ia me trazer? – ele riu vendo minha expressão preocupada e se aproximou de mim colando seu corpo no meu.

-Não seja absurda Bella. Pronta para corrermos. – fiz uma careta e ele sorriu torto.

-Não tem outro jeito?

-Se quisermos chegar hoje. – suspirei e assenti, ele sorriu e me colocou em suas costas.

-Segure firme. – sua voz soou em meus ouvidos, e só tive tempo de fechar os olhos e aperta-lo com força. No minuto seguinte ele estava correndo.

Como da primeira vez eu não gostei muito. Mais já estava mais acostumada. Quando ele finalmente parou senti suas mãos me puxando e me abracei a ele.

-Pode abrir os olhos. – ele sussurrou contra meu rosto e abri os olhos. Fiquei espantada com a clareira onde estávamos.

Era imensa e a grama estava verde e havia flores azuis, amarelas e violetas, pássaros cantando. Era o lugar mais perfeito.

No centro da clareira havia um lençol e uma cesta de piquenique. Sorri para Edward, e vi o sol começando a clarear a clareira deixando o lugar mais perfeito.

Olhei para Edward e ele parecia preocupado. Entendi na hora o porquê assim que o sol chegou até nos e eu vi o que acontecia com um vampiro no sol.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**-V**ou te ensinar a não tocar no que me pertence vira-lata.

-Pode vir sanguessuga.

Que se dane o tratado, eu vou fazer picadinho desse cachorro.

Avancei para o cachorro, já com as presas a mostra e a vontade de ver seu sangue jorrar.

"Isso sanguessuga me de motivo para acabar com aquela família de monstros."

-Vem Cullen, mostre o monstro que você é? – miserável.

-Eu não atacarei primeiro Black. Eu sei o que você quer. – ele rosnou, praguejando em sua mente.

-Sai da minha mente sanguessuga.

-Sai de perto da minha garota vira-lata.

-Que foi Cullen, tem medo dela gostar? E perceber que você é incompleto. – rosnei para o vira-lata e ele tremia cada vez mais.

Ele não ousaria se transformar aqui. Já me preparava para o pior quando senti a mão de Bella em meu braço, e pisquei me controlando.

-Desculpe Bella. Melhor você ir Black. – falei para acalma-la ignorando o Black.

"Não sanguessuga, agora já é tarde." – empurrei Bella para trás de mim, vendo que a cada segundo ele estava mais instável.

-Por que você tem que ter ela em. Ela merece mais do que você.

"Eu sou muito melhor do que você."

-Ela me escolheu Black. – falei serio e ele estava cada vez mais furioso, sentia o nervosismo de Bella, e minha única preocupação é que ele poderia machucá-la.

-Você devia partir. Ela não merece fazer parte do seu mundo nojento. – como se o mundo dele fosse diferente do meu, o olhei com raiva.

-Ela sabe muito bem aonde esta se metendo. E ela ainda sim me escolheu. Já você devia perceber que não significa nada para ela.

"Maldito sanguessuga, monstro."

Bella tremia e dei as costas ao cachorro e a abracei tampando a visão de Bella e a levando para casa.

-Não se preocupe Bella, ele não fará nada.

"Ela deve temer você e não eu." – ele rosnou em sua mente e vi que já era tarde.

Ouve um barulho alto e suas roupas voando por toda parte, vi Bella o rosto de Bella em choque.

-Oh meu deus!

"Monstro." Ele rugiu e correu para cima de nos. Ele tava louco, esqueceu de Bella?

Virei de frente para ele, mantendo Bella atrás de mim, e fiquei em posição de ataque, e quando ele veio de encontro a mim e o empurrei com as mãos, e ele voou longe.

-Bella corra para dentro. – ordenei a ela, que parecia paralisada, já ia agarrá-la e correr para dentro da casa, mais o lobo estava muito perto.

"Maldito!"

E se chocou contra mim me fazendo voar contra uma arvore. Vi o maldito chegando perto de Bella, e ela caiu seu corpo tremendo de medo, e corri até eles ficando entre Black e Bella.

-Se afaste Black.

"Eu não ia machucá-la." – ele rosnou e veio para cima de mim, segurei sua garganta e o joguei no chão.

-Bella. Esta bem? – corri até Bella, que me abraçou apertado, anda tremula.

- Edward. – ela chorou nervosa, e a abracei em um casulo a protegendo. Estava tão preocupado com ela, que não vi quando o cachorro se chocou contra nos e caímos, ouvi o barulho de sua cabeça batendo contra o chão e me desesperei.

-Bella. – gritei desesperado, mais os olhos dela começaram a se fechar, e ela desmaiou.

-Miserável. – rosnei e me virei para Black, que me olhava com ódio, até seu olhar cair em Bella e ele deu um passo para trás.

"Eu não pretendia..."

-Maldito cachorro. – rosnei e saltei sobre ele o afundando no chão, e quebrei algum osso do infeliz que lamuriou. Já ia machucá-lo mais quando ouvi a voz do meu pai em minha mente e parei

"Edward." vi que Carlisle e Emmett se aproximavam.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Filho o que esta fazendo? – Carlisle parou a minha frente e respirei fundo.

-Ele machucou Bella. – me defendi.

"Não foi essa educação que lhe dei. Não se preocupe com ela."

-Vou ver como ela esta. Controle-se. – assenti e fui junto com ele.

"Dando uma lição no pulguento e nem nos chamou." – pensou Emmett divertido, e suspirei.

-Agora não Emm.

-Ok. – mais ele sorria. Carlisle avaliou a cabeça de Bella, e suspirou.

-Não foi nada de grave. – respirei aliviado e a peguei no colo.

-O que direi ao chefe Swan?

-A verdade.

-Que um lobo me atacou e acabou machucando Bella? – ele riu.

-Que vocês brigaram por causa de Bella, e ela se meteu no meio e se machucou.

É pode funcionar. Olhei para o lobo que ainda gemia caído no chão e voltei a olhar para Carlisle.

-Mais como vamos explicar aquilo? – ele olhou para Black.

-Emmett, leve ele para a floresta. Assim que acabarmos aqui eu vou cuidar dele.

-O que?

-Edward. – ele me chamou serio, travei a mandíbula, e assenti.

Emmett pegou o pulguento com uma careta e se escondeu na floresta.

-Como vocês sabiam que algo estava errado.

-Alice se preocupou quando seu futuro sumiu. Achei melhor vir dar uma olhada. – nesse momento vi o carro de Carlisle se aproximar e Alice dentro dele.

Ela sorriu para mim, e sorri de volta e batemos na porta do chefe Swan. Charlie abriu confuso e quando viu Bella em meus braços quase desmaiou.

-O que fez com a minha menina.

-Calma chefe Swan.

-Dr. Cullen?

-Sinto a situação, Edward tinha me ligado para vir buscá-lo. E quando cheguei, ele e o garoto Black estavam brigando, e Bella tentou separa-los e se machucou. Já a examinei, ela esta ótima. Só acordara com dor de cabeça.

-Obrigada doutor.

"Sabia que esse garoto traria problemas." – rolei os olhos e vi o pai do vira-lata aparecer.

-E onde esta jake? – ele me olhou serio.

"O que fez com meu filho sanguessuga."

-Ele foi pra casa.

-Quer que eu te leve em casa Billi? – Charlie se ofereceu mais Carlisle sorriu.

-Eu levo o senhor. – Billi olhou para Carlisle e assentiu.

-Com licença. – falei e deixaram-me levar Bella para o quarto e afaguei seu rosto.

-Eu volto logo. – beijei sua testa e sai.

Assim que Charlie fechou a porta se despedindo de todos, Billi nos encarou.

-O que fizeram com meu filho?

-Eu o machuquei.

-Como?

"Maldito Cullen." – rosnei e meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Emmett esta cuidando dele na floresta. Edward parece ter quebrado algo dele, eu queria dar uma olhada.

-Pra terminar o serviço.

-Olha aqui. Ele tava tentando agarrar minha namorada, me atacou e machucou Bella. Somos mais confiáveis que os vira-latas. – ele me olhou assustado.

"Jake." – falou com preocupação. E Carlisle ajudou Billi no carro e o levou até onde estava Emmett.

Entrei no meu volvo, e Alice nos seguiu no carro de Carlisle. Todos paramos na estrada e Carlisle e Billi foram até Black e Emmett. Alice saiu do carro, e encostou-se a mim, e sorri a abraçando pelos ombros.

-Obrigada por vir.

-Claro o que você faria sem mim. – sorri para ela.

"Eu posso pegar uma pneumonia. Mais quem liga, o toto não pode ficar sem roupa. Mais eu posso." – ouvi Emmett resmungando e Alice começou a rir.

Olhei em sua mente e vi Emmett só de cueca e camisa. Ele chegou até nos no minuto seguinte e entrou em meu carro, bem bravo.

-Cadê suas roupas?

-Tive que dar para o pulguento. Carlisle precisava que ele voltasse a ser humano, mais ele tava pelado argh. – eu e Alice rimos.

Carlisle voltou um tempo depois, com os Black o seguindo. Carlisle estava sem camisa, e vi sua roupa rasgada formando um tipo de faixa no ombro de Black onde eu o machuquei.

-Como você se cura rápido, imagino que amanha você já possa tirar a tipóia.

-Obrigada. – murmurou Black.

-Cullen. – ele me chamou, e o olhei serio.

"Eu não queria machucá-la."

-Não me importa. Só fique longe dela.

"Maldito Cullen." – o ignorei e entreguei a chave do volvo pra Alice.

-Vou ficar com Bella. – ela assentiu.

-Ela ai ficar bem. – Alice falou e sorri para ela.

-Obrigada Alice. – ela sorriu e Carlisle colocou a mão no meu ombro sorrindo.

Os Black entraram no carro deles e foram para La Push e eu corri para casa de Bella. Seu pai foi ao quarto dela, e beijou sua testa depois foi dormir.

Esperei um pouco e saltei sua janela. Fiquei observando, seu lindo rosto, e como Black arriscara sua vida e rosnei sem pensar.

A vi se mexendo e fui até ela segurando sua mão. Bella parecia ter um pesadelo e afaguei seus cabelos.

-Edward. – ela gritou meu nome.

-Bella estou aqui. – chamei e ela abriu os olhos e pulou nos meus braços.

-Oh Edward.

-Amor não chores. – a abracei apertado, sentindo suas lagrimas em minha roupa. Ficamos assim algum tempo até ela se acalma.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, e eu sabia ao que ela se referia.

-Bem, dissemos que eu e Black brigamos, e você tentou nos afastar e caiu e bateu a cabeça. – ela fez uma careta, e eu ri. Com certeza ela não gostava de ser a desastrada da historia.

-E onde esta Jake?

-Ele e seu pai se foram. Eu a trouxe para dentro, meu pai veio lhe ver, e você esta bem. Sai com meu pai, e estou em casa agora. – expliquei rapidamente sua pergunta, e ela sorriu me abraçando pescoço.

-Então esse era todo o segredo? – e eu assento. Vi sua cabeçinha funcionando, imaginando que havia misticismo demais em sua vida. Bella estremeceu de repente.

-O que foi Bella?

-Eu fiquei apavorada. – a abracei sabendo que ver um lobo deve assustar.

-Sim, o lobo não é algo agradável de ver. Ainda mais como você viu... – ela negou e a encarei confuso.

-Eu fiquei apavorada de ele te machucar. – como ela era absurda, nem nos melhores dias ele me machucaria. Melhor não contar a ela como ele foi pra casa com o rabo entre as pernas. Mais eu podia me vangloriar um pouco.

-Bella, não seja absurda, nem nos seus melhores dias, Black consegue me derrotar.

-Mais ele te acertou. – ela falou chorosa e sorri a beijando de leve.

-Só pro que eu estava mais preocupado com você, do que com ele. – ela beijou minha garganta e sorri.

-Oh. – eu ri contra sua pele e beijei sua testa.

-Agora durma. Você precisa descansar. – ordenei e ela assentiu. A apertei de encontro ao meu peito, e cantarolei sua musica até ela adormecer.

Eu passei a noite velando o sono de Bella. E assim que amanheceu e saltei sua janela. E fui para casa me arrumar para ir buscá-la.

A escola como sempre estava entediante. As aulas que eu tinha longe de Bella, só me faziam olha-la pelas mentes dos outros.

O que era irritante, já que as meninas tinham pensamentos negativos sobre ela por estar comigo, e o rapazes a cobiçavam.

Tinha que olha-la pelos professores. O que só me frustrou mais, pois Bella estava dispersa, e até quando nos encontramos ela continuava ausente.

Nunca quis tanto ler sua mente como agora. Na biologia foi pior. Achando que por estar perto dela ia ser melhor, mais não estava ajudando.

Ela corava sempre que me olhava, mais não dizia nada. Assim que a deixei na sua aula de educação física, fui atrás de Alice. A anã era a única que podia me ajudar.

A peguei antes que ela entrasse em sua aula e a puxei para a floresta.

"O que houve Edward?"

-Estou preocupado com Bella, ela ficou ausente o dia todo. Será que ao ver o lobo ela quer me deixar?

-Por quê? – Alice perguntou confusa.

-Sei lá. Talvez ela tenha achado meio assustador ser namorada de um vampiro, e ter um lobo dando em cima dela.

-Não exagere Edward.

-Você viu algo no futuro?

-Seu futuro e de Bella é o mesmo. Ela aparece tanto vampira como humana, mais você sempre esta com ela. – suspirei aliviado.

-Mais ainda não sei o que a preocupa.

-Bem, ela vai ao baile com você?

-Sim.

"Ela tem vestido?"

-Como vou saber. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Eu vou te ajudar. A ela pode estar nervosa sobre amanha.

-Hummm. Será que ela quer desistir. – assim que eu pensei nisso, Alice negou.

-Se você desistir ela vai ficar magoada.

-Ok. Ter uma namorada é mais difícil do que eu pensei. – falei cansado.

-Você se acostuma. Vamos voltar o sinal já vai bater. – assenti e voltamos para a escola.

Eu fui até a sala de Bella busca-la, e Alice ficou perto do jipe de Emmett. Assim que eu a vi, eu percebi que estava sendo bobo.

Ela devia estar nervosa sobre amanha. Mais iria ser perfeito eu tinha certeza. Caminhamos para meu carro falando sobre bobagem. Vi seu olhar vagar para meus irmãos, e ela mordeu o lábio.

Estava louco para saber o que ela pensava, mais fiquei em silencio novamente. Quando ela quisesse me falaria o que a afligia. Só espero que fale antes que eu fique louco.

Mal comecei a dirigir senti meu celular vibrar. Olhei o identificador de chamadas, e rolei os olhos.

-Fale.

-Seja gentil, vou te fazer um grande favor. Passe para Bella. – suspirei e entreguei o celular a Bella que o pegou confusa.

-Alice. – falei e ela ainda sem entender a cumprimentou.

-Olá.

-Bella. Como esta?

-Ótima Alice, e você?

-Vou bem. Então eu sei que não tem vestido para o baile, e não se importa se eu lhe arranjar um.

-Oh...

-É claro que não se importa.

-Eu...

-Sim, eu já sei suas medidas, não se preocupe com nada.

-Certo...

-Só venha no domingo para fazermos uma prova.

-Alice...

-Eu sei que você esta agradecida.

-Bem...

-Também te adoro, e se divirta amanha.

-Ok.

Alice não tinha jeito, sorri e peguei o celular que Bella me devolvia. Reparei que Bella estava mais calma. Talvez fosse isso mesmo que a afligia. Mais de repente ela voltou a corar e fiquei sem saber o que ela tinha.

Serio namorar é muito complicado.

A deixei em sua casa e disse que não poderia vir à noite, pois iria caçar com meus irmãos. Ela ficou triste mais aceitou e me beijou.

Dirigi rápido até em casa e encontrei os rapazes já esperando por mim. Corremos até um pouco longe de Forks, onde tinha bastante variedade de caça.

Emmett ficou feliz por poder irritar alguns ursos. Eu e Jasper preferíamos os leões da montanha.

Assim que me senti cheio, voltei antes deles estava ansioso. Tomei um banho ainda me atrapalhava me caçando e fazia muita sujeira.

Vesti-me e peguei o que eu já tinha separado, e corri até a clareira. Deixando lá uma colcha estendida e uma cesta de piquenique.

Assim que o dia começou esperei ansiosamente a hora. Assim que ela chegou corri para meu carro e fui à casa de Bella. Assim que estacionei ouvia seus movimentos dentro casa e fui até a porta.

Ela sorriu assim que me viu e retribui o sorriso, ela estava linda de azul, segurei sua mão sentindo o agradável calor de sua pele.

-Pronta? – perguntei levando a palma de sua mão aos meus lábios, e ela estremeceu e sorriu.

-Sim. – ela pegou o casaco com a outra mão e caminhamos de mãos dadas até o carro. A ajudei a entrar e depois entrei e comecei a dirigir e voltei a pegar sua mão.

Bella parecia nervosa, ansiosa. Confesso que também estava. Eu já estive com outras mulheres, mais nunca uma humana e nunca uma que eu amasse.

E isso era um pouco assustador. Sentir seu toque quente me acalmou um pouco.

Parei quando cheguei ao final da estrada, e soltei a mão de Bella e sai do carro. E abri sua porta a ajudando a sair.

-Pronta. – falei, pois agora só teríamos que correr. Bella olhava tudo em volta confusa e sorri.

-Era aqui que ia me trazer? – eu ri da sua preocupação e a abracei.

-Não seja absurda Bella. Pronta para corrermos. –ela fez uma careta, me fazendo sorrir.

-Não tem outro jeito?

-Se quisermos chegar hoje. – ela sabia que era muito lenta, e assentiu, sorri e a puxei para as minhas costas.

-Segure firme. – ordenei e senti ela me apertar, com força e comecei a correr.

Fui o mais rápido que deu, já que ela não gostava muito, e sentia ela me apertar cada vez mais. Se eu fosse humano já teria morrido sufocado.

Assim que paramos, Bella ainda estava rígida e colada a mim, sorri e a puxei para meus braços e ela me abraçou apertado.

-Pode abrir os olhos. – sussurrei contra seu rosto, e ela abriu os olhos. Ela olhou o lugar e a vi encantada com tudo.

A bela clareira onde eu gostava de ir para pensar em minha vida chata. Agora eu tinha um motivo para viver e era bom compartilhar esse lugar com ela.

De repente o sol começou a cobrir a clareira e fiquei rígido. Bella ainda estava abraçada a mim e não tive como fugir.

Sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos arregalados. Ela acabara de descobrir mais um dos meus segredos.

Como eu ficava quando exposto ao sol. Eu só não conseguia entender se sua reação era boa ou ruim?


	26. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e cinco__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**O**lhei para Edward e ele parecia preocupado. Entendi na hora o por que assim que o sol chegou até nos e eu vi o que acontecia com um vampiro no sol.

-Nossa. – falei olhando para seu rosto perfeito que agora cintilava, fazendo arco-íris como se tivesse diamantes em sua pele. Sorrindo acariciei seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos me olhando preocupado.

-Não te assusto? – rolei os olhos e rocei meus lábios nos dele.

-Nem que quisesse você seria assustador. – falei sorrindo e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? – assenti e ele me deu um sorriso malicioso, e em sua velocidade correu até onde estava o lençol e me colocou lá e ficou sobre mim, como um tigre pronto a atacar.

Foi super rápido e eu estava ofegante. E ele sorria malicioso e pousou seus lábios em meu pescoço. Seus dentes roçaram em minha garganta e me arrepiei toda.

-Edward. – suspirei e ele sorriu.

-Não era esse efeito que eu tentei causar. Mais serve. – eu ri e o agarrei pelo pescoço devorando sua boca, ele me agarrou levantando meu corpo de encontro ao seu enquanto sua língua brincava com a minha.

Me separei dele, pois respirar estava difícil. Ele riu e beijou minha garganta e subiu para meu lóbulo, sugando e lambendo. Gemi baixinho.

-Ah Bella, te quero tanto. – ele sussurrou em minha orelha e puxei seu rosto para o meu.

-Sou toda sua. – falei sorrindo e ele rosnou e colou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo urgente.

Suas mãos acariciando meu corpo, tocando meus pontos sensíveis e me deixando zonza e desejosa de mais e mais. Entrelacei minhas pernas contra seu quadril e ele gemeu contra a minha boca.

Senti suas mãos apressadas em todo meu corpo e me contorci embaixo dele, seus dedos frios me causavam arrepios de prazer.

Suas mãos entraram na minha camisa e foi até meu seio o apertando, gemi baixinho e me esfreguei nele, ouvindo outro rosnado.

- Me deixa louco Bella. – ele sussurrou e eu ri.

- Faz isso comigo também. – ele retirou minhas pernas, e ficou de joelhos sobre mim, e desabotoou minha calça, prendi a respiração enquanto ele a retirava, me deixando de calçinha.

O vi morder o lábio e se apoiar sobre mim, começando a tirar minha camisa e fiquei semi-nua na sua frente e meu rosto super vermelho.

- Você é tão bonita. – ele falou sorrindo e corei mais ainda se isso fosse possivel.

- Obrigada. – falei baixinho e ele sorriu arrancando sua camisa e deitando sobre mim.

Ele beijou meus lábios e suas mãos agora corriam por minha pele nua e quente, e minhas mão corriam por seu peito. Ele era lindo, sua pele estava um pouco morna por causa do sol, e ele brilhava, e me sentia cada vez mais atraída por ele.

As mãos dele desceram para minha calçinha e ele moveu seus dedos para dentro, brincando com minhas dobras. Meu corpo arqueou minhas costas descolando do chão e colando mais a ele.

- Edward. – ofeguei e ele desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço, sugando e lambendo minha pele, sua boca foi até meu seio e ele o sugou ainda por cima do sutiã e agarrei seus cabelos soltando um gemido alto.

- Oh Deus. – Edward ainda movia os dedos dentro de mim e pressionava meu clitóris com o polegar, e meu quadril se movia de encontro a sua mão. Eu estava ofegante, mais um barulho me fez arregalar os olhos.

- EDWARD! – dei um grito quando ele rasgou meu sutiã com os dentes e ele riu.

- Desculpe. – eu corei vendo meus seios nus. Mais esqueci de tudo quando sua boca os tocou,

- Oh... – fiquei sem falas enquanto ele lambia e sugava, e ainda com seus dedos em mim. Meu corpo tremia e senti minha intimidade pulsar e uma onda de prazer passar por todo meu corpo.

Senti meu corpo todo mole e Edward voltou para cima de mim e beijou minha boca com calma. Agarrei seus cabelos e aprofundei o beijo.

Senti suas mãos descendo minha calçinha, e logo em seguida o barulho dele retirando sua calça. Seu membro rígido roçou contra mim, e suspirei.

- Edward. – ofeguei e ele sorriu.

- Pronta amor? – ele agarrou minha perna e entrelaçou contra seu quadril, senti seu membro pulsando contra minha entrada e assenti.

- Sim.

- Se você não quiser... – não o deixei terminar e o beijei com calma, movi minha outra perna ficando aberta para ele, e a cabeçinha do seu membro deslizou um pouquinho para dentro de mim.

- Muito pronta. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço, e se moveu mais para dentro de mim.

Um calor ia dominando meu corpo, enquanto ele entrava cada vez mais, até parar, minha virgindade o impedindo de continuar.

Edward ficou parado me olhando e desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço, o senti pressionando mais seu membro dentro de mim, e gemi baixinho.

- Bella? – ele sussurrou e eu o abracei apertado.

- Eu to bem. – ele beijou minha boca com calma, e depois espalhou beijos por meu rosto, sua boca se moveu para minha garganta.

Gemi quando ele lambeu minha pele, e raspou os dentes, e para minha surpresa me mordeu.

-Edward. – chamei sem fôlego, mais ele me surpreendeu mais ainda ao entrar todo em mim, eu não senti dor.

Estava distraída com a mordia, e gemi ao sentir ele começar a se mover dentro de mim. Agarrei seus ombros sentindo meu corpo todo tremer. O abracei com força.

Ele afastou os lábios do meu pescoço, e o vi lambendo os lábios. Ele sorriu e roçou os lábios nos meus, ainda se movendo dentro de mim.

- Você continua gostosa. – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e eu sorri, puxando sua boca para a minha.

Ele investia profundamente contra mim, meu corpo tremia e os espasmos me faziam gritar por mais. Ele gemeu descendo a boca até meus seios os sugando.

-Edward. – gemi já sentindo meu ápice se aproximar cada vez mais.

Ele agarrou meus quadris, vindo cada vez mais rápido e forte, até sentir todo meu corpo tremer e meu ápice vir com força, sendo preenchida logo em seguida por Edward.

Senti o rosto dele no meu pescoço lambendo minha pele. O abracei apertado. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou no chão me puxando para seu peito.

- Desculpe. – ele sussurrou contra meus cabelos e levantei o rosto o encarando.

- Por quê?

- Eu te mordi. Prometi não fazer mais isso. – eu sorri e beijei seu peito nu.

- Eu gostei. – falei mordendo meu lábio e ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo? – eu ri baixinho.

- Sim, foi er excitante. – ele riu e me virou de novo ficando sobre mim, começou a beijar minha pele e beijou minha boca com urgência.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra minha boca e sorri. Passei meus dedos por seu rosto.

- Também te amo.

- Então com fome? Eu acabei com você em. – eu assenti corada e ele sorriu e se levantou e com uma rapidez absurda vestiu sua calça e pegou sua camisa e colocou em mim.

Eu sorri e ele começou a me oferecer as coisas que havia para comer. Havia bolo, refrigerante, salgadinho e bolachas. Comi um pouco recostada nele, enquanto ele brincava com meus cabelos, ou dava beijos em meu pescoço.

Assim que acabei ele estava deitado me olhando e deitei sobre seu peito, ele passeou os dedos por meu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- Edward?

- Sim?

-Como você se torna um vampiro? – ele pareceu pensativo por alguns minutos.

- O seu criador tem que dividir seu sangue com a pessoa que quer transformar.

- Carlisle fez isso com você? – ele assentiu.

- Eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. Em Chicago, a doença já tinha levado meus pai. Carlisle estava sozinho a muito tempo. E ele não conseguiu me deixar morrer.

- Nossa. – ele sorriu e afagou meu rosto.

- Eu estava tão fraco que ele nem acreditou que eu sobreviveria.

- Você não pode estar fraco? – perguntei confusa.

- Bem, sim. É que quando mordemos uma pessoa temos que beber até a ultima gota ou ela não morre. Mais se você deixar um pouco de sangue correndo pelas veias, e dar do seu sangue e a pessoa beber pode se tornar um imortal.

- Mais o que tem haver estar muito fraco?

- As vezes o coração não agüenta a transformação. – mordi o lábio e olhei para ele receosa.

- Você... – ele abriu os olhos, e me encarou esperando eu continuar. Senti meu rosto quente e olhei para seu peito. Senti seus dedos em meu queixo e olhei para ele.

- O que foi amor. – mordi o lábio, e ele suspirou. – Bella por favor, você sabe como é difícil seu silencio. – eu sorri.

- Desculpe. Eu estava me perguntando se você pensa em me transformar. – ele ficou serio de repente.

- Oh.

- Então?

- As vezes. Mais você gostaria de ser como eu? – eu dei de ombros.

- Eu penso em ficar com você. Se eu tiver que ser como você para isso.

- Eu ficarei com você, mesmo que não seja como eu. – eu sorri.

- Sim, mais eu ficarei velha. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não ligo Bella. Eu só quero ficar com você. – eu sorri mais e o beijei. Ele sorriu entre o beijo e me afastei dele e o encarei.

- Mais eu ligo. Eu quero que me transforme. – ele afagou meu rosto e me abraçou apertado.

- Se você tiver certeza. Mais quero que pense com calma. Se eu fazer será para sempre. – eu beijei seu peito.

- Eu quero que seja para sempre. – ele sorriu lindamente e escovou seus lábios contra os meus.

- Então será para sempre.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**C**omo eu ficava quando exposto ao sol. Eu só não conseguia entender se sua reação era boa ou ruim?

Como sempre. Não poder ler sua mente era uma tortura. Ela me encarou por algum tempo. Sua boa se abria e fechava e não saia som algum. Fechei meus olhos esperando. Talvez ela fugisse de mim. Mais eu não a soltei dos meus braços.

- Nossa. – ela falou por fim. E ainda não fazia idéia se isso era bom ou ruim. Abri meus olhos e ela não aprecia com medo.

- Não te assusto? – perguntei receoso, e a vi rolar os olhos, e para minha surpresa, ela escovou seus lábios contra os meus.

Nem que quisesse você seria assustador. – ela falou sorrindo e arquei uma sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? – ela achava que eu não era assustador? Sorri malicioso. E me movi com rapidez até a manta que estava ali, ao lado da cesta com o lanche que pedi para Esme preparar.

A coloquei na manta ficando sobre ela, ela estava ofegante e sorri movendo meus lábios por seu pescoço. Arranhei os dentes contra sua garganta e quase gemi ao sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

- Edward. – ela suspirou e eu sorri.

-Não era esse efeito que eu tentei causar. Mais serve. – ela riu e me beijou. Suas pequenas mãos em meus cabelos enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo, a abracei aproveitando seu gosto.

Bella se afastou ofegante. Estava cada vez mais difícil me controlar. Queria toda ela pra mim. Sorri e beijei sua garganta subindo os lábios para sua orelha e chupei o lóbulo, ganhando um doce gemido.

-Ah Bella, te quero tanto. – sussurrei contra seu ouvido e senti as mãos dela em meu rosto, o puxando para o seu.

-Sou toda sua. – ela falou com um lindo sorriso. Um rosnado baixo saiu de meu peito. Ela não sabia o quanto isso era verdadeiro. A beijei com urgência, a querendo mais do que tudo.

A ânsia de tocar sua pele se fez maior, e logo minhas mãos passeavam por suas curvas. Sentindo seu corpo tremer contra o meu, e o cheiro de sua excitação se tornar mais forte.

Bella entrelaçou as pernas contra meu quadril e sua intimidade roçou em meu membro. Gemi contra sua boca. E tocar sua pele já estava se tornando cada vez mais urgente.

Movi minhas mãos para dentro de sua camisa. Sua pele se contraiu com meu toque. Ela estava tão quente. Subi minha mão até seu seio e o apertei.

Ele era pequeno, mais macio e cabia perfeitamente em minha mão, o apertei mais uma vez e outro gemido escapou de seus lábios e ela se esfregou contra mim, me fazendo rosnar de novo.

- Me deixa louco Bella. – sussurrei contra sua boa e ela riu.

- Faz isso comigo também. – eu não agüentava mais. Afastei as pernas dela e fiquei de joelhos e retirei sua calça. Bella parecia nervosa.

Mais sorri apreciando seu lindo corpo. Retirei sua camisa e ela usava um sutiã e calçinha azul. Contive a vontade de rasgar tudo e estar dentro dela imediatamente. Ela estava tão vermelha o que me fez sorrir.

- Você é tão bonita. – murmurei vendo seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Ri e retirei minha camisa e deitei sobre ela.

Beijei sua boca contendo um gemido, quando nossas peles se tocaram. Minhas mãos não ficavam paradas. Queria tocar tudo que eu podia.

Passei as mãos pela sua calçinha, e ela estava tão molhada que deslizei um dedo em seu calor. Contive um gemido ao sentir seu calor apertado. E suas mãos me tocando, me deixava cada vez mais louco.

- Edward. – ela ofegou e deixei a boca dela, e fui até seu pescoço, minha língua passeando por sua pele. Desci minha boca até seus lindo seios.

Suguei seu mamilo ainda por cima do sutiã e o corpo dela descolou do chão. Suas mãos estavam presas ao meu cabelo, como se quisesse que eu nunca me afastasse, e era o que eu queria também.

- Oh Deus. – ela gemeu enquanto eu ainda movia meus dedos por suas dobras. Sentindo ela cada vez mais molhada, pressionei seu clitóris e Bella parecia a ponto d enlouquecer.

Minha boca estava ansiosa por mais, do seu seio e eu queria tira-lo, mais não conseguia afastar minha mão do seu calor. Sem me controlar mais eu usei meus dentes e arranquei fora o maldito sutiã.

- EDWARD! – Bella deu um grito ao ver o que tinha feito e eu ri.

- Desculpe. – mais minha atenção foi até seus lindo seios. Seus mamilos eram rosados e apetitosos. Movi minha boca para baixo e suguei seu mamilo.

- Oh... – ela parou de falar e aproveitei para brincar com seus lindos seios. Meus dedos se tornaram mais rápidos contra sua dobras.

Bella estava cada fez mais perto do seu prazer. Suguei com mais afinco seu seio e movi rápido os dedos dentro dela. Sua intimidade pulsante apertava meus dedos e ela soltou um gemido abafado quando teve seu primeiro orgasmo.

Bella ficou parada, respirando com dificuldade e fiquei a por cima dela, e beijei sua boca com calma, ela agarrou meus cabelos aprofundando o beijo.

Movi minhas mãos para sua calçinha a retirando de vez, e sem parar de beija-la dei um jeito em minha calça também. Meu membro já duro tocou seu centro e Bella suspirou.

- Edward.

- Pronta amor? – perguntei, mesmo desejando que ela quisesse, eu não queria forçá-la a nada. Agarrei sua perna e a entrelacei em meu quadril, meu membro deslizou por suas dobras molhada.

- Sim.

- Se você não quiser... – perguntei mais uma vez. Mais ela me calou com um beijo. E para minha surpresa jogou a outra perna contra mim, se entrelaçando em meu quadril. Meu membro deslizou mais pra dentro dela.

- Muito pronta. – eu sorri e beijei seu pescoço e entrei um pouco mais dentro dela. Era tão quente, e apertado, mais algo me impedia de continuar.

Fiquei parado. Não queria machuca-la. Teria que ir com calma. Me movi mais para dentro e Bella gemeu baixinho, parei na hora.

- Bella? – chamei seu nome e ela me abraçou com força.

- Eu to bem. – eu suspirei e abaixei a boca até a sua e lhe dei um beijo calmo. Beijei sua pele, bochecha, testa, queixo movi minha boca para seu pescoço, e seus batimentos estavam tão altos, o sangue correndo veloz por suas veias.

Sem me conter raspei os dentes por sua garganta. O sangue pulsava e parecia me chamar. Fazia tanto tempo...

- Edward. – ouvi a voz de Bella e percebi que a mordia. Seu doce sangue descendo por minha boca.m contive um gemido quando seu centro pulsou com força e meu membro tremeu.

Afundei em seu calor de uma vez. Bella parecia bem, e comecei a me mover. Seu calor todo em meu membro. Ela me abraçou com força e parei de morde-la.

Mais me movi mais rápido dentro dela. Lambi meus lábios e seu gosto doce ainda me minha boca a beijei. Enquanto entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido.

- Você continua gostosa. – sussurrei contra seu ouvido e ela riu e a beijei de novo.

Investi profundamente, já sentindo ela morder meu membro com força e tive que ir mais rápido. Bella gemia e pedia mais e eu me esforçava pra não machuca-la.

Sentia que estava tão perto quanto ela. E desci minha boca para seus seios. Suguei seus mamilos rosados e ela explodiu.

- Edward. – ela gritou e todo seu corpo tremendo. Seu prazer molhando meu membro e vim junto com ela.

Mergulhei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e lambi sua pele aonde eu tinha mordido e Bella me abraçou apertado. Sorri e sai de cima dela e de dentro dela. Deitei na manta e a puxei para meu peito.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei e ela levantou o rosto me encarando.

- Por quê?

- Eu te mordi. Prometi não fazer mais isso. – falei serio, mais ela sorriu e beijou meu peito.

- Eu gostei. – Bella mordia o lábio. e sorri arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo? – ela riu baixinho e corou absurdamente.

- Sim, foi er excitante. – eu ri balançando a cabeça, e rapidamente a deitei ficando sobre ela e a beijei. Quando nos separamos olhei seu lindo rosto.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei e ela sorriu, e passou os dedos por meu rosto.

- Também te amo. – sorri e acabei olhando para a cesta.

- Então com fome? Eu acabei com você em. – Bella corou e eu ri. Me levantei e vesti minha calça e peguei minha camisa e coloquei nela, ela estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e muito corada, e com minha camisa ainda. Ela ficava linda depois do sexo.

Abria a cesta e fiz Bella comer um pouco de tudo. Ela comia enquanto conversamos. Estávamos sentados e ela encostada em meu peito.

Eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela ou minha boca. Eu tocava seus cabelos, ou dava beijos em sua pele. Quando ela acabou eu me deitei e ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Fechei os olhos toquei seu rosto sentindo sua pele macia.

- Edward?

- Sim? – falei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Como você se torna um vampiro? – fiquei pensativo por alguns minutos.

- O seu criador tem que dividir seu sangue com a pessoa que quer transformar.

- Carlisle fez isso com você? – eu assenti. E resolvi contar a ela minha historia.

- Eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. Em Chicago, a doença já tinha levado meus pai. Carlisle estava sozinho a muito tempo. E ele não conseguiu me deixar morrer.

- Nossa. – ela falou curiosa e sorri e afaguei seu rosto.

- Eu estava tão fraco que ele nem acreditou que eu sobreviveria.

- Você não pode estar fraco? – ela pareceu confusa e tentei explicar.

- Bem, sim. É que quando mordemos uma pessoa temos que beber até a ultima gota ou ela não morre. Mais se você deixar um pouco de sangue correndo pelas veias, e dar do seu sangue e a pessoa beber pode se tornar um imortal.

- Mais o que tem haver estar muito fraco?

- Às vezes o coração não agüenta a transformação. – Bella mordia o lábio receosa. Talvez quisesse me perguntar algo mais, fechei os olhos esperando ela me dizer o que queria.

- Você... – Bella parecia hesitante e abri os olhos a encarando. Bella ficou muito vermelha e olhou para meu peito. Suspirei e peguei seu queixo com os dedos e a fiz me olhar.

- O que foi amor. – Bella mordia o lábio nervosamente, o que me deixou mais curioso ainda. – Bella por favor, você sabe como é difícil seu silencio. – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio, suspirou e acabou falando.

- Desculpe. Eu estava me perguntando se você pensa em me transformar. – nossa por essa não esperava.

- Oh. – acho que fiquei em silencio por tempo demais. Pois ela voltou a falar.

- Então?

- Às vezes. – admiti, e olhei para ela. – Mais você gostaria de ser como eu? – na verdade nunca havia tocado nesse assunto com Bella, pois tinha medo de sua resposta.

- Eu penso em ficar com você. Se eu tiver que ser como você para isso. – eu sorri, não pude evitar, também a queria para sempre, não importava como.

- Eu ficarei com você, mesmo que não seja como eu. – falei serio e ela sorriu.

- Sim, mais eu ficarei velha. – ela ressaltou, e dei de ombros. Não me importava como. Só que ficássemos juntos. Enquanto ela me quisesse eu seria dela.

- Eu não ligo Bella. Eu só quero ficar com você. – falei com sinceridade, e ela deu um grande sorriso e me beijou. Sorri contra sua boca, mais ela se afastou de mim.

- Mais eu ligo. Eu quero que me transforme. – afaguei seu lindo rosto corado, e a abracei.

- Se você tiver certeza. – falei. Não queria que ela se arrependesse, se eu fizesse seria para sempre. – Mais quero que pense com calma. Se eu fizer será para sempre. – Bella beijou peito.

- Eu quero que seja para sempre. – não pude evitar sorri de novo. Eu sabia que iria querê-la para sempre. Só precisava ter certeza de que ela se sentia igual, e eu a cada minuto ao seu lado tinha essa certeza. A beijei e repeti suas palavras.

- Então será para sempre.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e Seis__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**V**esti o vestido azul que ficou lindo em mim e me olhei no espelho. Nem acreditava que era eu mesma.

- Eu disse que ia ficar lindo. – falou Alice sorrindo e sorri para ela.

- Mérito seu. – ela deu um lindo sorriso.

- Obrigada. Mais você é muito bonita o que tornou mais fácil. – sorri e fui até minha cama onde ela estava sentada.

- Alice. Posso perguntar uma coisa? – ela assentiu. – Eu... – mordi o lábio e ela sorriu.

- Bella eu não vejo o futuro, digo eu vejo mais eu vejo a decisão. Se você tiver decidido eu verei.

- Oh. E eu decidi? – ela riu.

- Por que você não me diz? – eu corei um pouco ao lembrar de minha conversa com Edward na clareira e vi Alice rindo. – Sim você decidiu.

- Sim. Eu quero ficar com Edward.

- Mais esta disposta a deixar tudo por ele. Sabe que é uma escolha difícil. – eu assenti.

- Sim eu sei. Mais é o que eu quero. Eu amo Edward, e é tão intenso. Eu sinto que vou morrer se ficar sem ele. – ela sorriu.

- Então você fez a escolha certa. Sei que ele se sente assim também. Sabe nos somos pedras vivas, e quando uma mudança ocorre é pra sempre. Edward mudou, e ele vai ser apaixonado por você eternamente. – eu sorri.

- Isso é bom. Eu me sinto assim também. – sorrimos e me levantei e me olhei no espelho. – Ficou muito bom mesmo Alice. – voltei a falar me olhando no espelho.

O Vestido azul ficava bonito em mim, ele amarrava no pescoço e era todo em camadas, e eu usava saltos altos. Teria que ficar grudada em Edward o tempo todo.

Alice se levantou de repente e a olhei confusa. Ela sorriu e veio até mim e deu um ultimo ajuste em meu cabelo. Ela o havia alisado e deixado com cachos nas pontas, e eu usava uma maquiagem leve.

- Edward vai chegar. E eu tenho que ir me arrumar.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Foi um prazer. Sabia que seremos grandes amigas. – eu ri.

- Se você diz quem sou eu pra duvidar. – a abracei e ela sorriu me apertando em seus braços frios.

- Edward chegara há cinco minutos. Eu tenho que ir me trocar. – me despedi e ela correu em direção ao andar de baixo.

Ouvi a voz animada do meu pai. Por algum motivo ele adorou Alice, só de Edward ele não gostava. Sentei na minha cama, e esperei ele chegar.

Minha mente me levava para o dia da clareira, fazia só alguns dias, mais fora o dia mais perfeito da minha vida. Estar com Edward pareceu um sonho, e a promessa de um dia me transformar, me fez ter esperanças para o futuro.

Ouvi as batidas na porta e corri a atender.

- Bella devagar. – meu pai reclamou e assenti andando com mais calma. Abri a porta e sorri ao vê-lo.

- Nossa. – falei vendo Edward usando um terno negro, camisa branca e gravata. Ele esta lindo.

- UAU. – eu corei e ele me enlaçou pela cintura. – Que vontade de arrancar esse vestido. – corei mais ainda.

- Edward! – ele riu e beijou minha boca com calma.

- Mais tarde. – eu corei absurdamente, mais concordei o que o fez dar um grande sorriso. – Vamos? – assenti, mais vi Edward se afastar de mim e só segurar minha mão.

- Olá Edward. Como vai?

- Bem chefe Swan. – meu pai assentiu.

- Nos já vamos pai.

- Tudo bem. Esteja em casa as dez.

- Pai! – ele bufou vendo minha cara de brava.

- Ok, ok. Meia-noite. – sorri e fui até ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada pai.

- Hum. – ele resmungou e segurei a mão de Edward antes que ele falasse algo e meu pai mudasse de idéia.

Assim que saímos para o ar frio eu estremeci esquecendo meu casaco e Edward sorriu e retirou o seu e jogou sobre meus ombros.

- Ansiosa. – fiz uma careta e ele riu, e abriu a porta do carro para mim. – Farei ser a melhor noite de sua vida. – ele falou me dando um beijo rápido e fechou a porta indo para o banco do motorista.

Ele dirigiu com calma, segurando minha mão o caminho todo e sorri para ele. Toda vez que o pegava me olhando. Assim que chegamos, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, e fomos de braços dados para o baile.

O baile era no ginásio da escola. Este estava todo decorado com balões e fitas, estava bem bonito na verdade. Edward me levou para um canto onde seus irmãos dançavam.

- Quer dançar? – eu franzi o nariz e ele riu, e beliscou meu nariz. – Vamos será divertido.

- Se você gosta de levar pisada. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me encarou. Fiquei acho que uns dois minutos o olhando como boba até lembrar que nada aconteceria com ele. – Ta vamos dançar. – ele sorriu e me puxou para o meio da pista.

Ele segurou minha cintura e para minha surpresa me colocou sobre seus pés. Eu ri e ele começou a se mover, a girar pelo salão.

- Olha esta dançando. – eu corei de leve e recostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Eu realmente estava gostando.

Dançamos algumas músicas, até eu me sentir cansada. Ele me levou para perto de uma parede e disse que pegaria algo para eu beber.

Assim que Edward sumiu, eu comecei a olhar os casais em volta. Jéssica estava com Mike, e... Não acreditei ao vê-lo.

- Olá Bella.

- Er... Oi Jacob. O que faz aqui? – ele suspirou e se aproximou de mim, dei um passo para trás e encostei minhas costas na parede.

- Não precisa ter medo. – ele bufou. – Não vou virar lobo. – dessa vez eu bufei.

- Não é disso que eu tenho medo. Eu estou preocupada é com você me atacar de novo. – ele pareceu constrangido.

- Desculpe por aquilo. Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu.

- Esta bem Jacob. Esta perdoado. Agora melhor você ir, Edward não gostara...

- Não me importa o que o sanguessuga pensa.

- Pois a mim importa. Ele é meu namorado. – Jacob bufou e moveu sua mão para perto de mim, mais me afastei.

- Eu queria...

- Por que veio aqui Jacob? – o interrompi, e ele fez uma carranca.

- Eu só queria me desculpa...

- E já o fez? – ouvi a voz de Edward e Jake e eu nos viramos o olhando.

- Cullen.

- Então Black. Já se desculpou? – Jake bufou. E olhou para mim.

- Mais uma vez desculpe Bella. – assenti e fui até Edward o abraçando pela cintura. Jake fez uma carranca e foi embora. Levantei o rosto para olhar Edward e ele seguia Jake com os olhos, beijei seu queixo e ele me olhou.

- Não posso te deixar só um minuto que os cães caem matando. – eu ri.

- Bem, parece que terei que ficar grudada em você pelo resto da noite. – ele sorriu torto e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Hummm, isso me faz pensar em outra coisa. – ele sussurrou abaixando o rosto até meu pescoço e deu uma lambida. Eu ri corada.

- Mesmo. Que horas são? – ele olhou para o pulso.

- Dez ainda.

- A gente podia ir para outro lugar. – lógico que eu corei. Ainda mais depois dele me lançar um lindo sorriso malicioso.

- Tem certeza? – eu corei absurdamente ao assentir e ele sorriu mais ainda e segurou minha mão me levando para a saída.

Assim que chegamos ao ar frio ele tirou seu casaco e colocou nos meus ombros e fomos até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e seguiu rápido para o banco do motorista.

Logo o carro estava em movimento e ele parou em uma rua deserta, quase dentro da floresta. Mordi o lábio e olhei para ele que sorria malicioso e se inclinou em minha direção devorando meus lábios.

Eu agarrei seus cabelos aprofundando o beijo, e de repente estava em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril e suas mãos correndo pelo meu corpo. Passei minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, e as desci para o seu peito abrindo sua camisa, ele me beijava com ardor, e gemi quando suas mãos se moveram para minha calçinha.

Ofeguei quando ele deslizou um dedo para dentro de mim, e sua boca soltou da minha explorando minha pele. Eu movi minhas mãos pelos botões de sua camisa a livrando e passando as unhas por seu peito.

Ele gemeu e começou a retirar sua calça, levantou um pouco o quadril e as empurrou para baixo. E afastou minha calçinha me penetrando.

Gememos juntos quando ele ficou todo dentro de mim. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele segurava minha cintura e nos movia.

Puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu membro pulsante. Gemi seu nome, e ele me beijou com urgência. Agarrava seus cabelos, enquanto ele nos movia cada vez mais rápido.

- Edward... Edward... Oh...

- Ah Bella. – ele gemeu e o puxei para mais um beijo, quando me senti explodir e ele logo depois de mim.

Afastei-me dele e ele deu pequenos beijos em meu rosto e deitei a cabeça em seu pescoço, ele beijou meus cabelos, e me abraçou apertado.

- Parecemos dois adolescentes desesperados. – ele falou baixinho e eu ri.

- Nos somos dois adolescentes. – podia imaginar ele rolando os olhos e me afastei para olhá-lo. – Achei que ia morder. – ele ficou serio e encostou a testa na minha.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquilo da primeira vez.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa e ele suspirou.

- Se eu estivesse com fome... – ele parou de falar e segurei seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Como vai sua nova dieta? – ele deu de ombros.

- Às vezes é difícil. Mais eu já fiz minha escolha. – sorri e o beijei e comecei a sair do seu colo.

- Me leve pra casa. Já esta tarde. – ele assentiu e se ajeitou. Eu fiz o mesmo e olhei para ele que já dirigia.

Edward parecia preocupado. Talvez pensasse que eu teria medo dele. Mais eu não me importava com isso. Era estranho, mais eu achava mesmo excitante ele me morder. Corei com o pensamento e olhei para frente.

Assim que chegamos a minha casa, ele saiu e abriu a porta para mim. Ele encostou-se ao carro me abraçando pela cintura e me deu um beijo demorado. Sorri contra sua boca, e nos separamos ofegantes.

- Melhor você entrar. – assenti ainda zonza pelo beijo.

- Você vai dormir comigo hoje? – ele pareceu pensativo.

- Não sei. Se eu vir duvido que deixe você dormir. – eu ri baixinho ficando vermelha.

- Eu não me importo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Esta bem. Vou levar o carro para casa e logo estarei aqui. – eu assenti e rocei meus lábios nos dele seguindo direto para casa.

Esperava que o resto da nossa noite fosse tão boa quanto foi no carro.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

**O**lhei pela janela do meu quarto. A caixinha de veludo azul brincando em minhas mãos e a coloquei de volta na gaveta.

Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse amar. Mais eu estava totalmente apaixonado por Bella. Era tão forte que só de pensar que um dia ela pudesse morrer e me deixar me desesperava.

Foi por esse motivo que aceitei transforma-la. Mesmo isso sendo egoísmo meu. Quere-la só para mim. Mais ela já era minha e eu não abriria mão dela.

Levantei-me e arrumei a gravata. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos tentando ajeitar o emaranhado que era meu cabelo, mais se duvidar ficou pior.

Com suspiro desci as escadas. Ansioso para ir buscar Bella. Já fazia alguns dias desde que ficamos juntos na clareira, e desde então não havia acontecido de novo.

Não por que não queríamos. O que queríamos até demais. Mais parece que o pai dela até sabia que eu estava em seu quarto.

Sempre que as coisas começavam a esquentar eu o ouvia vir para ver como Bella estava. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mais o velho suspeitava das minhas visitas noturnas.

Suspirei e desci as escadas e vi Esme sentada no sofá. Assim que ela me viu veio correndo para perto de mim.

- Esta tão lindo querido. – eu sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Se divirta.

- Vai virar homem hoje Edward? – falou Emmett rindo e o fuzilei com os olhos. Não que eu fosse virgem antes de Bella. Eu já havia estado com Tania.

Mais eu não gostei. Não que o sexo tenha sido ruim. Só era muito mecânico. Não era como quando estou com Bella. Bem de qualquer forma eu dispensei Tania. E Emmett achou que eu não era homem suficiente para um mulherão como Tania.

- Pra sua informação eu sou homem. – falei seco e ele riu.

- Então já pegou a Bellinha de jeito?

- Emmett. – falou Esme e Emmett abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

- Desculpe mãe. – eu ri e voltei a beijar a testa de Esme.

- Tchau mãe.

- Divirta-se.

- Não se preocupe que não o esperaremos acordado. – gritou Emmett e eu ri.

- Emmett. – ralhou Esme de novo.

- Desculpe mãe. – eu ri mais alto, e olha que eu estava ouvindo isso já dentro do carro.

Dirigi rápido para casa de Bella, e senti meu celular tocando. O peguei e vi o nome de Alice no visor.

- Fala anã.

- Anã. Assim que me trata depois de eu ter perdido a minha tarde toda ajudando sua namorada? – rolei os olhos.

- Alice, guarde seus dramas pra quem acredita. Sei muito bem que você adorou brincar de Bella/Barbie.

-Oh...

- Alice! – ela bufou mais riu logo em seguida.

- Esta bem. Parei de drama. – eu ri.

- Então como foi?

- Bem, ela esta linda. E ansiosa esperando por você. – assenti animado e já ia desligar o celular, quando ela voltou a falar. – Vai mesmo transformá-la?

- Você não viu? – ela suspirou.

- Às vezes vejo Bella humana. Depois vampira, é confuso. – eu ri.

- Um saco não saber de tudo não é. – ela bufou.

- Não interessa. O que você decidiu?

- Só saberá minha resposta, se ela me aceitar.

- Mais ela quer ser transformada.

- Não falo disso. – lembrei da caixinha em minha gaveta e suspirei.

- Oh Edward. De verdade? – eu sorri.

- Sim. Mais é um segredo nosso.

- Sim. Minha boca esta selada. – eu ri já avistando a casa da Bella, e estacionei. – Eu posso ver?

- Alice. Você já viu?

- Ah mais agora é diferente. – rolei os olhos.

- Você sabe aonde esta. Tenho que ir.

- Ok. Beijos Eddie. Até daqui a pouco.

Rolei os olhos e coloquei o celular de volta no bolso e fui até a porta e bati.

"O mauricinho já chegou %$# $#" – podia ouvir seus resmungos tanto na minha mente quanto pela sua boca. E ouvi o barulho apressados de saltos.

- Bella devagar. – assim que ela abriu a porta eu arfei. Ela estava linda. E não consegui articular palavras.

- Nossa. – ela falou me olhando e sorri.

- UAU. – Bella corou e a puxei pela cintura de encontro ao meu peito e beijei sua orelha sussurrando. – Que vontade de arrancar esse vestido.

- Edward! – ela estava muito corada. Sorri e beijei sua boca com calma sentindo seu gosto doce.

- Mais tarde. – prometi quando nos separamos. Ela estava muito vermelha, mais mesmo assim assentiu. – Vamos?

"Ele que pense que vai ficar a noite toda com minha menininha." – ouvi os resmungos do pai dela e me afastei de Bella, e segurei sua mão.

- Olá Edward. Como vai? – ele me cumprimentou, mais via seu desconforto.

- Bem chefe Swan. – dei um grande sorriso.

- Nos já vamos pai. – falou Bella já me empurrando para fora.

- Tudo bem. Esteja em casa as dez. – olhei discretamente no meu relógio e era quase nove.

- Pai! – bella reclamou e ele bufou.

"Droga $#%$#%$ #"

"Eu podia ser firme. Mais ela vai me odiar".

- Ok, ok. Meia-noite. – ele falou por fim e Bella sorriu indo até ele e lhe dando um beijo.

- Obrigada pai.

- Hum. – ele resmungou e Bella me puxou para fora da casa. Eu contive a vontade de rir. Estava mais interessado em olhar para ela. Bella tremeu pelo frio e tirei meu casaco e o coloquei em seus ombros.

- Ansiosa? – perguntei abrindo a porta do carro, e ela fez uma careta. – Farei ser a melhor noite de sua vida. – prometi lhe dando um beijo rápido e indo para meu lado do carro.

Dirigi com calma, segurando a mão de Bella, e toda vez que olhava para ela. Bella sorria. Finalmente chegamos e caminhamos de braços dados para o ginásio.

O lugar estava todo enfeitado, com balões e fitas. Estava bonito na verdade. Avistei meus irmãos, e todos dançaram e virei para Bella.

- Quer dançar? Vamos será divertido. – falei rápido quando ela fez uma careta. Belisquei seu nariz e ela sorriu.

- Se você gosta de levar pisada. – ela ameaçou e arquei uma sobrancelha para ela. Podia ver sua cabeçinha trabalhando até ela notar que isso nem faria cócegas em mim. – Ta vamos dançar.

Eu sorri e a segurei pela cintura a puxando para o meio da pista. Assim que chegamos eu a peguei pela cintura e coloquei seus pés em cima dos meus, ela riu e eu comecei a nos mover com a batida da musica.

- Olha esta dançando. – falei sorrindo e ela corou e recostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Dançamos varias musicas até eu nota-la cansada e a levei a um canto mais afastado. Dei lhe um beijo rápido e fui atrás de algo para ela beber.

Estava na mesa de ponche quando senti um cheiro horrível. Quase rosnei, não acreditando na cara de pau do scobby. Já ia correr para perto de Bella, quando Jessica parou bem na minha frente.

- Olá Edward.

- Oi.

- Você... er...

- O que? – perguntei impaciente. Eu sabia que ela queria me convidar para dançar mais eu estava mais preocupado com Bella. Vasculhei as mentes, mais era tanta falação.

"Bella esta gata. Maldito Cullen."

"Será que se eu beber muito eu tenho coragem de perder a virgindade com Erik."

"Que menina chata. Só fala de maquiagem."

"Ai justo hoje eu to com espinha."

"Ele veio com a sem graça da Bella. Por que não dançaria comigo." – quase rosnei diante de seu pensamento. Mais finalmente achei o que eu queria.

"Bella esta tão bonita. Por que ela tinha que gostar do maldito sanguessuga?"

- Então a gente podia... er dançar?

- Desculpe. Minhas danças já foram todas prometidas.

- Para quem? – rolei os olhos.

- Minha namorada Bella.

Afastei-me sem esperar mais falação dela. E finalmente os avistei. Ainda podia ouvir a conversa deles.

- Por que veio aqui Jacob?

- Eu só queria me desculpa...

- E já o fez? – não o deixei terminar e ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Cullen.

- Então Black. Já se desculpou? – falei serio. E ele me ignorou e olhou para Bella.

- Mais uma vez desculpe Bella. – Bella assentiu e veio até mim me abraçando pela cintura.

"Maldito parasita."

Ao me ver com Bella ele bufou e foi embora irritado. Estreitei os olhos o seguindo até ele sumir de vista. Sua mente era pior que a se Charlie. Senti os lábios quentes de Bella em meu queixo e olhei para ela.

- Não posso te deixar só um minuto que os cães caem matando. – falei sorrindo e ela riu.

- Bem, parece que terei que ficar grudada em você pelo resto da noite. – eu sorri mais e a beijei.

- Hummm, isso me faz pensar em outra coisa. – falei baixinho e lambi seu pescoço. Bella ofegou e já podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

- Mesmo. Que horas são? – olhei meu relógio.

- Dez ainda.

- A gente podia ir para outro lugar. – ela falou corando e não pude evitar um sorriso malicioso se formar em meu rosto.

- Tem certeza? – ela assentiu, ficando cada vez mais vermelha e sorri. Peguei sua mão e a levei para fora. Assim que saímos no ar frio eu coloquei meu casaco novamente em seus ombros.

Fomos até o carro e dirigi pensando a onde podia levá-la. Na minha casa nem pensar. Na casa dela menos ainda. E se eu a levasse em um hotel, com certeza amanhã eu levaria um tiro. Maldita cidade pequena.

Parei o carro em uma rua deserta e pensei em perguntar para Bella o que ela achava. Mais o cheiro da sua excitação me pegou de novo e ela me olhava com aqueles olhos escuros de desejo.

Bem estávamos em uma rua deserta. Ninguém iria nos incomodar aqui. Sorri malicioso e me inclinei em sua direção capturando seus lábios.

Bella agarrou meus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Eu gemi em sua boca, e a puxei do seu banco para o meu. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo.

As mãos dela abriam minha camisa, e não conseguia parar de beijá-la, movi minhas mãos para dentro do seu vestido e toquei sua calçinha ouvindo seus gemidos.

Ela arranhou meu peito nu, e contive um rosnado. Ergui meu quadril e arranquei minha calça fora. Assim que meu membro estava livre afastei a calçinha dela e a penetrei.

Gememos juntos ao sentir nos completando. Ela afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e agarrei sua cintura a movendo sobre mim. Fazendo-a subir e descer sobre me comprimento. Arrancando doces gemidos de sua boca.

- Edward... Edward... Oh... – ela murmurava e isso me fazia ir cada vez mais rápido. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e nos beijávamos com urgência.

- Ah Bella. – eu gemi sentindo o nosso prazer explodir. E ficamos com a respiração falha. Bella se afastou um pouco e distribuiu pequenos beijos em meu rosto e depois deitou a cabeça contra o vão do meu pescoço.

A abracei apertado e beijei seus cabelos. Seu cheiro me deixava zonzo e a vontade de mordê-la estava me matando. Mais eu não podia fazer isso com ela de novo. Foi errado da primeira vez.

- Parecemos dois adolescentes desesperados. – eu comentei quando finalmente eu me sentia mais calmo, e ela também, Bella riu.

- Nos somos dois adolescentes. – ela disse e rolei os olhos. Ela sabia que a muito eu não era adolescente. – Achei que ia morder. – ela falou de repente e a olhei serio, encostei minha testa na dela.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquilo da primeira vez. – admiti e ela me olhou confusa.

- Por quê?

- Se eu estivesse com fome... – parei de falar não pensando em que eu poderia machucá-la e suas pequenas mãos enquadraram meu rosto.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Como vai sua nova dieta? – ela perguntou de repente e eu dei de ombros.

- Às vezes é difícil. Mais eu já fiz minha escolha. – eu havia escolhido ser o homem que ela merece. E não iria decepcioná-la. Ela deu um lindo sorriso e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Me leve pra casa. Já esta tarde. – ela pediu saindo do meu colo, e nos ajeitamos.

Comecei a dirigir em silencio. Às vezes odiava o bloqueio mental que Bella tinha. Queria desvendar seus pensamentos, saber o que ela realmente pensa de mim. Do que eu sou. Vi Bella corando e mais uma vez me vi me roendo para saber o que ia a sua mente.

Assim que paramos em frente à casa dela eu vi seu pai nos vendo da janela. Sorri internamente a sai do carro abrindo a porta para ela.

Ela saiu e a prensei contra o carro lhe dando um longo beijo. Seu pai soltou milhões de impropérios. E olha que tinhas uns que nunca tinha ouvido.

- Melhor você entrar. – falei um pouco ofegante e ela assentiu.

- Você vai dormir comigo hoje? – ela perguntou e pensei por um momento.

"Mauricinho. Vai acabar tirando a inocência da minha menininha."

- Não sei. Se eu vir duvido que deixe você dormir. – admiti com um sorriso.

- Eu não me importo. – ela falou extremamente vermelha e sorri mais, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Esta bem. Vou levar o carro para casa e logo estarei aqui. – falei por fim, e ela sorri. Deu-me um beijo rápido e foi para casa.

Seu pai ainda me xingou por um bom tempo. Mais eu bloqueei sua mente e só consegui pensar em minha Bella.

E esperava que essa noite o chefe Swan estivesse com sono pesado.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e Sete__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

**Ol**hei pela janela do volvo enquanto ele corria veloz pela estrada em direção a escola.

Voltei minha atenção a Edward, seus olhos estavam um pouco escuros hoje. Não chegavam a ser negros, mais o dourado estava quase sumindo.

Fazia um mês desde o baile, e nosso namoro estava firme. Na verdade estávamos muito firme. Tanto que marcamos uma data para a transformação. Assim que acabássemos a escola.

Eu iria para uma faculdade junto com ele. E Edward me transformaria. A faculdade era nosso álibi.

Eu estava feliz com isso. Viver uma vida com Edward. Mais por algum motivo ele estava nervoso hoje. Podia notar em como ele apertava o volante. Ou como ele me evitava olhar.

Assim que o carro parou. Ele não se moveu e fiquei parada o olhando. Ele olhava pra frente e mordi meu lábio.

- Edward? – chamei e ele me olhou, seu rosto pareceu se acalmar e ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim.

- Você esta bem? – ele pareceu confuso, mais suspirou.

- Eu não cacei. E já devia ter ido. Mais eu não pude ontem. – o olhei confusa. Ele não tinha ficado comigo em meu quarto. Aonde ele teria ido?

- Algo que possa ajudar? – ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Que tal ir à clareira comigo mais tarde? – eu ri.

- Isso vai ajudá-lo?

- Você não faz idéia.

- Ok. – disse por fim. Ele sorriu e saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim.

Fomos para nossas aulas, mais eu estava ausente o dia todo. Minha mente sempre em Edward. E o que ele queria de mim na clareira.

Talvez quisesse fazer amor comigo. Mais isso não precisava de tanto mistério.

Na hora do almoço. Alice parecia mais agitada que o normal. Mais Edward a ignorou e só deu atenção a mim. Não que ele não fizesse sempre isso. Só que ele parecia preocupado.

Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram. Fomos para seu carro, e assim que ele começou a dirigir ele adquiriu aquele jeito tenso de novo.

Suspirei olhando para a estrada. Quando finalmente chegamos, ele me jogou em suas costas e correu para a clareira. Para minha surpresa ele tinha preparado um piquenique como da primeira vez que me trouxe.

- O que você esta aprontando? – ele sorriu lindamente e segurou minha mão me levando para a manta que estava jogada no chão. Ele sentou e me puxou para seu colo.

- Edward? – ele mordeu o lábio e percebi que Edward estava nervoso.

- Eu nunca pensei em fazer isso.

- O que? – ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você sabe que eu não sou dessa época não é. – eu assenti. – Eu sou de uma época, onde os homens respeitavam as jovens com quem pretendiam firmar compromisso... Não, não...

- Edward? – não estava entendendo nada. Ele suspirou e me fez levantar. Fiquei de pé e ele de joelhos.

- Isabella, eu nasci em um tempo, onde eu não procurava amor. Eu só queria ir para guerra e ser um bom soldado. Mais se eu tivesse encontrado o amor... Não, não. Se eu tivesse te encontrado, eu a cortejaria, eu roubaria beijos seus. Lógico que eu roubei mais do que beijos. – eu ri e ele sorriu continuando. – Eu pediria permissão aos seus pais para te cortejar, eu me ajoelharia diante de você, e lhe pediria para ser minha. – não contive as lagrimas ao o ver pegando uma caixinha de veludo azul.

- Então, você aceita ser minha esposa pela eternidade? – eu senti meus olhos cada vez mais úmidos e me ajoelhei ao lado dele e o abracei apertado.

- Sim. – sussurrei e ele se levantou comigo pendurada em seu pescoço, e nos rodou. Eu ri feliz. Ele me queria para sempre.

Quando ele parou de nos girar, ele sentou na manta e me beijou longamente, quando nos afastamos ele sorriu e abriu a caixinha escorregando um anel em meu dedo.

Admirei o anel. Ele era oval com varias pedrinhas incrustadas. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e senti os lábios dele em meu pescoço.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou contra minha pele e sorri.

- É lindo. – ele deu lindo sorriso e me puxou para um beijo. Virei de frente para ele e aprofundei o beijo, sentindo sua língua fria brincar com a minha. O senti deitar meu corpo e ficar sobre mim ainda me beijando e agarrei seus ombros. Ele separou nossas bocas e eu estava ofegante.

- Não vejo a hora de você ser a Sra. Cullen. – ele falou sorrindo e eu ri baixinho.

- Também não vejo a hora. Era por isso que estava nervoso? – ele sorriu torto.

- Não sabia se ia me aceitar. – rolei os olhos.

- Eu sou sua eternamente. Mais irei amar ser sua oficialmente. – ele deu um lindo sorriso e voltou a me beijar.

- Eu te amo Sra. Cullen. – ele beijou minha testa, - Sra. Cullen, - beijou meu nariz. – Sra. Cullen, - seus lábios deslizaram para minha bochecha e chegarem a minha boca.

Ele tomou meus lábios com paixão, e o abracei me colando mais a ele.

Foi de repente, em um momento estávamos só nos beijando, e depois ele já estava dentro de mim. Nossas roupas jogadas a nossa volta.

Sua boca deslizando por minha pele, desde os seios e subindo para meu pescoço. Gemi quando ele lambeu minha pele e sugou logo em seguida.

- Edward. – gemi seu nome enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro de mim.

- Sra. Cullen. – ele voltou a sussurrar e sorri sentindo meu prazer cada vez mais próximo.

Ele começou a investir cada vez mais rápido, e sua boca não saia do meu pescoço. E eu só pensava que ele iria me morder.

- Me morda. – sussurrei e ele ficou parado por um momento. Movi meus quadris de encontro ao seu corpo, e ele rosnou voltando a se mover e gemi quando seus dentes cravaram em meu pescoço.

Eu cheguei ao meu ápice rapidamente depois disso. Mais Edward não parou.

- Edward? – empurrei seu peito sentindo ele se liberar dentro de mim, mais ele continuava sugando meu sangue.

- Edward... – empurrei seu peito com força, e gemi de dor.

- Edw...

Senti meu corpo ficando mole, e minhas pálpebras se fechando.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrei antes de fechar os olhos.

Nunca pensei em como seria minha morte.

Não imaginava grandes coisas. Talvez morrer velinha em um asilo sozinha, ou ser atropelada por um carro.

Milhares de possibilidades poderiam ter surgidos em minha mente, sobre como seria morrer.

Mais morrer por amor não é tão mal. Talvez quando chegar ao céu eu seja perdoada por ir de encontro à morte tão amigavelmente.

Realmente nunca pensei em como seria minha morte.

Mais nunca pensei que seria pelas mãos, ou melhor, presas do meu amor.

**_{Pov. Edward}_**

Apertei a caixinha entre meus dedos antes de sair pela porta. Já fazia um mês desde o baile. E todos os dias eu quis falar com ela. Mais de hoje não passaria.

Assim que cheguei a casa de Bella, fiquei tenso. Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Na verdade eu nunca tinha me apaixonado, então como pedir a razão da sua existência que seja sua para sempre.

Apertei o volante com força enquanto dirigia até a escola. Vi pelo canto do olho que Bella me olhava toda hora e fiquei mais nervosa ainda.

Voltei minha atenção a estrada e senti o cheiro de Bella. Minha boca salivou. Já fazia uma semana que eu não caçava.

Estava mais difícil do que eu pensava. Mais eu não iria desistir. Bella logo estaria ao meu lado como minha companheira.

Parei o carro em frente a escola, mais não me movi. Bella também ficou parada.

- Edward? – ela me chamou e assim que vi seus olhos preocupados eu sorri.

- Sim

- Você esta bem? – suspirei nervoso.

- Eu não cacei. E já devia ter ido. Mais eu não pude ontem. – não consegui dizer a ela, que eu fui. Mais não consegui.

- Algo que possa ajudar? – sorri pensando no que eu havia planejado para finalmente lhe mostrar o anel.

- Que tal ir à clareira comigo mais tarde? – perguntei esperançoso e ela riu.

- Isso vai ajudá-lo?

- Você não faz idéia. – falei com um sorriso.

- Ok. – ela concordou. E mais animado sai do carro e fomos juntos para as aulas.

O resto do dia passou lentamente. Lentamente demais para mim. As aulas longe de Bella pareciam se arrastar mais que o normal. E quando finalmente o intervalo chegou pude ficar com ela.

Quase tive que chutar Alice. Ela quicava na cadeira, e Jasper usava seus poderes nela. Mais ela estava tão animada que ele não a conseguia controlar por muito tempo.

Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram eu levei Bella para a clareira. Mais meu nervosismo só aumentava. Parei o carro em frente à trilha e coloquei Bella em minhas costas correndo para dentro da floresta.

Em poucos minutos estávamos lá e as coisas que tinha preparado antes de vir para a escola. A manta e outra cesta de piquenique.

- O que você esta aprontando? – ela perguntou e acabei sorrindo e segurei sua mão caminhando com ela em direção a manta. Sentei-me e a puxei para meu colo.

- Edward? – ela chamou e mordi o lábio, estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Eu nunca pensei em fazer isso.

- O que? Suspirei e passei as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Você sabe que eu não sou dessa época não é. – comecei a falar e ela assentiu, prestando atenção ao que eu dizia. . – Eu sou de uma época, onde os homens respeitavam as jovens com quem pretendiam firmar compromisso... Não, não... – isso estava péssimo.

- Edward? – tinha que ser perfeito, certo. Resolvi começar de novo. Levantei-me a puxando junto comigo e fiquei de joelhos.

- Isabella, eu nasci em um tempo, onde eu não procurava amor. Eu só queria ir para guerra e ser um bom soldado. Mais se eu tivesse encontrado o amor... Não, não. Se eu tivesse te encontrado, eu a cortejaria, eu roubaria beijos seus. Lógico que eu roubei mais do que beijos. – Bella riu e sorri torto.

- Eu pediria permissão aos seus pais para te cortejar, eu me ajoelharia diante de você, e lhe pediria para ser minha. – tirei a bendita caixinha do meu bolso e vi seus olhos marejados.

- Então, você aceita ser minha esposa pela eternidade? – Bella estava quase chorando e se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me abraçou apertado.

- Sim. – ela sussurrou e me levantei com ela pendurada em meu pescoço e nos rodei. Bella riu e eu não podia ser mais feliz.

Quando nos paramos, eu sentei na manta e a beijei com ardor e quando nos separamos para respirar, eu abri a caixinha e tirei o anel que pertenceu a minha mãe e coloquei em seu dedo.

Bella olhava o anel, e seus olhos brilhavam lindos. E eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito ainda admirando o anel e beijei seu pescoço.

- Você gostou? – perguntei contra sua pele e ela sorriu.

- É lindo. – eu sorri feliz, e a beijei, ela se virou pra mim e aprofundou o beijo. Sua língua quente tocou a minha e gemi, deitando nossos corpos na manta e ficando sobre ela. Ela me abraçava pelos ombros e estava ofegante.

- Não vejo a hora de você ser a Sra. Cullen. – falei sorrindo e ela riu baixinho.

- Também não vejo à hora. Era por isso que estava nervoso? – ela perguntou e sorri envergonhado.

- Não sabia se ia me aceitar. – Bella rolou os olhos.

- Eu sou sua eternamente. Mais irei amar ser sua oficialmente. – sorri mais depois de suas palavras e voltei a beijá-la.

- Eu te amo Sra. Cullen. Sra. Cullen. Sra. Cullen. – sussurrei entre beijos por todo seu rosto, e devorei sua boca.

Minhas mãos eram rápidas a despindo, deixando sua pele quente livre para meu toque. Tirei minhas roupas também e mergulhei em seu calor.

Nos movíamos em sincronia, sentindo nossos corpos tremerem pelo prazer. Eu ia da sua boa para seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele sensível.

- Me morda. – Bella sussurrou e eu paralisei não acreditando no que ela me pedia. Rosnei quando ela levantou os quadris me fazendo esquecer de tudo e cravei meus dentes em sua pele macia.

Seu doce sangue entrou em minha boca, e deslizou por minha garganta. E minha sede era tanta que eu só pensava em como seu doce sangue era saboroso.

- Edward? – senti uma leve pressão em meu peito, mais o gosto estava tão bom.

- Edward... – a pressão pareceu mais forte e pisquei sentindo algo apertar meu membro e gemi sentindo me liberar.

- Eu te amo... – abri meus olhos em pânico vendo minha Bella desmaiar em meus braços. Afastei as presas e segurei seu corpo quase sem vida.

- Bella... Bella... – afundei meu rosto em seu peito e senti meu peito doer.

- Por favor... – pedi e no desespero eu mordi meu pulso e um pouco de sangue emergiu e levei aos seus lábios.

- Por favor, Bella...

Ela não se movia e meu peito doía. A abracei apertado e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e chorei o maldito choro sem lagrimas. Ouvi um pequeno batimento em seu coração e voltei a levar meu pulso aos seus lábios.

- Por favor, Bella. Não me deixe.


	29. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Epílogo__**

**_{Pov. Bella}_**

Olhei para pessoas ao longe e suspirei. Senti os braços dele me puxarem contra seu peito. Seu hálito doce tocou na minha nuca e fechei os olhos por um momento.

Quando voltei a abrir, senti meu peito se apertar. Meu pai estava abraçado a minha mãe. E Carlisle estava ao lado deles junto com Esme.

Todos olhavam em direção ao caixão que era abaixado exatamente agora no cemitério de Forks. Minha mãe chorou e graças as minhas novas habilidades eu podia ouvir tudo que se passava.

- Vamos nos despedir de Isabella Marie Swan. Nossa Bella que nos deixou tão cedo. Na flor da vida.

Fechei os olhos ao ver minha mãe chorar mais alto e meu pai abraçá-la.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou encostando o queixo em meu ombro e rolei os olhos.

- Não há o que desculpa. Você só adiantou as coisas.

- Não precisava ser assim. – virei às costas a cena triste do meu enterro e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Foi como tinha que ser. Agora pertencemos um ao outro e não adianta falar nada. – ele sorriu e me beijou com calma.

Voltei a olhar meu enterro e ele me abraçou cantarolando minha musica e olhei meus pais e os pais de Edward.

Desde que eu abri os olhos nesse novo mundo tudo estava meio confuso. Tivemos que inventar minha morte. Para todos, a minha picape caiu de um barranco direto no mar.

Lógico que meu corpo nunca foi encontrado.

Esme e Carlisle quiseram ir ao meu enterro para dar apoio aos meus pais. Minha mãe havia ficado realmente mal com tudo isso.

Mais ela tinha sua nova família. Soube que ela esta grávida de Phil e eles vão ter sua família. Charlie sempre foi só. Ele vai conseguir se adaptar, eu espero.

Outro dos nossos problemas foram os lobos. Mais prometemos partir o quanto antes de Forks.

- O que esta pensando? – ah Edward ainda não podia ler minha mente. E isso o deixava frustrado.

- Em como tudo esta mudando rápido. Quando vamos?

- Amanhã mesmo. Esme quis ficar para o enterro.

- Edward o que eles estão pensando? – ele ficou quieto por um momento.

- Sua mãe acha que nunca deveria ter deixado você vir. Seu pai acha que meu pai é mauricinho como eu. – eu ri.

- Ele não ta pensando isso. – ele sorriu torto.

- Desculpe. Ele ta pensando que vai sentir sua falta. E que eu sou um mauricinho. – olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – Verdade. – rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar para meu enterro.

Seria a ultima vez que veria meus pais. Mais eu iria começar uma nova vida. Ao lado dos Cullen, e ao lado de Edward.

- Então quando vamos casar? – ele me perguntou de repente e esqueci do enterro e olhei para ele.

- Ainda vai ter casamento? – ele me olhou serio.

- Mais é claro que sim. Sabe o como foi difícil fazer aquele pedido. – eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Se vai ter casamento quero que seja logo. – ele sorriu mais e beijou minha boca com calma.

- Vamos para casa. – eu assenti e olhei uma ultima vez para meus pais.

Iria sentir falta deles. Mais eu havia escolhido minha vida. E ela era ao lado de Edward. Ele segurou minha mão e adentramos a floresta correndo.

Olhei para seu lindo rosto e ele sorria para mim. Todos os momentos de como nos conhecemos vinham a minha mente. O modo como nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos. Como parecia que ele só queria meu sangue. Mais sabíamos que havia muito mais.

Sorri ao perceber que a nossa historia foi escrita com sangue, mais em cada linha havia amor.

**Fim**


End file.
